El unico amor
by Alisea
Summary: Lillian, una bella vampira aparece en la vida de los Cullen y se obsesiona con Edward. Que efectos tendrá en la relación de Bella y Edward?, que hara para separarlos?.
1. La llegada

_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, excepto los que cree en el fic. _

_Hola!!! Es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction. Llevo un tiempo leyendo historias sobre Twilight entre otras cosas. Me encantan Edward y Bella, soy una fanática, jaja._

_Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Si alguien amablemente se quiere tomar un minuto para dejarme un review, se lo agradeceré mucho._

EL UNICO AMOR.

Lilian, una bella vampira, con un destino incierto aparece en la vida de los Cullen. Que efectos tendrá en la relación de Bella y Edward?, lograra separarlos. Después de eclipse.

CAPITULO 1. LA LLEGADA.

EPV

Apenas si escuchaba el suave parloteo de mi hermana Alice. Mi mente se encontraba distante. Para ser exactos, se encontraba fijada en Bella. En mi dulce Bella. Necesitaba tanto estar con ella. La extrañaba demasiado. Apenas hacia un par de horas nos habíamos visto en la escuela, pero quería estar todo el tiempo con ella. Necesitaba su calor, su aroma, su sonrisa, su cariño, en fin, su amor. Faltaba ya poco tiempo para nuestra boda, y me encontraba sumamente emocionado.

Es el día que había estado esperando, en el que por fin seriamos esposos, el día en que seriamos como uno solo. Aun sentía miedo por su transformación, sabía que no era justo quitarle su preciosa vida humana solo para estar conmigo, pero mi egoísmo era más fuerte que todo. Y ella me correspondía plenamente, así que solo quedaba tener fe y confiar en que esta era la solución.

Mire el reloj una vez más, faltaban aun algunas horas para reunirme con ella en su recamara. Pero por alguna razón me sentía intranquilo. Deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Voltee a ver a mi hermana Alice, se encontraba sentada en el sillón, al lado de Jasper. Su mirada parecía perdida. Sabía que estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.

"¿Que ocurre Alice?" pregunto Jasper, sujetando su mano suavemente.

"Es Bella… Ella va a…morir…" contesto cortadamente, asustada.

¿QUE DICES, QUE LE VA A PASAR, EN DONDE ESTA?" me angustié inmediatamente.

"Esta fuera de su casa… una de nuestra clase va a atacarla…"

No termine de escuchar. Salí de nuestra casa inmediatamente. No me importaba si alguien me veía. Tenía que salvar a Bella, no podía perderla…no podía…

BPV.

Charlie había salido a la comisaria, tenía una emergencia o algo por el estilo. Yo ya había terminado con mis deberes de la casa, así que decidí salir un rato. Me acerque un poco al bosque. Necesitaba caminar.

Mi mente se dirigió inmediatamente a Edward. Lo amaba tanto!!

Aun me preguntaba como era posible que un hombre tan maravilloso como él me amara. Es demasiado bueno para mí. Era bueno, caballeroso, amable, comprensivo, noble, brillante, amoroso…. ERA TODO. No podía desear a nadie más en mi vida. Mi mente recordó entonces a mi amigo, Jacob. Lo extrañaba mucho, y me dolía pensar en el daño que le había hecho, a él y a Edward. Ninguno de los dos merecía mis dudas. Jacob era maravilloso también, a su manera. Pero jamás seria como Edward. Lo quiero, en verdad, pero ahora se que solo como amigo, como un hermano. El único amor para mi es Edward. Solo esperaba que algún día me perdonara, y que pudiera conseguir la felicidad con alguien más. El lo merecía todo.

Me adentre un poco más en el bosque. Sentí una mirada penetrante. Voltee para todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Entonces alce mis ojos y la vi, parada en cuclillas en el tronco de un árbol. Me miraba fijamente. Era una joven hermosa, no aparentaba más de diecinueve o veinte años. Su piel era blanca. Su rostro era precioso, con sus penetrantes ojos color rojo, su cabello rubio, largo y rizado cubría su espalda. Llevaba un vestido azul, largo y desgarrado. Parecía un ángel… pero por mi previa experiencia yo sabía perfectamente que era en realidad. Una vampira.

Inmediatamente el pánico se apodero de mi. Sabía por su mirada lo que estaba pensando. Yo era su presa. Camine dos pasos hacia atrás, y ella gruño. Sabía que no tenia caso huir, ella me alcanzaría en un segundo. Acaso este era mi fin? Todo terminaría así, por una completa extraña? . Supuse que si. Mi mente viajo a Edward nuevamente, no volvería a verlo nunca.

Pude observarla respirar profundamente, absorbiendo el aroma de su nueva cena… mi aroma. Se preparo para saltar.

Este era mi fin, no había duda. Vi como alzo sus brazos y dio un magnifico salto. Aunque su velocidad era impresionante, yo sentí todo como en cámara lenta. La vi acercándose hacia mi.

Estando ya a pocos metros de mi, algo la desvió de su ruta y la envió al piso de un solo golpe. ERA EDWARD!!!!!.

EPV.

Corri lo mas rápido que pude, y logre ver desde lo lejos a la atacante de Bella. Estaba preparándose para matarla. La vi saltar hacia ella y yo me interpuse. Empuje su cuerpo y la azote contra el piso. Ella quedo debajo de mi. Sujete con mis manos sus brazos hacia el piso, y con mis piernas el resto de su cuerpo.

Pude sentir su furia, se movió desesperadamente. Vi su mirada rojiza posándose sobre Bella, con hambre y deseo. Me gruño furiosamente y mostro sus dientes, tratando de morderme. Pero yo era más fuerte que ella, por lo que pude mantenerla en el piso.

De pronto, dejo de forcejear. Vi como sus ojos, abiertos y furiosos se posaron sobre mis ojos, y de repente comenzó a calmarse. Sus facciones se relajaron, mostrando de repente un dulce e impresionado rostro.

Sentí la presencia de Jasper y de Alice, que llegaron pocos segundos después.

Se acercaron hacia mi, y se agacharon para sujetar a la vampira. Ella se asusto aun mas, pero no forcejeo. Todos nos levantamos. Pero no la solté hasta que estuve completamente seguro de que Jasper y Alice no la soltarían. Mis hermanos la sujetaron por los brazos, aunque no parecía necesario utilizar demasiada fuerza. La vampira se había tranquilizado, mas bien parecía confundida.

No perdí mas tiempo y corrí hacia Bella. La abrace fuertemente, y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Sentí sus lagrimas correr sobre mi camisa.

"Estas bien, amor?" le pregunte, limpiando con mis manos sus lagrimas.

"Si, gracias a ti." Y me abrazo con más fuerza

La vampira se había quedado completamente quieta. Aun se encontraba sujetada por mis hermanos, pero no parecía tener intención de soltarse. Se limitaba a mirarnos. Sorprendida y hasta podría decir que asqueada. Sus ojos viajaban de Bella hacia mi.

"Que hacemos con ella?" Pregunto Jasper.

"Es una de nosotros, tal vez deberíamos ayudarla." Sugirió dulcemente, Alice. "Parece que se ha tranquilizado."

Entonces ella volteo sus ojos hacia Alice y Jasper por primera vez. Parecía asustada y confundida.

Aunque mi primer instinto fue matarla por lo que había intentado hacer con Bella, ahora sentía lastima por aquella criatura. Quien sabe cuántas cosas le habrían pasado. Tal vez lo correcto sería ayudarla, averiguar más sobre ella.

"Por que no la llevamos a casa?, tal vez Carlisle sepa que hacer." Dijo Jasper.

"Esta bien. Podrán llevarla ustedes solos?, quiero quedarme un rato con Bella." Les pregunte. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Bella.

"Creo que lo lograremos. No tardes demasiado." Dijo Jasper.

Vi como mis hermanos se elevaron y treparon entre los árboles, llevando a la vampira con ellos. Ella solo se dejo guiar, parecía demasiado confundida. Desaparecieron pronto de nuestra vista.

Bella me sonrió dulcemente y me beso. Yo correspondí inmediatamente, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Estaba feliz de haber llegado justo a tiempo. No hubiera soportado perderla.

"Te amo." Me dijo.

"Yo mas a ti." Le respondí. "Amor, como es que tu te metes en este tipo de problemas?." Le bromee.

"Yo y mi mala suerte." Me devolvió la sonrisa. "De donde habrá venido?"

"Ni idea. Pero ahora solo quiero saber como estas. Vamos a tu casa."

La tome entre mis brazos y corrí hacia su casa. La lleve rápidamente por las escaleras hasta su cuarto y la acomode cuidadosamente sobre su cama. Bella no me soltó y me jalo dulcemente hacia ella. Acaricio mi rostro con sus suaves manos.

La mire fijamente, perdiéndome en sus ojos cafes.

"En que piensas?" me dijo suavemente.

"Me dio tanto miedo cuando Alice me hablo de su visión… por poco no llego a tiempo. Bella, no soportaría perderte." Le dije acercando mi cara hacia su cabello, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello.

"Yo tampoco soportaría dejarte. Te amo demasiado."

Sus palabras me alegraron profundamente. La bese cuidadosamente, pero mostrándole a través de mis labios todo lo que sentía por ella. Pude sentir como su respiración se cortaba y su corazón se aceleraba. Me fascinaba tener este efecto sobre ella.

"Amor, creo que será mejor que vaya a mi casa. Me preocupa lo pueda suceder con esta chica y con mi familia." Le dije, separándome de ella con gran fuerza de voluntad.

"A mi también. Pero prométeme que volverás en la noche y me contaras todo."

"Por supuesto." Le di un breve beso y me separe de ella.

Salí rápidamente de su casa y pronto me encontré recorriendo a gran velocidad el bosque. Me preguntaba con que nuevas me encontraría en casa.


	2. Lillian

_Hola!!, aca estoy de nuevo con mi historia. Es el segundo capitulo. Se ira poniendo mejo, lo prometo, jaja. Espero que les guste. Y si alguien desea dejarme algún review, lo agradeceré mucho. Bye!!!_

CAPITULO 2. LILLIAN.

EPV.

Llegue rápidamente a casa. Lo sucedido anteriormente llenaba mi cabeza con dudas, y con preocupación.

Cuando la atrape entre mis brazos ella se resistió fuertemente, pero poco tiempo después pude notar como su rostro se relajaba, y como me miraba fijamente.

Trate de leer su mente, pero estaba demasiado angustiada como para pensar con claridad. Solo pude distinguir su inmenso deseo de alimentarse, y su desesperación al ver que yo y mis hermanos protegíamos a Bella. Simplemente no lo comprendía.

En cuanto entre a la casa mis hermanos y padres me recibieron. La chica se encontraba recostada en el sillón, con Esme a su lado. Volteo a mirarme, fijamente.

"Me alegra que hayas llegado, hijo. Estaba hambrienta, así que mientras estuviste con Bella, Jasper y Alice la acompañaron a cazar…" comenzó mi padre.

"Pero, cazo animales?" Me sorprendió bastante, ya que pude ver en sus ojos el deseo por la sangre humana, como pudo aceptar así de fácil la sangre animal?.

"Si, un par de venados. Parece que a ella no le disgustan tanto." Termino Jasper.

Me acerque un poco más a ella. Pude ver una gran diferencia. Se encontraba aseada, y con ropa nueva. Un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de seda color rosa. Se veía muy linda. Seguramente Alice y Esme la habían cuidado. Al acercarme a ella, me sonrió tímidamente. Se levanto del sofá y nos miro a todos.

"Creo que es un buen momento para presentarme. Mi nombre es Lillian." Dijo ella con una melodiosa voz.

"De dónde vienes? Quien es tu familia?." Pregunto Carlisle, mientras que todos nos acercábamos un poco más hacia ella.

Su mirada entristeció. "Ya no tengo familia. La perdí desde que escape de mi clan."

"Explicate mejor, por favor." Le dijo fríamente Rosalie. Pude, sin querer, leer sus pensamientos. Note que mi hermana sentía cierta envidia por la belleza de Lillian. Rose nunca cambiaria.

Ella agacho su cabeza, entristecida. Debo decir que me intrigo bastante.

"Hace aproximadamente cinco años que me convirtieron en vampira. Recuerdo bien que tenia dieciocho años, era feliz, junto con mis padres y mi hermana menor. Ella tenía dieciséis años. Su nombre era Jazmin"

Carlisle se sentó junto con el resto de nosotros alrededor de ella. Esme la toco dulcemente en el brazo, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Podía escuchar que Esme comenzaba a sentir cariño por esta chica. Ella era así, dulce y comprensiva.

"Una noche estaba junto con mi hermana en una fiesta en la playa. Recuerdo que ambas nos alejamos un poco de nuestros amigos y caminamos por la playa. De repente sentí unos fríos y fuertes brazos que me jalaban. Pude ver que a mi hermana le hacían lo mismo. Trate de defenderme, pero me fue imposible. Solo pude sentir como me llevaban en brazos a una velocidad impresionante. De repente me soltaron, y caí al piso. Y entonces lo vi. Era un hombre joven, de piel blanca y helada, me miro y acerco su boca hacia mi cuello. Pude sentir sus afilados dientes, y después….todo se volvió confuso. Solo recuerdo dolor, mucho dolor. Agonice por días."

Lillian cerró sus ojos. Pude leer en su mente que nos decía la verdad, y que esto en realidad le dolía muchísimo. Esme le toco el hombre, animándola a continuar.

"Cuando desperté encontré a mi hermana a mi lado. Ambas nos sentíamos diferentes. Pude ver a Jazmin aun más hermosa, con su largo cabello oscuro. Pero nuestra piel y nuestros ojos, eran diferentes. Estabamos aterradas, y también hambrientas. Entonces ellos llegaron. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Se presentaron ante nosotras como Tom, Erick y Cinthya. Erick fue quien me transformo…Nos enseñaron a alimentarnos, como cazar humanos. Al principio nos negamos, pero el hambre y el instinto fueron más fuertes que nosotras mismas. Nos convertimos en una especie de familia. Aunque siempre tuve cierto temor de ellos. Pasaron así tres años. "

"Les explicaron porque las transformaron?" Pregunto Emmet, quien había recargado su cabeza en su mano. Estaba realmente interesado en la historia de Lillian.

Lei su mente, y estaba demasiado triste como para continuar. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido. Parecía que quería bloquearlo.

"No te preocupes. No tienes que contarnos todo ahora. Tomate tu tiempo." Le dijo Alice, tomándola de la mano.

"Prefiero hacerlo, quiero que sepan de donde vengo de una vez… Al principio ellos fueron amables con nosotras. Incluso, Erick se convirtió en mi pareja. Yo lo quería mucho, pero… poco a poco fueron mostrando sus intenciones. Mi hermana, Jazmin mostro un talento adicional a todas nuestras habilidades, ella podía mover objetos con la mente, sin siquiera tocar las cosas podía transportarlas de un lugar a otro con facilidad. Eso les encanto. Ya que ellos también poseían talentos adicionales. Erick podía quemar las cosas con solo mirarlas. En cuanto lo deseara, podía prender fuego en una habitación en segundos. Y Cinthya podía congelar momentáneamente todas las cosas, animales, personas e incluso vampiros. Cuando nos encontrábamos con algún enemigo, eso nos daba una gran ventaja, ya que podía paralizar a los otros vampiros, y acabar con ellos de inmediato, desmembrarlos, y después con el poder de Erick, destruirlos…" miro al piso avergonzada.

"Esto es muy interesante." Murmuro Jasper, enviándole ciertas vibraciones de paz a Lillian, para que se tranquilizara y continuara con su historia.

"Tom no poseía otro talento, pero tenía un carácter muy dominante. Podría decirse que era el líder. El quedó encaprichado con Jazmin desde el principio, pero ella no lo veía de la misma forma. Nunca pudo a pesar de sus insistencias. Yo tampoco encontré ningún talento adicional en mi. Sin embargo, Erick decía estar enamorado de mi, por lo que su familia me acepto por igual. Paso el tiempo y mi hermana y yo comenzamos a sentirnos incomodas. No nos gustaban sus métodos crueles y sádicos para con sus víctimas. Admito con vergüenza que nosotras al principio participábamos, pero eso cambio cuando mi Jazmin conoció a un vampiro muy especial. Se llamaba Richard. El era como ustedes, vegetariano. Un joven que aparentaba veinte años, pero que tenía cincuenta de vida. Era pelirrojo, alto y muy atractivo. El era muy bueno, y Jazmín y el se enamoraron perdidamente…"

"Y entonces que paso?" pregunto impaciente Rosalie, quien no parecía estar muy conmovida con la historia.

"Jazmin y Richard se veían en secreto, pues temían la reacción de Tom. El siempre había mostrado interés en ella, pero Jazmin lo rechazaba amablemente. Además de que las costumbres alimenticias de Richard eran diferentes. Esto comenzó a acarrear problemas en nuestro grupo. Nosotras ya no participábamos en las cacerías como antes, y comenzamos a alimentarnos solo de animales. Aunque confieso que no nos salía muy bien, pues variasen ocasiones caíamos presas por el deseo de sangre humana, justo como me paso esta tarde, con tu amiga, Bella."

Lillian me miro suplicante. Yo endurecí mi rostro por el coraje, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado con Bella, pero finalmente lo entendía. La transición a vegetariano no era nada sencilla. Tomaba muchos años de práctica.

"Finalmente Tom descubrió el romance de mi hermana y enfureció. Con la ayuda de de Erick y Cinthya asesinó a Richard… Esto destruyo a mi hermana. Yo también me aleje de Erick, dolida por el daño que le causo a Jazmin. Ambas tratamos de escapar poco después, pero ellos nos descubrieron…. Ellos asesinaron a mi hermana. Yo pude escapar gracias a ella, ya que con su poder logro alejarme de ellos a una gran distancia. Se sacrifico por mi…" su voz se quebró nuevamente.

Lillian cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Esme dulcemente toco su hombro, confortándola.

"Llevo mucho tiempo huyendo de ellos. Ignoro si aun me persiguen, pero no puedo estar quieta en ningún sitio, me siento insegura. He viajado por muchos estados, hasta que llegue a Forks.."

Y guardo silencio, sentí que estaba a punto de estallar de dolor. Jasper también lo sintió, por lo que envió nuevas vibras de tranquilidad hacia ella.

Pobre chicha, vaya que la había pasado mal. Yo por lo menos, al igual que mis hermanos, habíamos acabado con una buena familia, pero ella…

"No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda puedes quedarte con nosotros un tiempo. Después veremos que podemos hacer para arreglar este problema." Dijo Carlisle.

"Me parece una buena idea." Respondió alegremente Alice. Dando de brincos.

"Están locos o que les pasa??, no se dan cuenta del peligro en que esta chica nos pone a todos?." Enfurecio Rosalie. "Ya no solo tendremos problemas por Bella, sino también con ella." Yo le gruñí en respuesta, enfurecido, pero ella me ignoro. "Que tal si sus ex hermanos vienen por ella, y quieren destruirnos a todos?"

"Amor, tranquilízate." Comenzó Emmet, sujetándola de la cintura. "Nosotros somos muchos más que ellos, podremos con esto. Ademas, seria muy divertido."

Rosalie se solto de su agarre y subió a su habitación, con el detrás.

"Pues cuenten conmigo." Dijo Emmet guiñando su ojo a Lillian, antes de subir por Rosalie.

"También conmigo." Dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

"Entonces no se diga mas, te quedaras en nuestra casa." Dijo triunfalmente Esme.

Lillian sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

"Como vez , Edward, verdad que la deje muy linda?" sonrió Alice, acariciando la cabellera de Lillian, tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Yo solo esboce una pequeña risita.

"Como esta Bella?" pregunto Esme. "Ha de haber pasado un gran susto, esta herida?"

"Ella esta bien, solo quedo un poco nerviosa."

"Edward, asi te llamas no?" interrumpió, Lillian. "Puedo saber algo?."

Aun cuando no me lo dijera, yo sabía perfectamente que clase de dudas cercaban su mente. Dudas sobre mi relación con Bella, sobre como un vampiro esta cerca de un humano y lo protege.

"Te lo explicare después, ahora debo ir con Bella." Dije girando hacia la puerta.

"Pero aun no sabes mi pregunta." Protesto dulcemente ella.

Esme y Alice rieron.

"Por supuesto que lo sabe pequeña. Hay algunas cosas sobre nosotros que deberías saber…" comenzó a explicar Carlisle.

Yo los deje conversando. Deseaba ver a Bella, y contarle todo lo sucedido.


	3. Deseos

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto los creados por mi, pero solo por diversión.**

_Hola!!, estoy aca de nuevo. Como que me entro un poquito de inspiración, asi que subi el tercer capitulo. Espero que les agrade. Y como siempre, si alguien desea dejarme un comentario, critica, o hasta tomatazos, pues bienvenidos, jaja._

_Tambien le agradezco mucho a Andi Pandi por dejarme mi primer review. Gracias!!_

CAPITULO 3. DESEOS.

BPV.

Me estiraba nuevamente para mirar la hora. Las 2 de la mañana, y Edward aun no venía a verme. Estaba muy ansiosa. Me preguntaba varias veces que es lo que sucedería, que explicaciones me daría sobre esta chica.

Entonces escuché como suavemente se abría mi ventana. Me incorpore y me tope con la más hermosa de todas las imágenes, Edward sonriendo.

Me puse de pie, aun sobre mi cama y estire los brazos, llamándolo. El se acerco y me encerró entre sus fuertes y fríos brazos. Aspire su dulce olor, que siempre me volvía loca.

"Que bueno que viniste, ya estaba muy preocupada." Le dije fingiendo molestia. El sonrió dulcemente, y acerco su rostro al mio. Sentí como mi respiración se cortaba.

"Lo siento, no quería hacerte esperar tanto tiempo."

"Me crees si te digo que te extrañe?.: Le pregunte sonriendo tímidamente.

"Dudo que me extrañes tanto como yo a ti." Dijo recargando su frente contra la mia. Esbozo otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas y acerco sus labios a los mios. El contacto me estremeció al instante. Comencé a besarlo dulcemente, pero mis deseos socavaron mi poco autocontrol y comencé a besarlo con fuerza. Subí una de mis manos hacia su cabello, mientras que la otra se aferraba a su espalda.

Para mi deleite, el no se alejo, sino que aferró una de sus manos a mi cintura, mientras que la otra recorría dulcemente mi cabello, luego mi espalda, y fue descendiendo lentamente hacia mi cintura, y mis caderas.

Creí que me iba a volver loca. Lo deseaba tanto. Entonces, el me levanto de la cama. Quede en el aire, sostenida completamente por él unos cuantos segundos, y después dulcemente me recostó en ella. Yo enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, y el continuaba besándome. Se coloco encima de mi, pero sin apoyar su peso. Sus labios dejaron mi boca, para concentrarse en mi cuello.

"Ay, Edward" gemi… y golpe mágico, instantáneamente se aparto de mi, en su usual velocidad vampírica. Me miro impactado.

"Perdón, Bella, no pude controlarme." Se levanto de la cama.

"No puede ser!" dije mientras agarraba una de mis almohadas y la colocaba sobre mi cara, aplastándola. Estaba frustrada. "Por que siempre te detienes?, no puedo soportarlo." Le dije, algo disgustada.

"Lo siento, amor. No es que no lo desee, pero me aterra la idea de lastimarte." Dijo en voz muy baja. Entonces se acerco hacia mi, y retiro la almohada de mi cara. Paso uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

"Perdón. No quiero herirte." Y me miro con sus ojos llenos de culpabilidad. Con solo mirarlo me daban mas ganas de besarlo, de borrar esa mirada triste, pero para que empeorar las cosas. Le sonreí. Además, ya faltaba poco tiempo para nuestra boda, y ahí no podría poner ninguna excusa. Podía esperar unas semanas más.

"Esta bien, no paso nada. Mejor cuéntame que ocurrió en tu casa." Le dije, mientras me hacia un lado en mi cama, dándole a entender que quería que se recostara a mi lado. El comprendió de inmediato, y sonriendo se acomodo junto a mi.

Paso la siguiente hora contándome la historia de Lillian. Pobre chica, cuanto ha de haber sufrido. Primero siendo transformada, arrancada de su vida humana sin su consentimiento, y luego ver morir a su hermana… No podía imaginarlo.

"Sabes, creo que no ha podido caer en mejores manos. Sé que con ustedes estará a salvo." Le asegure a Edward. Y era verdad. Su familia, al menos para mi, era la mejor del mundo.

"Veremos que podemos hacer, por ahora ella se quedara. A todos les cayó muy bien, excepto a Rosalie. Ya sabes como es de celosa." Me sonrió.

"Pues, no la culpo esta vez. Lillian es muy bella." Le dije. Edward bufó.

"No tanto como tu." Y me beso una vez más, dulcemente. "Debes de dormir, amor. Ya es muy tarde."

"No es tan importante, mañana es domingo." Le conteste. Y entonces comencé a bostezar.

Edward comenzó a tararear mi canción, y pronto me quede dormida.

LPV.

La vida era tan cruel, pero aun sabia darme sorpresas agradables. Quien me diría que vagando entre los bosques de Forks me iba a encontrar con él. Estuve a punto de devorar a una inocente chica. Mi intención era cazar algún animal, pero ella olía tan delicioso, que no me fue posible resistirme. Y entonces el llego en su defensa…

Jamás había visto un hombre tan hermoso. Su rostro, su mirada, su sonrisa…. Todo en el era precioso. Si siguiera viva, seguro mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho por la emoción.

Y su familia, tan encantadora, excepto por esa chica, Rosalie. Pero en realidad no la culpo. Soy una completa desconocida y ella solo intenta proteger a su familia.

Pero todos eran maravillosos. Me impactaron la dulzura de Esme, la simpatía de Carlisle, la alegría de Alice, la amabilidad de Jasper, la chispa de Emmet, y Edward….

Edward, Edward, EDWARD… todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Aun no había tenido tiempo de conversar bien con él. Se veía que era un buen muchacho, amable, bondadoso y protector. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo a fondo.

Gracias a Alice y Esme, me había enterado de los poderes de su familia. Asi que Cinthya y Erick no eran los únicos vampiros con poderes. Eso me dio mucha tranquilidad. Tal vez si me quedaba con ellos todo saldría bien, y por fin tendría una familia.

También me había enterado de el poder de leer las mentes de Edward. Ay no!, tendré que ser muy cuidadosa con mis pensamientos cerca de él. No quiero que se entere de cuanto me atrae, sería vergonzoso!!!.

Había tantas cosas alrededor de el que me impresionaban. Pero una de ellas saltaba más. Que hacia Edward con una humana?. Porque la protegía así? Sé que ellos son vegetarianos, pero porque preocuparse tanto por una chica?. Seria alguien especial para Edward?. Eso me dolía. No sabia porque, pero me dolía.

Quise preguntarle a Alice la verdad, pero no quise ser impertinente. Tendría mucho tiempo para enterarme. Una mano en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Esme.

"Lillian, mañana prepararemos un cuarto para ti. Necesitas tu propio espacio."

"Gracias, Esme. Pero no quiero incomodarlos mas." Le dije.

"Para nada. Nos dará mucho gusto tenerte aquí." Me dijo sonriendo. Que mujer tan adorable, tan maternal.

"Es mas!!, mañana mismo iremos a las tiendas a escoger muebles y todo lo que quieras para tu cuarto, los tapices, muebles, cortinas. También necesitaras ropa, un sofá, un escritorio, televisión…." Comenzó Alice, juntando sus manos entusiasmada.

"Woow, un momento. Creo que es demasiado, Además no tengo dinero." Le dije apenada.

Alice sonrió. "Por eso no te preocupes tontita, aquí nos sobra de todo."

Si aun fuera humana seguro lloraría. Que maravillosas personas!!. Que lastima que no las conocí antes. Me hubiera encantado compartir esto con Jazmin. Mi hermanita abandono el mundo destrozada, perdida de dolor….

"Hey! Quita esa cara, todo esta bien." Dijo Alice.

"Si, lo siento, me deje llevar…"le conteste. Mire a mi alrededor y entonces no pude aguantar más. Necesitaba saber de Edward. Donde andaba metido a estas horas de la madrugada??.

"Oigan, y Edward donde esta? No debería estar aquí con ustedes?"Me atrevi a preguntar. La curiosidad me mataba. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver sus ojos.

Alice sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Edward casi nunca pasa las noches aquí."

"Áh no?" eso me deprimió un poco.

"No. Vamos arriba, seguro Emmet tendrá unos buenos videojuegos para entretenernos." Cogió mi mano y me guio hacia las escaleras. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto…


	4. Nueva sensacion

Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen solo a Stephenie Meyer, excepto los creados por mi.

_¡Hola!! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les agrade._

CAPITULO 4. NUEVA SENSACION.

EPV.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya marcaban el horizonte. No desperté a Bella para despedirme. Estaba demasiado cansada por haberme esperado hasta tarde. Caminaba hacia mi casa en mi usual velocidad. Sin embargo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

La primera de ellas, como siempre, era Bella. Me sentí mal con ella por haberme dejado llevar anoche. Pero no sé que me ocurrió, al verla ahí, esperándome con su sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, ofreciéndome todo su amor y su calor… no me pude resistir. Sé que ella cree en ocasiones que no deseo lo mismo que ella, pero no sabe lo equivocada que esta. La deseo demasiado… en verdad quisiera fundirme con ella, ser uno solo….amarla apasionadamente. Pero me aterra la idea de que pierda la concentración y la lastime. Eso no me lo perdonaría nunca. La amo demasiado.

Se que le prometí que lo intentaríamos en nuestra noche de bodas, para la cual ya faltaba realmente poco, pero no estaba del todo seguro. A veces pensaba en decirle que sería mejor esperar a que la transformáramos en vampira. Pero también me preocupaba su reacción. Cuando quería, Bella podía ser realmente testaruda. Y después de las difíciles decisiones que había tomado últimamente respecto a nuestra relación y a Jacob, no quería tener otro problema con ella. Ya había sufrido bastante.

La segunda cosa en la que pensaba, era Lillian. La habíamos conocido apenas hace algunas horas, y la chica ya comenzaba a abrirse espacio en nuestro hogar. Era extraño, pero por lo general con mi familia siempre era así. La llegada de todos los miembros de la familia Cullen siempre había sido dramática, y esta vez no era la excepción. Tal vez me estaría topando con una nueva hermana. Pero solo el tiempo nos lo dirá.

Abrí la puerta principal, pero no encontré a nadie en la sala. Me senté un momento en el sillón, acurrucándome en el respaldo y apoyando mi cabeza entre mis dos manos.

"_!Ya volvió!!!, ¿que puedo decirle? ¡Necesito verlo!."_

Me sobresalto esa voz de inmediato y me incorpore. No me parecía familiar.

"_Vaya, no puedo creer lo guapo que es… es precioso."_

Sentí entonces su presencia, era Lillian. Ella no estaba diciendo nada, estaba leyendo su mente. Un momento… ella acaba de pensar que soy guapo?. Gire mi cabeza y la encontré a pocos metros atrás de mi, parecía renuente a acercarse.

"Hola, Edward. Lamento haberte asustado." Me dijo tímidamente.

"No te preocupes, es que no te reconocí. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia de mi familia. Eres novedad." Le dije lo más amablemente posible. La verdad, me apenaba que ella pensara que soy guapo, hasta precioso, ¡jaja!. Bueno, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso en la mente de las chicas, pero con Lillian me daba vergüenza, no se porque.

"Como te sientes, ¿ya estás bien instalada?." Me dirigí de nuevo a ella.

Lillian no me pudo contestar, ya que en ese instante bajo Alice, sonriendo y brincando como siempre.

"Pues ya la dimos una habitación. Es la que está a tu lado, Edward. Llevaba un rato vacía y sin ningún uso, y creo que será perfecta para Lillian, una vez que la adornemos, claro esta."

"_Mi cuarto está al lado del de Edward, woow!, lo voy a tener tan cerca.. .me encanta la idea…"_

Lillian estaba pensando de nuevo, la mire fijamente sin querer.

"!_Ay no!, YA ME LEYO LA MENTE, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!, debo pensar en algo mas…"_

Voltee mi cara de nuevo, ahogando una risita. Pobre chica. Ahora que sabe que puedo leer la mente, debe de sentirse muy incómoda. En eso comenzó a imaginar una canción, tratando de distraer sus ideas. Me pareció muy simpática.

"En un rato mas iremos a buscar todas las cosas para su cuarto, y nueva ropa. Va a necesitar muchas cosas ." dijo Alice. Mire en su mente y ya tenía trazado todo un plan de compras. Parece que ahora Lillian se convertiría en su nueva víctima de su gusto por la moda. Ya veremos como lo toma ella, porque estas cosas para Bella son una tortura…

"¿Nos quieres acompañar, Edward?" pregunto tímidamente Lillian

"Gracias, pero creo que dejare todo en manos de Alice, yo no tengo mucha afinidad con las compras. ¿Por qué no llevan a Rosalie también? Creo que les vendrá bien un rato solas para que se vayan conociendo." Le sugerí rápidamente. La verdad tenía un plan preparado para Bella, no quería estropearlo.

Lillian agacho la cabeza, un poco apenada. Pero Alice fue quien contesto.

"De hecho ya lo intentamos, pero Rosalie está en uno de sus berrinches y por ahora no quiere saber nada de Lillian. Emmet lleva horas tranquilizándola."

"Bueno, habrá que darle tiempo. Es algo difícil al principio… pero ya te ira aceptando, no te preocupes, Lillian." Le dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa de simpatía. Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

"Voy a pasar el rato con Jasper y Emmet, en lo que me encuentro con Bella. Asi que las dejo señoritas." Pase junto a ellas subiendo las escaleras. Pude escuchar nuevamente su voz…

"_Ay no, ya se va tan pronto. No he tenido ni un momento a solas con el, que frustrante. Y de nuevo sale a relucir Bella. ¿Que es ella para el?, ¡ay no!, debo controlar mi mente… seguro ya me escucho."_

_Pues si, ya te escuché_, pensé para mis adentros. Creo que me divertiré con la timidez de esta chica. Pero no me gustaba la forma en que pensaba de Bella.

BPV.

Desperté y ya no estaba. Con lo que me hubiera gustado que se despidiera. Sabía que era absurdo, pues lo vería en pocas horas. Pero ya lo extrañaba. En fin…

Me levante y me bañe lo más rápido posible. Seque cuidadosamente mi cabello y escogí con más calma mi ropa. Decidí que usaría la blusa azul que le gustaba a Edward. Quise verme bien para el. Baja a desayunar y mi padre me recibió con una sonrisa. Pero inmediatamente noto mis ojeras.

"¿No dormiste bien, Bella?." Me pregunto mientras yo me servía cereal en un tazón.

"No mucho, papa, pero estoy bien."

"¿Veras a Edward el día de hoy?" me pregunto.

"Si, por supuesto. Voy a su casa al rato.", le conteste antes de dar un sorbo a mi vaso con leche.

"¿Has sabido algo de Jacob?." Me pregunto. Eso me entristeció. Hacia algo de tiempo que no sabia nada de mi amigo.

"No, creí que tu tenias mas información de el, por Billy." Le conteste.

"No, Billy no sabe nada, o al menos eso me dice. Creo que Jacob sigue dolido." Me respondió.

"Lo se, pero espero que este bien. Lo extraño." Le dije sinceramente. Estaba preocupada por mi amigo. Ya no quería mencionar el tema, sobre todo para no incomodar a Edward, pero la imagen triste de Jacob no me dejaba en paz. Me importaba demasiado su felicidad. Anhelaba que volviera a ser el chico alegre y sonriente que conocí, antes de que sufriera su transformación en licántropo, y de nuestro cuasi romance. Ojala algún día pudiera perdonarme por el daño que le hice.

Mi padre suspiro y se levanto de la mesa. "Voy a salir de pesca, hija. Nos veremos más tarde." Dijo, y se inclino para darme un beso en la mejilla. Le correspondí con una sonrisa.

"Cuídate mucho, papa."

"También tu, Bells." Dijo alejándose de la cocina.

Me levante y lave los platos. Fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y después a mi habitación por una chamarra. Busque las llaves de mi camioneta y baje a toda mi velocidad posible, claro, tropezando con el último escalón, pero sin hacerme daño . Estaba impaciente por ver a mi novio.

Después de o conducir un rato llegue a su casa. Mi camioneta comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños de nuevo. Seguro Edward se burlaría. Me estacione y camine hacia la puerta. Antes de que tocara, Esme ya me estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Que tal, Bella, me da mucho gusto verte." Dijo, ofreciéndome una linda sonrisa.

"A mi también." Le respondí mientras entraba a la casa. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, como siempre. Pude ver a Jasper y a Emmet asomándose en la escalera.

"¿Que tal, Bella, y ese milagro?." Me dijo Emmet, sonriendo pícaramente.

Antes de que Emmet comenzara con alguna de sus bromas, Edward me sujeto firme, pero delicadamente por la cintura, llevándome de vuelta a la salida. Note que en sus manos llevaba una bolsa grande, pero no distinguí el contenido.

"¿Ya vas a empezar, Edward?, compártela un ratito ¿no?." Mascullo Emmet.

Edward no respondió. Solo pude despedirme con una leve sonrisa, ya que parecía que Edward llevaba prisa. Me abrió, como siempre, la puerta de su volvo. El se acomodo a mi lado inmediatamente.

"Lo siento, pero tenía prisa para irnos. Ya sabes como es Emmet de pesado." Se disculpo Edward.

"Bueno, esta bien. Y ¿a donde quieres ir?. " Le pregunte viéndolo embobada, como de costumbre. El lo noto y me dio un leve beso en los labios.

"Quisiera que fuéramos a nuestro prado un rato. ¿Si te parece?."

"Claro, hace unos días que no vamos." Le sonreí.

Edward condujo con su velocidad acostumbrada hasta el bosque. Después, estaciono el volvo. Con una hermosa sonrisa me pregunto "¿Podrías esperar aquí por un rato?, te prometo que no demorare." Asentí con una sonrisa. Se bajo del volvo, llevando consigo la bolsa, y se adentro en el bosque. Pero como me dijo, no paso mucho rato antes de que volviera. Me abrió la puerta del auto y baje cuidadosamente.

Entonces, Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me coloco en su espalda, sujetándome con delicadeza. Nos adentramos en el bosque una vez más. La velocidad ya no me preocupaba. La verdad, me agradaba mucho estar así con Edward. Lo sentía muy feliz cuando el corría, era una sensación especial.

Al poco rato llegamos a nuestro prado. Pero note una diferencia. Había una larga manta roja en el piso, junto con una canasta con comida, e inclusive una grabadora. Voltee a verlo sonriendo.

"Nunca hemos tenido un dia de campo normal, así que pensé en intentar uno. ¿Te gusta?."

"Claro, me parece perfecto." Le dije sonriendo. Nos sentamos en la manta, y el saco unos discos, para ponerlos en la grabadora. Yo mire la canasta. Esta tenía sándwiches, una ensalada, jugo, y hasta un pedazo de pastel. Por supuesto que yo sería la única que los comería, pero me pareció un lindo detalle.

Comenzó a sonar la música, y el se acerco a mi lado. Yo no pude resistir más y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y lo bese. El correspondió dulcemente, sujetando mi espalda con una mano, y con la otra acariciando mi pelo.

Definitivamente estaba loca por Edward. No había nadie mejor que el en el mundo.

LPV.

Había pasado ya toda la mañana con Alice. Nos dirigimos primero a Port Angeles, y pasamos por varias tiendas para elegir muebles. Ya teníamos comprados una televisión, un aparato de sonido impresionante, un enorme ropero, una sillón y un escritorio. Parecía que Alice tenía buenas referencias aquí, ya que prometieron que todo se lo enviarían hoy en la tarde. Después nos dirigimos al centro comercial, donde caminamos aun mas en las tiendas de ropa. Habíamos comprado ya muchísima. Creo que nunca en mi vida humana había tenido tanta. Nos sentamos en una pequeña cafetería, para conversar. Además, según Alice, era lo más normal que hacían lo humanos después de comprar tantas cosas. Nos trajeron dos cafes, que obviamente no consumiríamos, pero había que guardar apariencias.

Yo me había preocupado mucho sobre mi sed. No estaba totalmente segura de poder controlarme ante tanta gente. Pero Alice me había dado mucha confianza, y me aseguro que todo estaría bien, y que la mejor forma de controlarme era esta, acostumbrándome a estar junto a la gente. A hacerme poco a poco inmune a su olor. Que todo era cuestión de tiempo y de práctica. Supongo que tenía razón. Afortunadamente ningún olor me había llamado la atención.

Pude notar como dos chicos de otra mesa nos miraban y sonreían. En eso, Edward me paso por la mente. Quería saber más de el, y este era el mejor momento.

"Alice, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Edward?."

"Si, ¿Qué quieres saber?." Sonrió mientras miraba una pulsera plateada que se había comprado.

"Edward, ¿tiene novia?"

"Pues claro, es Bella", suspiro, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Tal vez si lo era, pero no me había querido dar cuenta.

" ¿Pero, como es que esta con una humana?. No tiene sentido."

"Ellos se aman muchísimo. Desde que se conocieron."

Algo en mi interior se quebró, Pude sentir dolor, e ira. Estas sensaciones no me gustaban nada. No quería que Edward estuviera con esa humana, de hecho, no quería que estuviera con nadie más.

"Bella es una chica muy especial, créeme que en cuanto la conozcas se van a llevar muy bien." Ella me dijo dulcemente.

"Y ustedes, ¿Qué opinan de esa relación?. ¿No les importa?." Alice suspiro antes de responderme.

"Al principio nos angustio. Edward había pasado muchos años solo. Nunca se intereso por ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera por Tanya…"

" ¿Tanya?."

"Esa es otra historia. Pero el caso es que en cuanto Edward conoció a Bella, se enloqueció, y ella le correspondió de la misma forma. Al principio le fue difícil acercarse, sobre todo porque Bella es su tua cantante y…" la interrumpi entonces.

" ¿SU TUA CANTANTE?, ¿PERO COMO PUEDE RESISTIRSE?." Me alarme tanto que no me di cuenta de que estaba gritando. Alice me jalo la mano.

"Tranquila, haces que todos nos miren." Me susurro.

"Lo siento, es que me sorprendí." Dije avergonzada. Pero pronto me arme de valor de nuevo. "Alice, ¿Podrías contarme toda la historia?, te prometo que me quedare tranquila." Le sonreí dulcemente.

"Es que no es mi historia, tal vez deberías preguntarle a ellos." Me dijo.

"Por favor. Además, tal vez me sirva. SI Edward pudo controlarse ante su tua cantante, quizás yo también pueda aprender a resistirme completamente a olor de los humanos." Le mentí. Lo que quería saber era como una ridícula humana había conquistado a alguien tan hermoso como Edward. Necesitaba digerirlo, comprenderlo. Alice me miro por unos segundos y asintió. Comenzaba a obsesionarme por Edward, lo sabía, y no me importaba…


	5. Preocupacion y celos

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, EXCEPTO LOS CREADOS POR MI EN ESTA HISTORIA.

_Hola, ya volví pronto con un nuevo capítulo. Me sentí un poco inspirada el dia de hoy. Espero que lo disfruten._

_Gracias a Vero, a Sysley y a Xaparrita-Culls por sus reviews. Creanme, Lillian solo acaba de comenzar a dar problemas, jaja._

CAPITULO 5. PREOCUPACION Y CELOS.

BPV.

Me sentía feliz. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía por Edward en ese momento. Estábamos recostados en el pasto, yo amoldada a su cuerpo, mientras el rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Para mi sorpresa, me había terminado todo lo que Edward trajo para mi. Y debo decir que para alguien que no se alimenta de comida, sabia prepararla muy bien. Pero me sentía llenísima, y mi estomago continuamente hacia ruidos, que a él le parecían muy curiosos.

Habíamos platicado por horas. El sobre todo, me había hecho muchas preguntas, sobre mi infancia y todo lo que recordaba. Y se reía con las cosas extrañas que yo hacía de niña, en especial de la época en que mi mama me llevaba a clases de ballet. Era la más torpe de todas.

Cuando sacio toda su curiosidad, levanto las cosas, y me llevo de regreso a su auto. De ahí nos fuimos a Port Angeles, y fuimos a la librería. Aunque por alguna extraña razón esta vez no me intereso ningún titulo. Caminamos después por el muelle y contemplamos el anochecer. Pasamos un día muy tranquilo y feliz, juntos. Eso era lo mejor de todo.

Al poco rato estábamos de vuelta en su casa. Edward manejo como un loco, igual que siempre. Aunque ya no me angustiaba tanto la velocidad. Me abrió la puerta para que bajara y me tomo en sus brazos. Comenzó a besarme, primero dulcemente, y después de forma más apasionada. Me apretó con su cuerpo en contra de su auto, dejándome atrapada con sus brazos. Corrientes eléctricas volvieron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mientras el besaba mis labios, mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

" ¿Quieres que entremos?" le pregunte entrecortadamente, con la respiración baja. El sonrió brevemente y contesto: "Si, pero en unos minutos, no puedo hacer esto con mi familia tan cerca, nos interrumpen." Y volvió a besarme apasionadamente. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y una de mis manos se dirigió a su cabello, alborotándolo. Sentí como su lengua, fría, pero deliciosa, recorría lentamente mis labios. Creí que me iba a volver loca, y admito que pensamientos nada inocentes cruzaban mi mente. Jamás se los confesaría, pero, estaba segura de que muy pronto podría ponerlos en práctica. Continúe besándolo por varios minutos, hasta que el mismo termino con el beso, y me abrazo. Yo suspire encantada y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, observando su casa.

Pude distinguir una silueta en una de las ventanas superiores. Era una belleza de cabello largo y rizado. Era Lillian. Mi corazón se detuvo de dolor, ante tanta belleza. Pero lo que más me asusto fue su mirada. Era de odio, de ira. Incluso puedo decir que estaba asqueada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció de la ventana. Eso me impresiono. Me separe de Edward y lo mire a los ojos.

" ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lillian?. " le pregunte.

El se encogió de hombros y me respondió. "Supongo que bien. Alice la iba a llevar a comprar ropa y cosas para su cuarto. Supongo que ya habrán regresado. ¿Quieres conocerla?." Me pregunto inocentemente.

" ¿Crees que sea una buena idea.?"

"No veo porque no. Además, quiero presentarte formalmente con ella. La primera vez estuvo fatal." Dijo sonriendo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y tome su mano. Entramos a la casa juntos.

Jasper y Emmet me recibieron afectuosamente, como siempre. Rosalie me saludo brevemente y después se recargo contra la pared, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho. Parecía disgustada, aunque pude sentir que no era conmigo.

Al poco tiempo bajaron Alice y Lillian. Alice me abrazo amistosamente y nos dedico una linda sonrisa. Lillian se acerco a nosotros con lentitud, con cierta precaución. Se paro ante nosotros, pero su mirada era diferente a la de hacia un rato. Esta era una mirada más dulce y amistosa. Pero a mi me pareció algo… hipócrita.

"Lillian, quiero presentarte a Bella, mi novia. O mejor dicho, mi prometida." Dijo Edward triunfantemente. Por un leve segundo la mirada de Lillian se mostro impactada y fría, pero rápidamente la transformo en una mirada tierna y simpática. Observe como sus ojos se posaron un breve instante sobre mi anillo de compromiso. Volvió a sonreir angelicalmente y me miro.

"Mucho gusto, Bella." Me extendió su mano dulcemente. Tome su mano y la estreche. Pero sentí una vibración extraña, lo que provoco que la soltara muy pronto.

" Lamento en verdad lo que sucedió ayer. No pude controlarme."

"Descuida, no paso nada." Le respondí. Comenzaba a sentirme realmente incomoda ante su presencia. Alice rápidamente cambio el tema.

"Ya compramos todas sus cosas. Esta señorita quedo muy bien instalada." Dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente un mechón del cabello de Lillian. Note que Alice ya la había aceptado como hermana, y debo admitir que me dieron celos. Aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirlo, Alice era libre de ofrecer su amistad a quien quisiera.

"Si, mi cuarto quedo muy lindo, ¿quieres verlo, Edward?." Sonrió Lillian de forma descarada. Obviamente yo estaba excluida de su invitación.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, Lillian tomo su mano y rápidamente lo condujo escaleras arriba. El se dejo guiar, y Alice subió detrás de ellos. Dejándonos atrás.

_Y esta ¡¿Qué demonios se cree para tocar así a Edward.?! _Pensé para mis adentros. Subí las escaleras lentamente y sentí que Rosalie subía atrás de mi, pero sin ningún ánimo, igual que yo. Emmet y Jasper se quedaron abajo, riendo.

Cuando llegue, note la luz en el cuarto al lado de la habitación a Edward. Entre y me quede sorprendida. Los tres estaban ahí, y Lillian brincoteaba por la habitación como una niña pequeña, enseñándole a él todo lo adquirido. Era un cuarto muy femenino y acogedor. Seguro Alice la había ayudado a escoger. Edward simplemente sonreía y ponía atención a todo lo que ella le decía. Me sentí relegada en ese cuarto, ignorada.

Esto no me gustaba nada. Primero la mirada que Lillian me había dedicado en la ventana. Si por sus miradas fuera, yo ya estaría muerta. Luego, la atención que Alice le dedicaba. Tan cariñosamente, como si se tratara de una hermana. Después el cuarto, que para rematar, se encontraba al lado de la habitación de mi novio. Algo no andaba bien, mi corazón me lo decía. Primero pensé que era paranoia, pero no. Estoy segura de que hay algo mas.

Cruce mis brazos contra mi pecho y me recargue contra la pared, fuera de la habitación de Lillian. Estaba furiosa, y celosa. No me gustaba nada esta situación. Gire mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda y note que Rosalie estaba a mi lado. Ella también tenía los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y recargaba su peso contra la pared. Me volteo a ver, y al notar que ambas teníamos la misma expresión en el rostro y la misma postura, se relajo y soltó sus brazos. Al parecer no era la única inconforme en esa habitación…

No soporte mas y baje las escaleras, necesitaba distraerme. Seguro me sentiría mejor con Jasper y Emmet.

EPV.

Después de que Lillian me mostrara su habitación, busque a Bella. No la encontré fuera del cuarto, como esperaba. Seguí su olor hasta la sala, donde la vi sentada en el sillón entre Jasper y Emmet. Ambos jugueteaban con ella alegremente y ella les correspondía.

Cuando me vio bajar, Bella dejo de sonreír. Algo le disgustaba. Me acerque hacia ella y la jale hacia mi, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo. Ella no parecía mostrar emoción alguna ¿Qué le pasaba?.

" ¿Te sientes bien?. " Le pregunte.

"Claro, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?" me respondió con cierta frialdad, lo cual me sorprendió. Voltee a ver a mis hermanos, quienes solo intercambiaban sonrisas burlonas.

" ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?." Le pregunte.

"Si, estoy cansada." Me dijo seria. Después se giro y se despidió con un beso de mis hermanos. Ellos le sonrieron y le desearon buena noche.

La acompañe hasta mi auto y le abrí la puerta. Pero ella me recordó que traía su camioneta, que no era necesario que la acompañara. Pero en cuanto se subió a ella y trato de encender el motor, sonó un fuerte estallido, y comenzó a salir humo. ¡Se le había descompuesto la carcacha!. De no haber sido por su semblante furioso, yo me habría reído.

"Mejor déjala aquí esta noche, mañana la llevaremos a arreglar." Le dije.

"No tendré como ir a la escuela mañana." Me dijo seria.

"No seas absurda, yo te llevare." Le respondí mientras le abría la puerta de mi coche.

Ella se metió sin decirme ni una palabra. Todo el trayecto de regreso lo pasamos en silencio. Cada vez que quería entablar una conversación con Bella, me respondía cortante. No entendía que pasaba, ¡Como me encantaría leer su mente en momentos como este.!

Llegamos pronto a su casa. Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Charlie. Se encontraba resfriado. No se había abrigado bien durante su pesca. Se lo dije a Bella inmediatamente. Ella mostro cara de preocupada y comenzó a bajase del auto. La detuve con mi mano, jalándola.

"Tal vez no tenga que esperar tanto para venir contigo. Creo que Charlie se dormirá pronto."

"Si quieres, pero pensé que esta noche no te quedarías." Me contesto fríamente.

"No seas absurda, ¿Por qué no habría de quedarme contigo?."

"Entonces te veré pronto." Se bajo del auto sin siquiera darme un beso de despedida. Eso me dolió. No entendía que le pasaba. Antes de llegar a mi casa a conocer a Lillian todo estaba perfectamente.

Arranque el motor y lo estacione lejos de su casa, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Espere un largo rato mientras escuchaba música. Después de dos horas, baje de mi coche y corri hacia la casa de Bella. Escale la ventana, que como siempre estaba abierta, esperándome. Entre, y note que ya no escuchaba los pensamientos de Charlie, se había quedado dormido profundamente. Voltee y pude ver la espalda desnuda de Bella, estaba terminando de ponerse su piyama, o mejor dicho, su pants roto, que siempre me gustaba. Aunque fue por un breve segundo, en lo que se acomodaba su ajustada camisa de tirantes, pude ver enteramente su blanca espalda. Me pareció suave y tersa, y un fuerte deseo de abrazarla y besarla se apodero de mi. Me acerque lentamente hacia Bella. Ella por su puesto ya había notado mi presencia.

"Hola" me murmuro, sin darme la cara aun.

"Hola amor, ¿Cómo esta Charlie?." Me acerque a ella, la rodee con mis brazos, e incline mi cabeza para besar suavemente su hombro. Sentí que se estremeció bajo mis labios, pero no se movió. Eso me sorprendió notablemente.

"Esta bien. Le prepare su cena y le di antibióticos. Creo que se sentirá mejor mañana." Me contesto como si nada. Se separo de mis brazos y se dirigió a su cama. Se recostó y se cubrió con sus sabanas completamente. Me acerque a ella y retire las cobijas de su cara.

" ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Bella?. Y no me digas que no es nada, porque se que estas mintiendo." Le dije, harto por su frialdad.

"Pues… no se, Edward." Me dijo tímidamente.

"Claro que lo sabes, dímelo. ¿No confías en mi?." Le respondí. Me senté a su lado, y ella se incorporo, dándome la cara.

"Hay algo en Lillian que no me gusta…" comenzó a hablar. "No siento que sea… totalmente sincera. Cuando llegamos a tu casa la vi. Ella nos observaba por la ventana, y te juro Edward que su mirada era terrible. Era como si quisiera matarme."

Eso si que me sorprendió. Desde que llegamos a mi casa no había leído ningún mal pensamiento en Lillian. AL contrario, había sido de lo mas amistosa conmigo y con Bella.

"Que extraño amor, yo no note nada, ni Alice tampoco."

"Además…no me gusto la forma en que se dirigió hacia ti, como si te conociera de toda la vida. Llevándote a su cuarto como cualquier cosa…"

Ahogue una risa. "Bella, ¿Esas celosa?."

Ella se volteo y miro hacia el techo. Toque su rostro con mis dedos y gire suavemente su cabeza hacia mi. Ella no se atrevía a mirarme.

"Se que es absurdo, Edward. Pero algo no me gusta."

"Bella, mírame." Le pedí. Ella me miro tímidamente a los ojos.

"No tienes porque sentirte celosa. Tu eres todo para mi. Te amo. Jamas podría interesarme en Lillian."

" ¿Ni siquiera porque es una vampira preciosa y vulnerable?"

"Para nada. Tu eres la única para mi, y siempre será así."

Ella giro su cuerpo hacia mi y me abrazo. "Lo siento, amor. Es que, no soporto la idea de perderte. Discúlpame por portarme así."

"Esta bien, amor. No estoy molesto contigo. Además, admito que me agrada que estés un poco celosa." Le dije. Ella sonrió con desaprobación.

"Tal vez haya que darle algo de tiempo. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas. Necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse. Igual que tu." Le dije mientras recorría sus labios con mis dedos.

"Tal vez, pero espero que Lillian se controle contigo. Creeme, Edward, puedo sentir que le gustas."

"Cálmate, estas exagerando. Creo que me ve como un hermano mayor."

" ¡Si, como no!. Edward, ¡Yo se que no es asi!." Me dijo, comenzando a molestarse de nuevo.

"Bueno, como lo dije antes, vamos a esperar a ver que pasa, ¿de acuerdo?. Ya no quiero discutir contigo." Le dije. Ella asintió y se recargo en mi pecho.

Me recosté junto a ella, acariciando su espalda. Sentí que tenia frio, así que levante su cobertor y la tape cuidadosamente. Ella sonrió.

" ¿Sabes?, exceptuando este ultimo rato, hoy me la pase de maravilla. Gracias, amor." Me dio un gentil beso en los labios. Yo suspire encantado.

"Yo también la pase espectacular. Estuve feliz contigo."

Ella comenzó a bostezar, por lo que la acurruque aun mas cerca de mi. Bese su frente y observe como poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

LPV.

Estaba furiosa. Desde el momento en que vi como llegaban sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Ahí estaba el, tan precioso, y acompañado de semejante mujer. Me parecía tan poca cosa para el. Edward merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor.

Pero lo que me dolió mas fue ver como el la bajaba de su coche y la miraba embobado, completamente rendido ante ella. Me dolio ver como la abrazaba, como la besaba con tanta pasión y ternura a la vez. Como recorría sus labios por el rostro de Bella, como la acariciaba. La miraba como si ella fuera lo mas maravilloso en el mundo. Como si fuera un ángel.

¡Cuánto desee estar en el lugar de Bella!, cuanto desee sentir los brazos de Edward, sus labios. Sentir su mirada. Ningún hombre jamás me ha mirado de esa forma.

Erick me miraba diferente. Había mas lujuria en su mirada que otra cosa. Edward era diferente. La miraba con amor.

Cuantos celos sentí por Bella. Quería matarla ahí mismo. Arrancarla de los brazos de Edward y hacerla trizas. Y lo peor es que ella se dio cuenta. Me vio por la ventana.

Después fingir que todo estaba bien fue aun peor. Saber que estaban comprometidos me dolió muchísimo. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward considerara en casarse con ella?. Tuve que controlar todos mis pensamientos delante de Edward y convertirlos en algo tierno. Me costó trabajo, pero creo que lo convencí.

Estaba enamorada de Edward, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por el. Además, Bella no merecía nada de esto. No merece a alguien tan precioso como Edward, no merece su amor. Tampoco merece la atención de esta familia tan encantadora. Yo si.

Yo encajo perfectamente con los Cullen. Yo soy vampira igual que ellos. Yo tengo la misma fuerza que ellos. En cambio, Bella es una simple humana que solo les ha traido problemas. Por lo que me conto Alice, Edward ha sufrido mucho por ella.

Yo quiero a esta familia, yo quiero a Edward para mi, y lo voy a tener. Yo si lo merezco. He conocido el dolor en carne propia, me he desangrado por dentro por el dolor. Yo merezco este amor que Edward ofrece. Solo yo. Y lo tendré a cualquier precio…


	6. Momentos robados

_Los personajes y la historia de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_¡Hola a todos!, primero que nada, les agradezco sus reviews, sobre todo a Vero, Camiluchan, Grecia y Carmen Cullen. Y como les dije antes, Lillian apenas comenzara con sus maldades, jaja. _

_Otra cosa, también corregí un error en un capitulo, no se si alguien lo noto. Era un error de tiempo, pero ya lo quite, pero como les dije, es mi primer fic y se me fue, jaja. Bueno, los dejo entonces con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste._

CAPITULO 6. MOMENTOS ROBADOS.

BPV.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con la más preciosa imagen de todas. Me sonrió dulcemente y pasó tiernamente sus dedos por mis labios.

" ¿Dormiste bien?. Me pregunto Edward.

"Si." Y estire mis brazos hacia el frente, evitando bostezar. Edward rio un poco.

" ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?. " le pregunte.

"Pues, anoche volviste a hablar dormida. Dijiste algo como _aléjate de Edward o la pagaras, _ y luego algo como _Edward es mio." _ Sonrió levemente. Yo lo mire, con mis ojos abiertos como platos.

" ¿De verdad dije eso? Esta mal…" me tape la cara con la almohada.

"A mi no me disgusta tanto. Me gusta que estés celosa." Sonrió de nuevo. Yo me quite la almohada de la cara y se la avente suavemente, en afán de jugar.

" ¿Asi que disfrutas que yo este celosa? ¿disfrutas que me sienta molesta por ella.?" Le pregunte un poco seria.

"No me malinterpretes. Quiero decir que me gusta… la idea de que digas que solo soy tuyo. Me agrada." Me sonrió seductoramente, dejándome sin aire.

Me sonroje antes de contestarle "A mí también me gusta la idea. Y créeme que yo también solo soy tuya." Le asegure acariciando la mejilla. El cerro sus ojos, como disfrutando la caricia.

"Lo se. Y esa es la mejor parte." Me aseguro. "Bella, tu papa ya se fue al trabajo. ¿Por qué no te preparas, y vamos a a la escuela para que recojamos nuestros certificados?. Después llevamos tu coche a reparar." Me sugirió.

"Me parece bien. ¿Volverás a tu casa a cambiarte?."

"Claro, sabes que no tardo. Dejare el auto aquí afuera. Volveré rápido." Me dio un pequeño beso antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Mientras, yo abrí la regadera. El agua caliente me despertó por completo. Me sentía de mucho mejor humor ahora. Tal vez estaba exagerando respecto a Lillian. Debería de darle una oportunidad, como me decía Edward. Al final de cuentas , la chica había sufrido bastante en estos años.

Abrí mi closet y escogí un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca de manga corta. Seque y arregle bien mi cabello. Después baje tranquilamente por las escaleras y me prepare unos huevos fritos. Estaba terminando mis últimos bocados cuando apareció Edward.

Se veía radiante como siempre, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y un sweater gris. De un salto llego hacia donde yo estaba.

" ¿Estas lista?"

"Solo deja cepillarme los dientes." Le sonreí y después me encamine hacia el baño. Un par de minutos después estaba lista.

Llegamos pronto a la escuela, donde recogimos nuestros certificados sin mayor problema. Al menos ya tendría más tiempo libre para estar con Edward. Nuestra boda ya estaba próxima.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, y a la vez feliz. Pronto me convertiría en alguien como él. Tendría la eternidad para estar a su lado. Eso me hacia inmensamente feliz. Pero, por otra parte, tendría que despedirme de otras personas a las que amaba profundamente, y que quedarían atrás irremediablemente: Charlie, Renee y Jacob principalmente. Extrañaría terriblemente a mis padres. Los amaba muchísimo y no quería que sufrieran. AL menos me consolaba el pensar que Renee tenía a su esposo, pero mi padre no tenía a nadie más, y eso me angustiaba mucho. En cuanto a Jacob, no sabía cómo sería la situación con el después de mi transformación. No sabía si él me trataría como una enemiga, o me aceptaría de la misma forma que yo lo había aceptado al saber que era un licántropo. Nuestra situación era difícil. Es terrible tener que alejarse de tu mejor amigo por razones tan absurdas como razas. ¿Qué más daba que yo fuera un vampiro, o que el fuera un licántropo?. Me parecía tan absurdo. Pero ya no quería pensar más en eso, o me volvería loca.

Al poco rato Edward me condujo hasta su casa. Mi camioneta seguía ahí, intacta.

Edward trato de arrancarla una vez más, y como al quinto intento finalmente lo logro. Pero el motor no sonaba nada bien, parecía que se estaba desbaratando.

"Creo que podrá llegar hasta nuestro mecánico. Menos mal que no esta muy lejos. Pero la verdad, Bella, ¿no prefieres olvidar este carro de una vez? Yo podría darte…." Comenzó a protestar Edward.

"Amor, no empieces. Déjame usarlo un poco mas… por favor." Le pedí dulcemente. Yo quería mucho este coche, y deseaba usarlo al menos un poco más de tiempo. Sabía que pronto tendría que dejarlo, por mi trato con Edward, pero quería manejarlo solo un poco mas.

Edward bufo en señal de derrota. En eso salieron de la casa Alice, Rosalie y Lillian. Analice cuidadosamente a Lillian, quien ahora esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora y llena de cordialidad. Realmente no estaba segura de que pensar sobre ella.

Alice me recibió con un abrazo, y sorprendentemente Rosalie también me sonrió.

"Bella, estaba pensando. Ahora que no tenemos clases ni nada de eso, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver algunos adornos para la boda?. Necesitamos aun escoger muchas cosas, y lo mejor será que tu, como novia, las elijas." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Pues, no se… ¿a ti que te parece la idea, Edward?" me dirigí a mi novio, pero Alice me interrumpió.

"Pensaba más bien en una reunión de chicas. Ya sabes. Además, Edward ya te había prometido llevar tu auto con el mecánico ¿no?." Termino Alice.

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas. La verdad tenia muchísimas ganas de decir que no. Pero Alice insistía tanto.

A Edward no parecía molestarle la situación. "Creo que estará bien. Al final de cuentas solo lo llevaría con el mecánico y tu te aburrirías."

_Para nada, si antes me la pasaba horas con Jacob en su taller arreglando las motos._ Pensé para mis adentros, pero preferí ser más prudente y cerrar la boca.

"Perfecto, entonces vamos" comenzó Alice. "Lillian, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas tu también?, sirve que ustedes dos se van conociendo."

De momento me disgusto la idea de que nos acompañara, pero después pensé que sería mejor. Al menos estaría con nosotras y muy lejos de Edward. Sé que eran absurdos mis celos, pero aun no podía evitarlos. Lillian sonrió en señal de aceptación.

Pero en ese momento Rosalie gruño levemente.

"Si ella va, mejor yo me quedo." Dijo cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho en señal de molestia.

"Descuida, Rosalie. Entiendo que aun nos estamos conociendo, y lo que menos deseo es causarte un disgusto. Ustedes tres ya llevan mucho más tiempo juntas y sé que este momento es importante para ustedes. Nosotras ya tendremos nuestro tiempo, ¿Por qué no mejor me quedo con Edward y los demás? Ustedes vayan." Lillian dijo con una voz tremendamente dulce y unos ojos vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar.

_¡Desde luego que no! _ Pensé para mis adentros. De ninguna manera la dejaría sola con Edward, para nada…

"Es una buena idea. Ustedes, vayan. " dijo Edward. Entonces se acerco a mi y me dio un leve pero dulce beso. Yo estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera le pude responder. El lo noto y me miro extrañado, pero no me dijo nada.

" ¡Entonces vámonos chicas!" dijo Alice alegremente, mientras nos halaba a Rosalie y a mi a su auto.

¡Esto era el colmo!, yo que planeaba pasar el dia con Edward, y ahora, gracias a las ocurrencias de Alice y al berrinche de Rosalie, lo dejaría en garras de Lillian. ¿Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de las intenciones de esta chica?. ¡Maldición!.

Ya dentro del auto de Rosalie, pude ver a través del espejo retrovisor como Lillian literalmente se pegaba a Edward, y el no parecía disgustado. Definitivamente, ella tendría problemas conmigo, vampira o no, no permitiría que se acercara mas a Edward. Y en cuanto a el, se había ganado un gran problema conmigo. No podía creer lo ingenuo que era.

EPV.

Cuando me despedí de Bella pude sentir que estaba muy disgustada conmigo. Yo no quería que ella me malinterpretara. Pero al ver que Rosalie finalmente se acercaba a Bella para ser su amiga, no quise que la presencia de Lillian interfiriera, por eso sugerí que se quedara. Pero al parecer a Bella no le pareció nada bien. Lástima que no podía leer la mente de Bella, al menos sabría que es lo que me espera cuando regrese.

Lillian tenía pensamientos algo tristes sobre Rosalie. Parece que le afectaba esta situación. Yo quise decirle que no se preocupara, pero no quise interferir más en su mente.

"Entonces, ¿te acompaño al mecánico?. " pregunto ella dulcemente mirándome fijo a los ojos. Eso me puso algo nervioso.

"Si, vamos. No creo que los chicos quieran acompañarnos ahora."

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta de Bella para que Lillian se sentara. Ella entro cautelosa, y a la vez divertida. Observó el auto de arriba abajo, analizándolo.

Me senté a su lado y comencé a conducir. La presencia de Lillian me ponía algo nervioso. Y no sabía porque. Llegamos después de un largo rato al mecánico. A mi me pareció muy largo debido a la lentitud de la camioneta de Bella. Yo estaba acostumbrado a grandes velocidades.

La plática con Lillian fue bastante entretenida. La verdad me agradaba mucho su compañía. Aunque en ocasiones su mente me confundía. Era como si quisiera ocultarme algo, pero no podía adivinar que era. Su mente era muy rápida y sabia como cubrir sus ideas, lo cual me impresiono. No todos podían hacerlo conmigo.

Pasamos con el mecánico, quien después de unos cuantos ajustes al motor lo arreglo, al parecer no era tan grave como parecía. Unas horas después volvimos a la casa, en donde me encontré con mis hermanos en el patio, nos estaban esperando. Por lo que escuche en sus mentes, planeaban ir a Port Angeles.

Lillian y yo bajamos de la camioneta y nos acercamos a ellos.

Jasper comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose hacia mi. "Edward, ya que las chicas no están, estábamos pensando en ir a ver una película."

"Ah si, ¿y cuál?." Me pareció gracioso.

"Pues, no recuerdo su nombre, pero se trata de una casa embrujada y sobre fantasmas asesinos, Ya sabes, mucha sangre y ese tipo de cosas.. ¿Qué te parece?" dijo Emmet, esbozando una sonrisa.

Porque no ir, al final ir al cine no era peligroso para nosotros. ¡AH!, lo había olvidado, Bella también quería ver esa película de los fantasmas. Mi novia también tenía gustos extraños. Pero, ¿Por qué no tenerlos? Ella ya debía de ser rara para enamorarse de mí, un vampiro.

"Oigan, ¿y si esperamos a las chicas?." Sugerí.

Emmet se negó girando la cabeza. "Rosalie y Alice detestan esas películas, solo quieren ver las románticas. Además, ya conocemos a Alice, quien sabe hasta que hora regresen."

"Me parece bien, y ¿tu qué opinas, Lillian? " le pregunte. Tal vez a ella no le guste la idea.

"Si claro, pero te advierto que me puedo asustar un poco." Dijo, en un tono de broma. Me pareció bien. Además todos necesitábamos alguna distracción "más humana" por así decirlo.

"Esta bien, pero y conduzco. " les dije. Los cuatro nos dirigimos a mi volvo. Le abri la puerta a Lillian para que se sentara a mi lado, y Jasper y Emmet se encontraban atrás. Conduje velozmente hasta el cine en Port Angeles. Y alcanzamos una función de las cuatro de la tarde. Esperamos un rato viendo una tienda de artículos deportivos. Jasper compro algunas pelotas de baseball para nuestro próximo juego. Según Alice, en un par de días habría una tormenta eléctrica, y necesitábamos un nuevo bat y pelotas después de cada juego, ya que quedaban destrozados.

En punto de las cuatro nos acercamos al cine. Entramos y nos ubicamos en los asientos de en medio. La película, para mi gusto, fue muy exagerada y muy sangrienta. Emmet y Jasper estaban divertidísimos, y Lillian, de vez en cuando daba unos saltitos por la sorpresa y escondía su cabeza en mi hombro. El gesto me pareció muy infantil, pero dulce.

Cuando termino la película vi la hora, ¡Eran las seis de la tarde!. Si Bella estaba de regreso, seguro estaría molesta. Insistí a mis hermanos para que nos fuéramos de prisa a la casa. Ellos no parecieron molestarse. Conduje velozmente a la casa. Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que la camioneta de Bella ya no estaba. ¿Por qué no me espero?. Eso me molestaba mucho.

Los cuatro bajamos de mi auto y entramos a la casa. En cuanto Alice y Rosalie nos vieron, se les echaron encima a besos a Emmet y a Jasper. Lillian y yo los miramos, algo incómodos.

"Disculpa… Alice…" comencé, distrayéndola de sus besos con Jasper. Los dos voltearon a verme, algo fastidiados.

"Solo quiero saber que paso con Bella."

"Ella se fue desde hace un rato. Me pidió que te agradeciera por lo de la camioneta." Me dijo mi hermana. Pude leer su mente por un momento, y vi el rostro de Bella, muy disgustada. Al parecer no le había gustado nada mi ausencia.

"Entonces iré a verla. Si me disculpan." Gire hacia la puerta para irme, pero unos pequeños brazos me detuvieron. Lillian se acerco hacia mi y me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por este dia, Edward, me la pase muy bien." Decían sus labios, mientras su mente me decía _Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo._

"No hay de que." Le sonreí. Pero al levantar mis ojos me di cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmet habían desaparecido. Pude escuchar sus mentes, y ya estaban en sus cuartos. Ya estaban haciendo lo que imaginaba. Pero el que me sorprendió fue Jasper. El miraba a Lillian de una forma extraña. No de forma molesta, sino especulativa. Como si se sintiera incomodo ante ella. Me pareció mal, pero la verdad ya no quise perder más tiempo en leer su mente, y me dirigí sin mas hacia el bosque. Quería ver a Bella.


	7. Todo a favor

_Los personajes de TWILIGHT pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_¡Hola!, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más._

CAPITULO 7. TODO A FAVOR.

BPV.

A pesar del coraje de haber dejado a Edward solo con Lillian, debo admitir que la pase bien con Alice y Rosalie, quien parecía comenzar a aceptarme, aunque lentamente.

Visitamos varias tiendas y elegimos algunos artículos para la boda. La mayoría recomendados por Alice. Yo sabía que ella tenía mejor gusto en estas cuestiones, así que acepte. Después de unas horas les pedí que regresáramos a casa. Yo realmente quería estar con Edward. Pero al llegar, me di cuenta de que mi camioneta ya estaba allí, arreglada y funcionando. Pero no había rastro ni de Edward, Lillian, ni de Emmet y Jasper. AL parecer todos se habían ido en el volvo de Edward.

Eso me disgusto, habían hecho planes nuevos, y yo aquí insulsamente esperándolo. Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, me harte de esperar y maneje de regreso a casa. Le pedí a Alice que le agradeciera a Edward por haber arreglado mi auto, y después me fui de ahí.

Estaba disgustada. Sabía que era un gesto infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. En este par de días me sentía realmente incomoda al lado de Lillian. No me gustaba para nada, pero lo peor es que yo era la única, a parte de Rosalie, que parecía disgustada. Los demás miembros de la familia Cullen la habían aceptado automáticamente. Y yo ya no sabía que pensar de ello.

Mi padre se encontraba abajo viendo la televisión. Después de que llegue le prepare algo de cenar y me despedí de el argumentando que me dolía la cabeza. Y bueno, la verdad de tanto pensar en Edward y en Lillian, me sentía a reventar.

Me recosté sobre mi cama y me puse mi ipod. Necesitaba distraerme, borrar todas las absurdas imágenes de celos que mi mente estaba creando. Pero no podía, parecían incrustadas. Subí todo el volumen de mi ipod, pero no conseguí nada.

No se cuanto tiempo pase así, hasta que sentí una mano congelada tocando mi frente. Di un brinco por el susto. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi novio, a escasos centímetros de mi cara. No lo escuche entrar. Me quite el aparato y lo mire fijamente. El parecía sorprendido.

"No te escuche entrar." Comencé a decirle. El me seguía mirando sorprendido. "Por cierto, gracias por arreglar mi coche, quedo muy bien." Le dije. El sonrió.

"Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia con Alice y Rosalie." Comenzó a hablar. Parecía nervioso.

"Bien, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo con Lillian?." Le pregunte yo. Trate de no ser descortés, pero estoy segura de que mi voz me traiciono.

"Pues, me acompañó al mecánico."

_Perfecto, ¡ ahora también se subió a mi camioneta!_ Mi mente renegó.

"Y después ¿Qué hicieron?." Le pregunte, visiblemente molesta.

"Pues… regresamos a casa y Emmet y Jasper sugierieron ir al cine." El me respondió.

"Y ¿Por qué no nos esperaron?. Nosotras llegamos como a las cuatro a tu casa. Hubiéramos ido todos juntos." Bufé.

"Pues… creímos que tardarían mas. Conociendo a Alice, seguramente se pasearon por todos lados." El rio nerviosamente, pero yo no le respondí.

"Y ¿Cuál película vieron?"

"Pues, la de la casa embrujada."

" ¡Oye!, yo quería ver esa." Le dije un poquito seria.

"Bueno, pues si quieres vamos mañana a verla." Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, déjalo, Tu ya la viste y no tiene caso." Le respondí cortante.

"No importa, la veo otra vez." Me dijo girando sus ojos, comenzando a irritarse.

"No déjalo. Mejor voy con Ángela y Ben. Tal vez hasta invite a Mike." Le dije groseramente, volteando mi cabeza hacia el otro lado del cuarto. Escuche un rugido saliendo del pecho de mi novio. Oups!, creo que me excedí.

Se levanto de mi cama violentamente y me dijo:

"Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?."

Suspire antes de contestarle.

"Pues es que me molesta que te pases tanto tiempo con Lillian. Yo quería pasar el día contigo. Y ahora resulta que te vas con ella a hacer todas las cosas que yo quería hacer contigo. Por eso estoy molesta." Le dije, cruzando mis brazos contra mi pecho.

Edward relajo su postura y se sentó nuevamente en mi cama. Alzo con su mano mi barbilla, para que yo lo mirara.

"Bella, estas siendo ridícula y absurda…" comenzó, pero yo no lo deje continuar.

" ¡¿Absurda?!. ¿te parecería absurdo si yo de repente dejara todos mis planes contigo y me fuera a pasar el dia con Mike o con otro chico, así nada mas?." Exploté, y a Edward no la causo ninguna gracia.

"Bella, si me quede con Lillian fue para que tu pasaras el dia con Alice y Rosalie. Yo se lo difícil que es Rosalie, y lo dura que ha sido contigo. Ella comienza a tratarte bien y a aceptarte como hermana, y no quise que la presencia de Lillian les arruinara el momento. Por eso me quede con ella." Edward respondió, visiblemente enfadado.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No me lo esperaba…

"Edward, yo…" comencé, sintiéndome apenada.

"Olvídalo , Bella. Mejor nos vemos mañana, cuando estés de mejor humor." Me dijo él. Se acerco y me dio un fugaz beso de despedida en la frente. En menos de dos segundos salió por mi ventana y desapareció.

_Buena que las has hecho, Bella. ¡Que tonta eres!. _Pensé para mis adentros. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma. Edward había tenido buenas intenciones desde el principio, y yo lo arruine todo. Yo y mis estúpidos celos.

Y ahora, por mis tonterías, tendría que pasar la noche sin él. Me sentí fatal. No merecía a Edward, eso era un hecho, pero yo en lugar de mejorar, comenzaba a estropear las cosas. Tenía que verlo, disculparme por mi estúpido comportamiento.

EPV.

Regrese a mi casa hecho un energúmeno. Bella realmente se estaba excediendo con los celos.

Azote la puerta de la entrada y me dirigí corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Deje a mi familia impresionada por mi comportamiento, pero no me dijeron nada. Aunque en sus mentes pude leer la confusión.

Encendí mi aparato de sonido y me acosté en mi sofá. Estaba realmente molesto.

¿Cómo es que Bella duda de mi amor por ella? ¿Realmente piensa que la traicionaría así nada más?

En momentos como este me encantaría meterme en su cabeza. Hacerla comprender que la amo y que jamás habrá otra mujer para mi.

En eso escucho que tocan a mi puerta.

"Pasa" dije suavemente.

Era Lillian. Entro tímidamente a mi cuarto y se sentó a mi lado.

"Edward, ¿está todo bien?. Se me hace extraño que estés aquí. "

Par que decirle la verdad. Ella no tenía la culpa. Después de todo, solo eran celos absurdos de Bella.

"Si , todo está bien. Bella está demasiado cansada así que pasare la noche en mi cuarto." Le dije, pero estoy seguro de que la expresión de mis ojos gritaba que en verdad no estaba bien.

"Bueno, si necesitas algo, me avisas." Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, antes de retirarse de mi cuarto.

Me quede unos minutos estático, pensando en Bella. La furia comenzaba a disminuir.

La quería demasiado como para estar enojado con ella. Y la verdad, hubiera manejado mejor sus celos, de no ser por la mención de Mike. Diciendo que iría al cine con él.

La imagen de ella con Mike o con cualquier otro chico me volvía loco. No lo soportaba. Tal vez yo también había exagerado.

Pase mis manos por mi cabeza y jale mi cabello en frustración. ¡Extrañaba a Bella!. Ya no podía pasar las noches sin ella. Me sentía realmente mal.

Me levante de nuevo de mi sillón, pensando en ir a verla y pedirle disculpas. Pero… tal vez sería más prudente esperar a mañana. Tal vez seguía molesta conmigo.

Me recosté de nuevo en el sillón y con el control subí el volumen de la música. Tendría que pasar esta noche sin ella. No había remedio. Pero me alegraba el pensar que pronto esta situación cambiaria.

Dentro de pocas semanas Bella seria mi esposa. Y la tendría solo para mi, dia y noche. Podría acompañarla todo el tiempo. Y también pronto ella seria como yo…

Aun me asustaba la idea de transformarla, de quitarle su vida humana. Pero ella estaba tan convencida. Y yo comenzaba a dejar que mi egoísmo me ganara. Mi egoísmo a quitarle su vida para tenerla conmigo. Una vez que Bella fuera como yo, ya no tendríamos ninguna restricción. Estaríamos juntos siempre. Finalmente podríamos amarnos como siempre hemos deseado. Sería mía todas las noches…

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Pero pronto seria realidad. Pronto seriamos felices…

LPV.

Tuve que salir de la casa para que Edward no leyera mi mente. Estaba segura de que él y Bella habían discutido. Eso me ponía feliz.

Afortunadamente siempre he sido buena en ocultar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, y en controlar a los demás. Desde que era humana era manipuladora, me salía de forma natural. Y ahora agradecía continuar con ese don. Me estaba sirviendo de mucho para ocultar mis sentimientos sobre Edward.

¡Edward me volvía loca!. Todo en el me fascinaba. Sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, su cuerpo…Tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarlo, de abrazarlo. Y si, tenía unos deseos inmensos de hacerlo mío. Lo deseaba para mi.

Y ahora estoy convencida de que lo lograre. Bella es tan poca cosa para él. Es una humana frágil e insegura. No es competencia para alguien como yo.

Estoy segura de que discutieron por mi causa, porque Edward pasó el día conmigo. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi regresar a la casa hecho un energúmeno. Seguro había discutido con ella.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, y ni siquiera había comenzado mi estrategia para conquistarlo. La salida de Alice con Bella, me había dado una excelente oportunidad para estar con él. Aunque fue muy aburrido estar con el mecánico arreglando la carcacha de esa niña. Pero valió la pena. Y después la ida al cine con sus hermanos. Fue estupendo. Me dio la oportunidad perfecta para estar junto a el, y de tocarlo. De esconder mi cabeza en su hombro argumentando miedo. ¡Fue genial!.

Todo estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensé. Esto debe ser una señal del destino. Una señal que me decía que Edward era para mí. Y vaya que la iba a aprovechar. Tenía todo a mi favor. Me quedaría con Edward a como de lugar.


	8. Solo una oportunidad

_LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, EXCEPTO LOS CREAODS POR MI PARA ESTA HISTORIA._

_¡Hola!!, lamento mucho el retraso, hubiera querido actualizar hace días, pero la verdad tuve algunos problemas, ya saben, trabajo, clases, y como que de momento se me fue la inspiración, pero ya está regresando, jaja._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews. No saben la alegría que me dan._

_Prometo actualizar pronto la historia. Tratare de que sea al menos una vez por semana._

_Bueno, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste…_

CAPITULO 8. Solo una oportunidad.

EPV.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, y yo seguía pensando en Bella, y en nuestra absurda discusión. En varias ocasiones estuve a punto de ir por ella a su casa, de pedirle disculpas. Pero no debía permitir que mi desesperación me ganara. Debía ser fuerte, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué eran unas horas sin ella?.

Pero ¿a quién quiero engañar?. Es demasiado. Bella se habia convertido en una parte vital de mi vida. Su presencia era ya indispensable para mi. No podía estar sin ella, simplemente no podía, por absurdo que parezca. Es la luz de mi vida.

Antes de que ella apareciera, no conocía la verdadera felicidad. Ella era todo para mí ahora. Y me molestaba que por una tontería tan absurda hubiéramos discutido. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Estire mi brazo y tome un libro. Era sobre ciencia ficción. Debía entretenerme en algo hasta el amanecer. Después buscaría a Bella y arreglaría nuestros problemas.

Pero entonces, escuche un motor acercándose a nuestra casa, y el sonido era demasiado familiar para mi. Era la camioneta de Bella, ¿Qué hacia aquí a esta hora?. Me acerque a la ventana y vi como ella bajaba rápidamente de la camioneta y corría hasta la casa, no sin un pequeño tropezón en el camino, por supuesto. Vi como al instante la puerta de la entrada se abrió y ella entro.

Me emocione muchísimo. Ella estaba aquí para verme ¿eso significaba que no estaba molesta conmigo?. Un minuto después escuche como tocaba mi puerta. Yo simplemente la abri y me la tope de frente.

Vestía igual que cuando la encontré esta mañana. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tal vez por la carrera por las escaleras. Yo solo la mire, emocionado. Ella comenzó a hablar.

"Edward, perdóname. Fui una tonta, nunca debi…" Pero yo no la deje terminar. La tome cuidadosamente por la cintura y la jale hacia dentro de mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta. Ella me miro sorprendida, pero se dejo tocar. Yo incline mi cabeza y la bese tiernamente, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la eleve hasta la altura de mi cabeza, sin dejar de besarla. Ella me correspondió feliz, ajustando sus brazos a mi cuello.

La cargue hasta mi sillón, en donde delicadamente la senté. Separe mi cara de la suya para que pudiera respirar. Ella estaba aun más sonrojada, y se veía aun mas adorable.

"Perdón, Edward. Exagere todo y me porte muy mal contigo. De verdad lo siento." Me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Podía ver reflejados en ellos la sinceridad de sus palabras, y el amor que sentí a por mí.

"Amor, yo también lo siento. No debí portarme así contigo. Fue muy tonto de mi parte enojarme solo porque mencionaste a Mike. Lo siento." Le dije, con la voz más dulce que podía poner.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a acariciar dulcemente mi mejilla con su mano. El contacto de su cálida piel me estremeció. Estaba feliz.

"Edward, te amo. Me aterra la idea de perderte. No lo soportaría…" escuche como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse por la preocupación.

"Mi amor, nunca me vas a perder. Jamás. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, Nunca. Tu eres todo para mí. Nunca te dejare."

Ella me sonrió tan dulcemente, que no me pude resistir más. La bese de nuevo, de forma descontrolada. Mi usual precaución había desaparecido, por lo que la bese apasionadamente. Ella me correspondió encantada. La bese con todo el amor y la pasión que podría ofrecer. Ella me volvía loco. No podría estar sin ella. No podía estar sin su calor, sin su amor.

Sentí como sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi espalda. Eran como toques eléctricos para mi piel. Introdujo sus manos dentro de mi camiseta, acariciando directamente mi fría espalda. No me importo. En otros momentos la hubiera detenido, pero la deseaba demasiado en ese momento. Si esto debía pasar, que así fuera, ya no me importaba nada, solo ella.

Su calor era justo lo que necesitaba mi cuerpo. Yo tampoco pude controlarme, por lo que suavemente introduje mis manos dentro de su blusa. Ella se estremeció ligeramente. Pronto, sentí como ella me despojaba lentamente de mi camisa y la soltaba sobre el sillón. Sus manitas recorrieron mi espalda y sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!. La bese con más fuerza aun, dejándome llevar por este inmenso deseo. Ella entonces coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho, y sus labios se deslizaron por mi mejilla y mi mandíbula, para terminar en mi cuello. Sus labios eran tan suaves y tan cálidos…

" _¡¿ Que demonios esta pasando?!". Reconocí esa voz, era Lillian. O mejor dicho, la mente de Lillian._

En menos de dos segundos la puerta de mi habitación se abrió rudamente, mostrando la imagen de una Lillian visiblemente molesta. Bella se separo de mi al instante, avergonzada y molesta. Yo simplemente tome mi camisa del sofá, intentado cubrirme un poco. Pude ver como los ojos de Lillian se abrían como platos, impresionada. Y estoy seguro de que pude escuchar "_Que magnifico es…" _en su mente. Pero no me importo, ahora si estaba disgustado. Había arruinado mi mágico momento con Bella.

"Lillian, ¿Qué haces aquí?." Le dije mientras me vestía de nuevo. Gire mis ojos para observar a Bella, quien estaba molesta y tenía sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward. Creí que estabas solo… No volverá a ocurrir." Y entonces cerró la puerta y fue como si nada.

Bella suspiro y me miro detenidamente.

" ¿Siempre se mete así a tu cuarto?."

"No, nunca lo había hecho." Le dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos. Ella no se resistió.

" ¿Aun crees que exagero sobre Lillian?." Me pregunto mientras sus labios dejaban un dulce beso en mi boca.

"Tal vez… No sé qué pensar, amor. Tal vez es algo que deba discutir con mi familia. Pude leer su mente… y estaba molesta de vernos así."

"Pues no tiene derecho a estar molesta. Tu eres mi novio, y nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos."

"Si, es verdad." Le dije mientras besaba su nariz.

"Pero si es necesario, voy a dejárselo muy claro ahora mismo." Bella se encamino hacia la puerta, y yo la detuve con mis brazos, rodeándola.

"Amor, no tienes que demostrarle nada. Yo soy tuyo…" le dije antes de capturar sus labios en un breve pero sensual beso. Pude sentirla temblar bajo mis brazos. Sabía que así se le bajaría el coraje. Y lo conseguí.

"Supongo que no podemos continuar…" me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pecho con sus manos. Le sonreí dulcemente.

"Aunque me encantaría, no creo que sea prudente." Le dije mientras besaba su frente. Ella suspiro, desencantada.

"Entonces, será mejor que me regrese a casa…" me dijo mientras se alejaba de mis brazos.

"Por supuesto que no" le dije mientras la acorralaba entre mis brazos nuevamente. "Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que te expongas. Duerme aquí, yo mañana te llevare a tu casa."

"Pero Charlie podría darse cuenta."

"No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso. Y si no, le pediré ayuda a Esme o Alice. Además, me encanta la idea de tenerte aquí conmigo." Le sonreí.

Entonces ella se acomodo en mi sofá. Fui rápidamente por un cobertor y la tape con el.

"Pero ahora no tengo sueño. " me dijo risueña.

"Yo te lo daré." Y comencé a cantar su nana.

Bella se acurruco cerca de mi, y yo la cubrí perfectamente con el cobertor. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de ella, pero no quería que se enfriara.

"Te amo, Edward." Me dijo débilmente antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Me encantaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Me hacían sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su acompasada respiración me daba una gran tranquilidad. Me fascinaba verla dormir, guardar sus sueños.

Pase un largo rato observándola, pero sabía que debía conversar con mi familia. Podía escuchar las voces de Jasper y de Esme, que me pedían que bajara. No podía escuchar a Lillian en su cuarto ni en ningún otro lado. Parecía que había salido. Me pareció mucho mejor. Necesitaba privacidad con mi familia.

Tras dejar bien acomodada a Bella, baje las escaleras hacia la sala. Sorprendentemente mi familia estaba ahí, esperándome. Todos excepto Lillian.

"Edward, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, y con todos ustedes…" comenzó Jasper.

" ¿En donde esta Lillian?" le pregunte.

"Salió hace un buen rato, después de que te vio con Bella. Pude sentir que estaba furiosa. Y es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles." Alice se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano. Jasper le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió al resto de nosotros.

"Comprendo bien todo lo que le ha pasado a esta chica. Sentí desde el principio su sufrimiento, su confusión, su dolor. Todo es real. Pero ahora siento otras cosas también. Sobre todo cuando esta cerca de Edward, y de Bella."

" ¿Qué es lo que siente, Jasper?." Yo le pregunte, algo preocupado.

"Edward, Lillian está enamorada de ti…"

Pase mi cabeza por mi cabello, con cierta frustración. Vaya, ahora si que Bella tenia toda la razón.

" ¿Pero como no nos dimos cuenta? Yo no he visto nada." Alice comenzó, sujetando su mentón duramente.

"Amor, tal vez porque ella no ha tomado ninguna decisión al respecto. Siento que quiere a Edward, y que desprecia a Bella…"

Eso si que no. A Bella no la molestaría nunca, no lo permitiría.

" ¿Y porque Edward no ha encontrado nada en su mente?, ¿no te parece extraño?." Pregunto Esme, quien mostraba una sincera preocupación. En verdad apreciaba a Lillian.

"Bueno, también puede mentirse con la mente, ya ha ocurrido antes ¿cierto, Edward?. Tal vez tiene un gran autocontrol sobre su mente, sobre sus sentimientos…" Dijo Carlisle, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Ahora que lo dices… de hecho si note, solo al principio que ella se sentía atraída hacia mi… pero pronto lo dejo atrás. Comenzó a comportarse como una chica dulce e indefensa. Solo Bella noto la verdad. Creí que exageraba por celos, pero veo que tenía toda la razón. Y hace un rato, cuando estaba con Bella en mi cuarto, leí la mente de Lillian, y ella estaba realmente furiosa." Dije, terminando con un largo suspiro.

Todos nos quedamos callados. La verdad, me sentí muy tonto por no creer en Bella.

"Vaya pequeño Edward, tan seriecito que te vez, ¡ y las traes loquitas!!, jaja, primero Tanya, luego Bella y ahora Lillian. ¡Deja algo para los demás!." Dijo burlonamente Emmet, tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Pero lo que consiguió fue un fuerte puñetazo de Rosalie en su estomago. " ¡Ay, amor. Solo es broma.!" Le dijo Emmet mientras la abrazaba y se sobaba con la otra mano.

"Les dije desde un principio que ella traería problemas." Bufo Rosalie. "Y nunca me hacen caso."

"Bueno, lo siento Rosalie, trataremos de escucharte más a menudo." Le dije sonriendo a mi hermana.

"Pero, ¿Lillian de verdad representa un peligro?, ¿le haría daño a Bella.?" Pregunto Esme.

"Pues…" comenzó a decir Jasper, pero entonces pude sentir la esencia de Lillian, que se acercaba a la casa.

"Ella viene de regreso."Supuso Alice.

"Espera Jasper, dejemos que entre primero a la casa y que se valla a su cuarto. NO quiero que sospeche nada." Le dije a el y al resto de mi familia.

Entonces Lillian cruzo la puerta, tan sonriente como siempre. No pude leer ningún coraje en su mente.

" ¿Todo bien?, solo fui a dar una vuelta." Dijo dulcemente.

"Si, todo bien, solo charlábamos." Dijo Emmet sonriendo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rosalie.

"Bien, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto."

"Bien, pequeña." dijo Esme sonriendo tímidamente.

Lillian asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras, desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

"Entonces, ¿ decias, Jasper…?" comencé a hablarle a mi hermano, en el tono más bajo posible. Pero lo suficiente para que mi familia escuchara.

"No se aun si Lillian es peligrosa. Puedo sentir sus celos por Bella, y su amor por ti, Edward. Pero no se hasta que grado sea capaz de llegar por ello. Creo que efectivamente tiene un gran autocontrol." Explico Jasper.

"Pues si ella representa un peligro para Bella, la quiero fuera de aquí." Les dije a todos seriamente. Pero Esme intervino.

"Edward, que ella este enamorada de ti no es un crimen. Pobre chica, piensa en todo lo que ha sufrido. Ella esta deslumbrada por ti, y por la amabilidad de todos nosotros. Necesita tiempo. Tal vez después de tu boda con Bella ella se olvide de ti y comprenda la realidad. Pero no podemos echarla asi como asi, si no ha hecho nada malo." Defendió Esme.

¡Ay, Esme!, siempre tan dulce y maternal. Siempre he agradecido esas cualidades en ella y por eso la consideraba la madre perfecta, pero a veces me parecía un poco ingenua.

"Esme tiene razón" comenzó a hablar Carlisle. "Además no es justo echarla de casa. Ella aun es una vampira muy joven, y su control sobre la sangre no es muy fuerte aun, puede decaer como vimos hace poco, con Bella. Sería un peligro que este sola, y además dolida. Creo que lo justo es darle una oportunidad. Tal vez Esme tiene razón, y Lillian se olvidara de sus sentimientos por Edward con el tiempo. Pero no podemos abandonarla a su suerte." Dijo Carlisle, mientras nos observaba a todos. El había dicho la última palabra. Lillian se quedaría.

"De cualquier forma" yo comencé "yo estaré aun mas atento a su mente. Verificar si planea algo, o si en verdad es sincera."

"Yo también estaré pendiente de su futuro, ahora más que nunca, por Bella." Dijo Alice.

'"Y yo vigilare sus sentimientos." Dijo Jasper.

"Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Con ustedes tres vigilando sus pasos, Lillian nunca podrá hacer nada malo." Dijo Emmet sonriendo, mostrando una gran confianza.

"Y también les pido, que Bella nunca este sola. Si por algún motivo yo no estoy con ella, que ustedes la cuiden, y vigilen a Lillian." Les dije en tono de suplica. Mi familia asintió.

"Y hablando de que Bella no este sola… ¿no están ella y Lillian en el mismo piso, solas?." Dijo burlonamente Emmet.

"Amor, lo vas a volver más loco por la preocupación." Dijo Rosalie.

No escuche más y trepe rápidamente las escaleras, hasta mi habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, tal como la deje, con mi Bella durmiendo en el sillón. Cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella nuevamente. Se veía tan hermosa. Pero algo no estaba del todo bien…

El olor de Lillian, ella había estado en este cuarto. Pero ahora su olor llegaba hasta donde dormía Bella, cuando hace un rato ella solo se quedo en la puerta. ¿Habia entrado mientras estaba hablando con mi familia? Me incorpore inmediatamente y Sali de mi cuarto, encaminándome hacia el de Lillian. Tenia la puerta cerrada y se escuchaba música. Y pude leer su mente… que solo tarareaba las letras de las canciones.

¿Estaría siendo paranoico? Hasta hace unas horas todo marchaba bien, y los celos de Bella me parecían algo ridículos. Pero ahora, con el extraño comportamiento de Lillian, y la revelación de Jasper, me sentí demasiado inquieto.

Regrese rápidamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Me quedaba muy poco tiempo con Bella, antes de regresarla a su casa. Me acurruque con ella sobre el sillón y la abrace. Se veía tan linda cuando soñaba. Me encantaba verla así. Una de las cosas que extrañaría cuando fuera transformada…. Aunque claro, ganaría otras muchas. La tendría conmigo todo el tiempo sin que me ardiera la garganta por la sed. Viviría por siempre a su lado, podría amarla como tanto hemos deseado… Ganaría toda mi felicidad, por completo.

Acaricie su frente y su mejilla con suavidad, observando como su pecho se elevaba por su respiración. Amaba a Bella, ella era mi mundo. Y no permitiría que nadie la dañara. Y si Lillian se atrevía a hacerlo, la mataría con mis propias manos…

LPV.

Hasta hace pocas horas estaba feliz. Regrese a la casa pensando que Bella y Edward habían discutido, y ¿con que me encuentro? Con que la ridícula humana estaba encerrada con Edward en su habitación. No lo soporte y abri de golpe la puerta. Tal vez fue un grave error, pero no pude contenerme.

Y verlo a el, sin camisa… me impresiono demasiado. Edward era perfecto. La clase de hombre con el que yo soñaba. Era tan hermoso… y esa humanita ¡tocándolo con sus asquerosas manos!

No lo soporte y hui de la casa. No podía permitir que mis sentimientos me delataran aun mas. Estoy segura de que Jasper no confía en mi, lo puedo sentir con su mirada. Me ha costado mucho fingir con Alice y con Edward, pero hasta ahora lo había conseguido. Pero ocultar mis sentimientos de Jasper, es casi imposible…

Debo hallar alguna forma. Mi tiempo se termina y la boda de Edward y Bella se aproxima. Debo ganarlo, hacer que deje a Bella, ¿pero como?.

Jale mi cabello con frustración, nunca pensé sentirme asi. Sentirme menos por culpa de una humana. ¡Yo era mucho mejor que ella, en todos los aspectos!.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de pasar tiempo a solas con Edward. Dejarlo que me conozca, que se sienta atraído hacia mi. Soy muy bella, sé que puedo conseguirlo si tan solo tuviera algo más de tiempo.

Entonces fue como si un rayo cruzara mi mente. Tenia una buena idea… un pequeño plan para tener a Edward solo para mi, aunque sea un par de días . Lo suficiente para seducirlo…

Me puse feliz en ese instante. Pero entonces recordé el poder de Alice de ver el futuro. Tal vez seria mejor si no pienso mas en ello, por ahora…

Me tranquilice y controle mis emociones. Debia regresar a la casa como si nada ocurriera, como si fuera completamente feliz.

Pocos segundos después cruzaba el umbral de la casa, y me encontré con todos los Cullen reunidos en la sala. Se veían algo extraños.

" ¿Todo bien?, solo fui a dar una vuelta." Me dirigí hacia todos en la sala.

"Si, todo bien, solo charlábamos." Dijo Emmet sonriendo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rosalie. Ella sonreía con cierta satisfacción.

"Bien, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto."

"Bien, pequeña." dijo Esme sonriendo tímidamente. No me pareció apropiado quedarme ahí, y subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Casi inmediatamente llegue al cuarto de Edward. Estaba cerrado. No se si fue la curiosidad, o el odio, lo que me hizo entrar a la habitación y acercarme a Bella.

Ella dormía tranquilamente en el sillón de Edward. Me incline ligeramente hacia ella y toque muy suavemente su frente. Ella no sintió nada, estaba completamente dormida.

"Disfruta a Edward todo lo que puedas, porque pronto será mio, te lo juro. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer…" le dije, susurrando en su oído.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que no me escucharan. Entre a mi habitación y cerré mi puerta con llave. Puse algo de música. Necesitaba distraer mi mente.

Al menos tenía una pequeña idea de cómo llamar la atención de Edward. Lo que no sabía aun era como deshacerme de Bella. Realmente no quería llegar a tales extremos, pero… Edward tenía que ser para mi. Si mi belleza no era suficiente para que Edward se olvidara de Bella, entonces tal vez si ella desapareciera del panorama, Edward se fijaría en mi…

Entonces sentí el olor de Edward, subiendo por las escaleras. Rápidamente comencé a tararear una canción en mi mente. Escuche como sus pasos se dirigían a su cuarto, y como pocos segundos después el estaba fuera de mi puerta. No se si trataba de leer mi mente, pero yo me mantuve firme y continúe tarareando la canción. Pocos segundos después Edward desapareció y escuche un último portazo.

Pues si, Edward seria para mi, solo para mi…


	9. Buenos momentos

_LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. _

_HOLA!!!! Pues volví pronto con un nuevo capítulo. Me entro la inspiración de repente, y espero actualizar pronto otra vez._

_Quiero agradecer mucho a Carmen Cullen, Xikiss Cullen, Aer, Aurora, Locuela, SwaNa y a Vero por sus reviews. No saben la alegría que me da. Me encanta que les este gustando la historia. En cuanto a la pregunta de SwaNa, pues aun no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos más le agregare, tal vez unos 10, pero dependerá de mi inspiración, jaja. Gracias por tu interés._

_Bueno, los dejo con otro capitulo, espero comentarios, por favor!!!!._

CAPITULO 9. BUENOS MOMENTOS.

BPV.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver como la luz se colaba por la ventana de Edward, ya había amanecido. Me encontré a mi misma siendo dulcemente rodeada por los brazos de Edward, y mi cabeza se encontraba recargada en su hombro. Suspire encantada al verlo. Creo que nunca se me pasara el efecto que Edward produce sobre mi, y la verdad, tampoco quería que sucediera. Era simplemente maravilloso como Edward iluminaba mi vida con su sola presencia.

"Buenos días, dormilona" me dijo Edward, amorosamente, acariciando mi mejilla.

"Buenos días, amor. ¿Qué hora es?." Le dije mientras estiraba mis brazos.

"Pasan de las nueve de la mañana."

"Edward, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Charlie debe haber notado mi ausencia. ¡Ha de estar furioso!." Le dije, incorporándome bruscamente.

"Tranquila, amor. Alice lo llamo hace un par de horas. Le explico que habíamos tenido una pequeña pelea y que tu viniste a verme en la madrugada. Y que te quedaste a dormir con nosotros. No le agrado para nada, pero sabe que estas bien. Además, sabes que siempre se tranquiliza con Alice." Me explico mi novio calmadamente, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Entonces yo me acurruque de nuevo junto a mi novio. Baje mi cabeza hasta su cuello y aspire su aroma. Simplemente era delicioso. El rio alegremente.

"Bella, me haces cosquillas."

"Es que me encanta como hueles." Le dije, como si le explicara lo obvio. El solo sonrió.

" ¿Quieres desayunar?, te puedo preparar algo." Me ofreció Edward amablemente.

"Si, me gustaría, pero yo te ayudo. No es justo que tu me hagas de comer, cuando yo invadí tu casa anoche."

"Como gustes ,mi vida. Pero tu no invadiste nada. Me encanta que hayas venido a verme. La verdad, yo ya no aguantaba estar sin ti."

"¿Ah si?, ¿ aun cuando solo fueron como tres o cuatro horas?"

"Pues si, Te extrañe. Además, me dolió mucho que nos peleáramos" me dijo serio, mirándome a los ojos. Sentí como se aceleraron los latidos de mi corazón. Rompí la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese tiernamente.

"Te amo." Le dije una vez más. "Eso nunca va a cambiar. Edward, realmente siento haber dudado de ti. Fue algo muy absurdo de mi parte… Me deje llevar por la inseguridad, y no deseo que vuelva a pasar. " Edward se torno muy serio de repente. " ¿Ocurre algo malo?."

"Bella, anoche hable con mi familia. Parece que no estabas equivocada, Jasper cree… siente que Lillian está enamorada de mi."

Yo lo solté inmediatamente " ¡Lo sabia!, te dije que era cierto."

Edward se acerco y me tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo. "Lo lamento. Debí haberte escuchado."

"Bueno, y ahora ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué opina Lillian?." Le pregunte mientras correspondía su abrazo.

"Ella no sabe lo que nosotros hablamos anoche. Esme y Carlisle piensan que Lillian está confundida. Que por todo lo que ha pasado se siente deslumbrada por mi y por mi familia. Que solo necesita algo de tiempo para que asimile la realidad de las cosas. De que yo te amo a ti, y eso nunca cambiara."

Le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla. Pero aun tenía una pequeña duda. Una pequeña espinita clavada en mi, y necesitaba sacarla de mi alma.

"Edward, ¿en verdad, estás seguro de tu decisión sobre nosotros? ¿ estás completamente seguro de que es a mi a quien quieres por el resto de tu vida?."

"Bella, por supuesto que estoy seguro."

" ¿Y en verdad no te atrae Lillian, ni un poco?" El sonrió.

"Bella, tu eres la única. Para mi tu eres la más hermosa, la más dulce, buena, inteligente, noble… hay tantas cosas buenas en ti. Jamás querré a otra mujer. Y en cuanto a Lillian, aunque es hermosa, no me atrae de la forma en que tú me atraes. Solo te deseo a ti…"

Yo no lo deje terminar y lo bese. Me sentí aliviada por sus palabras. Solo era una pequeña confirmación que necesitaba. Edward era mío, de la misma forma que yo le pertenecía. Y aunque no fuera necesario lucharía por él, siempre.

"Entonces Edward, no hay de qué preocuparse. No voy a dejar que Lillian ni que nadie más se entrometa entre nosotros. No te perderé por culpa de dudas e inseguridades absurdas. Confió en ti ciegamente, Edward. Sé que puedo hacerlo." Se lo dije de todo corazón, poniendo mi alma en sus manos. Y estoy segura de que él lo supo. Su mirada era tan cristalina, tan inocente. Reflejaba la pureza de su alma. Porque para mí, Edward si tenía un alma, y era la más hermosa de todas…

Entonces me beso nuevamente, despacio, con dulzura y adoración.

Pero entonces a mi estomago se le ocurrió hacer un simpático rugido…. Edward rio un poquito. Yo me separe de el solo para ponerme mis zapatos y cepillar un poco mi cabello.

"Vamos para que desayunes." Me dijo mientras tomo mi mano y me condujo escaleras abajo.

Ahí estaban Emmet y Alice, que nos observaron muy sonrientes. Edward saco todos los ingredientes para hacer unos hot cakes. Me pareció bien la idea.

Entre Edward y yo preparamos los hot cakes, que quedaron deliciosos. Emmet me veía comer esbozando una sonrisa. Le parecía divertido verme comer. En especial porque a el, la comida le parecía desagradable.

Entonces, a Emmet se le ocurrió la tonta idea de agarrar el empaque y echárselo encima a Edward, que quedo completamente embarrado. A Alice le dio tanta risa, que se le siguió el juego e hizo lo mismo conmigo. Y ahí estábamos los cuatro, jugando como niños con la harina. Pero en verdad me encantaba estar con ellos. Eran los mejores hermanos que podía desear.

Pero de unos minutos llego Lillian a la cocina, y nos miro extrañada.

"Bella, veo que sigues aquí." Me dijo un poco seria. Como tratando de contenerse. La verdad, aunque confiaba plenamente en Edward, no podía evitar que mi autoestima bajara ante su presencia. De solo verla, dolían los ojos. Se veía magnifica con su largo cabello, recorriendo su espalda como si fuera una cascada. Su rostro angelical, y su cuerpo de modelo. Además, usaba un vestido azul muy corto, un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, mostrando sus torneadas piernas, y un escote pronunciado. Seguramente se lo había comprado cuando fue con Alice. Le quedaba estupendamente. Pero se me hacia extraño, ya que hasta hace muy poco usaba pantalones y blusas un poco mas recatadas. ¿Acaso haría esto a propósito para atraer a Edward?. ¡Ay!, ya no quería ni pensar. Tenía que mantenerme firme y confiar en mi Edward.

"Pues si. Más tarde volveré a casa." Le conteste en el mismo tono.

" ¿Y, que están haciendo chicos?" pregunto sonriendo. " ¿Por qué están llenos de harina?."

"Pues, estábamos jugando. Bella desayuno unos hot cakes."

"Si, y tu comenzaste a molestarnos." Le dijo Edward, sacudiéndose la harina de su camisa. Me pareció adorable, aun lleno de harina. Me acerque a el y con mi mano comencé a sacudir su cabello. EL me sonrió y cerro sus ojos. Por un breve segundo mire a Lillian, y sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mi, como si estuviera molesta. Y al parecer Edward leyó su mente, y no le gusto lo que encontró, ya que le lanzo una mirada sumamente fria, y entonces Lillian desvió sus ojos, como si no pasara nada.

Ni modo, si se sentía celosa no era mi problema…

" ¿Qué hicieron muchachos?, miren que desastre." Dijo Esme mientras entraba a la cocina y nos miraba de forma reprobatoria. La cocina estaba completamente sucia.

"Tu comenzaste ¿verdad, Emmet?" le dijo.

" ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mi? Repuso en modo infantil.

"Porque tu siempre comienzas todo." Le dijo Alice.

Yo simplemente sonreía, al igual que Edward.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi papa debe estar muy molesto." Les dije a todos.

"Bien, querida, nos veremos después." Me dijo dulcemente Esme, "Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, limpien esto de inmediato." Les dijo a Emmet y Alice. Ellos protestaron levemente antes de comenzar a limpiar.

"Nos vemos pronto Isabella." Me dijo Lillian, muy sonriente. Yo simplemente asentí.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta mi camioneta. Me trepe rápidamente en ella y me acomode en el asiento. Edward cerró la puerta.

" ¿No quieres que te acompañe. Sabes que puedo regresar muy rápido."

"Estaré bien, además, no se con que me voy a encontrar en casa."

"Maneja con cuidado. Te amo." Me dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza dentro del auto y me daba un dulce beso de despedida.

Fui sonriendo todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. Me sentía muy feliz. Solo podía ser asi con Edward.

Al llegar a casa note que la patrulla de Charlie seguía ahí. No había ido a trabajar. Estacione la camioneta y entre a la casa tan rápido como pude. Mi padre estaba en el sillón, y en cuanto me vio apago la televisión.

"Bella, ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando para dejar la casa a la mitad de la madrugada?"

"Papa, lo siento, es que de verdad necesitaba hablar con Edward."

"Hija, pudiste esperar hasta hoy temprano para hablar con el .No veo la urgencia. Te arriesgaste mucho." Me dijo en tono reprobatorio.

"Papa, ¿Qué cosa podría ocurrirme aquí?"

"Hija, tu eres un imán para los problemas. Pudiste haber chocado o algo peor…"

"Pero estoy bien. Lamento haberte asustado."

"Bella, se que piensas exagero. Estoy consciente de que muy pronto vas a ser esposa de Edward, y que las cosas van a cambiar. Pero mientras estés viviendo conmigo, sigue mis reglas, por favor. Es por tu propia seguridad." Me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba hacia mi.

"Esta bien papa. Lo lamento."

Me miro de arriba abajo por un momento. " ¿Por qué estas llena de harina?"

"Ah, sucede que hicimos hot cakes para desayunar, y a Emmet y Alice se les ocurrió ponerse a jugar." Me dije mientras sacudía un poco mi camisa.

"Sera mejor que te vayas a bañar. Yo me iré a la comisaria por unas horas. Pero regreso temprano." Me dijo mientras se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

Me sentía de maravilla. En verdad. No había palabras para expresar mi amor por Edward. Todo era perfecto. Y la verdad, aunque aun me aterraba la idea del matrimonio, me sentía feliz. Porque Edward seria finalmente mío, y yo seria de él, para siempre.

EPV.

Para cuando termine de bañarme y quitarme toda la harina de mi cuerpo, Emmet y Alice habían terminado de limpiar la cocina.

Entonces me encontré a Esme y a Lillian en la sala. Lillian estaba sollozando, aunque claro, no podía llorar. Se veía realmente triste, y Esme la estaba consolando.

" ¿Qué ocurre.?" Le pregunte. Trate de leer la mente de Lillian, pero eran un montón de imágenes sin sentido. Solo podía darme cuenta de que se sentía mal.

Esme me miro mientras mantenía un brazo alrededor de Lillian.

"Esta triste, porque extraña a su hermana, y a sus padres…"

"No se preocupen, estoy bien. Es solo que a veces me duele recordar…" dijo Ella, mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro.

Yo la mire serio. Aunque su mente parecía sincera, no podía conocer sus sentimientos. Quise llamar a Jasper para que lo averiguara, pero no quise exagerar la situación.

En eso Lillian se levanto y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y se encerró. Esme y yo intercambiamos miradas. Nos confundía su reacción.

Yo me dirigi hacia el piano. Tenía algunos días que no practicaba y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Toque por un rato _Claire de Lune. _Pero cuando me harte de ella, comencé a tocar la nana que había creado para Bella.

Entonces sentí los pasos de Lillian atrás de mi. Se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y gentilmente se sentó a mi lado en el banco. No me importo mucho su presencia. Yo solo seguí tocando, pensando en Bella mientras lo hacía.

Cuando termina de tocar gire mi cabeza para verla. Ella sonreía dulcemente, y parecía sorprendida. Lei su mente, pero no estaba pensando nada específicamente, lo cual me sorprendía.

"Tocas precioso, Edward." Me felicito.

"Pues, gracias. Es algo que disfruto."

"Esa canción nunca la había escuchado, es muy bonita."

"Yo la invente."

" ¿De verdad?, pues me encanto. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, en que te inspiraste?

"En Bella. La compuse para ella, cuando la conocí…" instantáneamente vi como sus ojos se abrieron, por el dolor. Su mirada se agudizo por unos instantes, pero después se recupero, tratando de calmarse.

"Bella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, Edward. No sabe cuanta…." Me dijo ella, con la voz un poco quebrada.

Yo me encogí de hombros. "En realidad, creo que el afortunado soy yo…"

Ella sonrió débilmente y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió delicadamente las teclas del piano.

"Edward, ¿me enseñarías a tocar el piano?" me dijo, mirándome inocentemente, pero a la vez entusiasmada.

No me pareció buena idea, y estuve a punto de negarme. Su presencia me incomodaba un poco, y no me gustaban para nada los pensamientos que ella tenía sobre Bella. Pero recordé las palabras de Esme, sobre que debíamos darle una oportunidad y ser pacientes con ella. Bueno ¿Por qué no?, eso no lastimaría a nadie.

"Anda, enséname una canción, por favor".

"Si quieres, podemos intentarlo. Primero te enseñare cuales son las notas." Le dije mientras le indicaba el nombre de las teclas y las notas musicales. Ella pareció comprenderlo rápido.

" ¿Te sabes la canción de _Para Elisa.? _Me pregunto. Yo asentí y comencé a tocarla.

Ella parecía emocionada. Le enseñe paso a paso como se tocaba, y que teclas debía presionar. Ella estaba completamente embelesada , y admito que para ser primeriza, lo hacía bien. Así pasamos como una hora más o menos.

Cuando termino de tocar, note que su mirada cambio nuevamente. Se volvió melancólica.

" ¿Qué te ocurre?." Le pregunte.

"Es que, _Para Elisa _es la canción favorita de mi mama. La escuchaba casi todas las noches antes de dormir." Me dijo con su voz quebrada. Sentí lastima por ella.

"La extrañas mucho ¿verdad?"

"Si, extraño mucho a mis padres. Después de que nos secuestraran a Jazmin y a mi, no volví a saber de ellos. No se que pensaran, como se sentirán. Ellos no tienen idea de lo que paso con nosotras…"

Yo entendí como la estaba pasando. Ahora los recuerdos de mi vida como humano, de mis verdaderos padres, ya no me dolían. Pero para mí ya había pasado un siglo desde aquel entonces. Yo había creado un lazo mucho más fuerte con Carlisle y Esme. Ellos eran ahora mis verdaderos padres, y los amaba como tal. Pero Lillian había sido transformada hace muy pocos años, por lo que era normal que sus recuerdos humanos aun la lastimaran.

"Muchas gracias, Edward." Me dijo mientras rápidamente acercaba su rostro al mio. Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, rozando con sus labios un extremo de mi boca, y salió corriendo de la habitación. No me dio tiempo de decirle nada. No sabía qué hacer. Si tratar de ser paciente y no decirle nada, o mejor ser directo de una vez en cuanto a mis sentimientos. Ella parecía albergar la esperanza de que yo me fijara en ella como mujer, y eso no era posible. Yo amaba a Bella demasiado. Nunca la cambiaria por nadie. Pero tampoco quería ser cruel con ella. No merecía más dolor. Además, estaba consciente de que una mujer despechada era peligrosa…

Cerré mi piano y salí de la habitación. Necesitaba tiempo a solas…

LPV.

Salí corriendo de la casa nuevamente. Tenía un inmenso deseo de llorar, aunque sabía perfectamente que era imposible. Había pasado un rato perfecto con Edward. El era tan bello, por fuera y por dentro. Su bondad me embriagaba. Me volvía loca.

Al escucharlo tocar me pareció una perfecta oportunidad de acercarme a él. Tocaba como un ángel.

¿Por qué Bella tenía tanta suerte?. ¿Por qué alguien tan maravilloso como Edward se había enamorado de ella?. ¿Qué tenia Bella que no tuviera yo?.

Mis celos por ella aumentaron aun mas al escuchar la canción que Edward creo para ella. Fue demasiado, y él lo noto en mis ojos. Creo que ya sabe lo que siento por el, pero no me acepta. Sin embargo es demasiado bueno como para rechazarme. Por eso acepto a enseñarme a tocar _Para Elisa._

Y admito que me dio mucho gusto que conociera la canción preferida de mi madre. Sin querer me dio una pequeña oportunidad para comenzar mi plan.

Edward era demasiado bueno, al igual que los demás. Sé que cuando les pida este favor no se podrán negar…

_NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!!!._


	10. Un ardid

_¡Hola a todos!, aca estoy de nuevo. Lamento mucho la demora, pero andaba algo ocupada, jaja. Pero a cambio les dejo DOS capítulos nuevos._

_Quiero agradecer mucho a: Vero, Swana, Carmen Cullen, Locuela y Liss90gs por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, de verdad ¡gracias!. _

_VERO: Te agradezco mucho tu interés, resulta que ya tengo planteado en mi cabeza que es lo que pasara con la historia y con cada personaje, sucede que solo tengo que escribirlo, ya sabes, tratar de plasmarlo decentemente. Pero te agradezo mucho tu ofrecimiento; De hecho, me encantaría escuchar tus comentarios, pero no se como comunicarme contigo. Seguro que aquí hay varias formas, pero discúlpenme, por ser nueva, aun soy ignorante ____. Pero espero contactar contigo pronto._

_Bueno, sin mas les dejo con los siguientes capítulos, espero que les gusten…_

CAPITULO 10. Un ardid.

LPV.

Ya paso un día desde que estuve sentada en el piano con Edward y el no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo. Es más, siento que se aleja de mi. Cada vez que me acerco, el busca pretextos y se aleja de mi. ¿Acaso ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento por el?. Me imagino que si, es muy inteligente. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme terrible. Me duele su rechazo. ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Por qué esa frialdad en sus ojos cuando me mira?.

He soñado con que Edward me mire de la forma en que mira a Isabella…. Me parece fascinante.

La mira con tanto amor, con tanta adoración… como si ella fuera el centro de su universo, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. No podía comprenderlo. Yo deseaba que esa mirada fuera para mí. Deseaba tanto sentir el amor de Edward… no su lastima. Pero aun no he perdido las esperanzas. Me jugare todas las cartas que tengo, para ganarme a Edward. Se que los hombres son fáciles de seducir, y aunque Edward sea especial, también es un hombre con deseos.

Ya me siento preparada para mi acto. Lo suficientemente destrozada moralmente, como para conseguir lo que necesito. Solo quiero unos días con Edward, solos. Estoy segura de que así podre ganármelo. Ningún hombre se me ha resistido antes, y estoy segura de que Edward no será la excepción.

Camino hasta donde se encuentran Esme y Carlisle. Camino despacio, casi arrastrando mis pies.

" ¿Qué te ocurre, Lillian?." Me pregunta Esme, con el cariño que la caracteriza desde que al conozco.

"Nada, estoy bien." Le contesto, con la voz más baja posible. Me siento en el sillón que está al lado de ellos. Esme se levanta y se sienta a mi lado, colocando dulcemente una de sus manos en mi hombro.

"Dime la verdad. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros."

"Me siento muy mal. Extraño tanto a mis padres. Hace años que no se nada de ellos." Le dije finalmente, mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos.

"Pero ¿has intentado averiguar algo sobre ellos? ¿Por qué no los buscaste antes?" me pregunta preocupado Carlisle. Quien ahora también se acercaba hacia mi.

"Cuando recién me transformaron, Erick me tenía muy resguardada a mi y a Jazmin. No nos dejaron acercarnos. Después, no quise hacerlo, porque al alimentarme de sangre humana, temí dañarlos, y eso no me lo perdonaría."

"Eso es verdad. Fue una sabia decisión." Me dijo Esme mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

"Y ahora, ¿crees que sea buena idea verlos?. Me refiero a que, ellos no deben de saber en lo que te has convertido. Sabes que va contra nuestras reglas y podría resultar muy peligroso para ellos. ¿Lo comprendes?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"Solo quisiera verlos, saber como están. No tienen que verme. Se que les dolería mucho y no comprenderían lo que soy.." Les conteste.

"Creo que podríamos intentarlo, Carlisle. Después de todo, si saber sobre su familia hace sentir mejor a Lillian…" comenzó Esme. Ella si me estaba creyendo…

"No se, Esme. Es muy arriesgado. Es verdad que Lillian es fuerte, y su resistencia a la sangre humana es mejor, pero… si no puede controlarse. ¿Qué tal si sus padres la ven? "Rebatió Carlisle.

"Pero nosotros podemos ayudarle. No iría sola." Le dijo Esme, mirándolo esperanzada. Carlisle se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente su mentón.

"Lillian, ¿en donde viven sus tus padres?." Me pregunto finalmente.

"Ellos viven en Carolina del Sur, muy cerca de Charleston."

"Pues realmente es muy lejos…"

"Amor, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo.?" Lo interrumpió Esme. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. Aunque me moría de ganas por escuchar lo que decían, me pareció mucho mejor quedarme ahí sentada. Me alegraba saber que Edward no estaba cerca de mí, para que no pudiera leer mi mente. Todo esto lo hacía por el…

Pocos minutos después ellos regresaron. Carlisle se veía más confiado, y me miro a los ojos.

"Lillian, ¿crees que en verdad será bueno para ti ver a tu familia?"

"Me gustaría mucho. Quiero saber que están bien, que han sabido salir adelante sin nosotras. Necesito verlos una vez más. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero si ustedes me permitieran verlos…"

"Lillian, nosotros no somos nadie para hacerte prohibiciones. Solo queremos tu seguridad, al igual que la de todos. Solo tenemos algunas recomendaciones para ti, si es que deseas ver a tu familia…"comenzó Carlisle.

Me levante del sillón, emocionada.

"Claro, yo hare lo que me digan."

"No creo que sea bueno que vayas sola. Es muy arriesgado para ti. Si no eres cuidadosa podrían descubrirte. O aun peor, tu podrías hacerles daño a tus padres o a alguien mas. Hay muchas cosas que considerar." Me dijo Carlisle, seriamente.

"Entonces, ¿creen que alguno de ustedes podría acompañarme?, ¿tal vez Alice, Jasper o Edward?." Lo mencione al último, tratando de no ser obvia. Esto funcionaba tal como lo imagine. Carlisle y Esme eran demasiado buenos como para permitirme ir sola. ¡Lo sabia!. Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas.

"Sería lo mejor, pero antes queremos platicarlo con ellos, para tomar una decisión." Dijo el. "Por favor, ¿podrías llamarlos y pedirles que bajen? Quiero conocer su opinión."

Subi rápidamente las escaleras, emocionada. Tal vez esto funcionaria. Solo deseaba que ellos eligieran a Edward para acompañarme, de otro modo todo seria en vano. Pero confiaba en que así seria. El era muy responsable a la vista de sus padres, el más cuidadoso y sensato. Otra razón por la que me encantaba Edward… Toque en las puertas de las habitaciones de cada uno. Todos aceptaron y bajaron las escaleras. Carlisle les pidió que se sentaran en la sala, pero a mi me pidió que subiera a mi habitación por un rato, argumentando que necesitaba hablar con ellos a solas. Eso me disgusto, pero no me quedo de otra mas que aceptar. Subí las escaleras, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo y mis pensamientos. Cada vez era más complicado hacerlo. Cuando pase al lado de Jasper pude sentir su fría mirada sobre mi, pero trate de ignorarla lo mejor posible.

EPV.

Lillian subió a si habitación. Había tratado de leer su mente, y me di cuenta de que estaba ansiosa. Pero no me decía porque. Entonces mi padre comenzó a hablarnos.

"Lillian nos ha pedido ver a sus padres. Ella desea verlos, saber como están…"

" ¡Se volvió loca!, eso es muy peligroso." Protesto inmediatamente Rosalie. " ¿Qué tal si la descubren?"

"Rosalie, calmante por favor. No hay motivo para alarmarse tanto." Le regaño Carlisle. "Nosotros no somos nadie para obligarla. Ella es libre de tomar sus decisiones. Pero si creo, que como familia, debemos ayudarla."

" ¿Y que quieren que hagamos.? Pregunto Alice.

"Estaba pensando que alguno de ustedes debería de acompañarla."

Mis hermanos y yo permanecimos callados. Esto nos había tomado de sorpresa.

"Sus padres viven en Carolina del Sur." Continuó Carlisle. "Tal vez algunos de ustedes quisieran acompañarla. Sería mejor si ella no fuera sola, así la controlarían en caso de que hubiera peligro…"

" ¿Algo más que quiera la señorita?. La verdad es que está causando muchas molestias…" continuo protestando Rosalie.

"Rosalie, por favor, hija. Deja de ser tan egoísta." Levanto la voz Esme, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos. "Lillian necesita ayuda para adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Ahora pertenece a esta familia y debemos ayudarla. Ella ha estado muy triste desde hace algunos días. Creo que le hará bien ver a su familia, asegurarse de que están bien, y finalmente podrá cerrar ese capítulo y seguir adelante. Necesita nuestro apoyo."

Todos bajamos la mirada, apenados. Tal vez Esme tenía razón. Pero no dejaba de preocuparme todo esto.

"Y ¿Quién ira con ella.?" Pregunte finalmente.

"Yo no ire, asi que ni me pregunten." Bufo Rosalie. Carlisle asintió.

"Nadie esta obligado a acompañarla. Es solo una petición, como familia." Le respondió. " ¿Tu qué opinas, Emmet?."

Emmet estuvo a punto de asentir, con gusto, ya que le agradaba la idea de hacer un viaje, pero Rosalie le detuvo la mano inmediatamente. "NI se te ocurra. Tu no vas con ella." Le dijo.

"Amor, pero…" comenzó a protestar, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de Rosalie, permaneció callado. No quería discutir con ella. "Esta bien, solo calmante ¿si?." Le dijo Emmet mientras le tomaba la mano y ella sonreía.

A mi me pareció graciosos. Emmet, tan grandote y fuerte, y muy temeroso de su novia, ja!.

" ¿Tu, Jasper.? Continuó preguntando Carlisle, a lo que Jasper respondió.

"Carlisle, lamento mucho negarme, pero saben bien que no confio en Lillian. Sus sentimientos aun me confunden y no me agrada estar cerca de ella. Lo siento." Dijo bajando la mirada.

"Muchachos, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, ¿Por qué tanta frialdad? Esa chica no les ha hecho nada." Comenzó a disgustarse Esme, mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

"Yo la acompañare." Dijo finalmente Alice. "Ire con ella a Carolina del Sur." Esme le sonrio dulcemente y pensó _¡Gracias, Alice!._

"Muy bien Alice, pero de cualquier forma me parece que no deben ir solas. Yo iria con ustedes, pero me han asignado tres cirugías muy importantes en esta semana. ¿Tu que opinas, Edward.? ¿Ayudaras a Alice a cuidar a Lillian.?"

¡Vaya, que maravilla!. Ahora no podría negarme…

"Esta bien, ire con ellas." Les dije.

"Y ¿no tendrás problemas con Bella.? Pregunto Rosalie, entre riendo.

La mire fijamente y conteste. "Bella es lo suficientemente madura como para entender. Además sabe que no tiene nada de que preocuparse y que la amo. Ella es muy inteligente." Le conteste fríamente. Rosalie desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

Esme se acerco a nosotros muy sonriente. "Gracias Alice y Edward. Sabia que ustedes no me defraudarían." Nos dijo, mientras dirigía una seria mirada a Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet. "LILLIAN, ¿PUEDES BAJAR.?" Le grito Esme.

En menos de cinco segundos Lillian estaba en la sala con nosotros.

"Ya lo platicamos, Edward y Alice irán contigo." Le respondió Esme. Los ojos de Lillian se iluminaron inmediatamente. Se acerco a Alice y a mi y nos dio un abrazo.

"No saben cuanto se los agradezco. De verdad." Nos dijo feliz. Alice le respondió el abrazo y sonrió.

"No tienes de que agradecernos. Te vamos a apoyar en lo que necesites." Le dijo a Lillian.

"Y, ¿Cómo haremos esto?." Le pregunte a Carlisle.

"Estaba pensando que mañana tomaran un vuelo a Carolina del Sur. Sería mucho más rápido que ir en vehículo." Comenzó a explicar Carlisle.

" ¿Pero como harán con el sol?" pregunto Esme.

"Voy a llamar a un aerolínea para averiguar los vuelos. Sera mejor que lleguen de noche y que renten un automóvil con vidrios polarizados. Es conveniente que el resto del día permanezcan en un hotel. Sera más seguro."

" ¿Entonces visitare a mis padres en la noche?" pregunto Lillian.

"Si, será mejor que no te vean. Ni ellos ni tus vecinos. No te preocupes, Edward y Alice te ayudaran." Termino Carlisle. Ella asintió feliz.

"Bueno, vamos a empacar algunas cosas." Dijo Alice, mientras ella y Lillian se dirigían a sus cuartos.

"Llamare a la aerolínea, espero que puedan salir mañana mismo." Me dijo Carlisle mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

Ya no me atrevía a negarme. La verdad, aun me sentía incomodo con esta situación. Sabía que Bella comprendería, pero de cualquier forma no deseaba tener ningún malentendido con ella. Tendría que explicarle la situación.

A los pocos minutos llego Carlisle, comentando que reservo tres pasajes para mañana en la mañana. Entonces ya no había vuelta atrás. Iria con Alice y Lillian.

Después de algunas horas decidí ir a visitar a Bella. Quería pasar la noche con ella y explicarle lo del viaje. Estaba nervioso, pues no estaba seguro de su reacción. Ella había prometido confiar en mi ciegamente. Pero eso no lo hacia fácil. Y es mas, comprendería si se negara a dejarme ir con ellas. Si cambiáramos lugares y Bella fuera a viajar con un hombre que muestra interés por ella, yo estaría furioso. Es mas, no la dejaría….

¡Maldición, en que lio me meti!.

Espere a que fueran las nueve de la noche para acercarme a la casa de Bella. Ella ya me estaba esperando en su habitación, recostada en su cama mientras ojeaba un libro. En cuanto me vio entrar soltó su libro y se arrojo a mis brazos. Le correspondí gustoso, aspirando su dulce aroma a fresas. Pero ella noto inmediatamente mi preocupación.

"Amor, ¿sucede algo malo?, te noto tenso." Me pregunto mientras me conducía a su cama. Ella se recostó, y yo, como siempre, me acostaba a su lado. La vi tan hermosa…

"Edward…dime que pasa."

"Sucede que Lillian parece estar sufriendo una depresión, porque extraña a sus padres…" Bella bajo sus ojos y suspiro.

"Pobrecita."

"Pues si . Ella pidió que la dejáramos ir a ver a su familia. Ellos viven en Carolina del Sur. Esme y Carlisle piensan que no es correcto que vaya sola, pues aun no tiene el suficiente autocontrol. Y me pidieron a mi y a Alice que la llevaramos."

Sentí el frágil cuerpo de Bella tensarse entre mis brazos. Separo mis manos de su cintura y se levanto de la cama. Estaba molesta, demasiado.

"Pero, ¿Por qué tienes qué ser precisamente tu?." Dijo mientras daba vueltas en por la habitación.

Suspire fuertemente antes de responder. Supuse que esto no sería fácil. "Pues, Rosalie no soporta a Lillian y tampoco quiere que Emmet la acompañe. Jasper no confía en ella, y Carlisle va a estar muy ocupado esta semana en el hospital. Alice se ofreció sola a acompañarla, pero a Carlisle no le pareció buena idea que fueran solas, y me pidió a mí que fuera con ellas. Solo para cuidarlas."

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, que me parecieron una eternidad. Bella había detenido su caminata en la habitación y se acerco a la ventana. Suspiro profundamente. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Enredo sus brazos contra su pecho, como queriendo abrazarse a si misma. Se veía preocupada. Me acerque a ella y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Acerque mi cabeza a su cuello, respirando su aroma. Ella no se resistió.

"Amor, si quieres puedo quedarme. No quiero que desconfíes de mi. Puedo decirle a Carlisle que…" pero ella me interrumpió. Giro gentilmente su cuerpo, quedando su cara frente a la mía. Relajo su postura y coloco sus dedos dulcemente sobre mis labios.

"No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, ya le diste tu palabra a Carlisle y a Esme, que pensarían si tu…" comenzó Bella, pero yo no la deje terminar.

"Eso no me interesa. Lo único que me importa eres tu." Le dije, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Ella sonrió y abrazo fuertemente mi cintura mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Gracias amor. Pero yo te prometí que confiaría siempre en ti, y es lo que voy a hacer. Además, Carlisle tiene razón. Es mejor que tú las acompañes. No es justo que Alice se haga cargo sola de ella. Tu eres el mas responsable de todos. "

"Me sobrevaloras, Bella." Le dije sonriendo.

"Claro que no. Y estoy segura de que no soy la única que piensa asi. Pero, si me atrevo a pedirte un favor a cambio." Me dijo ella.

"Lo que quieras."

"Después de que nos casemos, preferiría mantener cierta distancia de Lillian. Quisiera que estuviéramos solo nosotros dos, como una pareja normal. Al menos por un tiempo."

Yo sonreí aun mas. "Amor, créeme que no deseo otra cosa. Solo quiero estar contigo. Y especialmente después de que nos casemos. Te quiero solo para mi. Sin mas familia de por medio. Solo tu y yo. Quiero que tengamos nuestra propia casa, nuestro espacio." le dije mientras acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese.

Ella me devolvió el beso, gustosa. Bella se relajaba nuevamente, lo que me dio mucha tranquilidad. Bella era sorprendente. Estaba dispuesta a confiar plenamente en mi. Me lo demostraba con cada palabra, con cada acción. No podía sentirme más orgulloso de ella. Bella era la mejor, sin lugar a dudas. No había ninguna otra chica en el mundo como ella.

Dejo de besarme y me libero de su abrazo. Pero esa sensación no me gusto para nada. Necesitaba su amor, su calidez.

" ¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunte sorprendido.

"Nada, amor. Solo tengo un poco de frio." Me dijo mientras tallaba sus manos contra sus brazos, tratando de darse calor. En ocasiones olvidaba que yo era demasiado frio para ella. Pero me parecía tan natural sostenerla en mis brazos, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en tenerla siempre conmigo.

La conduje nuevamente hasta su cama y la cubrí con sus cobertores como si fuera una criatura. Ella parecía divertida con esta acción. Me acurruque nuevamente a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a Bella, pues saldría en el vuelo de las nueve de la mañana. Y apenas tendría tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto.

En cuanto abrió sus ojos me preocupe. La veía triste, agobiada. Ella me abrazo fuertemente una vez mas.

"Amor, ¿Qué ocurre?. Te noto triste." Le pregunte mientras la acurrucaba una vez mas en mis brazos.

"Es solo que te voy a echar de menos." Me dijo tímidamente.

Sonreí alegre. "Amor, yo también te extrañaré. Pero te prometo que tratare de volver mañana mismo, Pasado mañana a mas tardar."

"Pero, ¿tan pronto?" se sorprendió.

"Si, hoy en la noche estaremos en Carolina del Sur. Hare lo que pueda para qué Lillian vea a sus padres esta misma noche. Y tal vez mañana en la tarde podamos regresar. A mi no me agrada la idea de pasar más tiempo sin ti. Me preocupa demasiado dejarte sola."

A Bella pareció agradarle mi respuesta. Me dio un cálido beso en los labios.

"Esta bien. Entonces te dejare ir. Pero, Edward, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi. Estaré bien. Ademas, ¿Qué cosa podría ocurrirme?."

"Mi amor, nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti. Ni siquiera cuando te transformes. No comprendes el pánico que me da dejarte sola. ¿Qué tal si te quedas hoy en mi casa?. Estoy seguro de que a Esme le encantaría tenerte ahí." Le sugerí esperanzado. Al menos así no estaría sola.

"No, amor. Además, sin Alice no tengo la excusa para ir. Mi padre no me dejara. Lo mejor será que me quede." Me explico Bella.

Me desagrado su respuesta.

"Tranquilízate, Edward. Estaré bien. Pero en cuanto regreses ven a verme, sea la hora que sea ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Solo ten cuidado, por favor." le pedí.

Me despedí de Bella, haciendo uso de una férrea fuerza de voluntad y regrese pronto a mi casa.

Lillian y Alice se habían preparado un par de pequeñas maletas para el viaje, pues Alice ya tenía planeada una visita al centro comercial, donde conseguirán nuevas cosas. Yo simplemente hice una maleta para dos días. No planeaba mantenerme más tiempo lejos de Forks, ni de Bella.

Ella mostraba una confianza que me sorprendía, y que me hacia adorarla aun mas. Era una mujer inteligente y fuerte. Más de lo que ella se imaginaba, y yo me sentía muy orgulloso de ser su novio.

Después de un rato, Carlise y Jasper nos llevaron al aeropuerto. Lillian se veía radiante. Me alegraba por ella, a pesar de todo.

Ya en el avión, , nos sentamos los tres juntos. Lillian insistió en sentarse en la ventana, lo cual me pareció bien. Al poco rato pasaron las azafatas sirviendo las charolas con comida, las cuales tuvimos que rechazar amablemente. Una de ellas, de cabello rojizo, paseaba muy frecuentemente por nuestro lugar, preguntándonos si necesitábamos algo. O mejor dicho, para ver si yo necesitaba algo.

Ya comenzaba a desesperarme. Cada vez que pasaba junto a mi no podía evitar leer su mente, al cual siempre decía algo como "_ ¡Que chico tan guapo!, o " ¿seria muy atrevido pedirle su numero?" _ Además de que me sonreía de una forma muy seductora.

Y la verdad, yo ya extrañaba a Bella…


	11. Visitantes ocultos

Capitulo 11. Visitantes ocultos.

BPV.

Después de que Edward se fue, baje a prepararme el desayuno. Charlie había salido temprano a la comisaria, por lo que probablemente pasaría sola el resto del día.

Anoche, cuando Edward me anuncio que iría con Lillian a Carolina del Sur, me enfurecí. Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto. Tal vez fue ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirme así, celosa, frustrada. Pero después de un rato lo pensé.

En verdad no confiaba en Lillian, en absoluto. Pero si comprendía la situación. Me imagine por un momento en su lugar, y solo podía imaginar el vacio que ella debía estar sintiendo, el mismo vacio que sentiría yo en poco tiempo…al dejar a mi familia.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. Amaba a Edward, y lo seguiría por toda la eternidad. No me importaba vivir si no estaba a su lado. Pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en mi familia. Me preocupaban Charlie, Renee y Jacob. Los extrañaría demasiado. Sabia que Renee no estaba sola, que tenia a Phil con ella. Pero Charlie no tenía a nadie más, y eso me atormentaba. El era un gran hombre, y merecía el amor de una familia. Y Jacob… el sabia la verdad. No estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría. No sabía si me odiaría para siempre, como su rival natural, o me aceptaría como amiga. Yo esperaba lo segundo, pero no deseaba esperanzarme. Además ya tenía un tiempo que no sabia nada de el, y eso me preocupaba.

También pensaba en mis amigos, a los que nunca mas vería: Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Jessica… los extrañaría también.

Por eso puse las cosas en perspectiva. Me tranquilice y deje ir a Edward. Pensé en el dolor que sentía Lillian, y no pude evitar sentirme identificada. Aunque nuestra situación fuera distinta, y en el caso de ella fuese mucho peor, porque no fue su elección. Además, tenía que considerar que ella también se convertiría en mi hermana, y debía aceptarla como tal y acercarme a ella. Aun conociendo sus sentimientos hacia Edward. De cualquier manera, el jamás le correspondería y Lillian tendría que aceptarlo en algún momento.

Tenía que madurar y confiar en Edward, de la misma forma que el confiaba en mi. No podía continuar con mis ridículas inseguridades.

Comencé a caminar por la calle, sintiéndome algo melancólica. Y entonces los vi…

¡Eran Seth y Quil! Me emocione de inmediato. Tal vez traían noticias de Jacob.

" ¡Chicos!, ¿Cómo están?" los salude mientras corrí hacia ellos.

Seth me sonrió alegremente y me ofreció un abrazo de oso, mientras que Quil conservo un poco más la distancia, sin dejar de ser amable.

"Bella, te ves estupenda. Hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti." Me dijo Seth, esbozando su encantadora sonrisa.

"Ustedes también, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

Ambos intercambiaron miradas sospechosas.

" ¿Le paso algo a Jacob?" pregunte asustada. Sentí como mi corazón se detenía.

"No. De hecho hace poco se comunico con nosotros. Creo que regresara muy pronto a casa." Me contesto Quil. Eso me alegro mucho.

"Aunque no estoy seguro de que quiera verte otra vez, Bella. Aun sigue herido."

"Lo se, y de verdad lo lamento. Solo quiero que el sea feliz." Les respondí, bajando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

"El sería feliz si estuvieras con el, Bella." Me dijo Seth. Eso me partió el corazón.

"Lo lamento, de verdad. Pero mi decisión está tomada." Les conteste.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas nuevamente.

" ¿Sucede algo?" les pregunte de nuevo.

"De hecho si, Bella. Queremos preguntarte algo acerca de tus chupasangre.. es decir, de los Cullen." Me dijo Quil.

" ¿Qué cosa quieren saber?"

"Hemos notado que hay una nueva chupasangre con ellos, ¿verdad?."

Suspire impresionada. Ellos no perdían ningún detalle de la vida de los Cullen.

"Pues si. Llego hace pocos días. Se llama Lillian." Les respondí.

"Y ¿de donde salió?." Pregunto Seth, sorprendido.

"Ella es huérfana. Apareció hace pocos días, llevaba un tiempo huyendo de su antiguo clan, y se topo con los Cullen. Ellos la protegen ahora."

"y, ¿es igual que los Cullen?, es decir ¿solo come… animales?" me pregunto Quil, con un aire sospechoso.

No les dije que Lillian estuvo a punto de atacarme cuando la conocimos. Para que crear dudas sobre su estilo de vida si de todas formas ya estaba cambiando, y tenía a los Cullen para ayudarla.

"Si, es igual que ellos. Pero aun es muy joven." Le respondí finalmente.

Ellos parecieron tranquilizarse con mi respuesta.

"Sucede que Sam esta muy preocupado por ella. No es bueno que haya tantos chupasangres cerca." Continúo Quil.

"Descuida. De todas formas pronto nos marcharemos todos." Les conteste sin pensar.

Seth pareció entristecerse con mi respuesta.

"Bella, ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer.?" Me pregunto de nuevo.

"Si, completamente segura." Dije firmemente.

"Entonces, ya no hay nada más que decir. Nos veremos pronto Bella, espero." Me dijo Seth mientras el y Quil se alejaban nuevamente.

Suspire nuevamente, recordando que también los extrañaría a ellos. Mis amigos licántropos…

EPV.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando llegamos a Carolina del Sur. Bajamos del avión y nos subimos a un taxi para que nos llevara a un hotel. Alice eligió uno muy caro y exclusivo. A mi no me importo. Necesitábamos un lugar para escondernos del sol mañana, durante todo el día, antes de regresar por la noche a casa.

Les indique a las chicas que solo pasaríamos aquí un día, y que ya tenía reservados los boletos de regreso para mañana en la noche. Deseaba volver a Forks cuanto antes.

Alice protesto bastante, pues deseaba dar un paseo por la ciudad y comprar ropa, y yo le agrie el paseo. Lillian también se sorprendió. Sol o pude escuchar un " ¡_Maldición!, necesito más tiempo…" _ pero después bloqueo su mente con una canción de Savage Garden, por lo que no supe a que se refería. Si solo requería una noche para visitar a su familia, no necesitábamos estar más tiempo aquí.

Llegamos al hotel y nos instalamos rápidamente en los cuartos. Alice y Lillian compartirían uno, mientras que yo me instale en otro.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, decidí que era tiempo de buscar a su familia.

Salimos los tres y pedimos un taxi. Lillian recordaba bien la dirección, por lo que no hubo ningún problema. La veía nerviosa y asustada, pero nosotros le aseguramos que todo estaría bien.

Después de un rato llegamos a su calle. Bajamos del auto silenciosamente. Trate de averiguar si aun había algún vecino curioso despierto, en caso de que alguien reconociera a Lillian. Pero no veía a nadie, ni tampoco podía leer otras mentes que no fueran las de mis hermanas.

Nos acercamos silenciosamente hasta su casa. Era una casa muy bonita, de dos pisos, con un amplio jardín y una alberca artísticamente adornada con una cascada.

Note como Lillian se tenso inmediatamente. La camioneta de sus padres se encontraba estacionada en el garaje y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

Alice tomo de la mano a Lillian. "Todo estará bien. Vamos a entrar…"

Lillian nos condujo a la puerta trasera de la casa, que daba a la cocina. No fue difícil abrirla, ya que recordó que sus padres no solían cerrarla con llave. Era un barrio seguro y no consideraban necesario hacerlo. Caminamos cuidadosamente dentro de la casa, que se encontraba muy arreglada. La sala estaba elegantemente adornada, con tapices y cortinas muy finas, y un pequeño bar en el fondo.

"Todo esta igual que como recordaba." Dijo Lillian en voz muy baja.

Caminamos lentamente al piso superior, en donde había cuatro habitaciones. Lillian recorrió lentamente el pasillo y entro primero en uno de los cuartos. Por lo que puede leer en su mente, esa había sido su habitación. Salió pronto de ahí y se metió a la otra, en donde pude leer en sus ojos la nostalgia, ya que esa le había pertenecido a su hermana, Jazmin. Y entonces llegamos a la tercera habitación. Lillian abrió muy lentamente la puerta, y un aroma dulzón penetro mis fosas nasales. Ahí estaban sus padres, durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazados.

Ella camino lentamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Los miro cuidadosamente, como tratando de memorizar cada detalle de ellos. Apreciando lentamente sus facciones. Por un momento creí verla sonreír. Se veían tranquilos, llenos de paz. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, si no sufrían mas por ella, Lillian seguiría adelante con su vida, sin ningún dolor…

Entonces el sonido de un llanto retumbo en toda la casa. La expresión de Lillian se altero, y se transformo en una totalmente desquiciada. Se alejo de ellos sin ninguna precaución y se acerco a la puerta que le faltaba visitar. La abrió de golpe, y nos topamos de frente con una cuna grande de madera, donde lloriqueaba un bebe, no mayor a un año de edad.

Eso pareció descontrolarla de celos…

Entonces su madre despertó y se sentó sobre su cama. Alice bajo las escaleras rápidamente, evitando a toda costa que la vieran. Pero Lillian no se movió de su lugar, parecía fuera de si.

No me quedo de otra mas que ir por ella a toda velocidad, sujetarla fuertemente con mis brazos y arrastrarla hacia su habitación. Todo esto un mi usual velocidad vampírica, como decía Bella.

Lillian parecía querer gritar de coraje, pero alcance a tapar su boca con mi mano. Abri la puerta de su cuarto y me metí con ella, dejando abierta una pequeña abertura de la puerta para asegurarme de que su madre no vendría.

Observe como su madre se acercaba al bebe y lo tomaba en sus brazos dulcemente. EL bebe pareció tranquilizarse ante la presencia de su madre, que lo mecía cariñosamente.

Después de unos minutos volvió a dejarlo en su cuna, ya que el bebe se había quedado profundamente dormido. Y entonces ella regreso a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

No solté a Lillian en todo ese rato, temiendo que gritara y llamara la atención de sus padres. Leí en su mente su coraje, sus celos, su envidia, y también su vergüenza cuando yo la sujete en mis brazos.

La solté cuidadosamente y le pregunte: ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Su reacción fue lo que me sorprendió. Giro entre mis brazos, quedando su rostro frente al mio, y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho. La escuche sollozar.

"Ellos nos olvidaron, Edward. NO les importamos" me dijo, aferrándose a mi aun mas.

"No digas eso Lillian. Ellos aun las recuerdan, pero tenían que continuar con sus vidas."

"No les importamos…"

"Claro que si. Tu habitación y la de tu hermana siguen igual, ¿verdad? Ellos no se olvidaron de ti ni de Jazmin. Solo tuvieron que seguir adelante, de la misma forma que tendrás que hacerlo tu…"

Sentí como se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Después de unos minutos dejo de sollozar, pero no soltó mi cintura. Empezaba a sentirme intranquilo. Nunca había sido fanático de las demostraciones de afecto, a excepción de Bella, claro estaba. Y con Lillian me sentía, incomodo…

"Gracias, Edward. Gracias por hacer esto por mi." Me dijo finalmente, soltando su abrazo y dándome un leve beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios. Eso me incomodo.

"Todo esta bien. Vamos por Alice y regresemos al hotel." Le dije mientras abría lentamente la puerta. No leía la mente de su madre, por lo que supuse que se habría vuelto a dormir.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente con Lillian. Alice se encontraba esperándonos en la cocina.

" ¿Por qué tardaron tanto.?" Nos pregunto.

"Lillian se paralizo al ver al bebe. Tuve que sacarla de ahí y escondernos en su cuarto por un rato, hasta que el bebe se calmara." Le explique.

Abrimos la puerta y salimos de ahí a toda prisa. No se veía ni una sola alma. Parecía que el plan había funcionado.

Pero Lillian se veía confundida. Estaba celosa y aliviada a la vez. Era una mezcla de pensamientos muy fuertes, tanto que me mareaban. Pero quise esperar a que llegaramos al hotel para hablar con ella. Tenia que aprender a dejar ir el pasado, y continuar con su vida. No lo quedaba otra opción.

¿? PV.

Continúe aspirando su aroma, que cada vez era más y más fuerte. Me estaba acercando finalmente a ti. ¿Realmente creyó que podría escapar de mí? ¿Realmente pensó que no la haría pagar por su traición?

Había seguido su rastro por varios estados. Afortunadamente contaba con mi excelente habilidad para rastrear. Aunque hubieran pasado semanas, aun podía distinguir su aroma. Sabía que me estaba acercando hacia ella, con cada paso que daba la sentía más y más cerca, su inconfundible y delicioso aroma.

Continúe caminando por los oscuros bosques de Forks, hasta que llegue a una casa, en donde había estacionados un patrulla y una camioneta roja, muy vieja.

Respire una vez más y me acerque a un árbol. Sentí su aroma más fresco, ella había subido a este árbol. Me emocione con la perspectiva de que estabas aun más cerca de ella.

Pero entonces descubrí nuevos aromas. Eran de dos… no tres vampiros, igual que nosotros. ¿Qué hacían tres vampiros aquí? ¿estaban con ella?. Camine en círculos por este pequeño patio, además de ella, olí a otros tres vampiros. ¿Cómo era posible.?

Camine un poco más hacia la calle y sentí otros aromas. Unos más repulsivos, que hicieron que retrocediera por el asco…. Eran aromas muy recientes, probablemente de apenas esta mañana. Eran licántropos…. Un momento ¿licántropos aquí? ¿Qué clase de lugar era este?

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi. Los licántropos eran los únicos que podían acabar conmigo. Retrocedí unos pasos, tratando de sacudir el asqueroso olor de mis fosas nasales, cuando entonces descubrí otro aroma deliciosamente embriagador…

Era de una humana, esto estaba seguro. Olia delicioso, y yo tenía tanta hambre…

Continúe con el rastro. También distinguí otro aroma humano. Era el de un hombre, pero ese no me intereso. Solo el de la chica me embriagaba. Era similar al de ella, cuando la conocí…

El olor venia con más fuerza dentro de la casa, desde el segundo piso. Fácilmente trepe el árbol que me acercaba a la ventana del segundo piso. Ahí era donde se concentraba más el olor. Era delicioso. Sentí como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca. El hambre se acrecentaba en mi…

Abrí lentamente la ventana y entre despreocupadamente. Y la vi recostada en su cama. Era una chica de cabello largo y castaño. Dormía plácidamente. Parecía un angelito inocente… Lástima que esta sería su última noche con vida…

Me acerque a ella un poco más. Comenzó a moverse, lenta pero bruscamente, como si algo la inquietara. ¿Acaso sentía mi presencia? ¿acaso presentía que este era su fin?.

Lentamente tome un mechón de su cabello y lo aparte de su rostro. Sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ella, más allá del deseo por su sangre. Una atracción que yo reconocí, pues ya la había sentido antes, con esa traidora…

Pero eso había quedado atrás. No volvería hacerlo… Esta noche saborearía su exquisita sangre, esta noche seria su última…

Me acerco hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros de su cuello, respiro nuevamente su esencia, tan deliciosa. Libero entonces mis filosos dientes y me acerco a su cuello…

_Bueno, es todo por ahora. Ojala les haya gustado. Y prometo actualizar pronto, porque ya viene lo mejor. Bye!!!!._

.


	12. Decepcion

_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a S. Meyer._

¡HOLA!, Volví pronto con un nuevo capítulo, aprovechando que hay un poco de tiempo.

Me pongo a dar de brincos cada vez que veo sus reviews. De verdad, muchas gracias. Me alegra que les este gustando la historia.

Supongo que adivinaron quien está en el cuarto de Bella y porque. Díganme que opinan de este capítulo ¿si?.

¡Felices vacaciones!.

CAPITULO 12. DECEPCION.

???? PV.

Me acerque a ella un poco más. Comenzó a moverse, lenta pero bruscamente, como si algo la inquietara. ¿Acaso sentía mi presencia? ¿Acaso presentía que este era su fin?.

Lentamente tome un mechón de su cabello y lo aparte de su rostro. Sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ella, más allá del deseo por su sangre. Una atracción que yo reconocí, pues ya la había sentido antes, con esa traidora…

Pero eso había quedado atrás. No volvería hacerlo… Esta noche saborearía su exquisita sangre, esta noche sería su última…

Me acerco hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros de su cuello, respiro nuevamente su esencia, tan deliciosa. Libero entonces mis filosos dientes y me acerco a su cuello…

"Alejate Lillian… alejate de Edward…" dijo ella mientras giraba hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

Me congele. No pude tomarla… no cuando había pronunciado el nombre de esa mujer, Lillian. ¿Cómo es que la conocía?.

Me incorpore, alejándome de su cama lentamente. Mi atención se aparto del dulce olor de la sangre para concentrarse en su habitación. Había otro olor muy penetrante. El olor de un vampiro, uno de los olores que reconocí en la calle, pero mil veces más concentrado. Parecía como si este frecuentara la habitación, todo el tiempo.

¿Qué ocurría aquí? Esto no era nada normal. ¿Cómo es que esta chica tenía en su casa a vampiros y a licántropos. ¿Quién era ella?.

Comenzaba a intrigarme, y mucho. Era una criatura extraña.

No… esta noche no podría ser mía. Tendría que esperar, averiguar mas…

Tal vez ella me conduzca a mi traidora… a mi Lillian.

Con ese pensamiento y tras mirarla por última vez, brinque por su ventana y me aleje…

EPV.

Cuando llegamos nuevamente al hotel, Lillian parecía estar de mucho mejor humor. Había sido un golpe fuerte para ella ver que sus padres habían tenido otro hijo. Se sintió traicionada, olvidada.

Aunque no la culpo, siento que su reacción fue exagerada. ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿no deseaba que sus padres fueran felices? Me confundían sus pensamientos, demasiado. Aunque yo no era nadie para juzgarla.

Pero esta visita realmente le había servido. Ahora podía dejar su pasado atrás y continuar con su vida.

Llegamos al cuarto de las chicas y Alice prendió el televisor, esperando encontrar algo de su agrado.

Lillian se sentó en el borde de su cama. Aun estaba muy pensativa.

"Edward. Lamento haber hecho esa escena en la casa de mis padres. No se que me paso, me descontrole y los puse en peligro… lo siento de verdad." Me dijo mientras me invitaba con la mano a que me sentara a su lado. Y así lo hice.

"No paso nada. No te preocupes. Estamos bien, y tu ya viste a tus padres. Eso era lo que necesitabas." Le dije mirándola a la cara.

Ella tomo una de mis manos y la apretó entre las suyas. Ese gesto me puso nervioso, pero no quise ser rudo y quitar mi mano bruscamente.

"Realmente hicieron algo muy bueno por mi, Edward. Se los agradezco a todos. " dijo ella sonriendo.

Me miro de una forma indescriptible, pero su mente estaba en blanco para mi. Eso me confundía aun más. Solté su mano de la forma más cortes posible y me levante de la cama. Ese gesto la disgusto un poco.

" ¡Ay, no puede ser!". Dijo Alice, que estaba viendo la televisión.

" ¿Qué tienes?" le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

"Según el pronóstico del tiempo, mañana va a ser un día muy soleado. Ya no podremos salir" dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos contra su pecho, haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Me divirtió su gesto infantil.

"Alice, de cualquier manera ya estabas advertida de que volveríamos mañana en la noche." Observe el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Eran ya las tres de la mañana. "O mejor dicho, hoy en la noche. Ya no te sulfures." Le dije bromeando. Alice no dijo nada.

"_Yo que contaba con otro día. Ni modo, tendrá que ser hoy…" _escuche pensar a Lillian. En ese momento ella interrumpió su pensamiento, para que no pudiera leerlo. Yo no quise ser impertinente y no le pregunte mas.

Me despedí de ambas y me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba en el mismo pasillo que las de ellas.

Cerré la puerta y me acomode en la cama. Pensé en Bella nuevamente. No tenía mucho tiempo de haberla dejado, pero ya me sentía fatal. Me preocupaba dejarla sola. Sobre todo porque había decidido no quedarse en mi casa. Al menos me sentiría mejor si estuviera en compañía de Emmet y Jasper. Estaría mas segura. Pero con lo testaruda que es, no me lo permitió.

Por un momento pensé en llamarla a su celular. Deseaba escuchar su voz. Pero después recordé que ella debía estar dormida, y no quise importunarla. Extrañaba verla dormir. Me encantaba escucharla hablar mientras dormía. Ahí sus sentimientos se liberaban completamente, no tenia ataduras. Y eso me gustaba. Por lo mismo, sabía que me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo la amaba a ella. Pronunciaba mi nombre al menos diez veces cada noche. E incluso llegaba a mencionar a Lillian, exigiéndole que se alejara de mi. Admito que si me gustaba un poco que estuviera celosa ¡Cuánto me divertía todo eso!.

Pero pronto la vería de nuevo. En cuestión de horas. Solo tenia que mantener la calma y esperar…

LPV.

Pasaron ya algunas horas desde que Edward se fue a su habitación. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana. Cometí un error al enojarme tanta al ver a mis padres. Tuve sentimientos muy confusos.

Por un lado me dio alegría y nostalgia al verlos ahí, tan dulces y tan inocentes como los recordaba. Ahora no sentía nada mas por ellos, pero en su momento, cuando vivía, los quise mucho.

Pero al darme cuenta de que ellos ya me habían olvidado, me puse furiosa. Se que no debería, finalmente ellos son humanos, y no es mi problema lo que hagan con sus ridículas vidas. Pero no pude evitar sentirme celosa. Siempre había sido su consentida, su centro de atención. Y ahora, ya ni siquiera se acordaban de mí, ni de Jazmin…

Pero eso ya no importaba, quedo en el pasado. Ahora quería concentrarme en mi futuro: Edward. Me encanto la forma en que me había protegido anoche. Me sentí tan bien en sus brazos, en como cubrió mi rostro con sus manos. Tuve unos inmensos deseos de besarlo, y afortunadamente me controle. El no pareció darse cuenta. Pero ahora esto acabaría, en este momento el sabria lo que siento por el. Hoy, el seria mío. Por lo menos físicamente, ya que su corazón también me lo ganaría después.

Alice estaba viendo la televisión, por lo que estaría distraída por un rato, o al menos eso esperaba. Tome mi maleta y saque el conjunto que había traído para este momento., con todo y ropa interior incluida. Entre al baño. No necesitaba mucho, pues yo ya era hermosa, pero una arregladita mas y quedaría perfecta. Me bañe y me puse un lindo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. Me vestí con una blusa escotada color rosa, y una minifalda de mezclilla. Se me veía muy bien.

Sali del baño y encontré a Alice sentada en el sillón, se veía rara, como si estuviera muy concentrada en algo, ni siquiera me miraba.

"Alice, vuelvo al rato, quiero dar una vuelta por el hotel." Le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta. De repente ella llego a toda velocidad y me cerro la puerta. Se veía sumamente seria. Tomo mi mano y me condujo a toda velocidad hacia el sillón, y me sentó en el de un empujón. Su actitud me confundió totalmente.

"Lillian, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando." Me amenazo.

" ¿De que hablas?" le pregunte confundida.

"No te hagas. Acabo de verte. Intentaras seducir… a Edward. ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo asi? ¡el va a casarse la próxima semana!" me dijo, con mucha repulsión, alzando sus manos hacia su cabeza.

Me enfurecí, ya que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Alice. Me levante bruscamente del sillón y la encare.

"Alice, yo amo a Edward." Bien, finalmente, lo dije…

"Eso ya lo sabíamos…"

" ¿Qué?. ¿Cómo es eso?." Me sentí avergonzada.

"Jasper se dio cuenta, hace poco tiempo. Digamos que tus sentimientos te traicionaron."

"Ya veo." Le dije mientras me sentaba nuevamente en el sillón. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

¿Qué pasaría ahora, estaría ella de mi lado?.

"Alice, ¿Qué piensas tu al respecto, de que quiera a Edward.?"

"Que no deberías ilusionarte . El ama a Bella, con todo su ser."

Eso me enfureció aun más.

"Pero, ¡Bella es una humana!, no vale la pena. Yo podría darle mucho mas."

"Lillian, ellos se aman. De verdad se aman. Edward cambio tanto desde que conoció a Bella. Ella lo devolvió a la vida."

"Pero… yo lo quiero Alice, de verdad lo quiero."

Alice tomo una de mis manos gentilmente.

"Te digo esto como amiga. No te interpongas. No conseguirás nada de el. Edward esta loco por Bella. De verdad, y ella lo adora igual."

"Entonces, ¿tu no me apoyaras, verdad?"

"No. Lo siento. Pero Bella es como mi hermana. Bueno, técnicamente ya es mi hermana, y mi familia la quiere igual."

" ¡Pero ella no vale nada! Es una chica torpe, sin gracia, yo soy mucho mejor que ella…"

" No sabes lo que dices. ¡No hables así de ella!. Bella es una chica excepcional, y si la conocieras mas a fondo te darías cuenta. Además, para Edward ella es la más hermosa de todas. Ella es lo que más ama en el mundo." Me reprimió Alice. Se veía muy molesta de que me expresara así de Bella. ¿Pues que tenia esa humana? Nada en particular. Ni siquiera me parecía bonita. ¿Acaso Edward estaría ciego?

"Pues no lo acepto. Yo quiero a Edward. Voy a verlo ahora mismo." Le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida.

"Yo no puedo impedir que lo hagas. Eres libre de hacer el ridículo si quieres. Pero no conseguirás nada. El no dejara a Bella por ti. Nunca." Me dijo seriamente, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón para ver la tele.

"Acaso, ¿lo has visto, el me rechazara?." Eso me dio miedo.

"No, pero no necesito de mis habilidades para saber que así será. El solo quiere a Bella. Pero alla tu. Tal vez eso sea lo que necesites para que te saques a Edward de la cabeza. Ve y haz lo que quieras." Me dijo mientras tomaba el control y prendía el televisor.

Eso me ofendió muchísimo. Al parecer no contaba con el apoyo de nadie. Ni modo. Yo podría sola con esto. Me quedaría con Edward.

Me tranquilice por unos momentos antes de acercarme a su habitación. Unos chicos pasaron a mi lado y me sonrieron descaradamente, mirándome de arriba abajo. Pobres ilusos. Jamas se acercarían a la belleza de Edward, nunca.

Finalmente toque a su puerta. Controle un poco mis pensamientos. Pero me alegraba que pronto podría liberarlos, sin ninguna restricción, para que Edward supiera cuanto lo deseaba.

Edward me abrió muy pronto…

EPV.

Había pasado un rato muy aburrido, no había nada interesante en la televisión. Y para colmo extrañaba mucho a Bella. Estaba muy acostumbrado a pasar las noches con ella, y si no lo hacía me sentía raro, intranquilo. La necesitaba demasiado.

Además tenía un mal presentimiento. Me sentía muy preocupado por Bella. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero cada vez que la dejaba sola me inquietaba. Lo peor era que ella no había querido quedarse en mi casa. Al menos así me hubiera sentido más tranquilo.

Entonces escuche como tocaban mi puerta. La abrí y me tope de frente con Lillian. Me sonrió seductoramente.

"Hola Edward. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"SI, esta bien."

Ella se sentó en la cama y me miro fijamente. "Necesito decirte algo."

" ¿De que se trata?."

"Edward. Ya no puedo fingir mas. Hay algo que tienes que saber."

_TE AMO. _Me grito su mente.

"Lillian, yo…"

"Edward, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me gustas. " dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi cuerpo. Comencé a sentirme inquieto.

"Lillian, yo amo a Bella. Voy a casarme con ella."

"Pero aun no estás casado." Dijo mientras alzaba su mano para trataba de acariciar mi cabello. Me retire de su lado, molesto.

"No entiendo porque haces esto" le dije molesto.

"Edward. Yo te quiero. Si me dieras la oportunidad de conocerme, yo podría hacerte feliz."

"Yo ya soy feliz, con Bella."

"Pero Bella es humana. En cambio yo soy igual que tu."

"Eso no me interesa. Bella es lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito."

" ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si nunca has estado con nadie mas. " dijo mientras seductoramente se acercaba a mi cuerpo, aferrándose a él. Yo me aparte de ella inmediatamente y camine hacia la ventana, dándole a ella la espalda.

"No lo necesito. Yo solo quiero a Bella. No entiendo porque haces esto, Lillian. Yo jamás te di motivos para que creyeras que podía quererte. Yo te trate como una hermana, yo…" gire para darle la cara, y lo que vi me quito las palabras.

Lillian se había quitado su blusa y su falda, permaneciendo solo con su ropa interior de encaje negro. Me sentí súbitamente nervioso.

Ella sonrio satisfecha. " ¿Te gusta lo que vez?"

En verdad, si era hermosa, y apetecible. Pero no lo haría. Amaba demasiado a Bella como para tan siquiera pensarlo.

"Lillian, haz el favor de vestirte, no ganaras nada con eso." Le dije mientras giraba de nuevo, dándole la espalda. No quería mirarla. Jamás me había sentido tan molesto, y a la vez tan avergonzado. No me había ocurrido algo similar. Si bien es cierto que varias chicas habían tratado de acercarse a mi a lo largo de tantos años, pero ninguna había sido tan audaz como Lillian. Eso no me gustaba.

" ¿Por qué no me miras, Edward?. ¿Temes no ser fuerte como para resistirlo?."

"No es eso, pero no deseo faltarte al respeto, y francamente esta actitud tuya me está molestando. Tenía una idea muy diferente sobre ti." Gire nuevamente hacia ella, controlando mis nervios, tratando de olvidar que estaba casi desnuda y ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata.

Pero entonces, Lillian se acerco a mi. Tomo rápidamente mi cabeza entre sus manos, jalándome hacia su rostro… y me beso. Me beso de forma desenfrenada, lujuriosa. Cubrió mi cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose a el. Sentí como sus labios se movían entre los míos, mientras introducía una de sus manos en mi cabello, jalándolo. Su insistente lengua se abrió camino entre mis labios. Me quede helado ante esta reacción. Me paralice por algunos segundos antes de separarme de ella. La tome por sus hombres y la empuje suave, pero firmemente lejos de mi.

Ella se sintió frustrada. Pero se acerco nuevamente a mi.

"Vamos , Edward, admite que te gusto." Dijo mientras buscaba besarme otra vez.

"No, no es asi."

"Yo sentí que si. Déjate llevar, Edward. Disfruta lo que sientes. " Me dijo mientras me besaba nuevamente.

Pero esta vez no le permití llegar más lejos. La aparte con todas mis fuerzas, pero sin hacerle daño, y la empuje lejos de mí.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso. Entiende que yo amo a Bella. Yo solo deseo a Bella. No siento nada por ti."

Pude ver que esas palabras la quemaron, la dañaron en lo mas profundo. Tomo su ropa y se la puso nuevamente.

"No lo entiendo. Bella es tan insignificante. ¿Qué puede tener ella que no tenga yo? Yo soy mucho mejor que ella, en todos los aspectos. Soy mas bella, mas inteligente, mas hábil…

Respire hondo antes de contestar. Tendría que ser cruel, pero era la verdad.

"Bella es mucho mas de lo que te imaginas. Ella es hermosa, es inteligente, leal, valiente, bondadosa, desinteresada. No me importa que sea humana, ya que ella es todo lo que yo pido de una mujer. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo?.

Eso la enfureció aun mas.

"No sabes de lo que te pierdes." Me dijo.

"No me interesa saberlo… Retírate por favor." Le dije mientras le señalaba la puerta de salida.

La mente de Lillian estaba completamente abierta para mi. Estaba realmente furiosa. Se sentía avergonzada, humillada. No comprendía mi rechazo, ya que ningún otro hombre se le había resistido antes. Pero lo que más me disgusto fue los pensamientos que tuvo sobre Bella. Ella quería hacerle daño. Justo cuando atravesaba el umbral de la puerta escuche su mente diciendo:

" ¡_Maldita humana, pero me las vas a pagar…!"_

Eso me saco de mis casillas. Camine velozmente y la detuve de un brazo. Eso la asusto, creo que nunca me había visto tan molesto.

"A Bella no te le acerques nunca, ¿entiendes?, o yo te la hare pagar muy caro." La amenace. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión.

" ¿Acaso me harías daño por ella.?" Me pregunto, mientras trataba de liberarse de mi brazo.

"No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella. Asi que te advierto que no la toques…" le dije, fulminándola con la mirada.

La solté del brazo y ella salió rápidamente del cuarto. La observe por unos segundos y cerré la puerta. Su furia había liberado sus verdaderos pensamientos y emociones.

Con que esto era lo que quería en realidad, me quería a mí. No le importaban sus padres, había sido un simple plan para pasar tiempo conmigo. ¡Qué mujer más loca!. Yo nunca cambiaria a Bella por ella.

Pero si estaba muy preocupado. Temía por la seguridad de mi Bella. ¿Qué tal si Lillian planeaba hacerle daño solo por vengarse?. Eso me mataba de miedo. Bella era tan frágil. Pero no, no le permitiría acercarse a ella. Hoy mismo hablare con mis padres. Ella nunca fue totalmente sincera con nosotros, es un peligro. Tenemos que sacar a Lillian de nuestras vidas, de la forma que sea.

_¿Qué les pareció? Nos vemos pronto._


	13. Desenmascarada

_¡Hola a todos! Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo. Es sencillo, pero necesario para encaminar la historia. Pero les prometo que este fin subiré mas, para que comience la acción , jaja._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a Locuela, Vero, Escorpiontf, Grecia, Bice, Carmen Cullen, Xikiss, y Liss90gs por sus reviews. Me encanta que les guste mi historia, y ojala siga asi. Pero ustedes digane ¿si?._

_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer._

CAPITULO 13. DESENMASCARADA.

LPV.

¡Esto no podía ser!, ¡No podía ser verdad!. Edward, ¡me había rechazado, por Bella!. ¿Por qué?. Yo lo merecía. Yo era para él. ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta de eso?

Había hecho el mayor ridículo de mi vida. Jamás me había sucedido algo así. Con nadie. Siempre conseguía todo lo que deseaba, sin gran dificultad. Y ahora me sucedía esto. Y justamente con el hombre que más había anhelado en toda mi vida. Y todo por una humana. ¡No era justo!. ¡Maldita Bella!.

Perdí el control totalmente. Baje las escaleras del hotel. Era imposible salir a la calle ahora. Así que tendría que desquitar mi coraje aquí. Tome una de las sillas que estaba en el lobby y la avente contra una de las ventanas de la entrada. La rompió aparatosamente.

Algunas personas se alejaron corriendo. Entonces dos gerentes trataron de acercarse a mi patéticamente para detenerme. Pero solo consiguieron que les aventara otra silla. Ellos lograron evadirla, pero se veían confundidos, y molestos.

A los pocos segundos bajaron Edward y Alice, quienes me sujetaron fuertemente.

Alice se acerco a los gerentes y se disculpo con ellos, mostrando su más tierna y arrepentida sonrisa. Ellos parecieron tranquilizarse un poco ante su dulce actitud.

"Lo lamentamos muchísimo, pero nuestra hermanita no está bien de la cabeza. Está enferma. " les dijo mientras me miraba furiosamente.

¿Qué no estoy bien de la cabeza?, ¿Cómo decía eso?. Entonces, sentí como los brazos de Edward se tensaron aun mas sobre mi cintura y espalda. Inmovilizando completamente mis brazos. A pesar de que su gesto era desconsiderado y furioso, me sentí… feliz. El solo sentir cerca a Edward era tranquilizador. Lo mire de frente.

Su rostro se encontraba ensombrecido por el coraje. Estaba realmente furioso conmigo. Pero aun así, era hermoso. Lo más bello que había visto en mi vida. Su rostro fue lo que me termino de tranquilizar. Estoy segura de que podía leer mi mente en esos momentos, pero ya no me importaba. Ya nada me interesaba. Lo único que permanecía en mi era el deseo por el.

"Pero señorita, ¿Quién va a pagar todos lo daños?" pregunto uno de los gerentes, quien nos dirigió una mirada a Edward y a mí. Parecía muy atemorizado.

"Nosotros lo haremos. Solo díganos la cantidad." Les dijo Alice.

Los señores guiaron a Alice hacia la recepción, pero se veían más relajados.

Pude ver que todas las personas aquí nos observaban. Estaban muy confundidos. Pero yo estaba en los brazos de Edward, y eso era lo único que me interesaba.

Entonces él me sujeto fuertemente por los hombros y zarandeó un poco mi cuerpo, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Me dijo en voz muy baja y muy rápida, para que los demás no escucharan:

" ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer este escándalo? ¿acaso quieres que nos descubran?"

Mi miro fríamente, con odio.

"No pensé en lo que hacía. Lo siento." Le dije, bajando un poco mis ojos, que se concentraron en su boca.

Entonces el me tomo por el brazo y me condujo escaleras arriba. Me llevo al cuarto de Alice y me empujo hacia dentro.

"Nos iremos en pocas horas. No quiero que causes más dificultades. Iré a ver si Alice necesita ayuda. Espera aquí." Me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. No se molesto en cerrarla con llave, pues sabía que si me lo propusiera saldría de todos modos. Pero ya no quise molestarlo más.

Me senté en uno de los sillones frente al televisor.

Esto era pero de lo que imaginaba. No solo conseguí que Edward me rechazara. Sino que ahora también me odiaba.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Sentí tanto dolor por dentro. Era mas de lo que podía soportar.

Quería a Edward, eso no había cambiado. Pero no sabia que hacer para ganármelo. Tal vez si Bella no existiera las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

¿Si Bella no existiera? Eso se podía arreglar...

EPV.

Nuestro regreso a Forks fue de lo mas incomodo. Para empezar, Lillian armo todo un alboroto en el hotel y hasta rompió algunos muebles. Alice y yo tuvimos que calmarla, y argumentamos con el gerente que nuestra hermana no estaba bien de la cabeza. Y en verdad, no lo estaba.

Luego, en el avión, se disculpo con ambos. Pero la verdad, ya ninguno de los dos le creyó. Ya comprobé que es muy capaz de mentir con sus pensamientos, así que no creo más en sus palabras. Solo creeré sus acciones, que ya son bastante contundentes.

Llegue con la determinación de hablar con mis padres, para que mandáramos a Lilian a otro lado. Después de haber leído en su mente que deseaba lastimar a Bella, no podía permitir que estuviera más tiempo con nosotros. Era peligrosa. Y no permitiría que tocara a Bella. Nunca.

Alice también se encontraba muy decepcionada de ella. Se sintió mal por haber creído en sus mentiras. También se sintió mal por no haber detenido a Lillian en su "intento de seducción". Ella pensó que sería lo mejor para ella, para que se diera cuenta de que jamás cambiaria a Bella por ella. Pero no imagino la furia de Lillian, ni sus pensamientos sobre dañar a Bella. Alice quería muchísimo a Bella y sintió que la había traicionado. Yo le dije que no se preocupara. Que Bella jamás pensaría eso de ella. Pero de todas formas Alice se sentía culpable.

Después de varias horas de incomodo vuelo llegamos a Forks. Emmet fue por nosotros al aeropuerto. Noto que algo andaba mal entre nosotros, pero yo le pedí que esperara para escuchar explicaciones hasta que llegáramos a casa. Lillian estaba muy preocupada. Sabía que se le avecinaba un cambio, nuevamente. Estaba muy nerviosa por ello, pero no estaba para nada arrepentida. Yo preferí no cruzar palabra alguna con ella.

Después de un rato llegamos a casa. Esme salió a recibirnos, tan amable como siempre. Pero Lillian se sintió tan apenada que prefirió salir huyendo. No supe hacia donde se dirigía, y la verdad no me intereso. Por mi, que no regresara.

A Esme le dolió su reacción, no comprendía que estaba pasando. Entramos todos a la casa, donde Jasper recibió amorosamente a Alice.

"Edward, ¿Qué ocurrió?. ¿no sirvió de nada la visita de Lillian?." Me pregunto, inquieta. Pobre Esme, ella le había tomado cierto cariño a Lillian, pero debía enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones de esta.

"Carlisle, Esme. Todo fue un engaño de Lillian…" comencé. Ellos se miraron confundidos. Alice simplemente asintió, y Rosalie emitió un pequeño rugido.

" ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" pregunto Rosalie, mientras abrazaba a Emmet por la cintura.

"Lillian planeo todo esto para pasar mas tiempo sola con Edward, para…. Pues…. Seducirlo." Comenzó Alice, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Emmet soltó una carcajada. " ¿De verdad?, wow, me hubiera encantado ver eso…"

" ¡EMMET!" le gritamos al unisonó.

"Esto es serio. Lillian planeo esto para pasar tiempo conmigo, para tratar de conquistarme. " les dije. Pude ver como los ojos de Esme se abrían cada vez mas.

"Pues si. Imaginense que entro al cuarto de Edward y se quito la ropa…" comenzó Alice.

""Alice, no hacen falta detalles, de verdad." Le pedí, No deseaba ver las imágenes recreadas por mi familia.

Emmet y Jasper deseaban reírse. Pero se estaban conteniendo.

"Bueno, Edward. Pero nosotros ya sabíamos que Lillian te quería. Yo se los advertí hace poco. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por un intento de conquista?" pregunto Jasper, mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice.

"El problema es que cuando la rechace, Lillian se puso furiosa. Pude leer en su mente que deseaba lastimar a Bella. Además, armo todo un alboroto en el lobby del hotel. Rompió un par de sillas y la ventana de la puerta principal. Y por poco lastima a dos gerentes también."

Mi familia enmudeció. Emmet dejo de reir y Esme se tapo la cara, avergonzada.

"Como comprenderán, no puedo permitir que Lillian esté cerca de Bella."

" ¡Por supuesto que no!, y nosotros tampoco." Dijo Emmet.

" Y entonces, ¿Qué haremos con ella? No puede seguir en esta casa." Dijo Rosalie, quien parecía sinceramente preocupada por la seguridad de Bella.

"No, es mejor que se vaya." Dijo nuevamente Emmet, quien ahora se veía más serio que nunca.

Carlisle y Esme permanecían callados. Se sentían avergonzados. Habían dado su apoyo a una chica mentirosa y manipuladora. Por supuesto que ellos no eran responsables de nada. Fue Lillian quien deliberadamente abuso de su confianza.

"Carlisle, ¿Qué debemos hacer?." Le pregunte.

El pareció pensarlo un minuto antes de responderme.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que se vaya. No puede vivir aquí si va a convertirse en un peligro para tu prometida, Edward.

Pero tampoco podemos echarla así como así. Una vampira sin control alguno y despechada es muy peligrosa. No solo para Bella, sino para las demás personas también. Tengo que pensar a donde debemos enviarla."

Yo asentí, el tenía razón. Si le echábamos ahora, nada la detendría para lastimar a Bella. Tendríamos que ser más inteligentes que ella, más prudentes.

Esme se veía realmente mal. Podía leer la preocupación plasmada en su mente y en su dulce rostro. Ella no merecía esta pena. Esme era demasiado buena para esto.

"Edward, lo lamento tanto. Si hubiera sabido que…"

"Esme, tu no tienes la culpa de nada." Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y rodeaba sus hombros con mi brazo, tratando de consolarla.

"Claro que si, yo insistí en que ella permaneciera en esta casa. Creí en ella." Dijo, sollozando un poco.

"Yo también la apoye. Creí que era buena a pesar de todo. Lo lamento, Edward. Fui muy ingenua." Me dijo Alice, mientras que Jasper la rodeaba con la cintura.

"No fue culpa de ustedes. Ella abuso de nuestra confianza. Lo importante es que no ha pasado nada de gravedad. Aun podemos corregir este error." Les dije a ambas. NO era justo que ahora se sintieran culpables. Además, las dos querían muchísimo a Bella, y les importaba su seguridad.

Entonces note que Alice se alejaba de nosotros, profundamente concentrada. Jasper la miro a los ojos, tomando sus manos.

" ¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice?." Le pregunto.

Yo me acerque a ella, leyendo sus pensamientos a la vez.

Era la imagen de Lillian. Estaba sola, en el bosque. Un vampiro estaba con ella. Vislumbre que Lillian estaba en peligro.

"Lillian, esta en problemas." Dijo Alice.

"Sera mejor que vayamos a ver." Sugirió Carlisle, mientras que el, Jasper , Emmet, Alice y yo nos acercábamos a la puerta.

Rosalie se molesto. " ¿Por qué no dejar que se la lleve?, al fin y al cabo no permanecerá en esta casa."

Carlisle la miro severamente antes de contestar.

"No podemos abandonarla a su suerte. Y si lo quieres ver de otra manera, tampoco es una buena señal que haya otro vampiro rondando por aquí. Debemos averiguar quién es."

Rosalie ya no dijo mas.

Asi que los cuatro nos dirijimos a buscar a Lillian.

LPV.

Tuve que alejarme de la casa, para pensar. Para regodearme en mi propio dolor sin que Jasper me molestara, ni que Edward leyera mi mente.

Todo estaba tan mal. Seguramente Edward ya les había platicado lo que hice.

¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Me echarían de la casa?. No tenía la menor idea. Tenía miedo. A pesar de todo no quería perder a esa familia. Era lo mejor que me había encontrado en años. Y Edward… no quería rendirme. Aun no. Lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir.

Lo había conocido por muy poco tiempo. Pero ahora sabia que lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Se había metido en mi corazón, y no había forma de sacarlo.

Tenía que pensar la forma de alejar a Bella de Edward. Antes no quería hacerle daño a Bella, creí que podía separarla de Edward fácilmente. Pero ahora parecía necesario. Era la única forma de alejarla de Edward para siempre. Ella tenía que desaparecer. ¿Pero cómo?.

La respuesta llego a mí a los pocos segundos. Sentí un cuerpo atrás del mío y dos enormes brazos que me sujetaron por detrás. Una mano cubrió mi boca. Sentí una agitada respiración en mi cuello.

"Hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste?" Me pregunto la voz, que reconocí inmediatamente.

Era el. El hombre de quien había huido hace meses, mi peor pesadilla volvía a mi…

"Erick…" pude decir suavemente bajo la fuerte presión de su mano sobre mi rostro.

" ¿Creíste que no te encontraría, verdad?" me dijo burlonamente, mientras liberaba mi boca.

Entre en pánico. Si Erick estaba aquí no había escapatoria para mi. Tome uno de sus brazos, que se desprendió de mi cuerpo suavemente. Me gire para encontrarme de frente sus ojos color rojo, su cabello lacio y negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su cuerpo fuerte y perfecto. Si… Erick.

"Y ¿no piensas saludarme adecuadamente "amor"? sonrió burlonamente antes de presionar con fiereza sus labios contra los míos.

Lo que antes me parecía excitante y delicioso, ahora me parecía repugnante. Que diferentes eran sus labios a los de Edward.

A pesar de no haber sido correspondida, los labios de Edward se sintieron dulces, cálidos. Me volvieron loca.

Ese recuerdo hizo que apartara a Erick con fuerza. Eso no pareció sorprenderlo, y me respondió tomando mi brazo y torciéndolo fuertemente.

" ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué podías escaparte de mi después de lo que hiciste?"

"Yo no hice nada" dije mientras trataba de ahogar un quejido de dolor. Me estaba lastimando. "Fueron ustedes los que asesinaron a mi hermana y a Richard. Yo solo escape."

"Ni Tom ni yo estamos contentos contigo. "

"Entonces déjame ir. ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez!" le respondí mientras trataba de zafarme de su doloroso agarre.

"No, primero pagaras tu traición. No te imaginas todo lo que te tengo planeado." Sonrió sádicamente.

Y entonces se me ocurrió…

"Yo ya no estoy sola, Erick. Tengo una familia que me protege."

"No te creo." Me respondió.

"No importa si me crees o no. Es la verdad, y ellos vendrán por mi y te mataran. Te lo aseguro. Mi novio, Edward es muy protector conmigo." Le mentí. Si tenía un poquito de suerte, Alice vería mi futuro y ellos vendrían por mi. Rezaba porque así fuera.

" ¿Edward?" dijo Erick, pensativo. Como si ya hubiera escuchado ese nombre.

"SI, el es mi novio, y no dudo que venga pronto a buscarme. Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, te alejaras de mi." Le amenace.

"Voy a correr el riesgo." Me dijo triunfalmente mientras mostraba sus dientes y se acercaba a mi cuerpo, dispuesto a deshacerlo.

Entonces su nariz comenzó a agitarse. Su excelente olfato le indico que alguien se acercaba. Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a alejarse.

"Esta no será nuestra última vez juntos. Te lo prometo." Y se escabullo entre los árboles.

Tenía que calmarme. Ellos no debían saber, al menos no aun, que Erick había llegado. Tal vez esto me sería útil.

A los pocos segundos llegaron Edward, Alice, Emmet y Jasper.

"LIllian, ¿estás bien?." Me dijo Alice, mientras su cabeza giraba hacia los alrededores.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" les respondí tranquilamente.

"Yo te vi… un vampiro trataba de atacarte." Dijo Alice.

"Pues no hay nadie mas aquí. Estoy bien."

Los cuatro se miraron, confundidos. Edward y Jasper me miraban con recelo.

"Pero yo lo vi." Alice insistia.

"Bueno. Puedes equivocarte ¿no es asi? Solo ves posibilidades en el futuro, me lo has dicho." Le respondí fríamente.

Vi como su rostro se desencajaba por el coraje.

"Ya veo que no puedo estar sola ni un momento. Los veo en la casa." Camine hacia el frente, dejándolos atrás. Pero podía sentir sus furiosas miradas tras de mi.

EPV.

LIllian se alejaba. No pude leer su mente con claridad, pero estoy seguro de que mentía. Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿si estaba en peligro por que no nos lo decía? ¿estaría tramando algo?.

Alice estaba furiosa, al igual que nosotros.

"Esta mintiendo, estoy segura que miente." Dijo ella.

"Esa chica cada vez me cae peor." Respondió Emmet cruzando sus brazos en desaprobación.

"Igual a mí. Espero que pronto podamos enviarla lejos. No la quiero cerca. No tolero sus emociones, me lastiman." Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba a Alice por la cintura.

" ¿Estará tramando algo?" pregunto Emmet. "No actúa de forma normal."

"No lo se, no puedo leer bien su mente. Aprendió bien a confundirme con sus pensamientos. Pero no me gusto nada tu visión, Alice. No es bueno que haya otro vampiro rondando por aquí, como si nada. Tenemos que estar pendientes, hasta que se vaya de la casa." Les respondí.

Entonces pensé de nuevo en mi Bella. Añoraba tenerla en mis brazos.

"Voy a ver a Bella. Los veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?." Los demás simplemente asintieron, con una sonrisa.

Y fui corriendo a buscarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ella. La necesitaba demasiado.

_Nos vemos pronto!!!!!._


	14. Furia desbocada

_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_¡Hola!. Lamento subir el capitulo hasta ahorita, Tenía intenciones de hacerlo hoy temprano, pero por una cosa y otra no pude. Lo siento. _

_Estoy muy contenta con los reviews que recibí. Todos son muy amables, y les agradezco de corazón su apoyo en la historia._

_Muchas gracias para: liss90gs, Xikiss cullen, Bice, peritha12, josue, Dragonfly0684, Grecia, Bekyabc2, Bella sadai, Vero y Alejandrita. Les mando muchos besos._

_Bueno, les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste._

CAPITULO 14. FURIA DESBOCADA.

BPV.

Sentí dos frías manos recorriendo lentamente mi espalda. La tocaban con ternura, con cariño. ¿Estaría soñando?. Gire lentamente mi cuerpo para ver de que se trataba. ¡Era Edward!. Mi corazón se disparo de solo verlo, recostado a mi lado, tan perfecto, tan precioso. Mi sueño se evaporo en un instante, y no pude hacer mas que lanzarme sobre él.

Edward sonrió feliz y me recibió tiernamente en sus brazos.

"Tardaste demasiado." Le recrimine mientras mi boca besaba lentamente su mejilla y su mandíbula.

El rio satisfecho, y cerró los ojos al sentir mis labios recorriendo su rostro.

"Yo también, Bella. No te imaginas cuanto."

" ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Lillian vio a sus padres?" le pregunte. Pero sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tenso ligeramente bajo el mio.

" ¿Qué pasa?." Me preocupe. Tal vez algo había salido mal.

"Ella vio a sus padres. Se encuentran bien. Tuvieron otro bebe." Me respondió.

"Vaya. ¿Y como lo tomo ella?"

"Mal. Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto." Y no quiso decir mas. Comenzó a acariciar dulcemente mi cara. Yo necesitaba saber más respecto a esa visita, y si seguía acariciándome de esa forma terminaría por olvidarlo, por lo que dolorosamente tuve interrumpir sus caricias por un momento.

" ¿Cómo estuvo el resto del viaje? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante?"

Edward se quedo pensativo un momento, pero seguía sin decirme nada. Sus ojos se tornaron serios, preocupados.

" Edward, ¿Qué ocurrió?" le dije mientras me levantaba, separándome de su cuerpo. Me puse de rodillas sobre mi cama, sin dejar de observar a Edward.

"Lillian se ira de la casa pronto Bella. No nos molestara más. Ni mi familia ni yo la queremos cerca por más tiempo." Se limito a contestar.

Aunque en cierto modo me alegraba la idea de que Lillian se fuera de nuestras vidas, no dejaba de preocuparme, ¿Qué los había llevado a tomar esa determinación?

Pero Edward no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirarme, con esos encantadores ojos seductores, y con esa sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

No me lo quería decir, y lo que era peor, estaba distrayéndome para que no preguntara mas. Eso me frustro enseguida. Debía ser algo importante, algo que de seguro me causaría preocupación, y él, como de costumbre, me estaba protegiendo. Pero eso me exasperaba.

" Edward, ¿Qué fue lo que…?" pero no pude terminar mi frase. Edward se incorporo hasta donde yo estaba. Tomo firme, pero delicadamente mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar mi cuello. ¡Me estaba distrayendo!, y lo peor es que pronto conseguiría su objetivo.

Me separe dolorosamente de sus labios, y tome fuerzas para seguir preguntándole.

"Edward…" y nuevamente me beso, pero esta vez en los labios. Su beso fue dulce, pero arrebatador. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a flotar en otra dimensión, comenzaba a olvidar todo a mi alrededor. Entonces Edward me sujeto y me acomodo delicadamente sobre la cama, colocando su cuerpo sobre el mio. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello. Ya no me importaban las dudas en mi cabeza… las dejaría para después. Toda mi cordura se desvaneció. Continúo besándome, deliciosamente. Me volvía loca su simple contacto, el toque de sus manos en mi cintura y espalda.

Pero entonces él se separo bruscamente, tirándome de la hermosa nube en la que me había elevado al infinito.

" ¿Por qué te detienes?." Le pregunte molesta.

"Tu padre se acerca." Dijo mientras con su asombrosa velocidad se levantaba de mi cama y se escondía en el closet. El gesto me pareció gracioso. Me acomode rápidamente en la cama, cerciorándome de que mi cuerpo estaba bien cubierto y me tape con las cobijas. Tres segundos después mi padre toco a la puerta y la abrió.

"Bella, ¿estás dormida?

"No papa, ¿Qué sucede?" me sentí mal de mentir, pero que remedio…

"Me siento mal del estomago y no encuentro por ningún lado la medicina."

Me rei un poquito de su comportamiento. Me levante de la cama y me acerque a él. Ambos salimos de la habitación y bajamos a la cocina. Me acerque a la alacena izquierda, justo al lado del refrigerador.

"Papa, siempre dejo las medicinas aquí." Se la acerque mientras sacaba del cajón una cuchara.

"Bueno, me fijare la próxima vez. Gracias Bells."

Mi cara se ensombreció por un momento. Charlie. Pronto lo dejaría solo…

"Déjame adivinar" comenzó el " ¿estas pensando en que no sobreviviré sin ti, verdad?" me dijo burlonamente. Sonreí un poquito.

"Algo asi, papa."

"Descuida. Lo lograre. Aunque si espero algunas visitas de vez en cuando." Me dijo sonriendo amablemente. Yo solo correspondí con un abrazo. El se sorprendió, pero lo acepto gustoso.

"Te quiero, papa. Nunca olvides eso." Le dije suavemente.

"Yo también te quiero, hija."

Me solté de el, sintiéndome repentinamente melancólica. Pero trate de ocultarlo.

"Gracias por la medicina. Lamento haberte levantado."

"No te preocupes. Que descanses, papa." Le dije mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave esta vez. Edward se veía muy extraño, recorría mi habitación lentamente, como queriendo encontrar algo.

" ¿Qué pasa?"

" Bella, ¿paso algo fuera de lo común mientras estuve fuera?."

"Pues,no. Solo que Quil y Seth vinieron a visitarme. Pero nada más." Me sorprendió su comportamiento. Se veía inquieto, aun mas de lo que estaba hace rato.

"Pero, ¿alguna otra cosa? ¿algo en tu habitación?."

"Aquí, no, nada."

El siguió caminando, se veía frustrado. Se llevo las manos a su cabeza, jalando un poco su pelo.

"Lástima que sea tan mal rastreador…" murmuro, pero si alcance a escucharlo.

" ¿A quien quieres rastrear?... Edward, ¡dime algo!, has estado muy extraño desde que llegaste, ¿Qué estas ocultando? Y no lo niegues por favor" Comenzaba a agobiarme esta situación. Edward estaba actuando como loco.

Se acerco hacia mi y cuidadosamente tomo una de mis manos.

"Bello, no estoy del todo seguro, pero… creo que alguien entro a tu habitación. Otro vampiro."

Me alarme enseguida. ¡Otra vez no!. Edward pudo sentir mi miedo y me tomo en sus brazos.

"Pero si fuese asi, ¿Alice no debió verlo? Si estuve en peligro debió darse cuenta." Pensé.

"Hablare con ella mañana temprano. Tal vez no lo vio por estar vigilando a Lillian… no lo se."

"Y ¿Qué hacemos?" le pregunte. De nuevo sentí esa sensación de pánico, de impotencia. ¿Es que acaso no terminarían los problemas nunca?.

Edward me abrazo con más fuerza. "No te dejare sola, hasta que averigüemos que es lo que ocurre. Voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo."

Sonreí ante su respuesta. "Edward, aunque me encanta la idea, no puedes ser mi sombra. Tu también tienes cosas que hacer. Además, nuestra boda ya es la próxima semana y no vamos a ir de luna de miel."

EL sonrió también. "Si, pero no me voy a arriesgar a que te pase algo malo. Me quedo contigo."

" ¡Uy, que tortura!." Le dije mientras lo abrazaba. "Edward, ¿Qué mas paso en el viaje con Lillian?." Insistí de nuevo. Algo me estaba ocultando.

"Nada amor, es solo que Lillian resulto ser mas… berrinchuda y peligrosa de lo que pensamos."

" ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?."

"Rompió muebles y una ventana en el hotel. Se sintió muy molesta porque… sus padres tuvieron otro bebe."

Eso si que me sorprendió.

"Pero, si ella deseaba que continuaran con su vida y que fueran felices, ¿Por qué molestarse tanto?" pregunte.

"No se. Y la verdad prefiero no saberlo. La quiero lejos de nuestra vida." Me dijo mientras me observaba profundamente. Su mirada me recorrió, y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ardía por su simple mirada. Estoy segura de que me sonroje, porque Edward me sonrió con ternura mientras acaricio una de mis mejillas.

"Vuelve a dormir. Mañana trataremos de aclarar todo con Alice." Me cargo dulcemente y me coloco de nueva cuenta sobre mi cama. Me cubrió perfectamente con las cobijas antes de recostarse a mi lado. Zafe uno de mis brazos de la envoltura de sabanas que Edward había hecho, y lo abrace. El sonrió, y sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello, hasta que me quede dormida.

EPV.

En cuanto salió el sol, intente llevarme a Bella a mi casa. No quería dejarla sola. Me aterraba enormemente la idea de que otro vampiro hubiese entrado en su casa. No estaba del todo seguro, pues el olor era muy suave. Como si solo hubiera estado ahí unos minutos. Pero en esos minutos la vida de mi Bella pudo correr peligro, Y ¿Dónde estaba yo? Ayudando a una vampira hipócrita. Pero eso no se repetiría. Bella era lo principal en mi vida. Siempre la protegería, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Ella era mi vida.

A Bella no le disgusto la idea de acompañarme, pero me dijo que su padre necesitaba algo de ayuda en la casa. Y que ella iría conmigo tanto pronto le fuera posible. No me gusto para nada su negativa, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Pero ella argumento que solo serian un par de horas, que no debía preocuparme tanto. Después de una leve discusión, tuve que partir solo. Pero le advertí que si no llegaba en tres horas a mas tardar, vendría a buscarla y la llevaría cargando si fuera necesario. Acepto algo disgustada.

Regrese a casa corriendo. Bella era tan necia, aunque admito que ese era parte de su encanto. Suspire pensando que nuestra boda estaba ya a pocos días. No me podía sentir más emocionado.

En cuanto llegue, pude ver a Lillian observándome desde la ventana. Se veía disgustada. Ahora ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus malos pensamientos acerca de Bella, ni sus lujuriosos pensamientos sobre mi. Y eso me preocupaba. Mi padre me había llamado temprano para decirme que había tomado una determinación sobre Lillian. Esta mañana nos la comunicaría.

Estaban todos, esperándome en la sala. Lillian bajo a los pocos segundo y se unió a nosotros.

Mi padre se veía serio, pero lleno de determinación. Esme estaba atrás de el, se veía muy seria, como hace mucho no la veía.

"Lillian, Alice y Edward me comentaron sobre tu comportamiento en Carolina del Sur…" Carlisle comenzó.

"Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, perdí el control. Me sentí frustrada con todo lo que sucedió." Nos dijo ella, con la voz quebrada y sus ojos caídos.

"Pero eso no debió sucederte, Lillian. Pudiste haber lastimado a alguien. Pusiste en peligro a tus hermanos también. Podrían haber descubierto que eran vampiros por tu culpa. Tienes que darte cuenta del enorme error que cometiste." Continuó Carlisle, solemnemente.

"Es que, al ver que mis padres habían tenido otro hijo, me sentí muy mal, me sentí herida…" continuó ella. Leí su mente, y se encontraba nerviosa. Estaba consiente de que no había escapatoria esta vez, que se había mostrado tal y como era.

"Si, pero no fue solo eso lo que te puso mal…" comenzó Alice. "Fue el rechazo de Edward lo que te volvió loca."

Lillian comenzó a enfurecerse. No le gustaba sentirse rechazada, y mucho menos burlada.

"Asi que ¿todos están enterados?". Carlisle y Esme asintieron, mientras que Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie reían levemente, en señal de burla.

Lillian se sintió avergonzada, no tenía idea de que decir en su defensa. Pensó en argumentar que Bella no era lo suficientemente buena para mí, pero desistió inmediatamente suponiendo que mi familia la defendería. No tenía salida.

"Lillian, no te vamos a retirar nuestro apoyo. Sabemos que estás sola y necesitas protección. Pero, al menos por ahora, no permanecerás en nuestra casa." Le dijo Carlisle, mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba amablemente una mano sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de Lillian se abrieron por el pánico, y también por furia.

"Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no tengo a donde ir." Dijo ella, tratando de controlar el dolor y la angustia en su voz, que no paso desapercibida por nosotros.

"No estarás sola. Creo que necesitas un tiempo para pensar, para tranquilizarte. Un lugar en donde estés segura y que no puedas dañar a nadie, que aprendas a controlar tus impulsos y tus fuerzas…" continuó Carlisle.

"Y sobre todo, que te olvides de Edward." Le dijo Rosalie.

Lillian se molesto de sobremanera ante ese último comentario.

"Y ¿A dónde se supone que iré?."

"Tenemos unos amigos muy cercanos en Alaska que aceptaron recibirte. Son vampiros vegetarianos como nosotros. Los telefonee hace unas horas. Son muy buenos y han aceptado ayudarte. Se llaman Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y Tanya." Le dijo Esme, mientras tomaba gentilmente una de las manos de Lillian.

"No, por favor, ¡no quiero irme!, quiero quedarme con ustedes, ¡por favor.!" Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y le suplicaba a Carlisle y Esme.

"No lo tomes asi Lillian. Sera un tiempo. Además es un lugar precioso y muy seguro. La vas a pasar muy bien. Las chicas de Denali son muy amigables, y te van a ayudar para que encuentres tu camino. Todo va a salir bien. Ademas, también iremos a visitarte. No vas a dejar de vernos." Le dijo Esme mientras se hincaba a la altura de Lillian.

"No , por favor, quiero quedarme con ustedes, ¡por favor!" dijo Lillian mientras abrazaba a Esme.

Yo sentí que Lillian estaba triste, pero no me estaba creyendo del todo su teatrito. Ya había demostrado lo buena actriz que era.

"Lillian, es lo mejor para todos." Le dije yo, en voz baja.

Entonces ella se separo de Esme y se levanto. Giro para verme, y me dijo súbitamente enfurecida.

"Esto es por Bella, ¿verdad?, ella te pidió que me sacaras de la casa, ¿no es asi?."

"Bella no tiene nada que ver con esto." Comenzó Carlisle. "Fue nuestra decisión, por el bien de todos."

"Claro que no, ¡todo esto es culpa de Bella!, ella les habla mal de mi. Tiene celos de mi y no me quiere cerca de Edward." Lillian estallo.

"Bella no tiene nada que ver, ¡compréndelo!." Le dijo Alice mientras trataba de tranquilizarla. Pero Lillian la aparto de su camino.

"Además, la única celosa aquí eres tú. Estas que te mueres de celos por Bella." Reparo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a ella, amenazadoramente.

"! TU no te metas!." Le respondió Lillian mientras se acercaba a ella, lista para empujarla, pero Emmet se puso delante de Rosalie, protegiéndola.

"!Ustedes están en un error!, y pronto se van a dar cuenta de ello. Están cometiendo un grave error al proteger a Bella." Dijo esto mientras se escabullía escaleras arriba. A los pocos segundos se escucho un portazo en su habitación.

" ¿Ya ven que si está loca?." Dijo Rosalie mientras recargaba su cara sobre el pecho de Emmet.

"No espere que se molestara tanto. Lo lamento por ella, pero eso solo me confirma que lo mejor es que se vaya." Dijo Esme, mientras Carlisle la consolaba.

"Pobrecita de Tanya y de su familia. Mira el dolor de cabeza que les vamos a mandar. No se si puedan con ella." Dijo Jasper, mientras nos enviaba vibras para tranquilizarnos.

"Ellos son muy pacientes, y han tratado con peores situaciones. Allá estará mejor controlada, y sin el riesgo de que lastime a alguien." Dejo Carlisle.

Yo me sentía fatal. Lillian se portaba cada vez peor. Pero me sentía esperanzado de que todo mejorara en pocos días. Preferí subir a mi habitación y encerrarme un rato, en lo que Bella llegaba a la casa. Pero si tardaba demasiado iria por ella, como le había prometido.

Lillian seguía encerrada, con la música a todo volumen. Pero no tenía ningún interés de hablar con ella, por lo que yo también me encerré.

Pase al menos una hora escuchando música. Me sentía de mucho mejor humor, cuando escuche que tocaban mi puerta. Era Lillian.

" ¿Puedo hablar contigo?."

"No veo de que tengamos que hablar." Le dije rasposamente.

"Por favor." Me dijo ella.

Entro a la habitación, pero yo no cerré la puerta. No tenía intención de que nuestra platica durara mucho tiempo.

"Edward, ¿esto es por Bella, verdad? Ella no me quiere cerca de ti."

"Ella no tiene nada que ver. Es nuestra decisión. Lillian, tienes que entender que tu comportamiento no es adecuado. Nos pones en peligro con tus arranques. Tienes que aprender a controlarte."

Entonces escuche el motor de la camioneta de Bella. Se estaciono en el patio de nuestra casa. Al fin había llegado.

"Lillian, te pido que te retires, mi novia ya llego."

Ella sonrió seductoramente.

"Yo se que te gusto, Edward. Puedo sentirlo. ¿No será que temes no serle fiel a Bella conmigo aquí.?" Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y trataba de rodear mi cuello son sus brazos. ¿Es que acaso era tan tonta como para no ver la verdad?.

"No seas absurda. "

" ¿Tú crees?. Yo creo que Bella me tiene celos, y es ella quien les está llenando la cabeza de tonterías sobre mi."

"Ella no esta haciendo nada. Lo haces tú sola, con tus berrinches y tus arranques. Nos pones en peligro Lillian."

Entonces, sin previo aviso, se lanzo sobre mi y comenzó a besarme. Se aferro fuertemente a mi cuello, por lo que me tomo unos segundos separarla de mi. Pero en cuanto lo logre, mis ojos voltearon hacia mi puerta, donde encontré a Bella, mirándonos dolida.

BPV.

En cuanto llegue a la puerta de Edward, me encontré con la imagen mas dolorosa que había visto. Lillian estaba sujetando fuertemente a Edward, ¡y estaba besándolo!. Mi corazón se hizo trizas en un segundo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" les dije mientras trataba de controlar mis lagrimas.

Edward se acerco a mí y trato de abrazarme.

"Bella, te juro que no es lo que parece." Me dijo él , suplicando que le creyera.

"Yo diría que es exacto lo que parece, Bella. No hay por qué mentir Edward." Dijo Lillian, burlonamente.

" ¡Cállate Lillian!, ¡estás loca!." Le recrimino el. "Bella, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, te lo juro. Es ella quien me ha estado molestando." Edward me aseguro.

"Entonces ¿si sucedió algo en ese viaje, verdad?. ¿Es esto lo que me has estado ocultando?."

Trate de controlar mis lagrimas, pero me dolía demasiado. Sabía que Edward me amaba, me lo había demostrado cientos de veces. Pero, ¿Por qué me mentía? Detestaba que me ocultara las cosas. Sea cual fuere el motivo, yo deseaba saber siempre la verdad. En especial, si se trataba de una vampira loca que lo acosaba.

"Claro que si Bella. No tienes idea de que tan bien la pasamos en su habitación el otro día." Dijo Lillian mientras se me acercaba, con una sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en su rostro.

" ¡Largate de aquí, Lillian!" le ordeno Edward. Se veía furioso.

Yo me sentía realmente mal. Salí de su habitación y me pare en el borde de las escaleras. Quería irme de ahí. Necesitaba calmarme antes de hablar con Edward.

Lillian, quien también se veía furiosa, se acerco hacia mi.

"Bella, ¿Por qué no te alejas de Edward? Tu no perteneces a su mundo. Tu eres una simple humana, sin gracia, sin fuerza. El merece a alguien mucho mejor. Aléjate de él.".

Eso me enfureció. Estaba harta de sentirme menos, de ser menospreciada. Edward me había elegido a mí, y no tenia porque dar explicaciones ni justificaciones por ello. Y mucho menos a una mujer engreída como ella.

" ¿Y piensas que se merece a alguien como tú?. No seas absurda… Mira, Lillian, comprendo que eres hermosa y fuerte. Pero eso es todo. Hasta ahí llegan tus cualidades. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso no es suficiente para Edward. Así que no pienses que solo por ser vampira mereces más que todos. Eso no te convierte en una mejor persona. Nosotros nos amamos sinceramente, y no voy a permitir que una mujer tan mentirosa, hipócrita y resbalosa como tu interfiera. Asi que alejate tu!."

Los ojos de Lillian brillaron de forma aterradora y siniestra. Por un momento se mostro tal y como era, un monstruo.

Entonces, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Sentí un veloz y fuerte golpe en mi pecho que me desequilibro, haciéndome caer por las escaleras. Solo pude sentir mi cuerpo girando y golpeándose entre cada escalón, y como mi mundo giraba de arriba hacia abajo sin poder detenerme. Pocos segundos después, todo se volvió negro…


	15. Dudas y confusiones

LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.

_¡Hola!, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo. _

_Gracias nuevamente a MEDG, Liss90sg, Bekyabc2, Xikiss cullen, Ariadna, Escorpiotnf , AnaSwan, Carmen Cullen, Grecia, Familia Cullen, y Lady Kerivi Cullen._

_Estoy fascinada por los reviews que me han dejado. De verdad que me hacen muy feliz._

_Tratare de actualizar la próxima semana, la historia se va a alargar un poco más de lo que preví. Pero espero que les siga gustando. ¡Espero sus opiniones, por favor!._

_¡Nos vemos!._

CAPITULO 15. DUDAS Y CONFUSIONES.

EPV.

Observe aterrado como Bella caía escaleras abajo, su cuerpecito girando rápidamente y golpeándose entre cada escalón, para terminar con un golpe certero contra la pared. Afortunadamente no fueron demasiados escalones, pero Bella no se movió mas.

El pánico me paralizo por completo. La mente de Lillian fue tan rápida e impulsiva que no pude prever su reacción. No preví que lastimaría a Bella. Furiosamente lance a Lillian a un lado y corrí hacia Bella. La tome entre mis brazos delicadamente, estaba inconsciente.

" ¡CARLISLE, ALICE, ESME! AYUDEMNE, ¡BELLA ESTA HERIDA!." En menos de dos segundos toda mi familia estaba a mi lado. Esme se cubrió la boca por la impresión, y Alice y Rosalie miraban furiosamente a Lillian, quien permanecía en el piso de arriba, con los ojos desbordados por el enojo y la confusión.

" ¿Qué hiciste, Lillian?." Le dijo Alice. " ¿Cómo te atreviste a herir a Bella?" le recrimino.

"Yo… lo siento… fue in impulso…" Lillian contesto entrecortadamente.

No me moleste en leer su mente. Solo me interesaba Bella.

La levante y la lleve al estudio de Carlisle, para que la revisara. No había sangre, por lo que me tranquilice, pero no estaba seguro de si tendría golpes internos o fracturas. Estaba aterrado.

¿Cómo pude permitir esto? Le pedí que viniera para protegerla, y le ocurre justamente esto aquí. Debí decirle la verdad sobre Lillian. Yo solo quería protegerla, evitar justamente un enfrentamiento entre ellas. Fui un tonto. Y mi Bella estaba pagando el precio de mis tonterías… otra vez.

Carlisle la analizo cuidadosamente, revisando su cabeza, su tronco, sus piernas y brazos.

"Me parece que su brazo izquierdo está roto. No creo que el golpe en la cabeza sea muy grave, pero tenemos que esperar hasta que despierte."

Me lleve las manos a mi cara, frotando desesperadamente mis ojos y mi frente. Quería arrancármela. ¿Cómo pude permitir esto?. Mi Bella estaba herida por mi culpa. ¿Y si los daños eran irreparables?.

Sentí unos enormes deseos de desquitarme. Quería desquitarme con Lillian, hacerla pedazos. Aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, no podía evitar esos pensamientos. Ella había lastimado deliberadamente lo que más amo en el mundo. La quería fuera de mi casa, no me importaba lo que ella hiciera después. No me importaba mas si estaba sola en el mundo. Ella en todo caso se lo había buscado. Yo la quería lejos de Bella. Y también lejos de mi, porque después de esto, no sabía si podría controlar mi furia más tiempo.

Carlisle comenzó a enyesar el brazo de Bella, cuidadosamente.

Pude escuchar gritos provenientes de la sala. Eran de Alice, Rosalie y Esme. Estaban furiosas y le reclamaban a Lillian. Senti que Jasper nos mandaba vibraciones para calmarnos. Pero estas ya ni siquiera eran suficientes. Mi furia, y la de mi familia había llegado al limite. La paciencia se había agotado.

Yo no me moví del lado de Bella. Estaría junto a ella todo el tiempo, acompañándola en este momento tan difícil.

Pocos minutos después, mi Bella abrió los ojos lentamente. Mi corazón se estremeció por el alivio de ver sus ojos color chocolate nuevamente.

"Bella, amor ¿Cómo estas?." Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella emitió un sollozo de dolor, pero no me respondió. Volteo sus ojos para ver a Carlisle, quien ya había terminado de vendar su brazo.

" ¿Cómo estas, Bella?" le pregunto él.

" No se. Me siento confundida." Dijo ella mientras se frotaba suavemente la cabeza con su otro brazo.

" ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?."

"La cabeza, no mucho, pero mi brazo si." Dijo suavemente.

"Tu brazo está roto, Bella. Pero ya lo enyese. Parece que no tienes contusiones en la cabeza, pero quisiera mantenerte vigilada por si acaso. Te traeré unos analgésicos."

"Gracias." Dijo ella mientas Carlisle salía de la habitación. Me estaba dando unos minutos con Bella.

"Mi amor, yo…" trate de acariciar su mejilla, pero ella se aparto bruscamente. Eso me dolió en el alma, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Lo siento tanto Bella. Perdóname." Sentí un nudo en la garganta, que apenas me dejaba hablar.

" ¿Me traicionaste con Lillian?" me pregunto mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Se veía tan dolida, tan traicionada.

" ¡No! ¡Eso nunca!."

"Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dime la verdad."

"Lillian trato de… seducirme en el hotel, en Carolina del Sur. Pero yo la rechace. Por eso se puso furiosa y rompió los muebles. Pero no ocurrió nada con ella." Le jure. Pero ella aun se negaba a mirarme a los ojos.

" ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?." Me recrimino.

"No quería que tuviéramos problemas por su culpa. Fue algo insignificante."

" ¡Insignificante!, ¿crees que es insignificante que te haya tratado de seducir?, porque para mi no lo es. Debiste decírmelo. ¿Por qué no confías en mi? De haberlo sabido antes hubiera estado preparada. Pero verte así con ella fue demasiado doloroso." Me dijo, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Me sentí como el peor monstruo del mundo. Ella lloraba por mi culpa. Me lastimaba de sobremanera el verla así. Ella no merecía sufrir. Era un ángel. Mi ángel.

Trate de secar sus lagrimas, pero ella no me dejo acercarme. Se levanto de la mesa donde la había colocado, emitiendo algunos sollozos de dolor.

"Bella, ten cuidado…"

"Quiero irme a casa. No deseo estar aquí."

"Pero Bella, no quiero que te quedes sola. Charlie llegara hasta la noche. Además me preocupa el olor a vampiro en tu cuarto. Podrías estar en peligro si te quedas sola."

"Creo que es más peligroso estar aquí, contigo y con Lillian." Me reprendió.

Sus palabas me herían profundamente. Pero las merecía por completo. Tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta conmigo.

Camino hacia la sala, en donde continuaba la acalorada discusión entre mis hermanas y Lillian. Todas voltearon a ver a Bella en cuanto entro.

" ¡Bella, que bueno que estas bien!" dijo Alice mientras corría para abrazarla, cuidadosamente. "¡Ay no!, ¡tu brazo está roto!. Se verá mal en tu boda. No hay manera de cubrirlo."

" Lo lamento tanto, Bella." Dijo Esme mientras se aproximaba a ella para abrazarla. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

"Estaré bien. No es la primera vez que me ocurre ¿cierto?. Ya debería estar acostumbrada." les dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Mi Bella… siempre tratando de hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

Lillian observaba a Bella cuidadosamente. Estaba molesta, incomoda. Bella cruzo su mirada con la de ella por unos segundos. Lillian la miro disgustada, con afán de retarla. Pero mi Bella no bajo su mirada esta vez. La mantuvo firma y segura. Devolviendo su ruda mirada.

Esme lo noto y paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Bella.

" ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Estoy bien. Carlisle me va a traer unas medicinas. Después me voy a casa."

" ¡No!, deberías quedarte con nosotras." Le dijo Rosalie.

"Yo opino que si es mejor que se vaya." Lillian tuvo el descaro de contestar.

" ¡¿ Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión, estúpida?!." Le respondió fríamente Rosalie.

" ¡Basta!, no comiencen de nuevo!." Ordeno Esme.

"No te preocupes, Lillian. De todos modos pensaba irme." Le dijo Bella.

Entonces llego Carlisle y le entrego una bolsa con algunos medicamentos para el dolor.

"Bella, insisto en que deberías quedarte. Quisiera vigilar ese golpe en la cabeza. No creo que haya problema, pero quisiera estar seguro."

"Te lo agradezco Carlisle, pero en verdad quisiera irme." Le dijo Bella, entrecortadamente. Mi Bella estaba sufriendo y quería alejarse. Carlisle lo comprendió.

"Esta bien, pero si sientes algún malestar, por mínimo que sea, avísame."

"Claro, muchas gracias." Le sonrió ella mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

"Te llevare a tu casa." Le dije mientras le abría la puerta.

"Yo traje mi camioneta. Puedo volver sola." Insistió, mirándome fríamente.

"Al menos déjame llevarte. No estás en condiciones de manejar." Le dije. Ella solo asintió.

Le abrí la puerta de la camioneta y se sentó. Pero no pronuncio palabra alguna. Ni siquiera me miro. Solo observaba el camino en el que conducíamos.

Su silencio me estaba matando. En ocasiones como esta me encantaría leer su mente. Comprender lo que pensaba de mí.

Me sentía tan mal. Tenía tanta necesidad de abrazarla, de besarla. Pero Bella ni siquiera volteaba a verme. Nunca se había portado así conmigo. Y aunque tenía razón en estar molesta, su rechazo me dolía.

Le oculte lo que Lillian había tratado de hacer me para protegerla. Pero justamente ocurrió lo que mas temía. Lilian le hizo daño. Pero ella lo pagaría, de eso me encargaría personalmente.

Pronto llegamos a su casa, ella comenzó a abrir la puerta de la camioneta para salir, pero la detuve. Con mis dedos tome suavemente su mentón y lo gire hacia mi. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la bese suavemente. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos, profundizando el beso, esperando alguna reacción. Pero ella no movió sus labios, ni un milímetro. Eso me ardió en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Libere su rostro y pude ver una lagrima recorriendo lentamente su mejilla. Trate de limpiarla con mis dedos, pero ella retiro su cara bruscamente. Abrió la puerta y salió de la camioneta.

"Gracias por traerme." Me dijo . Camino entonces hacia su casa y cerró la puerta de golpe. Salí de su camioneta y me dirigí hacia el árbol donde siempre trepaba. Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, para cerciorarme de que ningún vecino me viera. Comencé a trepar, pero al llegar a medio camino me di cuenta de que Bella había cerrado la ventana de su habitación. No me quería dentro, con ella.

Eso me partió aun más el corazón. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿acaso ya no confiaba en mi?. Su rechazo me hería demasiado. Pero, dentro de todo, lo comprendía.

El haber llegado a mi casa y ver a Lillian besándome debe haber sido demasiado doloroso para ella. Y aun mas, haber sido lastimada por Lillian de esa manera. Bella no merecía esto. Ella era un ángel. Y por culpa de una loca como Lillian, ella estaba sufriendo.

Pero no la dejaría sola. Aun cuando ella no quisiera verme, yo la protegería. No importaba que lo hiciera encaramado a un árbol. Le prometí que la cuidaría de ese vampiro. Fuera quien fuera.

Y con eso sentí otro pinchazo en mi corazón. Un nuevo motivo para odiar a Lilian. Por caer en sus enredos había dejado sola a Bella, y la había expuesto al peligro. ¿Podía ser más estúpido?. Yo, que siempre me considere responsable, había cometido error tras error con Bella.

Pasaron un par de horas, y nada. Bella seguía sin abrir su ventana. Pude ver a varios de sus vecinos transitar por la calle sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Poco me importo.

Pasaron más horas y vi a Charlie estacionar su vehículo fuera de la casa. Mi Bella salió a recibirlo y Charlie entro en pánico en cuanto vio a Bella enyesada. Ella lo tranquilizo con su hermosa sonrisa y le dijo que había tropezado en las escaleras de mi casa. Pero que estaría bien.

Charlie entro a la casa, y Bella dirigió una mirada hacia la calle y después hacia el árbol. Supongo que me buscaba. Pero no hizo más. Su mirada aun se veía triste, dolida.

Volví a mirar mi reloj, ya eran las once de la noche. Las luces en la casa de Bella se habían apagado. Incluso la de su habitación. Y ella seguía sin abrir su ventana.

La extrañaba tanto. ¿Hasta cuando me permitirá hablar con ella?. En ese momento sentí mi celular vibrando. Vi en la pantalla que era una llamada de casa. Me pareció extraño pero conteste sin titubeos.

"Esme, ¿Qué ocurre?." Le pregunte.

"Edward… Lillian y Rosalie pelearon…. Rosalie está un poco lastimada, y Lillian huyo de la casa…" me contesto entrecortadamente. Mi madre estaba sufriendo.

¡Maldición!, Lillian estaba completamente loca. ¿Cómo se atrevió a herir a mi hermana también? No, esto no podía seguir así. Lillian las pagaría caras, y ahora mismo.

"Voy para alla. Espérenme por favor." Le respondí a Esme antes de colgar.

Mire nuevamente la ventana de Bella. ¿Qué debía hacer? Me preocupaba dejarla sola, pero mi familia me necesitaba… ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Después de un minuto decidí ir a mi casa. Rogué por que a Bella no le ocurriera nada por un par de horas. No pensaba estar más tiempo alejado de ella. Pero antes que nada Lillian debía pagar por sus actos.

Baje del árbol y me dirigí corriendo a casa, ocultándome entre las sombras.

BPV.

Había pasado toda la tarde ignorando a Edward. Estaba segura de que él me vigilaba, desde el árbol. Pero no me atreví a hablar con el. Estaba dolida.

Estaba consciente de que no me había traicionado, pero me enfurecía pensar en que Edward aun me ocultaba cosas. ¿Por qué no confiaba en mi?. Hubiese preferido saber la verdad de sus labios, que por la actuación de Lillian en su habitación.

Comenzaba a odiarla, en verdad. ¿No podía ver cuánto nos amábamos? ¿Por qué insistía en quedarse con Edward?. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que ella desapareciera, que se alejara pronto de nuestras vidas.

Vi mi reloj, marcaban las 11:10 de la noche. Ya extrañaba a Edward.

Me estaba comportando como una estúpida al ignorarlo. EL no merecía mi rechazo. Al final de cuentas el tampoco fue responsable de lo que paso.

Sin pensarlo más me acerque a la ventana de mi habitación y la abrí cuidadosamente de par en par. Esperaba que el entendiera la señal y se acercara.

Me recosté nuevamente en mi cama y cerré los ojos, esperando su llegada.

Paso media hora y nada. ¿Dónde estaría?. O tal vez, ¿el estaría molesto conmigo por ignorarlo?. Esperaba que no. Necesitaba verlo, sentirlo a mi lado.

Cerré mis ojos y espere un poco más. Las 12:00 de la noche. Y nada aun.

Tape mis ojos con mis manos, sintiéndome frustrada. Tal vez mi actitud había empeorado las cosas.

"Edward, vuelve. Te necesito." Dije suspirando, manteniendo aun mis ojos cerrados.

" ¿Quién es Edward?" me respondió una hermosa y desconocida voz.

Me aterre al instante. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse por el pánico. ¿De quién era esa voz?. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, muerta de miedo. Y lo vi. Era un hombre joven, de cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba a los hombros. Piel extremadamente pálida, y ojeras marcadas. Delgado, pero fuerte. Era muy hermoso. Y rápidamente comprendí que se trataba de un vampiro.

Me levante de mi cama aterrada y pegue mi cuerpo a la pared. El me sonreía abiertamente, como si estuviera divertido.

"Hola." Me dijo él, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

Mis pies se congelaron, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. No podía moverme por el miedo. ¿Quién era él? ¿De dónde venia?.

" ¿Quién eres?" le pregunte entrecortadamente. El me sonrió una vez más, sin dejar de acercarse.

"Vete, por favor." Le dije. Pero el ignoro mi suplica y se aproximo aun mas. No podía moverme. Por alguna razón sentí miedo. Pocos segundo depues me tenia acorralada contra la pared.

Una de sus manos congeladas rozo delicadamente mi mejilla. Su rostro se acerco al mio. Pude ver que inhalaba fuertemente.

"Hueles delicioso." Me dijo suavemente.

"Por favor, déjame." Le dije.

"No te hare daño." Me respondio mirándome fijamente a los ojos. El miedo se disipo, pero solo un poco.

" ¿Qué quieres?." Le pregunte.

Y entonces su el giro su cabeza hacia la ventana, visiblemente irritado. Aspirando fuertemente el aire a nuestro alrededor. Se separo bruscamente de mi y se encamino hacia mi ventana.

"Nos veremos pronto." Me dijo antes de saltar.

Me quede paralizada. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué lo detuvo?.

Pocos segundos después llego mi respuesta. Edward escalo mi ventana sin precaución alguna. Su rostro lleno de miedo.

" ¡Bella!" me dijo.

No aguante mas y corrí a su lado. El me estrecho entre sus brazos. Y lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos. Lo abrace fuertemente con uno de mis brazos.

"Mi amor, ¿estas bien? ¿te hizo daño?." Me pregunto, terriblemente preocupado.

" ¿Sabias que…?"

"Alice tuvo una visión. Estábamos buscando a Lillian cuando se di cuenta de que podrías estar en peligro."

" ¡Mi papa!". Me separe de Edward y corrí hacia el cuarto de mi padre. Sentí a Edward caminando detrás de mi. Abrí rápidamente la puerta de su habitación, solo para encontrármelo perfectamente a salvo, roncando en su cama.

Sentí como la vida volvía a mi cuerpo. Estábamos a salvo. Cerré la puerta, esta vez con mas precaución, y me regrese a mi habitación con Edward.

El me tomo en sus brazos una vez mas, y yo le correspondí feliz.

"Edward, perdóname. Me he comportado como una estúpida todo el dia. Yo…" pero cubrió mis labios con uno de sus dedos.

"El único que tiene que pedirte perdón soy yo. Debí decirte lo que ocurrió con Lillian… y sobre todo debí protegerte de ella cuando te tiro de las escaleras. ¡No puedo creer que me haya paralizado asi!, ¡debí protegerte!." Dijo lamentándose, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

"Edward, no puedes controlar todo a tu alrededor. Aunque no seas humano, tu también puedes cometer errores. Deja de atormentarte ¿de acuerdo?." Le dije.

Pude ver que mis palabras tranquilizaban un poco a Edward, pero aun se veía contrariado.

Escuche unos golpes en mi ventana y me asuste, pero Edward me sonrió dulcemente. Se acerco a la ventana y lo vi mover rápidamente sus labios, emitiendo suaves sonidos. Pero lo hizo de forma tan rápida y baja que no pude comprender nada. Después de unos segundos se acerco a mi nuevamente.

"Son solo Jasper y Emmet. Vinieron detrás de mi. Van a buscar a ese vampiro. No te preocupes."

" ¿Cómo no preocuparme, Edward?. No entiendo que es lo que quiere. Es la segunda vez que me visita, y no lo comprendo. No parece querer hacerme daño, pero no entiendo que quiere de mi."

Edward me miro atormentado. EL tampoco comprendía nada. Me estrecho en sus brazos una vez mas.

"Alice ya había visto antes a este vampiro. Parece que es el mismo que trato de atacar a Lillian. Aunque ella lo negó todo."

" ¿Cuándo atacaron a Lillian?." Ahora si estaba más confundida que nunca.

"Cuando recién volvimos del viaje, Lillian salió de la casa. Al poco rato, Alice tuvo una visión de un vampiro tratando de atacarla. Pero cuando encontramos a LIllian ella lo negó todo. Dijo que no le había pasado nada. No le creímos del todo."

"Ese vampiro que vio Alice, ¿tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio, ojos rojos…?" comencé.

Edward pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego asintió. Se veía mas preocupado que nunca.

"Si amor, asi era."

"Pero, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? ¿Qué quiere de Lillian?."

"Tengo mis sospechas sobre quién es. Pero pronto lo vamos a averiguar…" me dijo.

¿Esto podría ponerse peor?. Yo creo que no…


	16. Serie de errores

_LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT PERTENECEN A S. MEYER._

_¡HOLA! Gracias a un tiempecito libre que tengo debido a uqe me refresaron del trabajo por la influenza, pues aquí me tienen con otro capítulo._

_La verdad parece que nos llueve sobre mojado aca en México ¿no?.Primero con la epidemia, y ayer con el temblor. ¡Ya párenle!_

_Pero bueno, hay que mantener la calma, y ser optimistas. _

_No estoy segura de que tan serio sea esto de la influenza porcina, pero hay que cuidarnos todos. La salud es primero. Así que por favor ¡cuídense chicos y chicas!. Usen cubre bocas y aliméntense muy bien._

_Y bueno, muchísimas gracias nuevamente a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews. Han sido muy leales a lo largo de mi primera historia, y se los agradezco en el alma._

_Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, y espero poder actualizar con mas esta misma semana, ¡Hay que aprovechar! Jaja. _

_Por favor, síganme dejando reviews y criticas, que son muy importantes. ¡Nos vemos!!._

CAPITULO 16. SERIE DE ERRORES.

LPV.

Realmente fue un impulso estúpido el haber arrojado a Bella por las escaleras. Solo me provoco más problemas con los Cullen, pero la verdad, no me arrepiento. Es mas, ¿Cómo no la golpee mas fuerte? Ahora mismo podría estar muerta.

Edward de cualquier forma ya me ha rechazado. Así que, si no puedo quedármelo, pues mucho menos lo haría esa desagradable humana.

Mira que decirme esas cosas a mi, ¡a mi!. Yo valgo mucho más que ella. Bella no es más que una estúpida mortal. Pero con una suerte tremenda. No comprendo, y creo que nunca lo hare, como es que los Cullen la quieren tanto. Simplemente me parece absurdo y ridículo.

Pero estaba preocupada. Las consecuencias de mi arranque podrían ser demasiadas.

Hacia horas que Edward se había ido con Bella, y a mí me habían ordenado encerrarme en mi habitación. Nadie quería verme, ni siquiera Esme ni Alice.

Esto era demasiado. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Camine en círculos durante horas en mi habitación, escuchando música, y viendo la televisión. Aunque en realidad mi concentración estaba demasiado lejos.

Y ¿si buscara a Erick?. No. O tal vez si. ¿Qué debo hacer?. Erick llego con la firme intención de asesinarme, pero estoy segura de que aun siente algo por mí. Puedo buscarlo, pedir que me deje volver con él, y después escapar…

¡Ay!, ¡no puede ser!, por primera vez en mi vida no se qué hacer.

Quiero a los Cullen, a excepción de Rosalie y Jasper. Y amo a Edward. Pero no se que mas hacer. El parece hipnotizado con Bella. A donde ella va, el la sigue. Lo que ella pide, el lo hace, sin dudar. ¿Qué clase de control ejercía esta chiquilla sobre él?.

¡Bah!. ¡Que tontería!. No era posible que Edward sintiera amor por Bella. No es humana. Simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza.

En esto tocan a mi puerta. Abro rápidamente y me encuentro con una Rosalie, muy disgustada.

" ¿Qué quieres?."

"Vengo a pedirte que te vayas. Ya no resisto tu presencia en esta casa."

" ¿Y quién eres tú para darme ordenes?. Carlisle y Esme no me han echado, así que no veo por qué tengas que hacerlo tu." Me burle de ella. Y era verdad, no me habían echado de la casa… al menos no aun.

"Sé que lo harán. Cometiste la peor estupidez del mundo al herir a Bella. Nadie te soporta, ni siquiera Alice y Esme te quieren aquí."

Cruce mis brazos contra mi pecho, me sentí enfadada. ¿Quién se creía esta tonta?.

"Y por supuesto, ni hablar de Edward. El te detesta."

Eso si me que me dolió.

"Edward se equivoca respecto a mi." Le respondí. "Bella lo confunde."

"No. EL la ama. Además, Bella tiene razón sobre ti. TÚ no vales nada. Ella es mucho mejor que tu, en todos los aspectos. Así que ni sueñes que Edward la dejara por ti. Nunca lo hará."

Eso basto para descontrolarme una vez más. Rosalie sabría quien era yo. De mi no se burlaba nadie.

La empuje de la misma forma que a Bella, y ella cayo escaleras abajo, pero gracias a su habilidad vampírica se detuvo a pocos metros. Se posiciono en cuclillas, a la defensiva.

Me abalance sobre ella con un gigantesco brinco, y aterrice sobre su cuerpo. Ambas rodamos escaleras abajo, golpeándonos y rasguñándonos mutuamente durante el proceso.

Caímos de un solo golpe en el suelo de la sala, haciéndole un boquete.

Ella se levanto primero, con una de sus manos sostuvo mi brazo y con el otro mi cabello, jalándome con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento su habilidad y su furia fueron tan grandes, que me lanzo en el aire, varios metros, y termine cayendo sobre una mesa de vidrio, haciéndola añicos en un instante.

Me incorpore lentamente, mas furiosa que nunca. Pude sentir la presencia de el resto de los Cullen, quienes nos observaban confundidos y preocupados.

No me importo y me abalance nuevamente sobre Rosalie. Me aferre a su cuerpo, de la misma forma que ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. La empuje con todas mis fuerzas, y ambas forcejeamos por unos segundos. Le gruñí, y mostré mi filosa dentadura. Encaje mis dientes sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Pero aun así, no me soltó. Ella me devolvió el gruñido. Continuamos forcejeando por un momento más. Hasta que tuve la fuerza suficiente para liberar uno de mis brazos, y golpearla en la cara, un puñetazo limpio.

Ella se hinco de dolor, y entonces aproveche para abalanzarme nuevamente sobre ella. Mi impulso fue tal que ambas terminamos atravesando la ventana de la sala y cayendo fuera de la casa. Los vidrios se esparcieron por doquier. Estaba encima de Rosalie, mi cuerpo presionándola contra el suelo. Sus fuerzas se estaban acabando y yo debía aprovechar. Mostré mis filosos dientes una vez mas, listos para encajarlos en su cuello… pero entonces un par de enormes brazos me separaron de Rosalie y me lanzaron al aire con fuerza. Fue tal el impulso, que acabe chocando contra un árbol, y destrozando algunas de sus ramas.

Ya en el suelo, note que fue Emmett quien me había lanzado. Se acurruco sobre Rosalie, con su rostro crispado de preocupación y de dolor.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?." Le dijo mientras la levantaba con gran facilidad entre sus brazos.

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes." Rosalie comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Lo note en el momento en que Emmet la tomo en brazos. Sus miradas fueron tan puras, tan sinceras. Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, mientras el la levantaba dulcemente y le besaba la mejilla. No se molestaron en mirarme mas mientras se introducían en la casa.

Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlise estaban ahí también, Y me miraban con un odio que jamás me imagine. Me sentí temerosa ante ellos por primera vez.

Me incorpore lentamente. ¡Había cometido un gravísimo error!, tal vez el peor. ¡Había luchado con Rosalie,la había herido!. Esme se dirigió hacia mi, frenéticament .Alzo una de sus manos y la estrello furiosamente contra mi mejilla, haciéndome caer al suelo. Ella nunca me había golpeado.

" ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡no te quiero volver a ver en mi casa! ¡y ni si te ocurra volver a lastimar a mi familia!." Su voz tan aspera me hizo reaccionar. ¡Había echado todo a perder! ¡Y por culpa de Rosalie!. Me levante despacio, con precaución.

"Esme… yo…"

"No quiero escucharte. No tenemos por que soportar más Lillian. Has abusado de nuestra confianza. Primero con engaños te llevas a Edward y tratas de seducirlo. Después golpeas a Bella, y ahora ¡Tratas de matar a Rosalie!. No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo"

Después de decirme eso camino hacia atrás lentamente, regresando con su familia. Carlisle la rodeo con sus brazos.

"Vete Lillian." Dijo Alice. Con la voz más fría que había escuchado en mi vida.

Gire y vi a Carlisle. El solamente asintió, dándome a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Esme y Alice.

Gire y comencé a correr. ¿Qué haría ahora?. Había echado todo a perder...

ERICK PV.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría ese chico encaramado en el árbol? ¿Qué no pensaba irse nunca?

Cuanto más tiempo lo veía, a lo lejos, mas me intrigaba la situación.

¿Acaso yo no era el único atraído por la sangre de esa chica?. El magnetismo que ella me había influido en las pocas horas de conocerla me había impactado. Ya había sentido algo semejante con Lillian, pero esto era más fuerte, más tentador. No sé como controle mi instinto la primera vez que la olí. Deseaba beber su sangre, sin embargo, algo en ella me detuvo. Aun no comprendo porque.

Y sin comprenderme a mí mismo, aquí estoy de nuevo, tratando de acercarme a ella, pero siempre imposibilitado de alguna forma. La he seguido, la he espiado.

Ahora sé que ella se relaciona abiertamente con otros vampiros. Y entre ellos se encuentra Lillian. No lo comprendía, pero debo admitir que si me fascinaba. No creí que una humana tuviera el valor de acercarse a nuestra especie. Sin embargo ella lo hacía. Convivía con otros vampiros, los visitaba y era visitada por ellos frecuentemente. Especialmente por este joven vampiro, quien la vigilaba cuidadosamente desde el árbol. Aunque estaba lejos para que el no me percibiera, yo aun podía verlo. Se veía angustiado, desesperado por la chica.

Vine en un principio para encargarme de Lillian. La seguí durante meses, e incluso deje a un lado a mis hermanos para alcanzarla. Deseaba acabar con ella, asesinarla por haberme lastimado, pero a la vez anhelaba aun su compañía. Me sentía vacío desde que se fue. Y eso no podía soportarlo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a este lugar, y conocer a esta joven humana algo cambio en mi. Mis deseos por Lillian, tanto el de destruirla, como el de amarla, se desvanecían lentamente. Ya no me importaba lo que ella hiciera, al menos no de la misma forma. Mi atención se había volcado ante esta frágil humana, rodeada de vampiros. Esto era intrigante, demasiado.

Y a la vez me preocupaba. No quería ser dañado nuevamente, no quería sufrir otra vez como me ocurrió con Lillian. Sobre todo porque aun no comprendía los sentimientos que me embriagaban al estar cerca de la humana.

Entonces, voltee al ver al joven de cabello cobrizo. Distinguí que hablaba por un celular. Se veía más ansioso que nunca. Colgó el teléfono y pareció meditar por unos instantes. Finalmente tomo una decisión y se alejo del árbol, desapareciendo de mi vista.

¡Al fin se había ido!. Espere unos minutos, contemplando la posibilidad de acercarme a la humana nuevamente. Entonces vi que las luces de su habitación se prendieron, y que ella abria las ventanas. Después las luces se volvieron a apagar.

Espere un buen rato, decidiendo que hacer. Me preocupaba la fascinación que comenzaba a sentir por esta humana. No le veía ni pies ni cabeza a este sentimiento. Sin embargo, acepto que yo nunca he sido muy sensato, y que jamás he controlado mis impulsos. Asi me ocurrió con Lillian, la transforme sin medir las consecuencias , dejándome llevar por la fascinación de su olor, y con la inocente idea de que ella sería una buena compañera.

Al menos ahora había aprendido la lección y tomaba un tiempo antes de decidir.

¿Por qué no verla? Al menos un momento. De cualquier forma ya había perdido mucho tiempo espiándola. No veo el porque acercarme e inhalar profundamente su aroma ahora me dañe.

Corrí hasta su casa, y trepe el árbol en donde había estado el chico de cabello cobre. Entre de un solo salto a su habitación, pero lo hice suavemente. Apenas si se movieron las cortinas de su habitación.

Y ahí estaba ella. Note por su respiración que aun no estaba dormida. Se veía tan… linda. No podía explicármelo. Era como si un aura me atrajera hacia ella. Aunque desde hace horas note que su brazo estaba herido, se encontraba vendado y entablillado, no sabía el porque.

Los humanos eran tan frágiles, un solo golpe y con eso bastaba para enviar su alma al otro mundo…

Note que llevaba sus manos a sus ojos, frotando suavemente su cara. Se veía frustrada. Tenía unos inexplicables deseos de hablarle, de tocarla…

"Edward, vuelve. Te necesito." Dijo ella acompañando un suspiro. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

¡Edward!, es el mismo nombre que pronuncio Lillian cuando la encontré. ¿Sería el mismo hombre? ¿Sería el chico que la estaba vigilando hasta hace rato?. Mi curiosidad saco lo peor de mi en ese instante.

" ¿Quien es Edward?." Le dije.

El cuerpo de la chica se tenso, y note como el pulso de su corazón se acelero a lo máximo. Me había escuchado. Sentí como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y me miro por primera vez. Me analizo completamente, estudiando mi rostro y mis ojos principalmente.

En pocos segundos hizo los cobertores a un lado y se levanto de la cama. Su cuerpecito comenzó a temblar de miedo, y se aferro a la pared que estaba en el extremo de su cuarto.

El gesto me pareció dulce y divertido.

"Hola." Le dije, sonriéndole. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella. Lo hice despacio, para que a ella no le fuera a dar un infarto.

" ¿Quién eres?..... Vete, por favor." Me dijo ella, en tono de suplica.

Pero no la obedecí. Mi instinto comenzaba a ganarme. Me acerque a ella, y la acorrale. Recargue mis manos en la pared, en cada extremo de su cintura, sin tocarla.

Pero tenía tanta curiosidad. No pude restringirme más. Levante una de mis manos y acaricie su mejilla. Mi gélido tacto pareció alterarla. Ella se sentía tan suave, tan cálida. Jamás habita tocado así a una humana.

Comencé a inhalar su dulce aroma. Era delicioso y tentador. Pero no me atreví a lastimarla. Por alguna razón controle mi sed, y preferí simplemente absorber su aroma, disfrutarlo.

"Hueles delicioso." Le confesé.

"Por favor, déjame." me suplico una vez más.

"No te hare daño." Le prometí.

" ¿Qué quieres?" Me pregunto ella. La verdad era una excelente pregunta. ¿Qué quería de ella?. ¿Era solo su sangre? ¿ su cuerpo? ¿su compañía?. No entendía que era lo que deseaba de ella. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no la lastimaría.

Y entonces percibí nuevamente el olor de ese joven vampiro. Se acercaba a nosotros. Y note que no iba solo. Al menos otros dos vampiros lo acompañaban.

¡Maldición!, me iban a descubrir si permanecía mas tiempo aquí.

Tal vez fue un error visitarla esta noche. Me había puesto a mi mismo en peligro. No estaba seguro del lazo que una a la chica con el otro vampiro. Pero debía ser demasiado fuerte como para que regresara a protegerla.

Me aleje de ella bruscamente y me acerque a la ventana.

"Nos veremos pronto." Le prometí antes de brincar hacia la calle. Corrí a toda velocidad, no podía permitir que me encontraran.

Tal vez había sido demasiado impulsivo al entrar así a su casa. Fue un error entrar así, y peor aun, el haberme permitido acércame a ella, hablarle. Todo fue un erro que me podría traer consecuencias. Pero aun así, no me arrepentía. Y lo volvería a hacer, por ella…

EPV.

Por fin mi Bella se había quedado dormida.

Había sido un día extenuante para ella. Demasiado dolor y miedo para una solar persona.

Primero, la discusión con la loca de Lillian que termino en una aparatosa caída por las escaleras, y con su brazo roto. Y después, la visita de este vampiro.

Gracias al cielo Bella había sobrevivido a ambas. No se que haría sin ella.

Los recuerdos de las últimas horas aun me atormentaban.

"_Esme, ¿Qué ocurre?." Le pregunte._

"_Edward… Lillian y Rosalie pelearon…. Rosalie está un poco lastimada, y Lillian huyo de la casa…" me contesto entrecortadamente. Mi madre estaba sufriendo._

_¡Maldición!, Lillian estaba completamente loca. ¿Cómo se atrevió a herir a mi hermana también? No, esto no podía seguir así. Lillian las pagaría caras, y ahora mismo._

"_Voy para alla. Espérenme por favor." Le respondí a Esme antes de colgar. _

_Mire nuevamente la ventana de Bella. ¿Qué debía hacer? Me preocupaba dejarla sola, pero mi familia me necesitaba… ¿Qué debía hacer?._

_Después de un minuto decidí ir a mi casa. Rogué por que a Bella no le ocurriera nada por un par de horas. No pensaba estar más tiempo alejado de ella. Pero antes que nada Lillian debía pagar por sus actos._

_Baje del árbol y me dirigí corriendo a casa, ocultándome entre las sombras._

_¿Quién se creía esta Lillian para hacernos tanto daño?. Después de todo lo que mi familia había hecho por ella. Era un ser perverso. Y me arrepiento profundamente de haberla acogido en mi casa. No teníamos idea del peligro que estábamos adquiriendo al aceptarla en la familia._

_Llegue y encontré los vidrios de la ventana rotos y esparcidos por el patio. Entre a la sala y contemplé una mesa rota, y un enorme boquete en el piso, justo donde empezaban las escaleras. _

_¿Qué había pasado aquí?_

_Por suerte, la mente de mis hermanos pronto llenaron mi cabeza de información. Observe a Rosalie luchando con Lillian. Su caída de las escaleras, los golpes, mordidas… todo._

_¡Maldita Lillian!. _

_Rosalie se encontraba en el sillón, y Emmett estaba con ella. Su herida en el hombro no era profunda, pero seguramente le dejaría una pequeña cicatriz. Esme y Carlisle estaban fuera de si._

_Pero el que me sorprendió fue Emmet. Quien al verme se levanto del sillón y se acerco hacia la puerta de la salida, con una determinación: buscar y acabar con Lillian._

" _¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Jasper._

"_Voy a buscar a Lillian. Esto no se quedara así." Lo vi furioso por primera vez en mi vida. Y lo comprendía perfectamente. El deseaba acabar con Lillian, por lo que ella le había hecho a Rosalie._

_Sin embargo lo detuve, sosteniendo uno de sus hombros._

"_No Emmet, espera un poco, debemos pensar en qué hacer."_

" _¿Pensar que, Edward?. ¿Debemos esperara a que dañe a otro de nosotros.? Esa mujer está fuera de control . Y yo no voy a permitir que arruine más a nuestra familia."_

_Se libreo de mi brazo y se encamino hacia el bosque, corriendo._

_Jasper y yo salimos detrás de él. Yo lo alcance primero gracias a mi velocidad y lo detuve._

"_DEJAME EDWARD. Lillian no merece vivir." Me respondió fríamente Emmet. A los pocos segundos llego Jasper._

"_Ella pagara por todo. Pero no ahora. Espera un poco.". Le sugerí. Me parecía lo mejor. _

"_A ti no te importa ¿verdad?. Estas consciente de que Bella pudo haber muerto hoy por su culpa?." Me reprochó._

_Su acusación me volvió loco. " ¡ ¿ Crees que yo no sufrí. Que no deseo que Lillian pague por todo el daño que nos ha hecho?!. Bella es todo para mi, así que no te atrevas a decir que no me importa."_

"_Pues no parece. Te quedaste tan tranquilo después de lo que paso."_

"_La salud de Bella era mi prioridad. Atender sus heridas, revisar que estuviera bien. Ella no es resistente como Rosalie. Después me fui con ella, para cuidarla de ese maldito vampiro que la esta rondando. No podía dejarla sola."_

_Emmet comenzaba a tranquilizarse, sobre todo gracias a la intervención de los poderes de Jasper. _

"_Creo que por ahora es mejor que encontremos a Lillian, y mantenerla viva. Al menos hasta descubrir cuál es su conexión con el vampiro que acecha a Bella.."_

" _¿Crees que haya una conexión entre ellos? ¿Por qué?." Me pregunto Jasper._

"_Piénsalo. Lillian llego a Forks huyendo de un grupo de vampiros. De uno especialmente, su ex pareja, que deseaba matarla. A los días de que llega, aparece otro vampiro, rondando la habitación de Bella. Después la visión de Alice, en la que un vampiro amenaza a Lillian. Y aunque Lillian negó la amenaza, Alice asegura que fue verdad. Que si ocurrió."_

" _¿Crees que el vampiro que amenazo a Lillian y el que ronda a Bella son el mismo?." Me pregunto Emmet._

"_No estoy seguro. Pero existen muchas posibilidades de que así sea."_

_Emmet suspiro y cedió. Parecía comprender mi situación, y estaba dispuesto a esperar antes de acabar con Lillian. La razón comenzaba a entrar en el._

_Pocos segundos después llego Alice, se veía desesperada._

"_Edward. Ve con Bella, ¡te necesita!."_

_Leí su mente, su visión. Era ese mismo vampiro, acorralando a mi Bella contra la pared de su cuarto. ¡No por favor!. ¡No debí dejarla sola.!_

_Corrí a toda velocidad a la casa de Bella, con Jasper y Emmett detrás de mi…_

Gracias al cielo Bella estaba a salvo, solo muy asustada. Pero su descripción del vampiro que había entrado a su casa, y el de la visión de Alice era el mismo.

¡Maldicion!, ¿Qué quería de mi Bella?. Si a quien buscaba era a Lillian ¿Por qué no se la llevaba y ya? ¿Por qué acorralar a mi novia?.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor, y la seguridad de Bella corría en peligro.

La abrace cuidadosamente, observándola dormir.

Había cometido muchos errores con mi Bella. Pero no podía permitirme ni uno mas. Mi ángel estaba en peligro, de eso no había duda, y tenía que acabar con aquel peligro, antes de que tocara a mi Bella…

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJENME RVEVIEWS , POR FAVOR!!!._


	17. La crueldad de Lillian

_!HOLA! YA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON. HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALIZABA LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SABEN LA CANTIDAD DE COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO. SOBRE TODO EN EL TRABAJO. PERO NO QUISE PONER UN AVISO DE AUTOR, POR QUE PERSONALMENTE, A MI ME DISGUSTAN, TE HACEN CREER QUE YA ACTUALIZARON Y A LA MERA HORA NO, JAJA. _

_POR ESO PREFERI ESPERARME HASTA AHORA. _

_PRIMERO QUE NADA, ESTOY FELIZ, POR QUE VEO QUE HAY 115 REVIEWS!!!! NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ESO ME HACE._

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:_

_CARMEN CULLEN 116, BICE, VERO, LITTLECRAZYVAMPIRE, ESCORPIOTNF, MRS CULLEN HG, PAKY, GRECIA, BEKYABC2, FAMILIACULLEN, ZURI CULLEN,, LADY KERIVI CULLEN, BELLARICHART, FLOWERSSWAN, DRAGONFLY06, CRYYS, ALEJANDRITA, GABY POTTER CULLEN, TITYSCAYA, CSI CLNEASMN XD, Y JESSICA LUNA, _

_ME ENCANTARON SUS REVIEWS, Y HASTA SU PRECUPACION DE POR QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO. _

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!._

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO. DEJENME COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS, O TOMATAZOS. JAJA. NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!!_

CAPITULO 17: LA CRUELDAD DE LILLIAN.

LPV.

Tenía que alejarme los más posible de aquí. Esa era la única certeza que tenia. No podía estar cerca de los Cullen, ahora que me habían rechazado por mi pelea con Rosalie. Al menos hasta que pueda llevar a cabo mi venganza. Pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sería lo mejor, buscar a Erick?. Tal vez.

El dijo que tenía la intención de matarme, pero lo conozco. Si de verdad lo hubiese querido hacer, lo hubiera hecho, desde que me encontró en el bosque. Pero sé que aun siente algo por mí, aunque sea mínimo, aunque sea solo deseo. Pero esos sentimientos evitan que me lastime. Y yo podría utilizar eso a mi favor.

Tal vez debería alejarme con el, al menos por un tiempo. Me duele la idea, pero no me queda opción. Edward me desprecia al igual que su familia. Y la verdad, yo tampoco tengo ya aprecio por ellos. Hubiera adorado quedarme con Edward. Convertirlo en mi compañero, en mi amante. Pero Los Cullen habían preferido a Bella, sobre mí. Eso me dolía mas que nada. Que la hubieran elegido a ella, a una humana, en lugar de mi.

Pero si esa era su decisión, que así fuera. Ellos tampoco me importaban. Y Edward también pagaría caro su desprecio, con sufrimiento. Perdiendo lo que más amaba. De eso yo me encargaría. Perdería a Bella para siempre.

Sentí el aroma de Erick acercándose. ¡Ya era hora! ¿En donde habrá estado metido?.

Tengo que convencerlo de que me acepte de vuelta. Necesito alguna protección, no puedo estar sola por ahora. Y al menos al él ya lo conocía, sabia como manejarlo a mi antojo. Sabía manipularlo con deseo…

Y entonces, lo vislumbre, caminando entre los árboles. Parecía triste, preocupado. Pero no comprendía porque…

Erick POV.

Verla de nuevo me había confundido aun más. No sabia que hacer. Una gran parte de mi deseaba estar cerca de esa chica. Acompañarla, conocerla, protegerla, y no tenía ni una maldita ideal del porque. No la comprendía.

No sabia si era por la soledad en la que vivía. Pero necesitaba a esa humana, de una forma impresionante. Más de lo que había necesitado a otra chica, inclusive a Lillian.

Ver convivir a la humana con ese vampiro me hacía sentir…celoso. Yo ansiaba compañía. Pero ya no era cualquier compañía, ni siquiera la de Lillian. Solo la de ella, y eso me confundía aun más. Jamás me había interesado por una humana.

Pero por mi seguridad, debía continuar adelante. Debía fijarme en alguien de mi especie, pero no encontraba a nadie que me satisficiera. Primero pensé que Lillian era la indicada, pero me equivoque. Ella, al final solo me había traído sufrimiento. Y ahora comprendo que no era verdadero amor lo que sentía por ella, sino que era lujuria. Una gran lujuria. Y aunque aun la sentía, ya no era suficiente como para tenerla a mi lado.

Entonces sentí que Lillian se acercaba hacia mi…

" ¿En dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando?." Me pregunta, mostrándome una sonrisa hipócrita. Al igual que todo en ella. ¿Qué demonios había visto en ella antes?.

" ¿Qué quieres, Lillian?."

"Deseo hablar contigo." Me dijo, acercando peligrosamente su cuerpo hacia mi, con una encantadora y tentadora sonrisa. ¿Acaso querría volver conmigo?.

"No te entiendo. ¿De que quieres hablar.?"

"Erick, aun siento algo por ti. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo dia, desde que nos separamos."

" ¡No me digas!!, tu me dejaste muy claro que me odiabas, después de la muerte de Jazmin." Le respondí. Ella mi miro con cierto resentimiento, pero pronto sus ojos apagaron ese rencor. Como algo pasajero. Como algo sin importancia.

"Asi es. Pero también comprendo que tu no fuiste directamente responsable. Fue Tom quien la mato. Tu solo lo apoyaste."

Me separe de ella al instante. No la comprendía ni un poco. ¿Acaso no fue ella quien me maldijo, quien maldijo todo lo que sentía por ella?. Y ahora venía a decirme que no tenia importancia lo de su hermana. La hermana que dio la vida por ella.

¿Qué clase de ser era este? Ya no encontraba ningún sentimiento que me uniera ella.

" Y, ¿Qué paso con tu novio?."

"Edward y yo terminamos. El se dio cuenta de que aun sentía algo por ti."

¿Con que Edward es el nombre del chico?. Es el mismo nombre que pronuncia "mi humana" en sus sueños…. Aquí hay algo muy extraño. Edward era el mismo que protegía a la chica humana… No puede ser pareja de Lillian… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

Me aparte de ella unos segundos. Esto era una especie de trampa. De eso estaba seguro. El tal Edward solo había demostrado interés en la chica humana. No es posible que fuera pareja de Lillian. Cuando los de nuestra clase tenemos pareja, no tenemos ojos para nadie mas. Nuestra pareja se convierte el centro de nuestro mundo. Lillian debía estarme mintiendo.

Pero a la vez ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad y vengarme? Ella se me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata por alguna razón. ¿Por qué no aprovecharla yo, y vengarme, hacerla sufrir?.

Sonreí malévolamente. Tal vez era una buena idea. De cualquier forma quería alejarme de aquí lo más posible. Me dolía la idea de acercarme a la chica humana, pero admito que me hería aun más la idea de no volver a verla. Pero no podía arriesgarme. Esa chica tenía una conexión muy fuerte con Edward, y no quería arriesgarme a que su aquelarre me asesinara por acercarme a ella. Ya había corrido el riesgo suficiente hace unas horas. Me había expuesto absurdamente. Pero aun así no me arrepentía de haberla tocado, de haberla olido…

Lillian jamás llenaría este vacío, pero podría divertirme con ella y después abandonarla. Tal como ella hizo conmigo. La haría sufrir. Sabía perfectamente que ella era incapaz de vivir sola. Siempre había necesitado protección. Y eso era justamente lo que iba a perder. Iba a destrozar su mundo.

Me acerque a Lillian. La tome entre mis brazos y la bese apasionadamente. Ella respondió, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. EL toque de sus labios ahora era… repugnante, y no comprendía el porque. Así que me distraje tratando de imaginar que era otro cuerpo el que abrazaba, que era un aroma de fresas el que inhalaba, que eran unos ojos cafes a los que miraba, que era un cabello castaño donde hundía mis dedo. Solo así se me hizo más llevadero. Pero solo un poco.

"Entonces, vámonos. No tenemos más que hacer aquí." Le dije.

Ahora solo me quedaba ser paciente, y fingir ser el novio más amoroso… para después desquitarme.

BPV.

ME desperté recostada en los brazos de mi Edward. El frio de su cuerpo no me importaba. Lo único que sentía era su amor y su preocupación por mi.

"Buenos días." Me dijo el.

"Hola." Le sonreí mientras me incorporaba.

" ¿Cómo te sientes?." Me pregunto él.

" ¿A que parte te refieres?." Le conteste sarcásticamente, recordando los terribles hechos del día anterior.

"A tu brazo… y al vampiro." Me dijo el. Sus preciosos ojos dorados se ensombrecieron con dolor.

"Estoy bien, ahora que estás conmigo." Le dije sinceramente. Y era verdad. Lo único que necesitaba para estar bien era estar con Edward. El me sonrió dulcemente. Como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo de que mis palabras eran verdad.

"Perdóname. Debí protegerte de Lillian, y también de ese vampiro. Me siento fatal, Bella…"

"No es tu culpa. Ninguna de las dos."

" ¡Claro que si! ¡yo pude haberlo evitado!, debí permanecer cerca de ti, todo el tiempo. No volveré a dejarte." Me dijo. Pude sentir la frustración y el dolor en sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que se culpara de todo? ¿Qué acaso no conocía la mala suerte que yo tenía?. La mala suerte era mi don por naturaleza.

"Mi amor, aunque me encanta la idea de tenerte junto a mi cada segundo del dia, no es posible. Al menos no todavía. Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer…"

"No me importan." Me dijo abrazándome.

En realidad, hubiera querido decirle que se quedara conmigo todo el tiempo. Que si tenía pavor de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Que me preocupaban Lillian, y todas sus reacciones alocadas. Que me preocupaba por el temerario vampiro que se había introducido en mi cuarto anoche. Que sentía pánico cuando no lo veía y que sentí a que mi alma se desmoronaba. Pero no podía hacerle esto. Tenía que aprender a ser fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle a él, y también a mí misma, que podía ser fuerte, que podía ser digna de el.

"Esto ya no va durar más que unos días. Después de nuestra boda todo va a cambiar." Edward continuaba recostado, por lo que aproveche, y me coloque sobre el, cuidadosamente.

"Solo seremos tu y yo. Y cuando me transformes, no habrá necesidad de preocuparte mas por mi seguridad. Así que tranquilízate." Le dije. Acerque mi rostro al de él y lo bese. Lo bese tratando de mostrarle todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por el. Quería traspasarle a través de mis labios lo mucho que el significaba para mi. El era mi vida, era el aire que respiraba. El era todo para mi…

EL me correspondió encantado. Subió delicadamente una de sus manos hasta mi cabello, donde enredo sus dedos. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, como si mis palabras fueran justo lo que deseaba escuchar.

Edward se incorporo lentamente, elevando mi cuerpo consigo, cuidadosamente. Se levanto de la cama y me coloco de rodillas sobre el colchón, de manera que mi rostro y el suyo quedaran a la misma altura. Sus ojos me reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por mi. Me sentí inmensamente feliz.

"Bella. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces. No sé qué haría sin ti." Me dijo y me tomo en brazos otra vez.

Con solo tenerlo cerca me sentía en el cielo. Si, esto era lo que quería. Deseaba estar con Edward para siempre. Y ahora también deseaba ser legítimamente su esposa… pertenecerle a él en todos los sentidos, de la misma forma que él me pertenecía a mí, como tantas veces me había demostrado. Ya nada nos separaría después de nuestra boda, nada…

EPV.

Habían pasado varios días y no supimos nada de Lillian. Había desaparecido. La buscamos durante días, pero su rastro era impreciso. Como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas alrededor de Forks. Aparentemente se había ido. Alice tampoco tenía una visión precisa de ella. En ocasiones la veía, pero eran inconsistentes, incomprensibles. Eso la atormentaba mucho, ya que ella también temía por la seguridad de Bella. Lillian era peligrosa.

Yo aun estaba preocupado por sus amenazas. Tenía pavor de que volviera para lastimar a Bella. Por lo mismo yo no me había separado de ella durante estos días. Y la verdad, me sentía encantado de estar a su lado.

Faltaba solo un día para nuestra boda. No podía sentirme más ansioso. Finalmente seria mía, completamente mía. Habíamos afrontado con éxito todas las barreras en nuestra relación, y por fin seriamos libres para disfrutar de nuestro amor.

Gire hacia un costado, observando a Bella leer su libro. Se veía tan concentrada y tan pacifica como siempre.

Alice había tenido que hacer modificaciones al vestido de novia, para que no se viera tan mal con el yeso. Pero finalmente a mi no me interesaba. Bella se vería hermosa como fuera. Y lo más importante, es que ahora ella estaba feliz por nuestra boda. Todas las dudas anteriores se habían desvanecido con el viento. Ya no le importaba "el que dirían". Lo único que le importaba era que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Bella abandonara su lectura y me observara.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me sonrió de forma encantadora.

" ¿Qué piensas?" me sonrió.

" En que mañana a estas horas estaremos en nuestra boda. Apenas si lo puedo creer."

"Igual yo. Me siento tan nerviosa."

"No tienes de que sentirte nerviosa." Le respondí. Atraje a Bella por la cintura suavemente, hacia mi cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirla lo más cerca posible. Era una necesidad apremiante. Ella me correspondió, y trazo suaves besos a lo largo de mi nuca. Estaba totalmente loco por ella.

Bella interrumpió sus besos y me miro a los ojos.

"Recuerda que hoy voy a la Push con mi padre. Billy y los demás chicos de la reserva harían una comida para nosotros. Digamos que es su forma de… despedirse de mi. Mas allá de lo que Charlie imagina."

" ¿Jacob estará ahí?."

"No lo se. Creo que ni ellos mismos están seguros de cuándo volverá. Ojala pudiera despedirme de el…" sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente opacos. Yo tome su mentón con mi mano, y eleve su rostro.

"No te sientas triste. Todo estará bien." Le dije dulcemente. Ella me sonrió cálidamente.

"Tienes razón. Ahora lo importante somos nosotros." Y entonces ella me beso. Lentamente al principio, y después de forma apasionada. Me encantaban sus besos. Eran lo mejor del mundo para mi.

Pero un golpe en la puerta me saco de mi ensoñación.

"Bella, ¿estás lista?." Era Charlie."

"Si papa. Bajo en un minuto."

Escuche los pasos de Charlie, alejándose de la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

"Ojala pudiera ir contigo." Le dije. Y era verdad, no quería separarme de ella.

"Yo también lo quisiera."

Entonces ella tomo mi rostro nuevamente y me beso con fiereza. Sentí una necesidad apremiante en sus besos. Me beso por un largo rato, como si no deseara separarse de mi.

Ella reflejaba mis sentimientos. Me fascinaba saber que ella me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía.

Me dio un suave abrazo con su brazo libre y salió por la puerta. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Pero no lo reconocí. Algo no estaba bien. Sentí que algo malo pasaría. Pero trate de calmarme, seguro solo era paranoia con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Ella estaría segura en la Push con todos esos licántropos. Lillian no sería tan tonta como para atacarla ahí ¿o si?. Finalmente ella no sabía nada sobre el tratado, podía entrar a la Push libremente…

"No, contrólate. Ella tiene que estar a salvo. Los chicos la protegerían." Me regane a mi mismo.

Sin embargo el dolor no cedía. Me acerque a la ventana de su cuarto en donde la vi entrar a la patrulla de Charlie. Ella me lanzo un discretamente un beso y me sonrió. Su sonrisa me cautivo. Pocos segundos después la vi alejarse con Charlie.

Espere unos minutos mas, asegurándome de que no hubiera ningún vecino a la vista, y me aleje de la casa. Hoy iría a cazar con mi familia. Hacia varios días que no lo hacíamos, y ya comenzábamos a sentirnos débiles. Mis hermanos habían insistido en hacerme una despedida de soltero. Pero yo no me sentía con ánimos. Quería hacer de esta cacería lo mas sencilla posible, para estar con Bella en pocas horas.

Sin mas, me aleje de la casa de mi Bella…

LPV.

¡Vaya!, creí que no podría zafarme de Erick. Se había comportado de una forma tan extraña estos días. Como si no creyera en mi. Y la verdad, era que yo tampoco creía en el, ni un poco.

Me daba asco sentirlo cerca, besarlo. Pero para mi suerte, el parecía sentir lo mismo, por lo que no pidió nada de mi estos días. Ni siquiera buscaba mis besos. Es más, estoy segura de que pensaba en otra mujer cada vez que me tocaba. Pero era mejor así. Finalmente también lo dejaría atrás… después de matar a Bella, por supuesto.

No había tenido tiempo para vigilarla. Sobre todo por la presencia de Erick. EL había insistido tanto en que nos fuéramos de Forks, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Tenía que permanecer cerca para cumplir mi venganza. Solo quería despistar a los Cullen, hacerlos creer que me había marchado y que bajaran la guardia.. .para después matar a Bella.

Y hasta ahora había logrado alejarme de el. Seguramente Erick estaría furioso. Pero no me importaba, no me interesaba regresar con el. Si tenía un poco de suerte el aun permanecía escondido en Port Angeles. El no tenía tanto control para resistir la sangre humana como yo. Aunque era más fuerte desde la última vez que lo vi, cuando escape de él.

Estaba cerca de la casa de Bella. Pero lo suficientemente lejos para que mi Edward no me notara.

Después de unas horas de espera, note como Bella se alejaba en la patrulla junto con su padre. ¡Eso era perfecto!. Sin Edward, sería mucho más fácil llevármela.

Pocos minutos después note como Edward descendía de la ventana del segundo piso. Se veía tan... hermoso. Tuve que refrenar mis estúpidos deseos de abalanzarme sobre el y besarlo. Lo deseaba tanto… Si tan solo el me diera una oportunidad…

Vi como se alejaba a toda velocidad. Había pasado perfectamente desapercibido por sus vecinos. Una cualidad muy apropiada para Edward.

No espere mas y corrí tras de Bella. Este día seria su ultimo…

BPV.

Pase unas horas increíbles con mis amigos de La Push. Esta era probablemente la última vez que conviviríamos de esta manera. Me dolió mucho que Jacob no estuviera aquí. Aunque Sam me aseguro que no tardaría en volver a la reserva. Sin embargo, yo ya no volvería a verlo, al menos no como humana, y eso me hería de sobremanera.

Charlie se veía muy contento y animado. Parecía aceptar con más tranquilidad lo de mi boda con Edward. El era el hombre que yo había elegido, y eso le bastaba.

Tras abrazar por última vez a Billy, Sam, Emily, Seth y a Quil, me aleje con mi padre. Subimos al automóvil, y pude ver como lentamente nos alejábamos de mis amigos. Sin embargo, pude ver sus rostros, que de un momento a otro comenzaron a desencajarse. Como si algo los estuviera perturbando. No comprendí que era. ¿Qué peligro podría haber aquí?.

Avanzamos por un largo rato, sin salir aun de La Push. Ya estábamos muy cerca de la carretera cuando de pronto, sentí un tremendo impacto sobre el cofre de la patrulla, pero no distinguí que fue lo que nos cayo encima.

Charlie perdió el control de la patrulla y nos fuimos a impactar contra un árbol. Las bolsas de aire se liberaron, impidiendo que saliéramos heridos.

" ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?" exclamo mi papa, horrorizado.

"Si, ¿y tu?." Le dije mientras trataba de liberar mi cuerpo de la enorme bolsa de aire blanca.

Escuche a mi padre salir de la patrulla. Pocos segundos después abrió mi puerta, y me ayudo a liberarme de la bolsa. El se veía a salvo.

" ¿Qué fue lo que paso?. No había nada en el camino." Me dijo .

La patrulla tenía una tremenda abolladura en el cofre, una que no fue provocada por el choque contra el árbol. La forma era de unos ¿pies?. Era una abolladura muy extraña. Mi papa se inclinó un poco para revisarla.

Entonces, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Algo estaba muy mal…

"Hola, Bella." Reconocí su voz inmediatamente, y eso me hizo estremecer de pánico.

"Lillian." Me gire lentamente para verla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no sabía que La Push era un lugar prohibido para ella. Seguramente no.

"No sabes todo lo que me has causado, maldita." Me dijo, encolerizando su voz. Me puse en frente de Charlie, en un gesto protector. Aunque sabía que era imposible cuidarlo de ella.

" ¿Quién es ella?." Me pregunto Charlie, confundido.

" ¡Vete LIllian! ¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS!." Dije gritando, con la esperanza de que nuestros amigos en la Push se dieran cuenta.

"No seas estúpida, Bella. ¿Realmente creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? ¿Qué te dejaría estar feliz con Edward?. Estas muy equivocada. Vas a pagarlo muy caro."

Comenzó a acercarse hacia mi. Sentí que este era mi fin, pero lo que me aterraba era que hiriera a Charlie. El no tenía la culpa de nada.

"Papa, vete." Le dije suavemente.

"Bella, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué te está amenazando? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Edward?."

En ese momento Lillian comenzó a rugir y a mostrar sus afilados colmillos.

Vi como el rostro de Charlie se desencajaba. Corrió inmediatamente hacia el asiento de atrás de la patrulla, donde encontró su escopeta.

Me acerque a el protectoramente y le suplique a Lillian.

"Déjalo ir. EL no tiene la culpa."

Mi padre se preparaba para apuntarle a Lillian, cuando esta corrió hacia el con extrema velocidad, lo tomo por la camisa, y lo arrojo con fuerza varios metros. Mi padre soltó el rifle, el cual se disparo, perdiendo la bala. Eso ocasiono un estruendo que resonó por el bosque.

MI padre cayó varios metros lejos de mi. Y yo grite horrorizada. Trate de correr hacia el, para ayudarlo. Pero las manos de Lillian me lo impidieron. Me giraron con fuerza para que la mirara a los ojos.

" ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Mátame si quieres, pero déjalo ir.! Le suplique. Sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas. Eso pareció complacerla.

" Por supuesto que vas a morir Bella. Eso te lo aseguro." Me sonrió malévolamente.

Gire una vez más para ver a mi padre. El aun estaba en el piso, pero vi como su cabeza se levanto para mirarme. Aun estaba consiente. Y eso me lleno de alegría. Pero sus ojos reflejaban confusión y pánico.

Lillian me tomo por el cuello y con una de sus manos me levanto en el aire.

" Vas a sufrir como nunca…" me amenazo.

Pero entonces, observe como comenzó a arrugar su nariz. Como si olfateara algo desagradable. ¡Seguramente eran los muchachos!. Un segundo después observe a dos tremendos lobos acercándose a toda velocidad. Los reconocí como Sam y Quil.

Los ojos de Lillian se transformaron en horror al contemplarlos. Pero no perdió más tiempo. Me acomodo bruscamente sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para sacarme de ahí.

" ¡AYUDEN A MI PADRE!." Les grite.

Observe como Quil se acercaba lentamente hace Charlie, quien lo observaba con ojos aterrados, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Pero me alegre internamente por esto. El viviría…

Lillian seguía corriendo desesperada. Sentí muchas ramas golpeando mi cabeza y mi espalda. Sentí como comenzaba a brotar la sangre de mi frente. Tenia ya varios rasguños en mi cuerpo.

Aun veía a Sam correr tras nosotras. Gruñendo desesperado.

Llegamos hasta la carretera. Lillian se detuvo en uno de los extremos. Y se giro para ver a Sam.

El venia corriendo y se estaba acercando hacia nosotros. ¿Podría haber esperanza para mi.?

Entonces, escuche como a la vez, en el camino se acercaba un enorme autobús de carga a toda velocidad.

Sam corrió más rápido y llego al camino. Trato de rebasar el camión y llegar hasta nosotras. Pero parecía que el conductor no lo veía. Dos segundos después me horrorice al ver el golpe fulminante del camión contra el cuerpo de Sam.

Sam salió disparado algunos metros girando en el pavimento. Mientras que el camión, debido al impacto, perdía el control, y terminaba estampándose contra un árbol. Pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que el conductor del camión de carga, debido al fuerte impacto, salía disparado por la ventana, y cayendo desangrado por el pavimento.

Sam aullaba de dolor, pero aun vivía. Se quedo tirado varios metros lejos de mi.

" ¡SAM!" grite horrorizada.

Lillian rio satisfecha, y me apretó aun con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sentí que mis costillas resentían severamente su fuerza.

" ¡NO!" grite una vez mas, al desaparecer junto con Lillian en el bosque. Este era mi final…

_BUENO, POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO SI???_

_PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. TODAVIA ME QUEDAN LOCURAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA._


	18. Busqueda fallida

_**HOLA!!! PUES ME TARDE UN POCO, PERO AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR QUE YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 140 REVIEWS! CREEN QUE SE PODRIA REBASAR LOS 200 AL FINALIZAR LA HISTORIA??? ESPERO QUE SI, PORQUE TODAVIA FALTAN VARIOS CAPITULOS.**_

_**COMO SIEMPRE, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A: BRINACULLEN, PAKY, BEKYABC2, CSI CLNEASMN, XIKISS CULLEN, LITTLECRAZYVAMPIRE, DENIZIITHAW, GRECIA, LADY KERIVI CULLEN, TITYSCAYA, JESSICA LUNA, MELANIA, FLOWERSSWAN, JAZMIN'CAYY, VERO, FAMILIACULLEN, CR89, -HG, BCGF, MEL, ALEJANDRA DE CULLEN, VIVI DC, ANALU CULLEN Y ALEJANDRITA.**_

_**EN VERDAD, SU COMENTARIOS ME DAN MUCHOS ANIMOS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO!!! USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES!!!**_

_**POR FAVOR, DIGANME QUE PIENSAN SI??? ACEPTO REVIEWS, CRITICAS, TOMATAZOS, LO QUE SEA. NOS VEMOS!!!**_

CAPITULO 18: BUSQUEDA FALLIDA.

EPV.

Desde que observe a Bella alejarse en la patrulla con Charlie, sentí miedo. Tenía un presentimiento muy extraño, el cual no sabía cómo explicar. Me costó mucho verla partir. Incluso considere el seguirla y esperarla afuera de la Push. Pero pensé que era absurdo, que eran simplemente mis exagerados miedos por Bella. Pero me daba pánico que algo le pasara. La idea era insoportable.

Pero también me di cuenta de que no fui el único. Alice también se sentía extraña. Además de que a ella le disgustaba mucho que Bella fuera a la Push, porque no podía vigilarla debido a la cercanía con los licántropos. Sentía que la dejaba desprotegida.

Pero yo trataba de contenerme, trataba de ser positivo. Ella tenía que estar a salvo. Rodeada de licántropos, ¿Qué daño podría ocurrirle?. Además, hacía varios días que no sabíamos nada de Lillian ni del vampiro acosador.

Estaba con el resto de mi familia, cazando. Yo ya me había alimentado de un puma y de un alce. Me sentía más que satisfecho. Pero el resto de mi familia aun no estaba saciada. Por lo que me aparte por un momento de ellos, permitiéndoles terminar.

Imágenes de Bella me vinieron a la mente. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel, su calor. Todo en ella me fascinaba. Y a partir de mañana se convertiría en mi esposa. ¡No podía sentirme más feliz!. Finalmente seria mía, completamente mía. Y pronto con su transformación, estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. Nada nos apartaría nunca más.

Alice termino su cacería, y se acerco hacia mí. Se veía tan alegre como yo. Varias imágenes sobre la boda le venían a la mente. Ella había planeado una boda fantástica, y se encontraba muy orgullosa de si misma. Habíamos invitado a muchas personas de Forks, incluidos los mejores amigos de Bella, por supuesto. Y Renee y Phil llegarían mañana por la mañana.

Yo le agradecía a mi hermana ese gesto, ya que lo había hecho con todo su amor por Bella y por mi. Alice seria una cuñada perfecta para Bella.

Recorrimos tranquilamente el bosque, tratando de disfrutar este momento. El ambiente era tranquilo y acogedor. Pero de un momento a otro Alice se detuvo. Supuse que tendría una visión. Sus ojos se desorbitaron de horror. Me acerque a ella, leyendo su mente y lo que encontré fue devastador:

Lillian, cargando a Bella a través del bosque. La llevaba en su espalda. Ella gemía de dolor. Sus bellos ojos color chocolate inundados de pánico. Lillian la estaba lastimando…

" ¡NO PUEDE SER!." Grito Alice desesperada.

"Ve por lo demás. Yo me adelantare." Le pedí.

Empecé a correr, desesperado. Jamás había sentido tanto pánico en toda mi vida. ¡Por Dios!, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola?. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Mi mente suplicaba por un milagro. EL milagro de que aun encontrara a Bella con vida. De que aun no fuera tarde. Sentí el viento rozando mi cara, y las ramas de los arboles rasgando mi piel de granito…. Pero no sentía nada. La dolorosa imagen de mi Bella en las garras de LIllian era demasiado para mi cordura.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos ocurría esto? Bella era un ángel. Ella no merecía estar en manos de un demonio como Lillian. ¡Maldita la hora en que aceptamos a Lillian en nuestro hogar!! Ella solo vino a destruir nuestra vida, nuestra felicidad. Maldecía cada segundo a su lado, maldecía cada una de palabras. Ella no merecía vivir.

Si por culpa de Lillian yo perdía a Bella, la mataría con mis propias manos. Ya nada me importaría. Pero la haría sufrir en carne propia todo el daño que le había hecho a Bella.

Después de varios minutos, que me parecieron una eternidad, llegue de nuevo a la carretera de Forks. Y lo que encontré fue devastador…

Un enorme camión de carga volteado en plena carretera, y uno hombre inconsciente yacía en el pavimento, completamente ensangrentado. Pero lo peor, fue ver al enorme hombre lobo tratando de levantarse, cuidadosamente.

¡Era Sam!. ¿Que había pasado?.

Trate de acercarme a él lentamente, pero sus ojos me miraban confundidos. Sabía que estaba furioso conmigo.

Pocos segundos después llegaron Quil y Embry, en su forma lobuna. Ambos se acercaron a Sam, y lo olfatearon cuidadosamente.

Sam estaba herido, pero no era de gravedad. Aunque seguramente necesitaría varios días en cama.

Sus mentes me confundían. Mostraban imágenes de Lillian, llevándose a Bella hace apenas un par de minutos. Y después… Charlie. Habia llegado tarde. La visión de Alice se había cumplido.

Voltee la mirada y lo encontré a varios metros de distancia, pero estaba inconsciente. Otros chicos de la Push se encontraban con él, tratando de atenderlo.

" ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" les pregunte a los chicos.

Sus ojos me miraron con rabia, con recelo.

" ¿_TU deberías saberlo chupasangre, O acaso esa vampira no estaba con tu familia?."_

Era la respuesta en la mente de Quil.

"Estuvo con nosotros. Pero ataco a Bella y a Rosalie, por lo que la echamos de la casa."

"_Ella se la llevo."_ Fue la respuesta de Sam. _ "trate de ir por ella, pero este camión se atravesó. NO sé si el conductor siga con vida."_

Me gire para ver al conductor, que se encontraba tumbado en el camino, no reaccionaba. Aun escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, pero era muy débil. También distinguí el olor de alcohol emanando de su cuerpo y desde el interior del camión. Seguramente iba ebrio, lo que empeoro el accidente.

Pero ya no tenía tiempo de esto, debía buscar a Bella, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Comencé a olfatear esperando distinguir el rastro de Bella y Lillian. Encontré un aroma poderoso a un lado de algunos arbustos, seguramente era el camino que Lillian había tomado. En cuanto iba a seguir el rastro, escuche unos fuertes pasos tras de mi, junto con una voz muy familiar, maldiciéndome.

" ¡EDWARD! ¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE! ¿DONDE ESTA BELLA?." Era Jacob.

Me gire lentamente, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. ¿El me culpaba?.

" ¿Para eso la querías, chupasangre? ¡Para matarla!." Me dijo Jacob, furiosamente.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando." Le dije lentamente. El estaba completamente confundido. NO comprendía lo que había sucedido.

"Tu pagaras por la muerte de Bella." Me dijo.

Vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse. La furia se había apoderado de todo su ser, provocando fuertes temblores en cada uno de sus músculos. De un momento a otro sus ropas se rasgaron, cayendo al suelo desechas, y cada uno de sus miembros se fueron endureciendo y transformado hasta convertirse en un enorme lobo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre mi…

Con una de sus poderosas garras azoto mi cuerpo, lanzándome varios metros y estrellándome contra un árbol. El tronco cayo destruido en dos pedazos.

Antes de darme un suspiro, se me fue encima nuevamente. Sus afilados dientes buscaron mi cuello, con la intención de desagarrarlo. Tuve la fuerza suficiente para tomar su enorme hocico entre mis manos, sujetando fuertemente su mandíbula, para evitar que me tocara.

Ambos gruñíamos furiosos.

"Jacob…" trate de hablarle. "Estas confundido. Bella… aun… sigue… con vida."

" _¡Esa chupasangre se la llevo! ¡Es tu culpa!." _ Me respondió en su mente.

Jacob zafó su mandíbula de mis manos y mordió ferozmente uno de mis brazos.

EL dolor era insoportable, Sentí sus colmillos traspasando mi piel… era inmensamente doloroso.

Pero debía soportarlo. Tenia que ir por Bella. Así fuera manco, pero tenía que ir por ella…

Con mis piernas golpee el abdomen del enorme hombre lobo, quien por el dolor soltó su agarre sobre mi brazo. Cayo al suelo, girando por unos instantes sobre el rocoso camino.

Pero se incorporo rápidamente, listo para atacarme de nuevo…

Entonces, cono ángeles guardianes, vi a toda mi familia rodeándome, protegiéndome dentro de un semicírculo. Todos agazapados, preparados para atacar de ser necesario. Carlisle hablo fuertemente…

"Jacob, ¡tienes que controlarte!. ¡Edward es inocente.!" Le dijo. Todos mis hermanos comenzaron a gruñir. Listos para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

"_Jacob. NO sabemos si Bella está muerta. Solo vimos que se la llevaba la chupasangre. Pero puede que aun haya tiempo." _Reconocí la voz de Embry, hablándolo a Jacob por su mente.

Ellos le mostraron a Jacob en su mente las imágenes de cómo Bella había sido secuestrada por Lillian.

Jacob comenzó a tranquilizarse. Tal era su furia, que me había culpado sin siquiera pensar.

Yo me incorpore lentamente. Aun tenía mi brazo completo, pero severamente dañado. Tardaría un poco en sanar. Pero ciertamente me dejaría cicatrices.

"Jacob, estamos perdiendo tiempo por tu culpa. Aun podemos ir por Bella. Pero debemos unirnos." Le dije firmemente.

Jacob pareció pensarlo un momento. La furia fue dejando su cuerpo lentamente y el raciocinio ocupo su lugar.

"_Si no encontramos a Bella con vida, yo mismo te matare después."_ Me amenazo él.

" Créeme, Jacob. Si no rescatamos a Bella, yo mismo te pediré que me mates." Le dije solemnemente. Y era verdad. Mi vida sin Bella no tenía ningún sentido…

Jacob dio un último suspiro, antes de girar para ver a sus congéneres. Quil y Embry se encontraban al lado de Sam, quien se incorporaba lentamente. Su dolor era terrible.

"_Quil, Embry, ustedes vayan con Jacob a buscar a Bella. Yo estaré bien." _Era la voz de Sam, dándole ordenes a su manada. El estaba muy débil, pero aun tenia la fuerza suficiente para seguir.

" _¿Estas seguro?" _ Le pregunto Quil.

"_Si, los demás no tardaran en venir por mí. Y tenemos que quedarnos para ayudar a Charlie y al chofer. ¡Vayan!." _Les ordeno.

Los tres enormes lobos se posicionaron en frente de nosotros. Jacob y Quil comenzaron a olfatear el terreno. Pocos segundos después dieron con el rastro.

" _¡Se fueron por aquí!." _Pensó Jacob. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres lobos comenzaron a correr en esa dirección, internándose en el bosque.

"Ellos nos ayudaran, vamos." Le indique a mi familia, quien miraba confundida toda la situación. NI a Rosalie ni a Emmet les agradaba ir en compañía de ellos. Pero sabían que necesitábamos de toda la ayuda posible para traer de regreso a Bella.

" ¿Cómo está tu brazo.? " me pregunto Carlisle.

"Estaré bien. Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que encontrar a Bella." Y comencé a correr detrás de los lobos.

Pronto alcance el paso a Jacob. El estaba tan dolido y preocupado como yo. Aun amaba a Bella, con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo mataba la idea de que muriera. Podía aceptar que se casara conmigo, pero no que dejara este mundo.

" _¿Esa chica, era amiga de ustedes?. _" Me pregunto con su mente. Quil y Embry le habían mostrado a Jacob imágenes de Bella, contándoles sobre la llegada de Lillian.

"Si. Podría decirse que la habíamos adoptado. Pero ella nunca fue sincera con nosotros. Siempre odio a Bella. Y ahora quiere vengarse de mi. "

''_¿Por qué quiere vengarse de ti?._'' Me pregunto.

'' Porque no la quiero. Esta celosa de Bella, y no acepta que la prefiera a ella.''

'' _¡Así que todo esto es tu maldita culpa_!'' me gruño.

''La única culpable aquí es Lillian. Ella nos engaño a todos. Fingió ser lo que no era. Y no tienes ni idea de cuánto la odio, Jacob.''

Jacob no quiso hablar conmigo más. Pero supe que no planeaba dejar las cosas así. El también me castigaría, después de encontrar a Bella. Pero si ella estaba muerta, planeaba asesinarme, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Pasaron algunos segundos y nos detuvimos. Los muchachos continuaron buscando el rastro lentamente. Parecía que Lillian había cambiado de dirección varias veces, lo cual los confundía.

Entonces Alice tuvo otra visión, una que no me agrado para nada.

Era Lillian, corriendo furiosa y desesperada por el bosque. Gruñía y maldecía a Bella.

Pero a mi amor no la vi por ningún lado. Lillian estaba sola, por el bosque.

Me detuve en seco, y toque el hombro de Alice. ''¿Puedes ver a Bella?"

Alice se concentro, pero no encontró nada. Ella y Lillian ya no estaban juntas. El miedo me invadió. El que Alice no pudiera ver el futuro de Bella era muy grave…

"No hay nada. No lo comprendo." Me dijo tímidamente Alice.

El resto de mi familia se acerco a nosotros. Habían escuchado nuestra conversación, y también se preocuparon por Bella.

" Acaso significa que ¿ya es tarde? ¿Qué Bella esta…?" comenzó Rosalie, temerosa de siquiera completar su frase. Ella creía que Bella estaba muerta.

" ¡NO! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!" le respondí yo.

¡No! ¡Bella no podía estar muerta!, ¡debía haber otra explicación!, ¿pero cual?.

"_!Hey, chupasangre!, acá encontramos el rastro más fuerte, síguenos." _ Me dijo Jacob en su mente.

Todos salimos corriendo detrás de Jacob y los demás chicos. Parecían muy seguros.

Yo no podía mas con la angustia. ¿Por qué no se podía ver el futuro de Bella?.

El pánico invadió todo mi ser. Temí lo peor. ¿Qué tal si era demasiado tarde? Habíamos perdido valiosos minutos de tiempo por discutir con Jacob. ¿Y si esos minutos habían sido fatales?

No, por favor no. Que Bella este viva, por favor…

**BUENO , SE QUE ESTA CCAPITULO ES MAS CORTITO QUE OTROS, PERO ERA NECESARIO. ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASO CON BELLA??? YA SE LOS MOSTRARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, DEJENME COMENTARIOS, SI???**


	19. Ultimo latido

**HOLA A TODOS!! LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO, PERO HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA, Y ADEMAS SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION. PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE YA VOLVIO, JAJA. ADEMAS, HACE UN RATO FUI CON MI MAMA AL CINE A VER LA NUEVA PELICULA DE HARRY POTTER, Y CUAL FUE MI GRAN SORPRESA DE QUE PASARON EL TRAILER DE LUNA NUEVA!! ERA EL QUE YA VIMOS EN LOS PREMIOS DE MTV, PERO ME ENCANTO VERLO EN PANTALLA GRANDE, ME DIO MUCHO GUSTO. JACOB EN SU FORMA DE LOBO SE VE MUCHO MEJOR EN PANTALLA GRANDE, HASTA MI MAMA SALTO DEL ASIENTO, JAJA!.**

**ESTOY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE LLEGAMOS A LOS 167 REVIEWS!!**

**DE NUEVO, MUC HISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

**ANDAPABU, TITYSCAYA, BEKYABC2, GABYSITA, ALEJANDRA DE CULLEN, GRECIA, LADY KERIVI CULLEN, FAMILIACULLEN, BRINACULLEN, VANNEZAA CULLEN, CULLENXZITA BLACK, BLANK, MELANIA, ANALU CULLEN, DENIZIITHAW, TEEEREE, VERO, BELLS MASEN POTTER, PAKY, CSI CLNEASMN XD, DEANDRAMARI, JOSE, PAULETE-CULLEN, y espero no olvidar a nadie**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE. POR FAVOR, DEJENME REVIEWS, SI???**

CAPITULO 19. ULTIMO LATIDO.

BPV.

Pánico, era lo único que podía sentir. Creí que mi propio corazón se iba a deshacer por el pánico, que caería roto por el inmenso dolor y angustia que sentía en estos momentos. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, ni había sentido tan de cerca la muerte como en esos momentos.

¿Por qué me hacia esto Lillian? ¿Qué daño le había hecho? Ninguno. Y ella a pesar de todo, estaba decidida a terminar con mi vida, simplemente por el hecho de que Edward me amaba. De que Edward me había elegido a mí, a una frágil humana, sobre la belleza inmortal de Lillian.

Edward… aun tenía una pequeña esperanza de volver a verlo, pero estaba totalmente consciente de que podría ser demasiado tarde cuando él me encontrara. Solo bastaba un segundo para acabar con mi vida. Tal vez con una mordida de Lillian, alimentándose de mi sangre, o tal vez solo un simple golpe certero a mi cabeza, o a mi corazón. Moriría en un instante.

Para mí, todo estaba perdido.

Llevábamos pocos minutos corriendo a través del bosque. Lillian había cambiado de dirección en varias ocasiones. No sabía si ella buscaba a alguien, o si simplemente estaba desesperada, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse y acabar conmigo. La veía asustada y a la vez furiosa. Pero su fuerte agarre sobre mí no cedía.

Mi brazo me dolía más que nunca, ya que gracias a los bruscos movimientos de Lillian, se había roto el yeso, lastimando mi hueso nuevamente. Sentía la sangre caliente derramándose sobre mi frente, y espalda. Lillian no estaba siendo nada cuidadosa conmigo, por lo que en varias ocasiones habíamos chocado contra las ramas de los arboles. Y su fuerte abrazo estaba destrozando mis costillas, casi podía sentir como se rompían, como crujían en mi interior.

No podía ni imaginarme como aun estaba consciente por el dolor. Y lo peor es que su venganza aun no comenzaba, simplemente este dolor era el preludio. Ella me haría mucho mas daño. Lo sentía. Disfrutaría acabando conmigo, apagando mi vida lentamente.

¿Este era mi castigo por amar a Edward? ¿Por amar a un hombre?

¿Simplemente por amar a un vampiro yo merecía este sufrimiento? ¿Quién era ella para decidirlo?.

Pero aun, con todo el sufrimiento que llevaba en mi cuerpo, no me arrepentía de nada. Nunca lo haría.

Aunque conocer a Edward me había traído también sufrimiento, esto no era nada en comparación a lo hermoso que era estar en sus brazos, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento, su cuerpo… su amor. El valía cada segundo de esta agonía y mucho más. Y aunque lamentaba este espantoso final de nuestro amor, jamás me arrepentiría de ningún segundo compartido con él. Edward era lo mejor de mi vida. Y si el precio por amar y ser amada locamente por un ser tan maravilloso como él era morir, lo aceptaba. Me llevaría para toda la eternidad ese recuerdo.

Pero no sin pelear…

" ¿Qué pretendes, Lillian?. Si sigues corriendo como loca, te van a encontrar." Le susurre. Mi voz era casi un susurro. El dolor quebrara mi voz.

" ¡Tu cállate, estúpida!" me dijo ella. Sujeto mi cintura con fiereza y continúo su trayecto. Corrió más decidida que nunca.

Finalmente, después de un minuto más, llegamos a una especie de cueva. Era una pequeña abertura rocosa, rodeada de maleza y de musgo. Varios arboles la cubrían celosamente con sus ramas, evitando que apenas le entrara la luz.

Lillian me soltó rudamente contra el piso. La suave tierra y el pasto amortiguaron un poco el golpe.

Con una de mis manos acaricie suavemente mi brazo roto. Me dolía tanto. Pero mi espalda y mis costillas era lo que más me preocupaban. Sentía que crujían por dentro, era la sensación más desagradable que había sentido. El dolor era casi insoportable. Me estaba muriendo, sabía que me quedaban pocos minutos de vida…

Lillian me miro con furia. Sus ojos destellaban con resentimiento, con enojo, y envidia.

" Ahora si, vas a pagar por todo, Bella." Me anuncio, torciendo su boca en una diabólica mueca. Esto era lo que ella había estado esperando. Acabar conmigo.

"Yo no te hice nada, Lillian." Le dije débilmente.

" ¿Qué no?. Por tu culpa Edward me rechazo."

No se dé donde saque las fuerzas, pero lentamente me incorpore y me senté sobre la tierra, apoyando mis manos en el suelo, a un lado de mis costados, sosteniendo así mi cuerpo. Eleve mis ojos a los de ella, y la mire con decisión:

"Edward jamás ha sido tuyo. Siempre fue mío, desde mucho antes que tú aparecieras. Y siempre será mío, quieras o no." Le dije, desafiante, aumentando el tono de mi voz. "Y el también me buscara. No creas que todo se acabara aquí. Tal vez me mates… pero los Cullen no permitirán que esto quede así."

Ella me fulmino nuevamente con la mirada, pero pude sentir como el miedo y la duda iban adueñándose de ella poco a poco. Tal vez no conseguiría salvar mi vida, pero ella no quedaría bien librada.

"Y si ellos no lo hacen, lo harán mis amigos de La Push. Ellos acabaran contigo sin dudarlo."

'"Esos, perros… ¿son amigos tuyos?." Me pregunto dudosa.

"Si. Y ellos no tendrán piedad contigo cuando te encuentren." Le advertí.

Lillian comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pequeña cueva, dejando enmarcadas sus pisadas sobre la húmeda tierra. Estaba alterada, desesperada. Su plan no estaba saliendo como ella hubiese deseado. Nunca se imagino que yo sería amiga nada más y nada menos que de un grupo de licántropos, sus enemigos naturales.

Se levanto y dio unos giros mas alrededor de la pequeña cueva, recorriendo sus blancas manos sobre su largo y rubio cabello, enmarañándolo. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, pude ver reflejado en ellos toda la determinación del mundo. Giro su cabeza hacia donde yo yacía. Y sonrió malévolamente.

"No importa. Nada de eso me impedirá el placer de acabar contigo, Bella."

Se acerco hacia mí, me tomo fuertemente por la cintura, elevando mi cuerpo en el aire. Gruñí por el dolor, como nunca. Sentí como todas mis costillas se quebraban. Era el dolor más espantoso que había imaginado.

Y entonces me lanzo con furia hacia la pared de la cueva, en donde mi frágil cuerpo reboto contra la dura piedra. Mis piernas y muslos se quebraron. Caí al piso, dando un par de giros sobre la fría y húmeda tierra.

Este era mi fin. No había más para mí. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y solo podía ver la figura de Lillian, como si fuera en cámara lenta, acercándose hacia mí, poco a poco.

Las imágenes de todo cuanto yo había amado llenaron mi cabeza, compensando con el dulce recuerdo, el dolor que estaba sintiendo por mi muerte.

Vi a mi madre, acunándome en sus brazos, …

Vi a mi padre, Charlie, abrazándome y sonriéndome dulcemente…

A mis amigos de Forks, con sus alegres bromas y sonrisas…

A mis amigos lobos de la Push…

A mi querido amigo Jacob, y su infinito cariño…

A Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie… con su inmortal belleza deslumbrándome…

Y vi a mi Edward… sus bellos ojos dorados, su hermoso cuerpo blanco destellando en la luz… sus labios frios y tentadores…

Vi todo el amor que había obtenido en esta vida. Y por muy corta que haya sido, era lo más maravilloso que había vivido. El tesoro más preciado que cualquiera pudiera tener jamás.

Mi Edward…. Cuanto lo amaba…

Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse… mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse frio… todo se volvió negro…

Erick PV.

¿En dónde demonios se había metido Lillian?. Hacia horas que había desaparecido de mi vista.

Había desaparecido desde temprano, argumentando que tenía algo que hacer. Pero ya era demasiado tiempo. Había intentado seguirla, pero su rastro era confuso. Tal vez lo hizo a propósito. No lo se.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarla? Ella no era para mí. Nunca lo fue. Para que seguir intentando recuperar algo que nunca tuve. No tiene sentido, especialmente cuando no dejo de pensar en alguien mas…

¡Basta! ¡deja de pensar en ella! ¡Es solo una humana!. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?.

Ese sentimiento me enloquecía. Deseaba su sangre, pero no mas que la de otro humano… era simplemente… ella. Su compañía. Deseaba tanto conocerla. Saber quién era ella realmente…

Pero, para que seguir pensando en lo que jamás será. No volveré a verla. Dejare todo esto atrás y volveré con mis hermanos. Ya se deben de preguntar que paso conmigo.

Por un segundo tome un camino, decidido a alejarme de Lillian. Pero recordé que había dejado algo de ropa en aquella pequeña cueva donde nos estábamos quedando. Podría necesitarla después. Con los humanos nunca se sabe.

Tome nuevamente el camino hacia el bosque, recorriéndolo a toda velocidad. Comencé a sentir sed nuevamente. Hacia unos días que me había alimentado, pero necesitaba más. Tal vez encontraría un humano esta noche…

De pronto, el aroma de Lillian me llego de golpe. Ella había tomado el camino de regreso al cueva. El aroma era fuerte, por lo que ya debía haber llegado.

¡Rayos!, justo cuando había decidido no volver a verla.

Pero inhale una vez mas, y todo mi cuerpo se paralizo… no solo era el aroma de Lillian, sino también el aroma de ella… de mi humana. ¿Estaría volviéndome loco? ¿Tanta necesidad tenia de ella que ahora fantaseaba con su aroma?.

Inhale de nuevo, con más fuerza… no , no era una fantasía. El aroma era real. Podía saborearlo, comencé a sentir la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca.

Lillian estaba con ella. La tenía. ¿Por qué?.

Un extraño temor comenzó a apoderarse de mi ser. ¿Y si Lillian la quería matar?. No, eso no podía ser...

Corrí con más fuerza, llegando a los pocos segundos a la cueva.

Ahí estaba ella, mi humana, tirada en el suelo. Su dulce sangre recorría su rostro, sus brazos y piernas. Estaba muy malherida, agonizante. Los latidos de su corazón eran muy tenues.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que supuse que estaba inconsciente. Le quedaban pocos segundos de vida. Lillian la había destrozado…

La furia se apodero de mi…

Y ahí estaba Lillian, hincada a un lado del cuerpo de la chica, con esa sonrisa torcida. Podía leer la felicidad en sus ojos. Se veía dichosa por lo que había hecho.

Estaba tan exhorta en sus pensamientos que le tomo unos segundos más percatarse de mi presencia. Giro su rostro, y este se crispo con molestia.

" ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?." Le pregunte, acercándome sigilosamente hacia donde ellas estaban.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo."

"Claro que lo es. ¿para que la trajiste? Si tenias hambre, podías haberla matado en su misma casa, ¿para qué traerla aquí y torturarla de ese modo?" le pregunte tranquilamente, tratando de sondear la situación. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo.

"Esta humanita me debe mucho. Simplemente la hice pagar por sus errores" me respondió tranquilamente. Clavo su mirada en la chica. Podía sentir la furia emanando del cuerpo de Lillian. ¿Qué le habría hecho esta chica?.

"Pero, supongo que ya termino todo. No creo que le queden muchos segundos de vida."

Sentí pánico de solo pensar en que la chica moriría. Eso era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo.

Corrí hacia ellas, y me arrodille al lado del frágil cuerpo de la humana.

"Vaya, aun no muere. Supongo que con un golpe más terminare con todo el trabajo."

Alzo su mano por arriba de su cabeza, preparándose para la estocada final.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sujete firmemente su mano, evitando que se le acercara a la chica.

" ¿Qué haces?." Me pregunto indignada.

"No es asunto tuyo." Le dije yo mientras la empujaba fuertemente hacia un lado. Lillian giro un par de veces en el suelo, enlodando su ropa. Se incorporo lentamente.

" ¡Estas loco!. " me dijo ella.

Pero no perdí mas tiempo observando a Lillian, me concentre en la moribunda humana.

Todo lo que había estado deseando estos últimos días estaba aquí. ¿Cómo debía interpretar esto? ¿Cómo una… oportunidad?.

La había estado deseando desde hace días, y ahora estaba aquí. ¿Por qué no arriesgarme? Siempre había sido un hombre, o mejor dicho… un vampiro temerario, sin importarme los riesgos y las consecuencias. Vivía sin medida, si preocupación. ¿por que no hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué no arriesgarme y tomar lo que más deseaba?.

¿Qué importaban esos otros vampiros? Si ella hubiese sido tan importante para ellos, no la habrían dado oportunidad a Lillian para tomarla.

Su respiración era cada vez más suave, y los latidos de su corazón más tenues… era ahora o nunca.

Tome uno de sus pequeños brazos y sin pensarlo otro segundo, clave mis colmillos en su suave piel.

El sabor era delicioso, cálido. Mi garganta agradeció el precioso líquido… pero no podía hacerlo más tiempo, o la terminaría por matar.

" ¿Querías alimentarte de ella?." Escuche la voz de Lillian, sonaba confundida y molesta. Pero no le di importancia.

Con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, separe mis colmillos de su suave piel, dejando una marca en su brazo. Lo había conseguido. Solo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el joven cuerpo de la humana comenzara a convulsionarse. Gemidos ahogados escapaban de su boca. Podía leer el terrible dolor en sus delicadas facciones.

Pero lo soportaría. El veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto…

" ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Mátala!." Me dijo Lillian, quien se acerco hacia mi, golpeado fuertemente con sus puños mis hombros. Estaba enloqueciendo. Yo ya conocía bien sus rabietas.

"!Estas loco! ¡ella debe morir!." Me grito. No soporte más y me incorpore. Tome sus muñeca entre mis fuertes manos, aprontándolas con más rudeza de la necesaria y la aparte a un lado.

" Vete, Lillian. No quiero saber nada de ti."

" ¿De que estás hablando?." Me miro confundida.

"De que no quiero estar contigo ni un segundo más. Lárgate."

Sus ojos se quebraron por el dolor y la angustia. Por un momento más seguí su mirada, que se posaba sobre la humana agonizante. Supuse lo que pensaba.

"Ella se queda conmigo. Vete."

" ¿Vas a quedártela? ¡No! ¿por qué?."

"La quiero para mí." Le respondí sin culpa, sin vergüenza.

Sus ojos enfurecieron.

" ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡NO!."

La tome nuevamente de los brazos y a jalones la saque de la cueva.

"No vuelvas nunca, Lillian. No quiero saber nada de ti." Le dije fríamente.

Ella se quedó paralizada, como si no comprendiera, o no quisiera asimilar mis palabras. Parecía perdida.

Pero mi poca paciencia no daba para explicaciones, ni para despedidas. La quería lejos de mí, y lejos de ella.

" ¡VETE!" le grite por última vez.

La escuche maldecirme una vez, antes de girarse en dirección al bosque, y desaparecer entre los árboles.

Me acerque de nuevo a la chica.

Había abierto los ojos, que reflejaban dolor y pánico. Sentí mucha pena por ella. Pero esto era necesario para que viviera.

Tendría que llevármela lejos de aquí. El hecho de que Lillian la hubiera secuestrado sin problemas, no significaba que los otros vampiros, en especial el de pelo cobrizo, la buscaran.

Debía pensar en un lugar para escondernos. Y así tenerla para siempre…conmigo.

La tome cuidadosamente entre mis brazos y corrí junto con ella, internándome en el bosque. Por lo menos pude notar que Lillian había tomado otro camino. Menos mal.

Ella agonizaba. Sus gemidos eran extremadamente dolorosos. Pero pronto pasaría. Estos días serian los últimos en los que ella sufriría.

Después vendría toda una vida llena de aventuras para ella, y para mí.

La acompañaría en sus últimos momentos, hasta el último latido de su corazón.

Y después, seria mía…

**POR AHORA LO DEJO AQUÍ, NO ME MATEN!! PERO SI DEJENME REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, ESO ME ANIMA MUCHISIMO. NOS VEMOS!!!**


	20. Demasiado tarde

**HOLA!! MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO, DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO, PERO NO HE OLVIDADO PARA NADA ESTA HISTORIA, NUNCA LO HARIA. ESTE CAPITULO ESTA UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES.**

**LES AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SU REVIEWS, QUE ME ALIENTAN A CONTINUAR. **

**TRATARE DE CONTINUAR LA PROXIMA SEMANA, PARA QUE SE VAYA ENCAMINANDO LA HISTORIA. AUNQUE TODAVIA QUEDAN MUCHAS AVENTURAS PENDIENTES, JAJA.**

**POR CIERTO, EN VARIOS REVIEWS ME HAN DICHO QUE QUIEREN "MUERTE A LILLIAN" JAJA, PUES SI, ES UNA DESGRACIADA. ¿ALGUNA PETICION EN PARTICULAR? ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS PARA CASTIGOS A LILLIAN.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN DISFRUTANDO. **

CAPITULO 20. DEMASIADO TARDE.

EPV.

Pasaron algunos minutos más antes de que llegáramos a una pequeña cueva, que más bien era una cavidad rocosa bien formada. Pero mi corazón se encogió al instante al descubrir que Bella no estaba.

Y lo que fue más devastador, fue percatarme de un considerable charco de sangre que la tierra absorbía lentamente, un charco de su preciosa sangre.

¡No puede ser!, ¡ ¿ que le habían hecho?!.

Mi familia enmudeció al instante. EL dolor ante este descubrimiento sobrepaso nuestra ansia por la sangre. Imaginamos lo peor, lo mas desgarrador. Yo no quería escuchar sus pensamientos, me aniquilaban. No soportaba la idea de que Bella estuviera muerta.

Jacob pareció quedarse congelado por unos instantes. Su corazón latió en forma desenfrenada, y un inmenso dolor , semejante al mío, se galopo por todo su cuerpo. El estaba tan agobiado como yo.

Alice se acerco al interior de la cueva, y tomo suavemente mi mano. Ella estaba tan preocupada como yo. Aun insistía en tener visiones de Bella, pero hasta ahora nada. Ni una pista de su salud y mucho menos de su paradero. Y el estar cerca de Jacob tampoco ayudaba. ¿Qué sucedería si mi Bella estaba…? ¡No! No podía ni siquiera permitírmelo. Ella debía estar viva y muy malherida en algún lugar, preguntándose por que no iba por ella.

"_Está muerta. Llegamos muy tarde. Bella está muerta.." _ Pensó Jacob.

" ¡NO! ¡No digas eso! Hasta encontrarla no estamos seguros." Le respondí al enorme lobo. Bella no podía estar muerta, no podía…

" ¿En_ verdad crees que sobrevivió? Solo mira cuánta sangre hay aquí. ¿En verdad crees que haya sobrevivido semejante ataque?. Quien sabe cuánto la torturo la maldita chupasangre…" _Incluso en su mente, su voz sonaba quebrada, adolorida.

El corazón de Jacob se acelero por la rabia. La misma rabia que estaba yo sintiendo en estos momentos, imaginando todo el sufrimiento que Lillian le había provocado a Bella. ¿Por qué? Ella no lo merecía, era un ángel. ¿Cómo habíamos permitido que esto pasara? ¡Maldita la hora en que dejamos a Lillian entrar en nuestro hogar!.

Pase mis manos sobre mi pelo, jalándolo. Jamás me había sentido tan exasperado. No tenia ni idea en que estado se encontraba mi Bella, y eso me atormentaba.

Y Lillian había corrido, internándose en el bosque, maldiciendo al mundo mientras se alejaba. O al menos eso me había mostrado la visión de Alice. ¿Quería decir algo todo esto? ¿Qué era lo que la tenía tan furiosa si ya había cumplido su venganza al matar a Bella?. O seria que ¿no lo logro?. ¿Algo se interpuso en su camino?.

Entonces recordé la noche en la que Bella fue visitada por ese extraño vampiro. La forma en que el la había asediado…

Inhale profundamente, de forma más cuidadosa. Había otra esencia en este lugar…. ¡Era la de el!, ¡la de el vampiro que acoso a Bella!.

Jacob olfateo por algunos segundos, y pronto se percato de lo mismo que yo.

"_Lillian no era la única chupasangre… hubo alguien mas." _Se sorprendió Jacob.

" ¡Debe tratarse de el.!" Dije. Tal vez…. Solo tal vez…. Bella podría estar viva…y en manos de ese miserable…

" ¿De qué estás hablando?." Me interrumpió Emmet. Por un momento había olvidado que mis hermanos no podían escuchar mi conversación con Jacob.

"El vampiro que asediaba a Bella, estuvo aquí." Les avise. Mis hermanos inhalaron cuidadosamente, y se percataron finalmente de la esencia de otro vampiro. La confusión reino en sus mentes.

"Si, seguramente es el mismo. Entonces, ¿el tiene a Bella?." Pregunto Jasper.

"Tal vez."

"Entonces, ¿el si resulto ser el compañero de Lillian?, ¿de quién ella estaba huyendo cuando la encontramos?." Pregunto Emmet.

Yo simplemente asentí. Muchas cosas comenzaban a cuadrar. Y la ira me invadió una vez más. ¿Por qué demonios quería ese vampiro a mi Bella?.

Pero la mente de Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos. Estaba recibiendo una orden de Sam.

"_Jacob, tienen que volver ahora mismo." _Ordeno Sam a través de su mente.

" _¿Por qué? Aun no hemos encontrado a Bella." _Le respondió el.

"_Charlie esta malherido, pero estará bien. Lo estamos llevando a tu casa. Esta haciendo muchas preguntas. Lo vio todo. Vio a esa chupasangre llevarse a Bella, y nos vio a nosotros transformándonos… tiene muchas dudas, y demanda saber la verdad sobre nosotros y sobre los Cullen. Tenemos que hablar con él, de lo contrario nos delatara."_

" _¿Mi padre no ha hablado con él?" _insistió Jacob.

"_Si, pero insiste en vernos a nosotros, y que le respondamos por Bella. Exige saber dónde está."_

" _¡No puede ser! Y ¿alguien más vio todo?."_

"_No, el chofer del camión murió hace unos minutos, perdió mucha sangre." _Le respondió Sam. Pude notar, incluso a esta distancia, que la voz se le quebraba. Su tono de voz denotaba una gran preocupación.

" _¿Cómo estas tu_?." Le pregunto Jacob_._

"_Estaré bien. Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas. Pero me recuperare. Jacob, voy a salir de fase ahora. Ustedes deben volver. Todos deben volver."_

"_Pero, Bella…"  
_

"_Tendremos que buscarla después, de lo contrario nuestro secreto será revelado, y todos estaremos perdidos, incluyendo los Cullen."_

"_Pero, Sam."_

"_Jacob, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!. _" le grito la voz antes de desaparecer. Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Jacob no tenía más opción que obedecer a su alfa. Y eso le desagarraba el alma. Deseaba tanto seguir buscando a Bella.

"_Escuchaste todo ¿no, chupasangre?." _Me pregunto el.

"Si, todo."

"_Debemos volver."_

"Nosotros seguiremos buscando." Le asegure.

" ¿Qué sucede, Edward? ¿Qué escuchaste?." Me pregunto Carlisle. Mi familia estaba al margen de la orden de Sam.

"Sam le ordeno a Jacob y a los chicos que regresaran. Charlie despertó y esta haciendo muchas preguntas.. . vio todo. Quiere saber la verdad."Carlisle arqueo una ceja. Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado.

"Además el chofer del camión no sobrevivió."

"Edward, si las cosas están tal mal. Creo que todos debemos volver."

" ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡yo debo buscar a Bella!." Proteste inmediatamente. ¿Realmente esperaba que abandonara nuestra búsqueda? Charlie merecía una explicación, pero Bella nos necesitaba aun más.

"Edward, lo siento. Yo también deseo seguir buscando, al igual que todos. Pero si Charlie habla de mas, todos estaremos en peligro, tanto Jacob y su manada como nosotros. No podemos arriesgarnos." Me dijo dolorosamente. A él también el costaba mucho trabajo tomar esta decisión, como jefe de nuestra familia. El también quería a Bella como otra hija.

Pero ¡no! ¡No podía abandonar a Bella!.

"Vayan ustedes, yo seguiré buscando a Bella." Le advertí. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

"Edward, solo será por un rato, hasta que tranquilicemos a Charlie. Imagina lo que debe estar sintiendo ahora." Me suplico Carlisle.

Yo gire mi cabeza y observe a mi familia. Estaban tan absortos como yo. Todos deseábamos buscar a Bella. Pero ellos estaban conscientes de que si nuestro secreto se descubría, no habría un futuro para nosotros, ni para Bella.

"Está bien." Deje débilmente. "Pero si en una hora no conseguimos calmar a Charlie yo seguiré buscando. No me importa el resto." Le dije, seguro de mi mismo. Carlisle asintió.

Y corrimos nuevamente, de regreso a Forks…

Erick PV.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. La pequeña humana se retorcía de dolor entre mis brazos. Pero no estaba arrepentido de nada. La tendría para mí. Ella era la compañera que estaba esperando. NO Lillian, sino ella. Aunque aun no sabía ni su nombre.

La cubrí con una de mis chamarras, la que justamente busque al regresar a la cueva. Sus ojos se desbordaban pro el dolor. Y su garganta emitía desgarradores gemidos. La pobre estaba pasando por un verdadero calvario.

Pero solo serian tres días. Y después no volvería a sentir dolor. Sería una vampira fuerte y hermosa. Habría un nuevo mundo para ella. Ella sería un ser superior, igual que yo, y disfrutaría de los placeres de esta no vida.

"Ed… Edward." Gimió la humana, elevando sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Aunque mi corazón no funcionaba, sentí como se retorcía por la molestia. ¿Con que Edward? Ella Debía tener una conexión fuerte con ese vampiro. No era algo normal. Pero eso cambiaria. Yo la haría olvidarlo.

Gimió nuevamente. Estaba sufriendo mucho. Sus convulsiones eran cada vez más poderosas.

Echa una mirada hacia cuerpo, desangrado.

Maldita Lillian. Había casi destrozado su frágil cuerpo. Los humanos eran tan delicados, me sorprendía que ella hubiese seguido con vida cuando yo llegue a la cueva.

Admito que yo encontraba estos macabros juegos muy entretenidos en el pasado. Pero cuando se trato de esta humana. Simplemente no pude. Ella no. Ella no merecía este dolor. Ella parecía ser más especial que eso.

La acomode cuidadosamente contra mi pecho y seguí corriendo.

Evite respirar en todo momento, por miedo a que mi naturaleza me traicionara y bebiera su sangre. Era deliciosa. Afortunadamente ella no era mi _tua cantante_, de otro modo no hubiese podido contenerme.

Me emocionaba pensar en el futuro. Estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la compañera ideal para mí. Podía sentirlo. Pero no evitaba el preguntarme como lo tomarían mis hermanos. Ellos estaban muy molestos cuando los deje con la intención de buscar a Lillian y matarla, o tal vez traerla de vuelta conmigo, aun no lo había decidido por completo. Y ahora, llegaba sin LIllian, ella estaba libre por ahí, y para rematarla yo llegaba con esta nueva neófita. Me la quedaría, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero conocía lo quisquillosos que podían llegar a ser mis hermanos. Tenía un tiempo que no sabía de ellos. Solo esperaba que se hubiesen atenido al plan que les plantee y que nos encontráramos . Necesitaba su ayuda desesperadamente.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero aun no tenía un buen escondite. No deseaba arriesgarme a que los otros vampiros me encontraban, ni a que Lillian decidiera de pronto volver conmigo. Ella era muy complicada y caprichosa. Podía esperar lo peor de ella.

Llegue hasta el camino que conducía a Port Angeles. Pero me mantuve escondido entre los árboles, viendo a los automóviles pasarnos muy de cerca, sin que ellos se percataran de nuestra presencia. Tenía que buscar un lugar donde escondernos.

La chica necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, tanto ajetreo la lastimaba aun mas. Y entonces lo recordé. Una pequeña bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Tal vez ahí podría ocultarnos por un rato, y pensar en que hacer…

EPV.

Llegamos rápidamente hasta la reserva. Estaba desesperado por volver a buscar a Bella. Pero también comprendía el dolor de Charlie. ¿Qué explicación iba a darle? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que por un estúpido descuido había perdido a su hija, y que ella había caído en las garras de un monstruo? Ni siquiera sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza.

Finalmente llegamos a la Push. Pero detuvimos nuestra carrera antes de acercarnos a la carretera. Ya habia anochecido. Jacob y sus amigos cambiaron de fase, por lo que estaban desnudos ya que no traían ninguna prenda consigo, y se encontraban muy incómodos. A Rosalie le pareció graciosa y extremadamente ridícula su situación. No toleraba a Jacob.

Nos escondidos detrás de los árboles y presenciamos como una ambulancia se llevaba al conductor del camión. Su cuerpo iba cubierto por una sabana. Había fallecido. Otra víctima que aumentar a Lillian.

Pero no había rastro de Charlie ni de Sam. Probablemente Billy Black y el resto de los chicos se los habían llevado antes de que llegara la ambulancia. Pude leer la mente de los camilleros, que creían que el conductor había chocado por conducir en estado de ebriedad. Al menos por ahí no habrían sospechas,. Pero en cuanto a Charlie, no tenía idea.

Cuando la ambulancia se marcho, Jacob, Quil y Embry se adentraron en la Push. Nosotros nos detuvimos en seco.

"Jacob" le grito Carlisle " ¿Nos permitirás pasar a ver a Charlie, o lo considerarían una violación al tratado?. Les pregunto. ¡Maldición! Me había olvidado de ese detalle.

Jacob y los chicos se miraron durante unos segundos, indecisos sobre que responder.

"Esperen un momento, le consultare a Sam. "respondió secamente Jacob. Y se adentraron en el bosque.

Todos estábamos sumamente ansiosos. La espera por la salud de Charlie y el secuestro de Bella eran demasiado.

Extrañaba tanto a Bella. ¿Seguiría con vida? Me moría por abrazarla, por besarla, por protegerla…

¿Cómo pudo ocurrirnos esto a tan solo un día de nuestra boda? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no merecíamos ser felices?.

Y entonces otra idea cruzo mi mente. La desaparición de Bella tendría que ser informada a todos, de otra forma ¿ como explicaríamos que la boda se suspendiera?. ¿ Y su madre?, ¡Renee y Phill llegarían hoy al aeropuerto!

¡No puede ser! Aun más complicaciones.

Nuestra mascarada estaba a punto de terminar. Todo el engaño sobre los Cullen y los licántropos se conocería sin no actuábamos con cautela. Nuestra estilo de vida y nuestra seguridad podrían terminarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, eso para mí no era lo más importante. Mi vida no valía nada sin ella a mi lado. Si no tenía a Bella de nuevo conmigo ya nada me importaría. Solo querría morir. Sin ella no valgo nada.

Bella, ¿Dónde estás?...

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Jacob volviera. Ahora venia completamente vestido, estaba acompañado por Seth, quien nos dio una sonrisa amable y compasiva.

"Sam acepta que entren, solo por ahora. Charlie está demasiado confundido, y si no lo tranquilizamos esto se convertirá en un desastre. Solo por eso les permitiremos la entrada." Me dijo Jacob fríamente.

Nosotros solo asentimos. Estábamos impresionados por la dimensión de nuestros problemas. Esto nos había superado completamente.

"Caminaremos. No todos en la Push conocen nuestro secreto." Nos ordeno Jacob.

El caminar a paso humano me pareció desesperante. Pero no teníamos remedio, no debíamos acrecentar nuestros problemas.

Atravesamos el bosque hasta llegar a la casa de Jacob. No era muy grande, pero se veía acogedora. En una de las paredes de la casa encontré recargadas un par de motocicletas. Supuse que eran las mismas que Bella y Jacob habían montado irresponsablemente. Una ola de celos invadió mi cuerpo. Jacob compartía hermosos recuerdos con Bella, por culpa mía.

Pero no, ahora no podía pensar en el pasado.

Entramos sigilosamente a la casa. Todos los miembros de la manada de Jake estaban ahí, incluyendo a Emily, Leah y por supuesto Billy Black. Todos nos miraron asombrados.

Charlie se encontraba descansando en la habitación de Billy. Nos llevaron hasta el. Sam también estaba ahí. Su cuerpo estaba vendado, pero parecía estar bien, dentro de todo.

En cuanto llegamos, Charlie trato de incorporarse, pero Emily lo detuvo dulcemente.

" ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Qué son ustedes..? "Charlie comenzó a atosigarnos con preguntas, estaba demasiado confundido, y furioso.

Billy fue el primero en hablar con él, tomando en consideración que era su mejor amigo.

"Charlie, tranquilízate. Te lo explicaremos todo rápidamente, ya que tenemos que buscar a Bella, así que presta atención, y confía en mí, por favor." Le dijo Billy.

Carlisle se acomodo a un lado de Charlie, ya que también lo consideraba su amigo. Esme permaneció detrás de él.

"Charlie, ¿recuerdas aquellas leyendas de los Quileutes que te conté hace años ? ¿Recuerdas aquella en la que te explique que nuestra tribu desciende de los lobos.? "comenzó a explicar Billy. Charlie asintió.

"Todas esas leyendas, son verdad. Y nuestros muchachos tienen la capacidad para convertirse en hombres lobo, o mejor dicho, licántropos."

Los ojos de Charlie se desorbitaron.

"Entonces, ¿Sam, Jacob…" empezó el, tartamudeando y girando para ver a Jacob.

"Así es, todos los muchachos se transforman en enormes hombres lobo. Son los protectores de nuestra tribu. Desde hacia muchas generaciones que no se hacia la transformación. Pero todo cambio desde que llegaron los Cullen." Aclaro Billy, girando para ver a Carlisle.

" ¿Qué dices.?" Pregunto Charlie. Su mente era un completo revoltijo de ideas y confusiones. Pero sobre todo de dolor, por Bella.

"Los enemigos naturales de los licántropos son, los vampiros, o los fríos. Es por ellos que los chicos sufren la transformación. Son los protectores de nuestra tribu." Continúo Billy, sin estar seguro de elegir las palabras correctas. Quería resumir lo mayor posible la historia para que Charlie confiara en nosotros y no nos traicionara. Le lastimaba la agonía de su amigo.

"Entonces, los Cullen…" empezó Charlie.

"Nosotros, somos lo que las personas llaman, vampiros." Empezó Carlisle.

" ¡NO puede ser!." Dijo Charlie. Estaba asustado, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón disparándose desenfrenadamente. No comprendía absolutamente nada. Tenia pánico.

"Toda mi familia lo es." Dijo Carlisle, girando para vernos, a mis hermanos y a mi.

Charlie pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado.

"Entonces, ¿Edward…? _Eres un vampiro."_ Concluyo Charlie en su mente.

"Si." Le dije seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

" Y Bella, ¿sabe esto?."

"Sabe todo. "

" Y ty ¿Jacob… también … te transformas.?" Murmuro Charlie.

"Si, desde hace algún tiempo."

Charlie estaba furioso y desesperado. Trato de incorporarse de la cama violentamente. Billy y Carlisle lo detuvieron, sujetándolo por los brazos.

" ¡SUELTENME! ¡SON UNOS TRAIDORES! ¡UNOS MENTIROSOS!.." grito el, colérico.

"!NO!, si no te lo dijimos fue porque no podíamos. No debemos revelar nuestro secreto, o todos estaríamos perdidos. "

"Y entonces, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a arriesgar a Bella así? ¿Por qué ella si se entero de la verdad?" revoco Charlie.

"Eso fue accidental. Cuando ella llego a Forks, Edward se enamoro de ella, y no pudo evitar acercársele. Y ella se enamoro de el." Comenzó Carlisle.

"Y cuando Edward se fue, Bella comenzó a acercarse a Jacob. Y durante esa época, comenzaron las transformaciones de Jacob en licántropo, por lo que Bella se entero de nuestro secreto también." Concluyo Billy Black.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes fueron los lobos que atacaban a los turistas hace meses? ¿Ustedes los mataron?" Charlie apunto hacia Jacob y a los chicos.

" ¡No!, nosotros no lo hicimos. Tratábamos de protegerlos de otros vampiros que estaban rondando Forks, pero llegábamos demasiado tarde." Defendió Sam.

" ¿Otros vampiros?. " pregunto Charlie.

"Si, hay muchos como nosotros." Dijo Carlisle.

" ¿Entonces, ustedes son los asesinos?."

"No. Mi familia es diferente. Solo nos alimentamos de animales, nunca de humanos." Defendió Carlisle.

"Y entonces ¿Qué hay de esa mujer que secuestro a Bella?. Ella estaba determinada a llevársela" pregunto Charlie.

"Su nombre es Lillian. Llego a Forks hace pocas semanas. Es una vampira que había escapado de su anterior aquelarre, y nosotros la adoptamos. Creímos que era diferente, que podría ser parte de nuestra familia. Pero nos equivocamos. Se obsesiono con Edward, y por lo mismo quiso acabar con Bella.." empezó Carlisle. Esme se acerco hacia Carlisle, y suavemente coloco una mano sobre su hombro, apoyándolo. La agonía de sus ojos era indescriptible.

" ¡Ah! ¿Así que es tu culpa, Edward?." Me reprocho Charlie.

Me acerque hacia la cama y me arrodille a su lado.

" ¿Acaso engañabas a Bella?." Me pregunto Charlie.

" ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo amo a Bella." Le dije. "Y por lo mismo, necesitamos volver al bosque para buscarla. Tal vez aun podamos salvarla."

Charlie giro su cabeza al otro extremo de la habitación. No confiaba en mí, no confiaba en nadie. Se sentía destrozado moralmente.

"Charlie, si te contamos esto ahora es porque te suplicamos que guardes el secreto." Comenzó Billy, en tono suplicante, tomando el brazo de Charlie.

" ¿Por qué debería protegerlos? Por culpa de ustedes Bella desapareció." Charlie le reprocho.

"Charlie, si revelas nuestro secreto, nos pondrás en peligro mortal, a todos." Le dijo Carlisle.

Charlie suspiro. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Bella.

"Y, ¿Bella?."

Me arrodille a su lado y lo mire fijamente.

"Charlie, yo soy el primero que desea encontrarla. Y necesito salir de aquí ahora. Tal vez aun tengamos tiempo de salvarla. Solo te pedimos que guardes el secreto." Le suplique.

Charlie me miro con furia.

"Por algo siempre me desagradaste, Edward." Escupió Charlie.

"Lo sé, y merezco todo tu desprecio. Pero entiende una cosa, yo amo a Bella. Ella es mi vida. No puedo sobrevivir sin ella…"

Charlie me miro a los ojos, tratando de leer la verdad a través de ellos.

"Voy a buscarla, cueste lo que me cueste. Te lo juro." Le suplique nuevamente.

Charlie lo pensó un momento más.

"Está bien, no diré nada. Pero más te vale traer de regreso a Bella."

Me levante y mire a mis hermanos.

"Entonces, continuaremos buscándola. ¡Vamos!" me incorpore y llame a mis hermanos.

"Nosotros iremos también." Declaro Jacob.

Mire a Carlisle y a Esme, que solo asintieron.

"Nosotros nos quedaremos, tenemos que atender a Charlie. Y preparar lo que les diremos a los demás sobre Bella."

"De acuerdo. Vamos." Les dije.

Salí corriendo junto con Emmet y Jasper. Jacob, Seth, Quil y Embry vinieron detrás de nosotros. A los pocos segundos se habían transformado ya en licántropos.

Corrimos por varios minutos, hasta llegar de nuevo a la cueva donde descubrimos la sangre de Bella.

No nos costó trabajo identificar el aroma del otro vampiro. Y comenzamos a seguir el rastro nuevamente.

Estaba ansioso por encontrar a Bella, Por saber que ella estaba bien, que sobreviviría.

Terminamos por confundir el rastro, que parecía estar difuso entre los árboles y matorrales. Por lo que decidimos hacer equipos.

Jacob, mis hermanos y yo iríamos por un lado, por el camino hacia Port Angeles. Embry, Seth y Quil seguirían rondando el bosque, en busca de alguna señal.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche cuando estábamos por las calles de Port Angeles. Había muy pocas personas en la calle, pero aun así nos mantuvimos cuidadosos. Jacob se vio obligado a transformarse en humano nuevamente. Pero había tenido la precaución de amarrar a su pata un pantalón antes de salir de la Push.

Caminamos despacio y sigilosamente, buscando algún rastro de Bella y de ese vampiro.

Llegamos hasta una bodega abandonada en las afueras de Port Angeles. La puerta estaba rota, como si hubiese sido asaltada.

Abrimos lentamente y nos introdujimos en ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, encontré un poco mas de sangre de Bella esparcida en el suelo. Pero en mucho menor cantidad.

¡Ella había estado aquí!.

" ¡Por Dios! Maldito chupasangre." Declaro Jacob, que se encontraba tan impactado como nosotros.

"Ellos estuvieron aquí. No hace mucho." Dijo Emmet. ¿Pero dónde está ahora?."

Gruñí ferozmente, en frustración. Tome algunas de las cajas que se encontraban en el almacén y las avente con todas mis fuerzas, destruyendo gran parte del viejo inmobiliario. Varias herramientas cayeron al suelo, despedazadas, haciendo ruido.

Habíamos llegado tarde, otra vez…

**BUENO, LOS DEJO POR AHORA, ESPRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. EN EL SIGUIENTE VEREMOS QUE PASO CON BELLA Y DONDE ESTA. ¡POBRECITA! DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTE FUE SU PEOR DIA. PERO TODO MEJORARA, LO PROMETO. ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	21. Un soplo de esperanza

_HOLA!!, YA NO TENGO CARA PARA DISCULPARME. FUERON CASI DOS MESES DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION. PER HE ANDADO EN TANTAS COSAS QUE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE HASTA AHORA. HE RECIBIDO MUCHOS REVIEWS ENCANTADORES. NO PUEDO CONTESTAR TODOS POR FALTA DE SUSCRIPCION, PERO DE VERDAD, GRACIAS!!_

_ALGUNOS DE ELLOS HAN SIDO PRECIOSOS, NO SABEN CUANTO SE LOS AGRADEZCO. ADEMAS YA REBASAMOS LOS 200! GENIAL!. TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN SUSCRITO LA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITAS, QUE TAMBIEN YA SON VARIOS. ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA RECIBIR MAILS DANDOME EL AVISO._

_ESPERO QUE SI AUN DESEN LEER, LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, Y ME DEJEN SU OPINION._

CAPITULO 21. UN SOPLO DE ESPERANZA.

Erick PV.

Mire una vez más a la frágil humana retorciéndose en mis brazos. Sabía que esto la dañaba aun más. Sabía que esta huida era aun mas traumática en su estado. Pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía la certeza de que ella sobreviviría, pero cada segundo de punzante dolor quedaría grabado en su memoria. ¿Me odiaría por esto? O por el contrario ¿Agradecería que la haya salvado?.

Mil interrogantes surcaban mi cabeza mientras corría con ella. Hasta que una muy importante nublo mi mente por completo. ¿Ella llegaría a quererme de la forma en que yo la quería?.

Estaba consciente de que entre la humana y el otro vampiro existía un lazo muy fuerte. Un lazo más poderoso que muchos que yo he conocido. Un lazo más fuerte que el que yo compartí con Lillian hace tiempo. Y eso me daba envidia. ¿Sería ella capaz de trasladar su afecto hacia mí? O ¿insistiría en regresar con su vampiro?.

Mi única esperanza era que la chica se olvidara pronto de él. Que sintiera un afecto especial por mi por haberla transformado, por haberla creado. Que olvidara pronto sus recuerdos humanos…

Me regañé a mí mismo. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello. Había demasiado en juego para perderse en sentimentalismos. Después encontraría el tiempo para ellos. Cuando estuviera a salvo con mis hermanos. Solo esperaba que ellos continuaran con el plan, y que nos encontráramos en Canadá.

Corrí junto con la humana. Había estado oculto por un buen rato dentro de una bodega. Pero no pude permanecer más tiempo por el temor de que me hallaran.. Tenía que escapar.

Era de noche, así que no me preocupe por la velocidad. Nadie me vería. Era demasiado tarde como para que los humanos siguieran despiertos. Y si alguien me llegara a ver, seguro pensaría que era un efecto de su imaginación. Solo distinguiría una mancha borrosa.

¿Qué podía hacer para llevármela sin que me siguieran?. Estaba seguro que me seguirían, que tratarían de recuperar a la chica. Pero no podía permitirlo. Yo la había salvado de Lillian, y ahora era mía.

Me acerque a los muelles. Estaban totalmente solos. No distinguí el olor de ningún humano cerca. Perfecto, no habría problema. Gire mis ojos hacia dos pequeños botes de madera que estaban amarrados al muelle.

Sonreí internamente. ¡Claro! ¡Viajaríamos por agua!, así nos perderían el rastro, al menos por un tiempo.

Sin soltar a la chica camine hacia el muelle. Con una de mis manos, rompí de un solo jalón la gruesa cuerda. Era un bote pequeño de madera, pero parecía fuerte.

Recosté suavemente a la chica dentro del bote. Ella agonizaba por el dolor, pero afortunadamente casi no gemía. Pobrecilla. No envidiaba lo que sufría en este momento. Pero en unos días terminaría todo.

Salte sin pensarlo dos veces al agua y nade hacia el frente del bote. Tome delicadamente el borde, y comencé a nadar. El peso del bote y de a chica no se sentían, por lo que no habrían dificultades. Y el clima era bastante favorable, por lo que la chica no correría mayo peligro. Nade a toda velocidad, alejándome cada vez más de la orilla, y adentrándome cada vez más…

Lillian PV.

Seguía dando vueltas alrededor del bosque. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Había perdido todo, absolutamente todo.

Perdí a Edward, perdí a los Cullen, perdí a Erick. Y todo ¿Por qué? ¡POR BELLA! Y lo mas desesperante de todo era que ni siquiera había tenido la satisfacción de acabar con ella.

La había herido. La sensación de clavar mis uñas en su frágil carne… la sensación de haber azotado su cuerpo una y otra vez contra los muros de la cueva había sido satisfactoria. No bebí de ella, no deseaba contaminarme con su asquerosa sangre. No. Solo deseaba destrozarla, hacerla sufrir antes de acabar con su existencia. Y vaya que lo había conseguido. Sentí como su respiración se cortaba, como los latidos de su corazón se hacían más pausados. Eso fue maravilloso. Fue sublime tener el control de su vida en mis manos.

Pero ni siquiera eso pude completar. Segundos antes de aniquilarla por completo, llego Erick. Y la salvo, la mordió para convertirla.

¿Por qué? No podía comprenderlo.

En cierto modo entendía su rechazo hacia mí. Pero, ¿en qué momento se intereso por Bella?. El jamás había sido compasivo. Por el contrario, era cruel con los humanos. ¿Por qué Bella era diferente?.

Me rebanaba los sesos tratando de entenderlos. ¿Cómo fue que Edward se enamoro de ella siendo humana?. Pero lo pero era ¿en qué momento Erick se intereso por ella? ¿Cómo se olvido de mi de un momento a otro para fijar su atención en Bella?. ¡NO! No era así como debían suceder las cosas.

Edward debió enamorarse de mí… Erick no debió olvidarme…

Me senté en el pasto. Había dado ya muchas vueltas sin sentido alrededor de los bosques de Forks, sin tomar una determinación. Me sentía tan herida y confundida. La furia comenzaba a ceder en mi cuerpo, dándole paso al temor, al pánico.

Si los Cullen me encontraban ahora me matarían. No me perdonarían una traición semejante. El haberme robado a la asquerosa humana que consideraban como su "hermana".

En algún momento considere en volver a ellos e inventarles que todo fue idea de Erick, que él me encontró y me obligo a robármela, que la quería para el…

Pero a estas alturas Alice debió ver lo que paso, y Edward jamás me creería, aun cuando pensara en mi mentira con todas mis fuerzas. No, ya era tarde para eso.

Solo me quedaba huir. Empezar de nuevo sola. Como odiaba esa idea. Nunca antes soporte la soledad. Siempre había dependido de alguien para vivir, para salir adelante. Y ahora no tenía a nadie. Solo por unos días sentí lo hermoso del cariño de una familia, lo confortable que era sentirse parte de una autentica familia, a diferencia de un abusivo aquelarre. Y ahora la había perdido.

Junte mis rodillas y apoye mis codos sobre ellas, tapando mi rostro con mis manos. Sentí la ligera brizna de lluvia empapar levemente mi piel. Estaba ausente del mundo. Me mente flotaba en otra dimensión. En una en la que Bella jamás existió ni se interpuso en mi camino con los Cullen.

Una dimensión en la que Edward me amaba. Una en la que Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos, besaba mi rostro, mi cuello. Acariciaba mi piel… me hacía el amor. Una en la que decía que me amaba y que me quería con él para siempre…

Edward… era mi sueño hecho realidad. Todo lo que deseaba de un hombre. Y ahora, jamás lo tendría.

Sollocé suavemente, sin lágrimas. La respiración se me cortaba por el dolor y la angustia. Aun cuando mi corazón era un simple musculo muerto que no se movía, se rompía en frágiles pedazos dentro de mi pecho. Sentía un inmenso hueco en mí interior, uno que a cada segundo me arrastraba a un abismo de dolor y desolación.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de volver a la realidad. El suave crujido de una rama alerto mis sentidos. Respire cuidadosamente, tratando de acompasar mi respiración nuevamente.

Di un leve olfateo… y mis sentidos explotaron ante un olor asqueroso y desagradable.

El mismo olor que detecte en la reserva de la Push cuando…

Me levante de un solo brinco, llena de pánico. Gire mi cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, esperando encontrar al causante de ese olor… y no tuve que buscar demasiado…

Ante mis ojos, a pocos metros de distancia se encontraban tres gigantescos lobos mirándome rabiosamente…

Di un paso hacia atrás, insegura de donde ir o que hacer. Los lobos se acercaron a mí, mostrando sus blancos y letales colmillos, gruñéndome. Los tres eran gigantescos, uno de ellos color gris, otro color arena y el ultimo color café, parecido al chocolate. Se parecían mucho a los lobos que me siguieron mientras escapaba con Bella, y recordé al persistente lobo de color negro. Me pregunte en algún momento si sobrevivió al ser atropellado…

Gire patéticamente esperando huir de ellos, y corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que mis audaces piernas me permitían. Sentí sus enormes patas aplastando el pasto tras de mí. Eran muy rápidos.

Pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Continúe corriendo hasta que no escuche más pasos, hasta que no se escuchaban mas gruñidos retumbando en el aire.

Desacelere el paso, esperando el milagro de haberlos dejado atrás. Di un profundo respiro y me detuve completamente. Gire mi cuerpo hacia atrás, hacia el camino que había recorrido. Nada. No había ningún lobo. Pero aun los olía. ¿Dónde estaban?.

Un nuevo gruñido atrajo mi atención…

Gire mi rostro únicamente para sentir sobre mi pecho en impacto de dos enormes patas que me tumbaban contra el piso. Un grito escapo de mis labios…me habían acorralado.

Sentí la tierra húmeda bajo mi espalda. El lobo de color arena me tenía contra el piso. Sus patas delanteras se clavaban suavemente en mi pecho, manteniéndome sobre la tierra. Acerco su hocico hacia mi cara, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos en todo momento. Sus ojos observaban los míos con atención. Era como si pudiera leer de ellos la furia, y el deseo de aniquilarme. Jamás me había sentido tan asustada.

¿Acaso era mi fin? ¿Moriría de esta forma?

Un gruñido del lobo color gris distrajo mi atención. El lobo que tenía sobre mí, giro su enorme cabeza hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Los tres gruñían. Era como si se comunicaran entre ellos, como si estuvieran hablando.

¿Estarían decidiendo que hacer conmigo? ¿Estarían pensando que parte de mi cuerpo destrozarían primero?.

De un momento a otro el lobo libero mi pecho, pero no se aparto ni un milímetro de mi cuerpo. Permaneció a un lado mío, pegado a mis costillas, manteniendo su hocico cerca de mi garganta en todo momento.

Los otros dos lobos se acercaron hacia mí, y me rodearon, formando un semicírculo.

Continuaban intercambiando miradas y gruñidos. Era lo más extraño que había visto.

Después de un rato, que me pareció una eternidad, el lobo de color chocolate acerco su cabeza hacia mi brazo derecho. Abrió su enorme hocico y aprisiono entre sus dientes mi mano y mi muñeca. El gesto fue descuidado y doloroso. Pero no me lastimo como supuse. El lobo jalo con sus dientes mi mano. Pensé que la arrancaría, pero solo uso la fuerza necesaria para moverla. Volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez de forma insistente, ¿querría decirme algo?.

Levante tímidamente mi cara hacia donde estaban los lobos. Los tres me miraban fijamente. Me incorpore con extremo cuidado, sentándome en la húmeda tierra. El lobo no soltó su agarre sobre mi mano, pero la suavizo un poco.

Me levante lentamente, tratando de comprender lo que ocurría. Me parecía inaudito.

El lobo color arena bufo, y gruño. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

El lobo color chocolate volvió a jalar mi mano con sus dientes, y el lobo gris se coloco detrás de mí y con su gigante cabeza comenzó a empujar mis piernas hacia el frente, agitando mi cuerpo.

Eso me asusto mucho, demasiado. Los lobos me jalaban y empujaban en la misma dirección. Comprendí de pronto que su deseo era que los siguiera.

El lobo color chocolate soltó mi mano y se coloco atrás de mi, junto con el lobo gris. El de color arena se posiciono delante de mí, dándome la espalda. Después de lanzarme un espantoso gruñido, comenzó a caminar.

No pude hacer más que seguirlo, con paso lento e inseguro. Los otros dos se colocaron detrás de mí, formando un triangulo en el que yo me encontraba en el centro.

No sabía adónde me llevarían, pero no tenía opción. Considere que esta sería la última noche que estaría con vida…

EPV.

¿Cómo podía habernos pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que tres vampiros y un licántropo perdieran un simple rastro así como así? ¿Dónde demonios estaban?.

Continúe pateando cajas y todo inmobiliario que se encontraba a mí alrededor. Sabia que esa conducta era inmadura, pero no podía hacer nada más para curar mi frustración. Mi Bella no aparecía por ningún lado, y eso me estaba matando. ¿Estaría aun con vida?

Jacob no estaba mucho mejor. Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo cansancio y la misma angustia que yo padecía. El también adoraba a Bella. Y estaba sufriendo.

"Tenemos que seguir buscando." Me dijo suavemente Jasper. Sentí unas ligeras oleadas de calidez rodando mi cuerpo. Sabía que estaba usando sus poderes para tranquilizarme un poco. Yo estaba al borde de la locura por el dolor. Y eso no me serviría para encontrar a mi novia.

Salimos despacio de aquella bodega. Tendríamos que encontrar un nuevo rastro, algún indicio.

"Jacob ¿no puedes oler nada?." Le pregunto Emmet, fastidiado.

"No puedo hacerlo si estoy como un humano, y ahora no puedo transformarme. Si alguien me viera…" respondió el. Jacob estaba frustrado por no poder ayudar ahora.

"Genial." Suspiro Emmet, sarcásticamente.

Ignore el resto de sus comentarios y me encamine hacia los muelles. Pronto encontré un tenue rastro del vampiro y de mi Bella. Eso me alebresto el corazón, tal vez podríamos seguir su rastro de nuevo. Mis hermanos también lo sintieron, y se alegraron internamente. Caminamos despacio a través de los muelles. Hasta que llegamos al borde… y el rastro desapareció.

Baje mis ojos y encontré un trozo de cuerda rota. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo olí. Era la esencia de ese vampiro. ¡NO!, el había huido por mar…

"Maldita sanguijuela, resulto muy inteligente." Resoplo Jacob.

"Se la ha llevado por mar para que no la rastreáramos fácilmente." Comprendió Jasper.

Tome con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz. ¿Y ahora como se supone que lo encontráramos? Podía haber tomado cualquier dirección…

Ahora solo nos quedaba Alice, y la esperanza de que pronto tuviera una visión. Porque algo era seguro, Bella debía seguir con vida… o al menos en proceso de transformación. De otra manera el vampiro no se tomaría tantas molestias. Hubiese abandonado su cuerpo hace mucho…

Un timbre del celular me saco de mi ensoñación. Era Carlisle. Conteste el teléfono desanimado.

" ¿Qué ocurre?." Le pregunte.

" ¿Han encontrado algo?." Me pregunto.

"No. Estamos en Port Angeles, y el rastro de Bella y del vampiro se pierde en el muelle. Creemos que se la llevo por mar." Le respondí. Carlisle permaneció unos segundos callado, bastante sorprendido.

" ¿Alice ha tenido alguna visión?." Le pregunte, aunque de sobra sabia la respuesta.

"No, nada aun. Pero Seth, Quil y Embry traen noticias interesantes. Deben volver, tal vez ella sepa en donde está el vampiro que rapto a Bella."

Mi mente no tardo en conectar la información… hallaron a Lillian.

"Iremos en seguida." Le dije e inmediatamente colgué el teléfono.

" ¿Qué ocurre?" me pregunto Jacob.

"Tus chicos encontraron a Lillian. La llevaron de regreso a la reserva." Le respondí. Los ojos de Jacob y de mis hermanos se iluminaron. Tenían la misma esperanza que yo. Que Lillian supiera donde podríamos encontrar al raptor de Bella. Ella debía saberlo.

"Entonces, vamos." Dijo Jacob mucho mas animado.

"Oye, ¿Cómo es que no recibiste el mensaje de tus amigos, Jacob? ¿Qué no podían comunicarse por la mente entre ustedes?. " le pregunto Emmet.

Jacob rodo los ojos, fastidiado.

"Desde hace un rato que estoy como humano, idiota. Solo puedo recibir sus mensajes cuando soy lobo."

A Emmet no le gusto la respuesta de Jacob, pero la entendía.

"Este no es el momento de tonterías. Tenemos que volver." Los reprendió Jasper. Y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con el.

En cuanto nos alejamos de Port Angeles, Jacob se transformo. Y nosotros comenzamos la carrera hasta la Push. Me sentí ligeramente más aliviado. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, había sido Erick quien rapto a Bella. Y Lillian tendría que darnos pistas para hallarlos. Ella debía conocer todas sus costumbres al compartir tanto tiempo con él.

No podía negarlo. Estaba ansioso por matar a Lillian, por vengarme del daño que la había hecho a mi amor. Pero ahora la necesitábamos, y ella tendría que cooperar.

Pronto arribamos a la reserva, a la casa de Jacob. Y efectivamente, una agradable sorpresa nos esperaba.

Lillian se encontraba sentada en la tierra, con sus cabellos revueltos y su ropa enlodada. Parecía que los chicos la habían hecho pasar un mal rato al encontrarla. Y cuanto se los agradecía. Leah y Paul, junto con otros chicos estaban rodeándola, transformados en lobos.

Jake se transformo en humano y entro inmediatamente en su casa por algo de ropa, ya que sus pantalones se habían desgarrado por completo. Seth, Quil y Embry también se encontraban ya en su forma humana. Leí la satisfacción en sus rostros por lo que habían hecho.

Emily, Sam, Carlisle y Alice estaban junto a ellos. Pero no vi a Charlie por ningún lado.

" ¿Dónde está Charlie?." Les pregunte.

" Esme y Billy Black lo han llevado al hospital. Desafortunadamente Charlie tendrá que declarar que Bella fue raptada por otros humanos, y que él fue herido al tratar de salvarla. Rosalie fue a recoger a Renee y a Phil. Tendrá que darles la mala noticia de que su hija desapareció. Y Alice ha estado marcando a algunos amigos de Bella para darles la noticia de que ella desapareció… y de que se cancelo la boda." Me dijo Carlisle tristemente, bajando su cabeza al suelo.

Mi corazón se paralizo. Mi boda…

Todos mis sueños se venían abajo. Todo lo que había planeado para Bella y para mí se derrumbaba. Todos nuestros planes y sueños se desvanecían con el viento. Cerré los ojos por el dolor. Un nudo en la garganta me hizo sollozar. Mi Bella…

Un burlesco gemido me saco de mi trace. Gire mi rostro para enfrentar a Lillian, quien esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Gruñí por su atrevimiento.

"NO sé de qué te ríes, maldita sanguijuela. Ni te imaginas lo que te espera." Le amenazo Embry, posicionándose a su lado. Lillian simplemente volteo sus ojos.

Me acerque hacia ella, junto a mis hermanos. Me posicione en cuclillas junto a ella. Leah y Paul retrocedieron solo unos pasos, sin dejar de concentrarse. Tal vez era absurdo, pero necesitaba saberlo de sus labios. Necesitaba saber porque

" ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Lillian?." Le pregunte débilmente, incapaz de hacer nada mas debido al dolor por el fracaso de mi boda.

Ella ajusto unos mechones de su cabello antes de dignarse a mirar mis ojos.

"Lo hice por ti." Me dijo lentamente. Yo me ofusque. ¡Como era capaz de decir esa barbaridad!.

" ¡Que demonios dices! ¿Cómo que por mi?." Le recrimine.

"Lo hice para que no tuvieras a Bella. Si no podía tenerte, ella tampoco podría.." me dijo suavemente.

Sus palabras me ofendieron mas alla de la locura.

"Yo jamás te quise. Nunca te di ningún motivo para que lo creyeras. Bella siempre ha sido, y seguirá siendo todo para mí."

"Yo la mate. No podrás tenerla nunca." Me respondió fríamente.

Me acerque aun más a ella, mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

"Sé que no está muerta." Le conteste.

"Claro que si, solo mira." Me respondió burlonamente antes de mostrarme lo que había hecho.

Fueron las imágenes más dolorosas que había observado. Mi Bella, siendo golpeada ferozmente por Lillian y siendo azotada contra las paredes de la cueva. Su hermoso cuerpo desangrándose, su voz suplicando por mi ayuda, sus dulces ojos chocolate apagándose lentamente…

Ver a Bella sufrir de esa manera fue demasiado para mi cordura… me lance con toda mi furia sobre Lillian, sujetando su pequeño cuello entre mis manos, listo para desgarrarlo de un solo jalón. Los orbes rojizos de Lillian se abrieron por el pánico. No se lo esperaba de mi.

Mis hermanos se lanzaron contra mi, sujetando cada uno de mis brazos. Ellos deseaban tanto como yo la destrucción de Lillian. Pero en este momento la necesitábamos con vida para encontrar a Bella.

"Cálmate, no te manches las manos con ella." Me dijo Emmet.

" ¡LO PAGARAS! " la amenace. Lillian se incorporo lentamente, masajeando suavemente su cuello con su mano. La había lastimado.

Emmet soltó mi brazo, confiando en que yo no haría nada. Se acero a Lillian y le susurro.

"Sabemos que no la mataste. No pudiste lograrlo. Encontramos la cueva a donde te llevaste a Bella, y descubrimos algo muy interesante." Le dijo mientras con uno de sus dedos tomaba la barbilla de Lillian y la obligaba suavemente a alzar la cabeza.

"Encontramos el rastro de otro vampiro. Y sabemos que él se llevo a Bella. Seguimos su rastro hasta Port Angeles. Sabemos que el la tiene. No puede estar muerta." Continúo Emmet. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan fríamente.

Yo comencé a tranquilizarme, por el bien de Bella. Necesitaba estar en mis cabales para recuperarla. Japer me soltó, lanzándome miradas de advertencia para que no cometiera tonterias. Yo solo asentí y me acerque a Lillian nuevamente.

" ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Lillian? ¿Quién es ese vampiro?" le pregunte. Ella bajo la mirada, pero evito pensar. No quería darme mas información.

"Lillian, dímelo. Necesitamos saber quien tiene a Bella y a donde se la pudo llevar." Le pedí una vez más. Ella no levanto los ojos. Solo miraba fijamente al piso, manteniendo su mente en blanco.

"Lillian" esta vez se acerco Alice a nosotros y se inclino ante ella."Si en algún momento sentiste algún aprecio por nosotros, por lo que hicimos por ti, nos dirás que sucedió con Bella. Por favor, te lo pido." Le rego Alice.

Lillian se confundió ante su ruego. Ella considero a Alice y a Esme como verdadera familia en algún momento. Fueron quienes más apoyo y cariño le otorgaron. Pero aun así, se negó a hablar.

"No lo hare, Alice." Le contesto firmemente.

"Entonces nosotros te sacaremos la información." Escuche la voz de Jacob, que salía vestido de su casa con un nuevo pantalón. Se acerco hasta nosotros, con aires de grandeza.

"Si ellos son demasiado buenos como para hacerte hablar, créeme que yo y mis hermanos no tendremos ninguna compasión." Le amenazo. Jacob lanzo una mirada a Paul y a Leah, quienes inmediatamente se posicionaron junto a Lillian. Paul abrió su enorme hocico y rudamente coloco el pequeño cuello de Lillian entre sus enormes fauces. Al sentir los colmillos, Lillian comenzó a gritar por el pánico.

" ¡Esta bien!, lo diré, pero dile que me suelte." Lillian suplico.

Jacob sonrió y miro nuevamente a Paul. El libero el cuello de Lillian, pero escuche una gran carcajada de satisfacción en su mente. La verdad, eran buenos, tenía que admitirlo.

Lillian se incorporo bruscamente y sacudió sus ropas de toda la tierra.

"Pero primero hagamos un trato." Comenzó a decir valientemente. "Si yo les ayudo a encontrar a Bella, ustedes me dejaran ir, a salvo. No volveré a toparme en su camino."

" ¿Y por qué haríamos eso?." Le respondió Jacob.

" ¿De qué me sirve ayudarles si de cualquier manera desean matarme?." Respondió ella.

Lo pensé por un momento, y tenía razón. No sabía si sería capaz de dejarla ir como si nada. Pero ahora lo importante era recuperar a Bella.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?."

Lillian comenzó a explicar lo que había hecho, punto por punto. Desde sus ataques, hasta que el misterioso vampiro rescato a Bella y la mordió. MI corazón se helo por la furia de pensar que ese desgraciado la había mordido. Pero estaba consciente de que ahora también le debía su vida.

" Entonces ¿ese vampiro era tu novio, verdad?." Le pregunte.

"Si, era Erick. Originalmente vino por mí. No estoy segura si lo hizo para recuperarme o para matarme. Creo que ni el mismo lo tenía claro. Pero cuando me encontró con ella en la cueva, se la llevo. Supongo que querrá convertirla en su nueva compañera. No se por por que se emociono tan rápido con ella." Dijo Lillian secamente.

"No, el no se emociono de un momento a otro con ella. Ya la acechaba desde antes." Le respondí. Los ojos de Lillian se abrieron como platos.

La furia volvió a retorcer mis entrañas. ¿Así que era eso?. El también quería a Bella. La quería como compañera, como reemplazo de Lillian. ¡Desgraciado!.

Jacob y los demás estaban atónitos ante las noticias. Era increíble.

" ¿A dónde se la pudo llevar?." Le pregunte, tratando de mantener el control de mi voz.

" No estoy segura. Nuestro aquelarre… bueno, su aquelarre es nómada. Suelen pasar casi todo el tiempo viajando de un lugar a otro, cazando humanos. Pero como dos o tres veces al año se dirigen a un refugio. Es una enorme casa de piedra, algo vieja. Pero ahí se esconden algunos días, sobre todo para descansar. Probablemente, con la transformación de Bella, la lleven ahí. Pero no es seguro." Respondió ella.

" ¿Y donde es ese lugar?."

"Es al norte de Canadá…"

_¿REVIEWS????_


	22. Camino incierto

LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO PERTENECE A S. MEYER.

**HOLA!! SE QUE NO TENGO JUSTIFICACION SUFICIENTE POR TANTO TIEMPO. YA FUERON MESES DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION. Y LO PEOR ES QUE HUBIESE QUERIDO SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS, PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON LOS ARCHIVOS, Y SOLO PODRE DEJARLES ESTE. **

**DE TODAS FORMAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO PASADO, USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES!!**

**Y ESPERO QUE AUN LES INTERESE LA HISTORIA. AUN FALTAN ALGUNAS COSILLAS POR VENIR. Y SI QUISIERAN DEJARME ALGUN REVIEW, SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHIIIIIIISIMO.**

**TRATARE DE SUBIR PRONTO. NOS VEMOS!!!**

CAPITULO 22. CAMINO INCIERTO.

Erick PV.

Llevaba demasiadas horas nadando, pero finalmente nos acercábamos a la costa. Había tenido que nadar un poco más lento por la chica, no quería que el bote donde la llevaba quedara destrozado por la velocidad. Sería demasiado cruel llevarla dentro del agua. Ya sufría bastante como para exponerla al frio.

En varias ocasiones la chica había mencionado el nombre de Edward. Parecía que ni el dolor que sentía podía hacerla olvidar. Pobrecilla. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría desprenderse de su pasado y seguir adelante conmigo.

A mí me había costado mucho dejar atrás mis recuerdos humanos. De hecho aun pensaba en ellos con cierta melancolía. Aun recordaba a mi familia, hace 20 años. Recordaba lo bello que era sentir la luz del sol y el viento en mi cara. Lo agradable que era beber y comer hasta quedar saciado…

Desde que me convertí en vampiro eso era casi imposible. La sed era insoportable, hasta el punto de no querer nada más que sangre. Me había tomado años controlarme un poco. Muchos vampiros no lo hacían, dejaban fluir su sed libremente, convirtiéndose en esclavos de su propio deseo. Tal y como le sucedió a Tom, que a pesar de haber sido transformado hace muchos años no soportaba estar cerca de un humano sin asesinarlo. Nunca deseo superar ese deseo, y prefirió el aislamiento. No sé por qué. Pero yo no quería permanecer como ermitaño todo el tiempo. No quería perderme totalmente del mundo. Quería seguir disfrutando un poco más de él, poder viajar y conocer el mundo libremente y participar en el. ¿Qué caso tenia vivir para siempre si no podías divertirte? Incluso me encantaba ir a bailar y entrar en lugares como discotecas. Era un excelente lugar para capturar hermosas presas y luego disfrutarlas. Las mujeres caían con cierta facilidad ante mí, supongo que por la belleza natural de los de mi clase. Pero todo el ritual hacia aun más emocionante la cacería.

Si, había aprendido a divertirme mucho como vampiro. Pero aun me hacía falta algo.

En un principio pensé que era una estupidez el conseguir pareja cuando podía estar con quién quisiera. Pero cuando vi a Lillian por primera vez supe que estaba equivocado. Anhele por vez primera sentir amor. Pero fue un error gravísimo. Solo fue lujuria. No se pareció en nada a lo que había soñado. Y creí haberme librado de esa estúpida idea hasta que la vi a ella. A esta chica de cabellos castaños que no he logrado sacar de mi mente ni un solo segundo desde que la conocí…

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando llegamos a la costa. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, estábamos en Prince Rupert. Solo esperaba que mis hermanos no hubieran olvidado nuestro acuerdo y me estuvieran esperando aquí.

Por suerte aun era de noche y no se veía nadie en el puerto. Subí al bote y tome a la chica en mis brazos antes de saltar al muelle. La pobre estaba helada. Tal vez debería conseguirle otra ropa. La que traía estaba rota y manchada de sangre y lodo.

" ¿Erick?" me llamaron. No tuve qué alzar la mirada para saber quién era.

"Hola, Cynthia. Esperaba que estuvieran aquí." Sonreí amargamente.

"¿Qué significa esto?." Me pregunto ella, acercándose hasta nosotros, quitando de su cara un mechón de su melena rojiza.

" ¿Qué es lo que parece?."

" ¿Por qué tienes aquí a esta chica?." Cynthia toco ligeramente la frente de la chica, quien se estremeció al contacto. " ¿Qué sucedió con Lillian?."

"Hubo un cambio de planes." Le sonreí.

" ¡Estás loco!. Ustedes dos quedaron en no volver a transformar a ningún humano, nunca." Me reprocho.

"Fueron las circunstancias. Pero te lo explicare después." La chica se agito entre mis brazos. " ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos? Prefiero que este tranquila, ya la ha pasado bastante mal."

" ¡Que tierno! ¿Desde cuándo te importan los humanos?." Me recrimino.

"No molestes. Solo dime donde se están quedando." Cynthia bufo antes de contestarme.

"Bueno, tuvimos que 'suplicarle' a Tom para que nos quedáramos en un hotel. Ya estábamos hartos de la intemperie. Robamos algo de dinero a una pareja hace unos días, por lo que podemos pagar un cuarto sin llamar la atención." Me contesto sonriente.

" ¿A qué te refieres con que 'tuvimos"? ¿De quién hablas?."

"Bueno, no pensaras que eres el único que se divirtió." Sonrió juguetonamente. "Digamos que nosotros hayamos nuevos compañeros."

Me detuve en seco y me pare frente a ella.

" ¡Quedamos en que no añadiríamos a nadie más al grupo sin el consentimiento de todos!" le reproche.

" No seas hipócrita. Tú prometiste qué solo irías a matar a Lillian y mira con lo que llegas. ¡Una nueva neófita! Estas en serios problemas." Me recrimino.

Suspire frustrado. ¿Ahora con quien más tendríamos que lidiar? Conociendo a mis hermanos, seguramente sus nuevos compañeros serian unos idiotas.

Avance cuidadosamente con la chica en brazos. Ella continuaba revolviéndose, pero casi no gemía por el dolor. Eso sería de gran ayuda. Cynthia me condujo a un hotel cerca del puerto. Era bastante lindo para lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Tom debe haberse sentido muy generoso para permitirnos estos lujos. Normalmente él prefería la intemperie, como un animal salvaje. Nunca entendimos porque prefería privarse de lujos materiales.

Pasamos la recepción sin mayor problema, ya que el guardia de seguridad estaba literalmente roncando. Llegamos a una habitación del segundo piso. Era un cuarto bastante grande, con paredes en tonos claros. Había dos camas matrimoniales en cada esquina, una pantalla de plasma y un baño con tina.

" ¿Y donde están?." Le pregunte al notar que no había nadie en la habitación.

"Quisieron ir a cazar. Yo tuve que quedarme para esperarte." Me contesto suavemente.

"Pues gracias por el sacrificio." Le sonreí, y ella me sonrió de vuelta. A pesar de que Cynthia era mal geniuda, era con quien mejor congeniaba.

"De casualidad, ¿tienes algo de ropa que le prestes?." Le pregunte.

" ¡No pienso prestarte mis cosas!." Se enfurruñó observando

"No seas egoísta. Mira la ropa que trae. Te prometo que después robare algo mas para ti."

" Y ¿Por qué no vas ahora a buscarle ropa?."

"No quiero dejarla sola." Le respondí fríamente. Cynthia conocía perfectamente mis miradas como para comprender que hablaba en serio. Se acerco a una pequeña maleta que tenia bajo la cama y saco un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa negra con mangas largas, ropa interior y unos tenis.

"Gracias." Le dije sinceramente.

Cynthia se acomodo en el sillón y prendió el televisor.

" ¿Me ayudarías a bañarla?." Le pregunte.

" ¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA!. Báñala tu si tanto te importa." me grito.

" Ni que tuvieras algo mejor que hacer. Además, mírala. Esta muy sucia. Ya no está sangrando pero su ropa esta desecha. Y no quiero que cuando reaccione se asuste de verse ensangrentada. "le explique. Cynthia me miro como si yo estuviera loco, pero se acerco al baño y abrió la llave del agua para llenar la tina. A los pocos minutos me indico que la metiéramos.

Le desgaje lo que le quedaba de ropa y la metí al agua cuidadosamente. Sus heridas habían cerrado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

Cynthia tomo una esponja y un jabón y limpio cuidadosamente su piel. Yo solo la sostenía mientras observaba cada detalle de la chica.

" ¿Y esto?." Me dijo Cynthia mientras tomaba su mano para lavarla con la esponja. Un precioso anillo rodeaba su dedo. Parecía ser antiguo. "Es lindo, ¿me lo puedo quedar?."

"Es de ella. Déjalo donde está." Le respondí secamente. A ella ni siquiera le gustaban los anillos. No sé por qué le interese ese ahora. Mi hermana suspiro bruscamente antes de continuar con su labor.

"No tenias que torturarla tanto para convertirla ¿sabes? Con una mordida bastaba, no tenias que dañarla tanto." Me reprocho Cynthia.

"Fue Lillian quien casi la mata."

Cynthia continuo lavando una de sus piernas.

"Ahora sí, explícame qué demonios paso."

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió durante mi viaje a Forks, como la conocí, como encontré a Lillian, e incluso sobre la familia de vampiros que la cuidaba. Los ojos de Cynthia se abrieron reprobatoriamente. Pero permaneció callada todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de bañarla, Cynthia tomo una de las toallas y la seco cuidadosamente. Le ayude a colocarle la ropa, que afortunadamente le quedo bien ya que ambas eran casi de la misma estatura, y la colocamos en la cama. La chica comenzó a gemir de dolor nuevamente, pero al menos no gritaba.

"Y ¿Qué piensas de lo que te conté?." Le pregunte, harto de tanto silencio. Tener su apoyo podría servirle a la hora de enfrentar a Tom.

Cynthia dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la ventana y cerro las cortinas. Ya estaba cerca la hora del amanecer.

"Éstas loco. Te gusta buscarnos problemas ¿verdad?. No trajiste una humana cualquiera, sino a una que conocía a un aquelarre grande de vampiros. ¿Qué tal si nos buscan para reclamarla? Por lo que me cuentas son más que nosotros. Podrían aniquilarnos."

"No dejare que nos encuentren." le conteste firmemente. No permitiría que encontraran a mi familia ni a mi chica. Ella era mía ahora. Me pertenecía por haberla transformado.

"Y ¿Cómo vas a evitarlo?."

"Podríamos ocultarnos en nuestro refugio, en Ellesmere." Ellos nunca sabrán que estamos ahí.

"Podría ser. Tom estaba planeando ir de todas maneras para pasar uno días. Pero… no creo que podamos ir pronto."

"Y ¿Por qué?."

" ¿Eres tonto o te haces, Erick?.'Esta chica será una neófita, muerta de sed. Necesitara un lugar donde haya muchos humanos para alimentarse. No podrá hacerlo en Ellesmere sin que sea descubierta. Esto no le gustara nada a Tom. Ya me imagino lo furioso que se pondrá contigo por interrumpir sus vacaciones."

"Tienes razón. Tendremos que buscar algún otro lugar." Me senté sobre la cama, a lado de la chica. Acaricie cuidadosamente su frente, retirando cuidadosamente sus cabellos. Se veía tan mal. Me hubiese gustado conocer alguna forma de evitarle este dolor.

" ¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?." Me pregunto Cynthia, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva.

" ¿Por qué lo dices?."

"Nunca te comportaste así de tierno cuando transformaste a Lillian. A ella la dejaste en el cuarto y casi no le prestaste atención hasta que se transformo."

"Pero a Lillian no le toco una muerte tan cruel como a ella. Me dio pena." me defendí ridículamente.

"Si claro. Bueno. Supongo que Tom y los demás no tardaran. Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán." se burlo.

Pero tenía razón. Tom se pondría bastante difícil. Estaba en problemas.

Edward PV.

" ¿Con que al norte de Canada? ¿En qué parte?. " le pregunte mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos. No permitiría que se burlara de nosotros otra vez.

"La isla de Ellesmere. Tom es bastante ermitaño y le gusta pasar unos días solos. Íbamos cada dos o tres meses. Supongo que la llevaran ahí en algún momento." Me contesto Lillian.

"Más te vale que sea cierto." Le amenace.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te lo juro." Replico ella, mirándome fijamente.

Muy dentro de mí desee que todo fuera verdad. Quería rescatar a Bella antes de que terminara su transformación a vampiro. Deseaba estar junto a ella en ese momento tan importante. Pero parece que tendría que esperar un poco más.

Alice aun no había tenido visiones de ella, pero era comprensible. Apenas había comenzado su transformación.

"Entonces, ¿iremos allá? ¿Confiaremos en ella? ." pregunto Emmet.

"No tenemos remedio por ahora. Hasta que Alice pueda tener visiones de Bella que nos indiquen su paradero, tendremos que confiar en lo que dice Lillian." Respondí secamente.

Emmet bufo.

"Esto no me gusta nada. Mas te vale que no estés diciendo la verdad." Le amenazo Emmet, apuntándole con su dedo.

"Es verdad. Ahora, ¿me dejaran ir?."

" ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le pregunte sorprendido.

"Me prometiste que si te ayudaba a encontrar a Bella me dejarías ir." Me respondió.

¿Acaso creía que era idiota? Aun la necesitaba para encontrar a Bella. El que nos haya dado una posible localización no era una verdadera garantía.

"Solo hasta que encontremos a Bella. Hasta entonces permanecerás con nosotros." Le gruñí.

" ¡No es justo! ¡Me lo prometiste!."

"No te irás hasta que encontremos a Bella. Fin de la discusión." Le respondí.

Lillian cruzo sus brazos contra su pecho completamente enfurruñada.

Mi deseo de aniquilarla era inmenso. Deseaba hacerla sufrir por lo que hizo con mi amor, pero ahora la necesitaba junto a nosotros. No, Lillian no se iría.

'Bien, entonces solo esperaremos por Esme, Alice y Rosalie para irnos." les aclare.

"Edward, considero más prudente que Esme y yo nos quedemos aquí, al menos por ahora." Comenzó a decir Carlisle.

" ¿Por qué?" le pregunto Emmet.

"Miren. Junto con Charlie creamos la historia de que Bella fue secuestrada. Pero si desaparecemos todos de repente podría parecer muy sospechoso. Nosotros podemos decir que ustedes se desesperaron y fueron a buscarla. Les parecería más normal esa conducta un chicos jóvenes. Pero si nos vamos todos, podrían pensar que estamos involucrados en su secuestro."

Lo pensé por un momento. Podría tener razón. Charlie finalmente sabe toda la verdad. Pero su madre, Renee, y el pueblo de Forks tendrían que seguir con la farsa del secuestro. Sería arriesgado para nosotros.

"Está bien, suena razonable." Le respondí.

"A nosotros no nos importa. También iremos con ustedes. "declaró Jacob, acercándose a nosotros.

"No la dejare sola. Eso lo sabes, Cullen." Se acerco hacia mi decididamente.

"De acuerdo."

" ¡Nosotros también! "Dijeron al unisonó Embry, Quil y Seth. "También queremos ayudarla, es nuestra amiga."

Les sonreí sinceramente. Sabia lo mucho que apreciaban a Bella y su ayuda sería invaluable.

"Me temo que no podrán hacerlo." Indico repentinamente Sam, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante un largo rato, observando toda la escena.

" ¿Por qué no?" se asombro Jacob.

"Comprendo que quieras salvarla, Jake. Pero si Bella ya no es… humana, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más. Ya no es nuestro deber protegerla."

"No me puedes hacer esto, Sam…"

"Perdóname, pero es mi deber proteger al resto de la manada. No sabemos con que vayan a encontrarse los Cullen cuando estén en Canada. No me puedo arriesgar a que los maten." Contesto sombríamente. Pude ver que a Sam le costaba muchísimo tomar esa decisión, y mucho mas lastimar a Jacob de esa manera. Pero su deseo de proteger a los suyos era más fuerte.

" ¡No!, ¡yo iré por ella!" replico Jacob, comenzando a enfurecer.

"No, Te ordeno que permanezcas aquí. ¡Todos deben permanecer aquí!." Ordeno finalmente Sam.

Jacob parecía estar a punto de estallar por la furia. Pero al ser una orden de su alfa, no pudo negarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que sin embargo se negó a derramar. El también estaba sufriendo mucho por Bella.

Lamente profundamente que no vinieran con nosotros. Hubiera sido estupendo tenerlos como aliados para rescatar a Bella. Pero todo pintaba a que seriamos solo mis hermanos y yo.

"Vamos por nuestras cosas. Se irán inmediatamente." Dijo Carlisle mientras palpaba mi hombro.

"Bien. Andando, chica." Dijo Emmet mientras tomaba del brazo fuertemente a Lillian.

"Me lastimas." le reprocho ella.

"Te diría que lo siento, pero es mentira. Vamos." Ambos siguieron caminando.

Mire una vez más a Jacob y al resto de su manada. Jake estaba desecho, Deseaba ir con nosotros por Bella.

"Te avisare en cuanto sepa algo." le prometí. El solo asintió.

Empecé a correr para alcanzar a mi familia. Teníamos mucho que hacer. Sentía en mi pecho una nueva esperanza. Recuperaría a Bella pronto, no podría ser de otra manera.

**¿Qué les parece Erick, eh? Jaja!. También anda clavadito con Bella.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto!!!**

**P.D: Déjenme un review, siiii?????**


	23. Nuevo clan

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! YO YA NO TENGO CARA PARA MOSTRARLES. PASA MUCHO TIEMPO ENTRE CADA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE CAPÍTULOS, Y EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO.**_

_**PERO SI ALGUIEN POR AHÍ AUN TIENE INTERES EN LA HISTORIA Y ME DEJA UN REVIEW, SE LO AGRADECERE MUCHISIMO!**_

_**LA UNICA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE YA TENGO LISTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. SE LOS PUBLICARE LA PROXIMA SEMANA! CLARO, SI AUN LES INTERESA! USTEDES DIGANME POR FAVOR!.**_

_**TAMBIEN LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS, ME HAN ALENTADO ENORMEMENTE.**_

_**Y TAMBIÉN LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME PONEN COMO AUTOR O HISTORIA FAVORITA Y ALERTA. Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS MILES (POR QUE SI, SON MILES!) QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y NUNCA COMENTAN NADA, JAJAJ!.**_

_**BUENO, LES DEJO ESTE CAP. COMO YA LES DIJE PUBLICARE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, DEPENDE DE USTEDES! LES MANDO UN ABRAZO!**_

LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.

CAPITULO 23. NUEVO CLAN.

EDWARD POV.

En cuanto terminamos de empacar nuestras cosas nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Procuramos ser lo más discretos posible, no podíamos perder más tiempo en charlas y explicaciones. Cada minuto era valioso para salvar a mi novia. Sabia lo mucho sufrían los padres de Bella, al igual que sus amigos. Todos estaban angustiados, e incluso me ofrecieron ayuda para tratar de encontrarla. Me sentía culpable por mentirles así. Si bien Bella si había sido secuestrada, no fue por humanos, por lo que jamás podrían saber la verdad. Probablemente ellos jamás volverían a ver a Bella, y supondrían que ella habría muerto. Era demasiado cruel, demasiado frio. Pero no parecía existir otra explicación. Solo esperaba que Bella lo comprendiera, y me perdonara por no haberla protegido.

Entre Rosalie y Alice habían empacado algunas ropas de Lillian, ya que la señorita había armado un berrinche por no haberle permitido marcharse. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si la necesitaba para encontrar a Bella? Si por mí fuera, ella ya estaría muerta. Pero no. Por desagradable que fuera la necesitaba para rastrear a su anterior familia y ex pareja. No podía arriesgarme a que todo fuera un invento suyo, y que no encontráramos nada en Ellesmere. Lillian permanecería con nosotros hasta que halláramos a mi amor, y luego ella pagaría por su crueldad, yo me encargaría de eso.

La pequeña mano de Alice sobre mi hombro interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Ya estaban preparados. Tomamos dos taxis para ir al aeropuerto. Afortunadamente teníamos todos nuestros papeles, incluidos los de Lillian, gracias a nuestra última visita a Carolina del Sur.

Pronto llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos el avión sin ningún problema.

Alice y Jasper permanecieron todo el tiempo junto a Lillian, para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería. Ella se porto bastante prudente y evito respirar la mayor parte del tiempo. Era incomodo, pero ya podía hacerlo sin problema.

Emmet y Rosalie se quedaron conmigo todo el tiempo, dándome ánimos. Pude sentir incluso la sinceridad de Rosalie. Ella estaba realmente angustiada por Bella y esperaba encontrarla pronto.

"Y ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos al norte de Canadá? ¿Cómo iremos a la isla?." Me pregunto Rosalie.

'No estoy seguro de los medios de transporte a Ellesmere, ni que tan seguido sean, pero considero que sería mejor nadar hacia allá. Sería más rápido."

Rosalie y Emmet se miraron uno al otro.

"Y si ¿robamos un bote?." Pregunto Emmet.

"Podríamos intentarlo, pero ¿y si nos descubren?." Musito Rosalie.

Comprendía que era una enorme distancia para llegar a Ellesmere desde Canadá. Pero estaba tan preocupado por Bella que no me importaba nadar esa distancia. Al fin y al cabo podríamos hacerlo sin problemas.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no decidimos conforme a la situación? No sabemos que encontraremos en Ellesmere, y aun tenemos mucho tiempo."

Emmet tenía razón. Deberíamos esperar muchas horas. Probablemente para cuando llegáramos a la isla, la transformación de Bella aun no su hubiese completado. Teníamos mucho en que pensar.

Rosalie gruñó bajo, y comprendí que Lillian se acercaba hacia nosotros. Habiamos tenido mucha suerte de ser los únicos en el área de primera clase, porque seguro todos los pasajeros notarían las rarezas de Lillian y mi familia. Habíamos perdido la compostura gracias a los nervios. Y en este momento los gruñidos de Rosalie no ayudaban mucho.

"Ven, dejémoslos un momento." Sugirió Emmet, tomando de la mano a su chica y alejándola de Lillian, quien de devolvió a Rosalie una mirada retadora. Mi hermana aun se encontraba furiosa por el ataque de Lillian.

Lillian se sentó a mi lado, observándome fijamente. Pero esta vez no trato de contener sus pensamientos, los dejo fluir libres y arrolladores.

Lillian se imaginaba abrazándome y besándome. Sus pensamientos me daban a entender lo mucho que me deseaba, y eso me pareció repulsivo.

"Deja de hacer eso. Nunca sucederá." Le sugerí, alejándome de ella y sentándome cerca de la ventana. A ella no pareció importarle y se acerco nuevamente a mí.

"Edward, yo te quiero. De verdad te quiero." Soltó Lillian tranquilamente. Y yo solo quise estrujar su cuello entre mis manos.

"Yo jamás te he querido ni te querré. A la única que amo es a Bella." Le conteste firmemente, mirándola a los ojos. Era el colmo que a estas alturas no lo hubiera comprendido.

"Eres un estúpido, Edward." Me contesto finalmente, comenzando a perder el control. "Todo hubiese sido tan fácil entre nosotros. Tan natural. "dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mí. Llevo su rostro hacia el mío y lo acerco peligrosamente, a escasos milímetros.

"Nunca hubieses tenido que contenerte conmigo, podrías haberme hecho lo que quisieras." Sabía a que se refería, pues comenzó a imaginarse nuevamente conmigo, solos.

"Pudimos amarnos sin complicaciones. Tu familia ya me había aceptado."

"Mi familia te acepto porque creímos que necesitabas ayuda. Creímos en tu inocencia, y por eso te cuidamos. Pero ahora que sabemos la clase de… ser que eres, no permanecerás más con nosotros. Te lo garantizo." Le respondí iracundo, alejando mi cuerpo de ella. No soportaba su cercanía. Me producía repugnancia.

"Tal vez sería mejor para ti que no encontráramos a Bella." Me contesto seriamente, girando su cabeza nuevamente hacia donde yo estaba.

" ¿A qué te refieres?." Le pregunte intrigado.

"Bueno… solo digo que Erick no te la entregara tan fácilmente. Es muy aferrado." Se sonrió mientras observaba la ventana del avión.

"No me importa lo que haga. Recuperaremos a Bella a como dé lugar. Aunque me cueste la vida." Le conteste firmemente.

"Es muy probable que suceda lo segundo, Edward. Y no solo tu vida, sino la de tu familia. ¿Estás dispuesto a que Carlisle y Esme pierdan a todos sus hijos solo por recuperar a tu novia? ¿Serias tan egoísta como para destruir a tu familia por una neófita?."

Enmudecí por unos segundos, pensando en sus palabras. Si bien yo estaba más que dispuesto a entregar la vida por mi amor, no podía permitir que el resto de mi familia se destruyera. No se sacrificarían por mí. No podía permitirlo.

" ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, Lillian?." Resoplo Emmet al entrar nuevamente al area, acompañado de mis hermanos.

"No dejaremos a Edward solo. Vamos a recuperar a Bella." Le respondió retadoramente Rosalie.

"Solo digo que Erick, Tom y Cinthya no son fáciles de vencer. Podrían matarlos fácilmente en el intento. Ellos son luchadores por naturaleza. Y son mucho más fuertes que ustedes por alimentarse de sangre humana." Contesto tranquilamente Lillian, como si quisiera dejar de lado el asunto.

Pero había algo más de trasfondo. Ella había querido decirme algo más serio. Me concentre en su mente, esperando que bajara sus barreras y me permitiera leer.

"Que mala memoria tienen, chicos. Yo ya se los había dicho antes." Se burlo Lillian, como si ella fuera quien hubiese leído mi mente. Se sentó descuidadamente sobre uno de los cómodos sillones y subió sus pies a la mesita de las bebidas, como burlándose de nosotros.

¿Ella ya nos había dicho antes?. ¡Claro! Se refiere a los poderes de Erick y Cynthia.

"Si te refieres a que tus hermanos pueden "inmovilizarnos" o "quemarnos". Descuida, no lo he olvidado."

Ella solo suspiro socarronamente.

"Ni nosotros. Así que vete despidiendo de esa idea." Le respondió Rosalie.

"De cualquier forma, Edward. Tenemos que pensar muy bien en lo que vamos a hacer. Es muy peligroso." Me susurro Alice.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con mi hermana. Teníamos que planear perfectamente que es lo que íbamos a hacer.

Pero una cosa era segura: rescataría a Bella a como de lugar…

Erick POV

La chica había adquiría cada vez más el color de nuestra piel. Podría adivinar que sería muy bella, sus facciones se veían más delicadas. Aunque aún faltaban muchas horas para completar su transformación, yo me sentía ansioso. Trataba de adivinar cuál sería la reacción de la chica, y yo debería estar listo para cualquier contratiempo. Esto no sería nada sencillo.

Era demasiada presión sobre mis hombros en este momento. No solo por la chica, sino por la reacción de Tom. Yo sabía lo complicado que podía ser. Pero no me dejaría vencer por sus amenazas, no esta vez. Al final de cuentas yo era mucho más poderoso que él, y Tom lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que podía literalmente fulminarlo con la mirada. Y si Cynthia me apoyaba con su poder, podíamos acabar con él. Jamás quisimos hacerlo antes, ya que lo considerábamos como un padre y un líder. Pero en ocasiones era tan testarudo que la idea de desaparecerlo sonaba tentadora.

"Ya llegaron. Me muero por ver la cara que pondrá Tom cuando la vea." Se burlo Cynthia mientras se acomodaba alegremente en un sillón para observar la función.

Tom llego, seguido de un sequito de auténticos idiotas. La primera fue una chica de cabello color café, que le llegaba a sus hombros, era delgada y menuda, tanto como Cynthia. Y el segundo desconocido era un sujeto de cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo corta. Su complexión era fuerte, pero parecía más esbelto que yo, aunque probablemente de la misma estatura. Este, al ver a Cynthia abrió sus brazos, y ella salto sobre ellos gustosamente.

" ¿Y esto que significa?." Comenzó Tom mientras señalaba a la chica con desprecio.

"La trajo hace unas horas. Parece que decidió cambiar de novia al final." Se burlo Cynthia, mientras seguía enrollada en los brazos del nuevo chico.

"Por cierto." Prosiguió Cynthia. " El es Gustave y ella es Amber. Nuestros novios." Se sonrió confidencialmente con el chico, mientras que este le regalaba miradas eufóricas. Se notaba que estaba loco por ella.

"No me has contestado." Interrumpió Tom, observándome con deliberada furia.

"Pues lo que ha dicho Cinthya. Esta humana será mi pareja. ¿Algún problema?." Le respondí en el mismo tono. No permitiría que la menospreciara.

" ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer una nueva chica, y para colmo una neófita?" Tom comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, como un gato salvaje desesperado. En mi opinión exageraba bastante las cosas.

"No hice nada diferente de ustedes dos. "

"Claro que sí. Dijiste que irías por Lillian, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué la traes a… como se llama?" Me señaló Tom.

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Que absurdo.

"No sé su nombre, ella nos dirá cuando despierte." Me reí de lado esperando los abucheos de Cinthya. Habían pasado tantas cosas que me olvide de ese "minúsculo" detalle. Siempre le había dicho "mi humana".

Tom giro sus ojos y me dio la espalda. Acudió a los brazos de Amber, quien también lo recibió gustosa. Ella bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Tom y comenzó a cubrirlo de pequeños y delicados besos con la intención de calmarlo.

Ya me daban envidia. No podía esperar porque la chica hiciera eso por mí.

"Fue muy arriesgado crearla. Nosotros ya llevamos varias semanas con nuestras parejas, y están más adaptadas. Una nueva neófita retrasara mis planes." Dijo Tom con un tono de voz más relajado, parecía que los besos de Amber habían surtido efecto. ¡Bendita fuera!.

"Y, ¿por que retrasaría TUS planes?." Le respondí a Tom. Ya estaba cansado de que siempre hablara en singular. Como si el fuese el único importante en el grupo.

"Planeaba que tomáramos vacaciones en Ellesmere. Pero con esta nueva chica tendremos que esperar unos días más. Necesitara muchos humanos para alimentarse, y en Ellesmere no será fácil que eso suceda."

Por lo menos en eso tenía razón. La chica tendría demasiada sed como para contenerse. No podía apartarla y dejar que sufriera de sed.

"Entonces nos quedaremos unos días más, no pasa nada." Cruce mis brazos tras mi cabeza, sosteniéndola des atendidamente.

"Yo quería descansar. Estoy harto de tanta inmundicia de la ciudad." Resoplo Tom.

"No exageres. Iremos dentro de poco. Además, a mi no me entusiasma tanto la idea de ir a Ellesmere. Suele ser aburrido." Me apoyo Cynthia. "Yo prefiero la emoción de la ciudad, las cacerías en los clubes nocturnos son geniales y…"

Tom gruñó suavemente, indicándole que era momento de callar. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a Gustave.

"Sera mejor pagar unos días más de hospedaje en este hotel, ¿no creen? Es buen lugar, y bastante solitario. Casi no hay huéspedes." Les indique para romper el silencio. Tom solo asintió y saco un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y le entrego dos billetes a Cynthia. Parecía que también habían robado mucho dinero. Seguramente por sugerencia de mi hermana. Ella siempre pensaba en esas cosas, era mucho más práctica.

" ¿Por qué pagar por una habitación? ¿Por qué no nos alimentamos de los empleados y de los huéspedes? Así el hotel seria nuestra guarida siempre." Ronroneo la pequeña castaña. Si, definitivamente eran el tipo de Tom. Lindas y tontas.

"Recuerda lo que te dije. Es necesario ser discretos. No debemos llamar la atención." Le contesto pacientemente, lo cual con su mal genio, era todo un logro. " Y hablando de llamar la atención, ¿ha gritado mucho? " Tom pregunto mientras regresaba su mirada a la chica en la cama. Había comenzado a retorcerse de dolor de nuevo, por lo que me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabeza.

"Un poco, pero creo que podremos controlarlo. No creo que nadie lo note."

" ¿Ni siquiera los dueños del hotel?."

"Si empiezan a molestar dales un fajo de billetes y veras que harán caso omiso. Conozco a los de su clase, no te preocupes." Les sonreí ampliamente. Y era cierto. Algunos humanos eran más crueles que nosotros.

"Amor, ¿y por qué no pedimos un cuarto para nosotros también?." Le sugirió Amber amorosamente, acariciándole el cabello. A Tom le centellaron los ojos.

"Vámonos." Dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba al pasillo.

Gustave salió detrás de ellos. Pero Cynthia permaneció unos segundos más antes de acercarse a mi.

"No le dijiste sobre el otro grupo de vampiros, de los que cuidaban a tu nueva novia." Me recrimino.

"Se lo diré en su momento. No me fastidies." Le rezongue.

"Allá tu. Es tu problema." Dijo antes de salir felizmente del cuarto.

Al fin me habían dejado tranquilo. Los quería, pero a veces tenía que descansar de ellos.

Me acerque nuevamente a la chica, quien respiraba elaboradamente. Tome una de sus manos y la puse entre las mías.

"Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes." Le susurre. Y así seria, me encargaría de ello.

_**BUENO, YA SE PRESENTARON NUEVOS VAMPIROS, ASÍ QUE COMO VEN EL RESCATE DE BELLA NO SERA TAN FACIL! DEJENME REVIEWS, SI?**_


	24. Despertar

**LA SAGA DE CREPÚSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.**

**¡HOLA! ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LOS LINDOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO. MUCHAS ME HAN MOSTRADO SU IMPACIENCIA POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO!**

**SE QUE PROMETÍ PUBLICAR ANTES, PERO SE ME ATRAVESARON ALGUNAS COSAS. LAMENTO MUCHO LOS INCONVENIENTES QUE LES CAUSO.**

**PERO SI AUN LES INTERESA, LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. AHORA SI VAMOS HACIA LA RECTA FINAL EN LA HISTORIA. ESPERO CONTAR TODAVIA CON SU APOYO!**

**Y OTRA COSA, PODRIAN AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 300 REVIEWS? YA FALTAN POQUITOS, SI? POR FIS!**

DESPERTAR.

Edward PV

El resto del trayecto a Ellesmere fue bastante sencillo, al menos en lo que físicamente se refería. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Lillian nos complico bastante el viaje, de forma emocional. La chica había optado por tratar de persuadirnos de olvidar a Bella, de hacernos ver que nunca lograríamos recuperarla. Y aunque ni yo ni mis hermanos estábamos dispuestos a ceder, la duda que se había sembrado en nosotros era innegable.

Nosotros superábamos en número al aquelarre de Erick, teníamos en contra sus extraordinarios poderes. El hecho de que la tal Cynthia pudiera inmovilizarnos, y de que Erick pudiera literalmente quemarnos con solo una mirada, nos tenía muy nerviosos. Pero no deje que eso nos desanimara. Nada nos detendría para rescatar a Bella. Nuestra ventaja era ser mayoría, y contábamos con el factor sorpresa. El tal Erick no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Pasamos varias horas corriendo entre la nieve. El lugar era un verdadero paraíso blanco. Un panorama hermoso, aunque poco prometedor. Suponía que en verdad Tom, el líder del aquelarre, era ermitaño. Nadie soportaría estar tan apartado de la civilización. Mucho menos vampiros nómadas sedientos de aventura y sangre.

Lillian jugaba constantemente con mi mente. Incluso ahora, estando tan cerca de nuestro destino final. Me mostraba repulsivas imágenes de mi familia siendo destruida por el tal Erick.

" _¿No piensas cambiar de opinión?." _Se burlo ella en su mente.

Ni siquiera me digne a dirigirle una mirada. No valía la pena la distracción. Cada segundo me acercaba más a Bella, y no podía perder tiempo.

" _Y ¿sabes qué? Eso no es todo lo que podría pasar. ¿No has considerado que tu amadísima Bella podría olvidarse de ti? En cuanto despierte a esta nueva vida tendrá nuevas perspectivas, y puede que ya no desee recordar su pasado. Puede que ya no te encuentra emocionante, y que decida quedarse con Erick.."_

No me detuve ya que no quise darle el gusto de mostrar mi sorpresa. Pero su afirmación si congelo mi pecho por algunos segundos. Bella bien podría olvidarse de mí. Era cierto.

Muchos neófitos olvidaban su vida como humanos, algunos desde el principio. Y otros lo olvidaban con el paso del tiempo. ¿Sucedería esto con mi Bella?.

Al menos en el caso de mi familia, no habíamos olvidado casi nada de nuestro pasado. Habíamos resguardado en nuestra memoria cada fracción posible de nuestra vida humana. La atesorábamos, no la dejábamos ir. Pero, ¿seria así con Bella?.

¿Se olvidaría de mi, de Charlie, de Jacob, de mi familia…?

No. No lo creía posible. Bella era muy testaruda, eso me constaba. Ella había elegido transformarse por mí, por estar conmigo. No se olvidaría de lo nuestro de un momento a otro. Jamás podría. Tendría que confiar en el amor que me tenía.

Hice una mueca con mis labios, en señal de burla para Lillian.

"Eso no sucederá." Le contesté simplemente. Ella giro su rostro hacia el frente, sintiéndose desesperada. No tenía ideas de cómo escapar. Se sentía perdida. Y me deleite con su temor.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a la cima de una colima, totalmente blanca, perdida entre la nieve. Vislumbramos una casa de piedra de dos pisos, con varias ventanas. Era sorprendente encontrar una construcción así en este lugar.

" ¿Ustedes construyeron esta casa?." Le pregunto Emmet a Lillian.

"Fueron Tom, Erick y Cynthia. Creo que Tom fue algo así como un arquitecto en su vida humana." Murmuro Lillian.

Pero yo no podía concentrarme en su plática, sino en algo que prontos seria obvio para todos. Ellos no estaban aquí. Es más, no había ningún rastro de ellos por ningún lado.

Por un segundo me enfurecí, creyendo que era un engaño de Lillian.

"No están aquí." Refunfuñó Rosalie. " ¿Nos engañaste?."

"No. Les juro que no. Seguramente no han venido. Les advertí que en ocasiones tardábamos meses en venir a Ellesmere. Pero en algún momento vendrán, se los aseguro." Musito nerviosa.

Caminamos hacia el interior de la casa. Me sorprendí al descubrir un lugar bastante agradable, lleno de muebles y utensilios humanos. Le daba un toque bastante acogedor al lugar. Lámparas de cristal e incluso algunas alfombras. Las escaleras que daban al segundo piso eran de piedra y mármol. Era sorprendente.

Pero yo me sentí frustrado, esperando encontrar finalmente a mi Bella, todo para nada. Y lo peor de todo es que también habíamos perdido el factor sorpresa, habíamos sido bastante descuidados en el trayecto a Ellesmere, dejando nuestro rastro.

Tome una de las sillas de madera de la estancia y la arroje contra la pared. Se deshizo en arcilla.

"Debes de mantener la calma, Edward." Murmuro Alice, mientras me sujetaba por un hombro.

" ¿Cómo tenerla, Alice? ¿Cómo?." Le pregunte.

Pero mi hermana no me prestó más atención. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, y se concentraron en un punto de la pared. Estaba teniendo una visión…

Por primera vez en días pude observar a mi hermosa Bella.

Ella despertaba suavemente y se incorporaba de una cama… caminaba hacia un espejo, donde asustada, apreciaba cada fracción de su cuerpo.

Y no pude contenerme al observar la hermosa visión de mi novia. Ya antes me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero ahora, simplemente me quitaba el aliento. Era una diosa.

La blancura de su piel solo acentuaba las bellas facciones de su rostro. Se veía encantadora. Deseaba tanto poder estrujarla entre mis brazos, besar sus labios…

Pero otra visión importuno mi deseo…

La entrada a la habitación de otros cinco vampiros, quienes acorralaban a mi novia con lascivas miradas.

Un momento, ¿cinco vampiros? ¿No deberían ser solo tres, como dijo Lillian?.

Y entonces la imagen se desvaneció. Alice volvió de su transe y me abrazo, totalmente emocionada. Finalmente había conseguido una visión de Bella.

" ¿La viste, Edward? ¿Viste lo hermosa que es?." Dijo sonriendo.

"Si. Demasiado hermosa." Le murmure.

" ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por fin tuviste una visión de Bella?." Se dirigió Emmet hacia nosotros, seguido por Rosalie y Jasper.

"Si, ella despertó y…" comenzó a decir Alice, pero y la interrumpí.

Gire mi rostro hacia donde estaba Lillian. Ella me miraba atemorizada.

Rugí al recordar la imagen de cinco vampiros rodeando a mi Bella. ¡Cinco! Ella dijo que solo serian Erick, Tom y Cynthia.

La acorrale contra la pared, y la sujete por los codos.

" ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que solo eran tres!. ¿Acaso intentabas ponernos una trampa? ¿Quisiste que nos confiáramos para que al llegar nos asesinaran?." Le pregunte furibundo.

" ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que son tres. Ya te lo dije, Tom , Erick y Cynthia. Ellos…" comenzó a gritas, estaba asustada, parecía estar perdiendo el control.

"No. Eran cinco vampiros. Ellos estaban observando a Bella. Fue lo que vi." Le contesto Alice.

"Puedes estar equivocada."

"No, estoy segura de que no es así. Bella esta con cinco vampiros."

Lillian se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Estaba confundida.

"Miren. Yo les dije la verdad. Cuando deje el aquelarre de Erick, solo eran ellos tres. A menos claro que Tom y Cynthia hayan elegido nuevas parejas. Esa sería la explicación."

Lo pensé por un momento, y pudiera ser que dijera la verdad. Al final de cuentas, era muy común que los vampiros nómadas al perder una pareja, si su lazo no era fuerte, buscaran el consuelo en otra inmediatamente. No soportaban mucho sin compañía del género opuesto.

Pero eso no solucionaba nuestro problema. Sino que lo aumentaba. Nosotros solos no podríamos contra ellos. Si eran cinco, incluyendo neófitos y poderes especiales, en verdad podrían asesinarnos. Nunca rescataría a Bella.

Teníamos que pensar en algo, y pronto…

Bella PV.

El dolor atravesaba mi cuerpo como si fueran mil puñaladas. Cada fibra de mi ser ardía. No había un solo centímetro de mi piel que no resintiera la agonía. Era como estar entre las llamas, sentir el ardor abrazando cada musculo de mi cuerpo y desgarrando mis entrañas. Un espasmo agobiante y agotador a la vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? No podía decirlo con certeza. Podrían haber pasado horas o días. ¿Tendría que soportar esto mucho más tiempo?

Sin embargo, por una especie de milagro, el dolor finalmente comenzaba a ceder. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué día era?. La confusión reinaba mi mente.

Trate de abrir los ojos lentamente, pero la luz me deslumbro en el acto, hiriendo mis pupilas. Los cerré inmediatamente. No pode contener un gemido. Trate de levantar mi mano, que extrañamente comenzaba a obedecer mis órdenes sin flaquezas. Moví lentamente uno de mis dedos. Suponiendo que arderían por el esfuerzo. Pero no. Al fin podía moverlos, muy suavemente, pero era un avance.

Aspire profundamente por primera vez y una cascada de olores invadió mis fosas nasales. Deje de respirar súbitamente, muy confundida. ¿Qué era ese olor? Era un conjunto tan poderoso, un grupo de olores refrescantes y putrefactos a la vez. Intente respirar nuevamente, con mucha más precaución. Podía oler la madera de la habitación. Era un delicioso aroma. Y también la pintura vieja y la humedad de las paredes.

¿En dónde me encontraba?.

Me di cuenta que estaba descansando sobre algo muy cómodo y suave. Moví lentamente mi mano, tratando de sentir que era. Parecía ser una cama. Y me di cuenta por primera vez que también mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por sabanas. La sensación era agradable. Lo más suave que había sentido.

Tenía que abrir los ojos. Reconocer donde estaba y enfrentarme a la realidad. Vencí el miedo al mareo y eleve mis parpados, muy lentamente. Para mi gran sorpresa y consuelo, la luz ya no me deslumbro como ocurrió antes. Y una hermosa gama de colores ilumino mis pupilas, dando a mi vista una claridad que jamás había tenido. Podía ver todo. Todo. Mire hacia el techo, y me concentre en las vigas de madera que lo sostenían. Gire mis ojos lentamente hacia la única fuente de luz de la habitación, la ventana. Era un cuarto agradable, con pocos muebles y un televisor. Halle un espejo circular, de al menos dos metros de diámetro, pegado en una de las paredes. Y, por su puesto esta cama. Me incorpore suavemente, acariciando las suaves sabanas que me cubrían.

El dolor había desaparecido. Me sentía magnifica, como nunca antes. Como si el dolor jamás hubiera existido. Como si solo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Pase mis manos sobre mi cabello y lo jale hacia delante de mis hombros. Qué extraño, se sentía tan suave, y se veía mucho más brillante. Los rizos de mi cabello se veían bien formados. Parecía una cascada brillante. Era como si hubiera salido de un salón de belleza. Qué raro.

Observe mis manos. Se veían tan blancas. Tracé lentamente con la mirada cada uno de mis dedos y mis muñecas. Había algo extraño en ellas. Observe un precioso anillo en mi dedo y juguetee un momento con él.

Palpe suavemente mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen. Se sentían diferentes. Retire las sabanas de mis piernas lentamente y me incorpore despacio. ¿Qué había pasado conmigo?.

Entonces las imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza: Lillian, secuestrándome y arrojando a mi padre el aire,… Sam, siendo atropellado por un enorme camión. Una pequeña cueva… Lillian arrojándome al suelo, Lillian atacándome…

¡Por Dios! ¡Debería estar muerta!

Me levante de la cama de un solo golpe y me encamine hacia el enorme espejo. Me quede perpleja ante el radiante reflejo que devolvía el cristal. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello espeso y castaño, muy largo. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra de mangas largas con unos tenis obscuros. Pero lo que más me impresiono fue el cuerpo. Un cuerpo perfectamente formado, con una cintura delicada, pero caderas y busto agraciado, piernas delgadas pero torneadas. ¡NO!, no podía ser yo. Hasta que alce mis ojos hacia el rostro de la mujer, era un rostro bello.

Y verdadero pánico estremeció mi cuerpo. Comencé a palpar las mejillas, los labios y la frente, convenciéndome de que no era yo. Pero no. Me estaba tocando a mi misma y ese era el reflejo que devolvía el espejo.

¡Era yo!. ¿Cómo era posible? Mire de nuevo el reflejo. Pude reconocer mis labios y mi nariz. Eran casi iguales, pero se veían más finos. Y levante la mirada hacia los ojos. Brillaban con un tono rojizo.

¿Un momento? ¿Rojo? Mis ojos eran cafés…

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué sucedió conmigo? Me sorprendía que mi corazón no se saliera de mi pecho por la impresión. Pero entonces sentí mi pecho, y nada… mi corazón no latía, ni un poquito…

Y el peso de la realidad comenzó a caer sobre mí precipitadamente. Sentí pánico, horror.

Grite suavemente y camine hacia atrás. Me senté sobre el piso. No sabía que mas hacer. Comencé a tocar mi cabeza y a jalar mi cabello por la frustración. ¿Qué paso?. ¿Quién me había transformado en vampiro?.

Entonces la puerta comenzó a abrirse, suavemente al principio, y después estrepitosamente. Un hermoso joven de cabello negro entro a la habitación. Su rostro preocupado adquirió una radiante sonrisa al contemplarme.

"Me alegra mucho saber que ya despertaste." Me dijo alegremente, acercándose hacia mí.

Mi primer impulso fue apartarme de su camino. Me levante y camine hacia atrás lentamente hasta que tope con la pared. La sonrisa del joven se desvaneció por un momento, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí.

"No debes tener miedo de mi. Ya estas a salvo. Nada malo te pasara." Me aseguro.

Por algún extraño motivo, creí en el.

Entonces, el chico rio bajo, como si recordara una broma. "Sé que te sonara extraño, pero ¿Cómo

te llamas?." Me dijo.

"Soy Bella." Le dije suavemente. "En realidad mi nombre es Isabella, pero me dicen Bella, lo prefiero así." El pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta.

"Mucho gusto Bella. Me llamo Erick." Me dijo sonriendo.

Lo mire fijamente, analizando cada centímetro de su rostro, ojos y cabellos. Ya lo había conocido antes.

"Yo, te conozco. Tú te metiste a mi habitación, me acorralaste contra la pared…"

El no pareció inmutarse por mis palabras. Al contrario, sonrió satisfactoriamente.

"Así que, ¿si me recuerdas?. Debo haberte causado una excelente impresión." Nuevamente se acerco hacia mí, como si quisiera tomarme en brazos. Pero me aleje unos pasos de él, recorriendo la habitación.

" ¿En dónde estoy?." Le pregunte.

"En un hotel, en Prince Rupert. Mis hermanos están en habitaciones contiguas. Esperábamos con ansia que despertaras." Me contesto tranquilamente, elevando una de sus manos para acariciar mi mejilla. Ya no tuve fuerza para apartarme. Pero algo en su toque me pareció relajante.

" ¿Qué paso conmigo?"

" ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?." Me contesto con otra pregunta.

Me aparte de su lado y gire mi cuerpo hacia la ventana. Cerré por un momento mis ojos, tratando de recordar exactamente qué había pasado. Las imágenes eran un poco difusas, pero ahí estaban.

Recordé a mi padre… Estábamos en la Push, con mis amigos…

Recordé a mi padre junto a mí en la patrulla y como un enorme bulto cayó sobre el auto…

A Lillian lanzando a mi padre varios metros de distancia, y tomándome después por la cintura…

Como Sam era atropellado…

" ¡Lillian! ¡Ella me secuestró! ¡Quería matarme!." Grite alarmada. Y recordé con más precisión los severos golpes que recibí por parte de ella. La forma en que azoto mi cuerpo contra las paredes de la cueva. La crueldad en su mirada, su siniestra sonrisa…

" ¿Cómo sobreviví a su ataque? ¿Me mordió?." Le pregunte al chico. Me sentía alterada, furiosa. Esa maldita había acabado conmigo, ¡había terminado con mi vida!

El me miro sorprendido. Como si no supiera que responder.

"Ella no te mordió. Fui yo…"

" ¿Qué?." Pregunte suavemente.

El tomo suavemente una de mis manos y la sujeto contra su pecho.

"Cuando llegue a la cueva estabas a punto de morir. Yo te mordí para salvarte… No quería que murieras…"

" ¿Tu me transformaste?." El asintió suavemente.

Retire suavemente mi mano de su agarre y la lleve hasta mis ojos, cubriéndolos.

" ¿Eso fue hace tres días?." Le pregunte. EL asintió nuevamente, parecía incapaz de decir algo.

No… mi boda…

¡Edward! La desesperación volvió a mí. ¿Qué había pasado con mi novio? ¿Mi padre estaría vivo? ¿Cómo estaría Sam?.

"Déjame ir, por favor." Le suplique. Me aferre con las manos a su firme pecho. Necesitaba mi libertad. Debía volver con mis seres queridos lo antes posible.

" ¿De qué estás hablando?." Se sorprendió el chico.

"Déjame ir, por favor. Tengo que volver con mi familia."

"No. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia." Dijo firmemente. Perdiendo súbitamente la sonrisa que hace pocos minutos había ostentado.

" ¿Ustedes? ¿De qué estás hablando?." Comencé a desesperarme a un mas. Yo no tenía otra familia más que los Cullen.

Y entonces la pequeña puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a otros cuatro vampiros más. A dos mujeres, una de ellas con el cabello color café y lacio que le llegaba a los hombros, probablemente un poco más baja de estatura que yo. Y la otra de cabellera pelirroja y lacia que le llegaba a la cintura, igual de menuda que la otra chica, pero más voluptuosa. Una belleza. Los hombres también eran apuestos. Uno de ellos era rubio y muy fornido. El otro tenía cabello café y ondulado, por debajo de los hombros, y era muy alto y esbelto. La tonalidad de sus ojos era rojiza.

Me observaron cuidadosamente, analizando cada detalle de mi rostro y cuerpo. Pero ninguno parecía amistoso. Parecían prepararse para saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento.

" ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?." Le dijo el hombre de cabello rubio acercándose un paso más hacia nosotros, mismo que yo retrocedí instintivamente.

"Si, te estás volviendo muy maleducado, Erick." Se burlo la chica de cabello rojizo.

Erick giro su rostro hacia mi.

"Ellos son mis hermanos: Tom y Cynthia." Indico mientras señalaba al hombre de melena café y a la pelirroja.

¿Tom , Cynthia y Erick? Esos nombres me sonaban de alguna parte.

"Ellos son Gustave y Amber. Sus nuevas parejas." Continúo Erick, señalando al los vampiros restantes, quienes me observaban con tremenda curiosidad.

" Y ¿tú eres?." Pregunto Tom, acercándose aun más hacia mí.

"Bella." Respondí secamente. Los ojos de Tom reflejaban repulsión y sorpresa a la vez. El solo hecho de sentirlo tan cerca me provocaba miedo. No podía confiar en él. No parecía lógico, pero así me sentía.

"Déjame ir, por favor." Volví a suplicar a Erick, quien me miro de forma poco amistosa.

"Olvídalo. Ahora te quedaras con nosotros.

" ¿Por qué la chica quiere irse?." Pregunto Tom a Erick. El último parecía bastante nervioso. Se posiciono a mi lado y sujetó mi cintura con fuerza. Me sentí incomoda por su abrazo, así que me aparte a un lado. Mi gesto lo molesto aun más.

"Está confundida. No sabe lo que dice." Musito Erick.

" ¡NO!, por favor, yo necesito volver con mi familia y con mi novio. Tú lo sabes. Sabes que Lillian…"

" ¡LILLIAN!, ¿Tu estas relacionada con Lillian?." Tom parecía sorprendido, y algo molesto. Su voz resonó en la habitación.

"Ella me asesino. Ella deseaba a mi novio, y me odiaba por que el me prefería a mí, una humana." Murmure, arrepintiéndome a los dos segundos. Tal vez les estaba otorgando demasiada información. Aunque siendo Erick miembro de ese clan, ¿no debería haber informado a los otros sobre lo ocurrido?. ¿Por qué el secreto?

Tom se acerco furioso a Erick y lo tomo del cuello.

"Explícame de que diablos habla esta chica."

Erick se soltó con pericia de la mano de Tom y lo empujo fuertemente a un lado, haciéndolo caer sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación. Amber y Gustave gruñeron fuertemente, mostrando su dentadura, demostrando su descontento a Erick. Cynthia permanecía a un lado. Su sonrisa burlona de hace unos segundos había desaparecido, y se encontraba seria y pensativa. Pendiente de cada reacción de Erick y Tom. Era como si esperara una pelea entre ellos, y estuviera decidiendo en que bando participar.

"De donde conocí a esta chica no tiene importancia. Ahora ella es mía. ¡Me la voy a quedar!." Contesto de vuelta Erick.

Sus palabras congelaron mi pecho. ¿Acaso creía que yo era una posesión? ¿Qué tenía derecho a mantenerme con él?. No, estaba muy equivocado.

Observe atónita como Tom y Erick se gruñían mutuamente. Era lo más espeluznante que había visto. Los Cullen jamás se habían tratado de esa manera. Ellos siempre eran amables y civilizados. Podía sentir la sinceridad y el amor emanando en esa familia, solo con estar a su alrededor.

En cambio, aquí al lado de estos vampiros, mi instinto me decía que estaba en peligro, que debía salir de ahí. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Amber, quien se abalanzo sobre ellos, tratando de separarlos. Gustave se coloco a su lado, tratando de imitarla.

" ¡Basta! Dejen de discutir. ¡No es para tanto!." Grito Amber mientras se interponía entre los dos hombres. Erick y Tom simplemente se veían a los ojos. Parecían dispuestos a ceder para escuchar razones.

Mi tiempo se acababa, debía huir ahora que estaban distraídos. Al menos tendría unos segundos de ventaja.

Sin más contemplaciones corrí hacia la puerta, la jale con tal fuerza que la arranque de un solo tirón. No había olvidado la fuerza que ahora tendría, como neófita. Y pensaba aprovecharla al máximo.

Solo alcance a escuchar el grito de Erick, llamándome para que volviera. Lo ignore y seguí corriendo a través de los pasillos. No me importo si alguien me veía, solo corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Salí a la calle. Gire para ambos lados, y decidí ir por la derecha.

Afortunadamente era de noche, por lo que no habría testigos de mi velocidad.

Corrí con más intensidad. Era impresionante la fuerza y habilidad con la que se movían mis piernas. Con una sincronía y velocidad perfectas.

Podía observar todo el panorama a mí alrededor. Las calles, los autos estacionados, los semáforos. Todos ellos pasaban a mi lado tan rápido, pero aun así los distinguía con toda claridad. Por primera vez comprendí las palabras de Edward. Todo era cierto, y era demasiado para asimilar.

" ¡Espera!" escuche la voz de alguien detrás de mí. No quería girar mi rostro. Podría ser demasiado tarde. Seguí corriendo, sin importar que.

" ¡Te he dicho que pares!" grito la voz nuevamente. Mi curiosidad fue aun más fuerte, y gire mi cara unos centímetros para observar a quien estaba llamándome. Era Cynthia. No estaba muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Estiraba su blanca mano tratando de alcanzarme, pero le parecía imposible. Eso me alegro. Mi velocidad como neófita era superior. La chica fruncía su ceño, como si estuviese impresionada. Me miraba con profundidad, como si deseara que con tan solo un movimiento me detuviera.

" ¿Por qué no funciona?." Alcance a escuchar que ella murmuraba, como si estuviese asustada.

No le di importancia a sus palabras y seguí corriendo. Ya se hartaría de perseguirme. Por lo menos no veía ni a Erick ni a Tom cerca de nosotras. Tal vez lograría escaparme después de todo.

Avance por un rato más hasta que deje de escuchar la voz de Cynthia. Gire mi cabeza hacia atrás, y descubrí con alegría que no estaba cerca de mí. Ya no la sentía. Tal vez había desistido.

Pero no podía confiarme. Debía apartarme lo más posible de ellos esta misma noche. El problema era que no sabía hacia donde correr. No sabía dónde me encontraba, ni mucho menos como regresar a casa. Tenía que detenerme en algún momento y descubrir donde estaba.

Mi nariz detecto un aroma, hasta ahora desconocido para mí. El olor fue tan fuerte que obligo a mis pies a detenerse. Debía encontrar el aroma. Me llamaba.

Mi garganta comenzó a arder inexplicablemente. Sentí tanta sed, demasiada. Mi garganta se quemaba, estaba en llamas. Necesitaba algo para aplacarla, y lo necesitaba ahora mismo. No sabía cuánto más podría contener este ardor.

Camine despacio hacia un callejón sin salida. Solo había la luz de un farol alumbrando el pavimento. Por un momento cerré mis fosas nasales, ligeramente asqueada por olor putrefacto que emanaba de los botes de basura. Pero después me volví a concentrar en el aroma que me había llamado originalmente. Aun no podía reconocerlo. Y estaba ahí, impregnando el aire.

Los botes de basura se movieron, dejando caer al piso algunas botellas de cerveza, que se rompieron al instante.

Un hombre asomo su cabeza por entre los escombros. Estaba muy sucio y con sus ropas carcomidas. No parecía tener más de 40 años. Me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

" ¿Estas perdida, lindura?." Su aliento alcohólico golpeo mis sentidos.

Se rio una vez más, mientras analizo mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi pecho y en mis piernas, mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formo en sus labios.

Me acerque instintivamente hacia él. De el era el aroma que me llamaba. Detrás del olor a mugre, basura y alcohol, detecte el aroma que hacia quemar mi garganta.

" ¿No sabes que es peligroso para una belleza como tu andar sola por estos lugares?." Me pregunto nuevamente, con sorna.

Probablemente pensaba en hacerme daño. Seguramente pensaba en todo lo asqueroso que podría hacer con mi cuerpo…

Pero yo solo miraba su cuello. Sentía la calidez debajo de su piel, estaba llamándome…

El rio ardiente que circulaba en sus extremidades…

El ardor que le provocaba a mi garganta…

Y me prepare para saltar sobre el…

**REVIEWS? POR FIS!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	25. Sin salida

**HOLA! SIGLOS DESPUÉS VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA. LA VERDAD NO TENGO EXCUSAS VERDADERAS PARA ELLO. YA VAN MUCHOS MESES. DEBO DECIR SOY MUCHO MEJOR LECTORA QUE ESCRITORA, PERO DE QUE TERMINO MIS HISTORIAS, LAS TERMINO!**

**SUPONGO QUE COMO SON POCOS REVIEWS (AUNQUE PREFIERO LA CALIDAD QUE LA CANTIDAD) PIENSO QUE A NADIE MOLESTO CON LA LENTA ACTUALIZACIÓN, PERO DE VERDAD LAMENTO MUCHO LA INCOMODIDAD QUE DOY A ALGUNAS LECTORAS. ALGUNAS ME HAN PEDIDO QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO, Y NO ES MI INTENCIÓN FALLAR, CRÉANME.**

**ACÁ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. TODO ESTO ES COMO DE TRANSICIÓN, Y PARA CONOCER UNA NUEVA FACETA DE BELLA Y DE OTROS PERSONAJES. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, PRONTO HABRÁ REENCUENTRO DE EDWARD Y BELLA. (NI EN MIS PROPIAS HISTORIAS LOS PUEDO SEPARAR, HAHA!)**

**SI ALGUIEN GUSTA DEJARME ALGÚN REVIEW, SE LO AGRADECERÉ CON EL ALMA!.**

**BESOS!**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 25. Sin salida.**

Bella PV.

Me acerque instintivamente hacia él. De el era el aroma que me llamaba. Detrás del olor a mugre, basura y alcohol, detecte el aroma que hacia quemar mi garganta.

" ¿No sabes que es peligroso para una belleza como tu andar sola por estos lugares?." Me pregunto nuevamente, con sorna. Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo, analizando cada centímetro.

Probablemente pensaba en hacerme daño, abusar de mí. Seguramente pensaba en todo lo asqueroso que podría hacer con mi cuerpo…

Pero a mi no me interesaban sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sentía una pizca de terror. Yo solo miraba su cuello. Sentía la calidez debajo de su piel, estaba llamándome…

El rio ardiente que circulaba en sus extremidades…

El ardor que le provocaba a mi garganta…

Y me prepare para saltar sobre el…

" ¿Qué haces?" me pregunto el tipo confundido al verme en cuclillas. " ¿Acaso estás jugando?." Se rio confiado mientras se apresuraba a mi lado.

No podía esperar un segundo mas, el ardor de mi garganta me estaba matando, conocía bien lo que mi cuerpo exigía. No mas…

Salte para atacar al hombre, quien cambio su burlón rostro por una ensombrecida mueca de pánico. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Se había convertido en mi presa sin saberlo. Cuando por fin pensé que lo alcanzaría un par de brazos me detuvieron. Fue como escuchar un par de rocas chocando una contra la otra, un sonido ensordecedor. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que era mi cuerpo contra el de Erick. El se había arrojado sobre mi cuerpo y me había hecho a un lado apartándome de mi presa. Ambos caímos al suelo, el sobre mí, sujetando fuertemente mis muñecas contra el piso.

"Bella, ¿acaso estás loca? ¿Dónde pretendías ir?." Me pregunto sorprendido y algo molesto. Lo mire aturdida por algunos segundos, tratando de conectar mis ideas. Los ojos de Erick me penetraban con furor. ¿Realmente estuve a punto de matar a un hombre?

El ardor de mi garganta no había desaparecido, pero mi cordura volvía segundo a segundo. Realmente había tratado de matar a alguien. De no haber sido por Erick… ¡Oh no!

" ¿Qué son ustedes?." Murmuro el hombre vagabundo mientras daba traspiés tratando de alejarse de nosotros. Los cinco vampiros que ahora nos acompañaban reían estrepitosamente. Amber y Gustave se acercaron a él sigilosamente, como dos pumas acorralando un inocente venado.

"Ay, lo siento Bella. Tenías sed y viniste hasta acá. ¿Te interrumpimos?." Pregunto amistosamente Cynthia. Aunque la ternura en su voz no venia al caso. Me dio pavor el solo pensar lo que estuve a punto hacer. Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Y ¿Qué hubiesen sentido los Cullen?

Tom gruñó disgustado, observando la escena a escasos metros de nosotros, recargando sus hombros sobre una pared. Se negaba a acercarse por alguna razón. De cualquier forma yo agradecí su distancia, no soportaba su presencia. Era el por quien más miedo sentía, había algo en su mirar que me atemorizaba.

"Tienes razón, Bella debe estar sedienta. No lo había pensado." Dijo Erick mientras retiraba con lentitud sus manos de mis muñecas. Su mirada se había suavizado. Me incorpore hasta quedar sentada a su lado mientras él descansaba en cuclillas, pero me negué a volver a mirar al vagabundo, incluso deje de respirar. Era incomodo, tal como me había dicho Edward, pero hacia que el ardor y el deseo de la sangre se disiparan.

Como me hacía falta Edward en estos momentos. Lo quedaría por estar con él y con los Cullen en este día. Mas que nunca anhelaba a mi amor.

"Vamos, termina lo que deseabas hacer." Me indico Erick. Supuse que se refería al vagabundo. Deseaba que yo terminara con él, que me alimentara por primera vez. Pero no, no lo haría.

"No. No lo hare." Murmure.

" ¿A qué te refieres?." Contesto Erick sorprendido. Supongo que había esperado que me abalanzara sobre el hombre nuevamente. Y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por el recuerdo de Edward.

"No acabare con el."

"Bella, no seas absurda. Debes de alimentarte."

"No." Me zafe de su agarre y me puse de pie. El hombre nos miraba aterrorizado, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

"Tal vez ¿no sepa cómo?" pregunto Cynthia, claramente confundida.

"No es eso…"

" ¡Pues si ella no lo quiere, yo si!" gruñó Gustave mientras se abalanzaba sobre el vagabundo. El hombre solo alcanzo a gritar por un segundo, mientras Gustave lo tomaba por el cuello e insertaba sus dientes en la suave carne. Observe impresionada como la vida escapaba de ese hombre, como trato de luchar inútilmente con sus brazos y piernas golpeando a Gustave con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no fue suficiente, sus ojos se apagaban lentamente, hasta que quedaron vacios e inmóviles. Estaba muerto. Gustave relamió sus labios, absorbiendo hasta la última gota de sangre. Al momento aparto el cuerpo del hombre al piso. Como si fuera una basura.

Sentí una inmensa repulsión ante la imagen. Mi mente me decía que me apartara, que huyera, pero mi cuerpo me exigía calmar la sed en mi garganta.

" ¿Ya ves lo fácil que es?." Insistió nuevamente Cynthia. "Es comida fácil. Los humanos no poseen nuestra fuerza."

"Eso ya lo sé. No me refería a eso." Conteste bruscamente. Mi mal carácter comenzaba a brotar. No permitiría que me trataran así. No tenían ningún derecho a retenerme contra mi voluntad.

"Entonces, ¿a qué?."

"Yo no matare a ningún humano." Declare lentamente.

Una sonora carcajada nos distrajo. Me gire para ver a Gustave doblándose de la risa. Su gesto me enfado, y mucho.

" ¿Y cómo pretendes alimentarte? La pasaras muy mal si no bebes sangre."

"Lo hare de animales." Les respondí con furor. Pero mi poca valentía se desquebrajo en cuanto escuche sus carcajadas. Cynthia, Gustave y Amber estaban doblados de la risa. Solo Tom y Erick me miraban perturbados. Escudriñándome con sus ojos, tratando de leer entre líneas lo que les había dicho.

"No seas ridícula. Tienes que alimentarte de humanos. Esa es nuestra naturaleza." Respondió suavemente Erick, acercándose hacia mí con extrema lentitud. El tono de su voz era sombrío.

"Sé que puedo hacerlo." Lo rete mirándolo a los ojos. "Te lo demostrare."

" ¡No! No lo harás. No ocurrirá esto otra vez." Me sentencio mientras aprisionaba fuertemente mi muñeca. Sentí miedo cuando descubrí su mirada. Se veía molesto y a la vez asustado.

"Déjate de tonterías. Vamos a conseguirte un humano. No puedes seguir pasando sed." Me dijo suavizando su tono de voz. Y no estaba equivocado. El ardor era hierro candente sobre mi garganta.

"Lo hare a mi modo. No al de ustedes."

"Bella, por favor. No seas absurda. No entiendo como prefieres alimentarte de animales. ¡Los humanos son un manjar!" comenzó a decir Cynthia mientras palmeaba mis hombros.

"Además, hay miles de formas divertidas de hacerlo. No tiene que ser como lo que acaba de ocurrir. "

"No deseo escucharlo, Cynthia. No les estoy pidiendo permiso." Conteste valientemente. No me dejaría vencer.

"Por lo menos tiene carácter." Murmuro Amber mientras abrazaba a Tom, quien parecía bastante confundido con la escena. No había dejado de mirarme ni un solo segundo.

"Déjenme ir, por favor." Les suplique a todos.

"No. ¡Tú eres mía!." Me reclamo Erick mientras sujetaba mi brazo. "Yo te transforme, por lo tanto me perteneces."

" ¡No!. Erick, por favor. Yo te agradezco que me hayas salvado, de verdad. Sin ti yo no existiría. Pero por favor déjame ir."

" ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vuelvas con ese vampiro? Por supuesto que no." Me sujeto con más fuerza.

"Saben, creo que deberíamos volver al hotel. Bella está confundida y no piensa con claridad. Tal vez necesite un poco de tiempo para que cambie de opinión." Sugirió Cynthia.

Tal vez tenía razón. No habría forma de escapar de esta manera, no con los cinco detrás de mí. Aun siendo neófita sería imposible huir de ellos. Tendría que pensar en alguna cosa, convencerlos de alguna manera.

Se colocaron en un semicírculo a mí alrededor y comenzamos la carrera. En ningún segundo pensé en volver a huir, pero la dura mirada de Erick me indicaba que el estaba preparado. Esta vez lo habían dejado pasar, pero si me volvía a escapar y me atrapaban, sospechaba que no tendrían piedad conmigo. Tendría que ser más fuerte y tolerar lo que viniera. No había de otra forma, pero volvería a estar con Edward. Su recuerdo me daría la fuerza necesaria.

Un rato más tarde entrabamos de nuevo al hotel. Supuse que faltarían pocas horas para que amaneciera. No podría intentar nada por este dia, pero ellos tampoco. Estábamos atorados aquí.

La sed seguía enloqueciéndome. Jamás imagine el dolor que sentiría en la garganta. Continuamente me tocaba, esperando que con la frialdad de mi piel el ardor aminorara. Pero no. Cada segundo era una tortura. Y ese no era mi único problema, ya que la curiosa mirada de Erick me seguía a cada segundo, con lo que acrecentaba mi mal humor.

" ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirarme?." Le reproche indignada una vez que nos quedamos solos en su cuarto. El resto de las parejitas habían optado por ir a otras habitaciones.

"La verdad, no." Me contesto un una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras me observaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás. Yo no comprendía su aparente tranquilidad, ya que yo estaba como un león enjaulado. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin hallar que hacer. Me sentía tan desesperada. La incertidumbre me estaba matando.

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, ni en Charlie, ni en Sam. ¿Estarían a salvo?. A estas alturas todos en Forks debían estar enterados de mi desaparición. ¿Qué explicación habrían dado los Cullen? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Renee? ¿Lillian estaría con ellos o habría huido? ¡Por Dios! Esto era demasiado.

Las ideas no dejaban de atormentarme, pasaban una a una sobre mi mente como flash. Estaba tan angustiada por mis seres queridos.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, mi atroz sed me tenía malhumorada. No estaba de ánimos ni para aguantar una broma.

Me acerque al mini bar de la habitación y lo abrí. Había cervezas, refrescos y golosinas. Aunque ya ninguna me serviría. De hecho ni siquiera se me antojaba probarla. Esa etapa de mi vida había terminado. Suspire pesadamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Después tome el control remoto de la televisión y comencé a cambiar los canales. Nada me gustaba, los programas se veían monótonos y aburridos. Volví a tocar mi garganta, se me había convertido en una costumbre en las últimas horas.

"Te duele mucho, ¿Verdad?." Me pregunto.

"Tú qué crees." Le respondí fríamente.

"Te sentirías mejor si nos hubieses hecho caso. Necesitas alimentarte." Me regano una vez más.

"Y yo te dije que no lo hare. No matare ningún humano."

"Si no te hubiese sujetado, ya lo habrías hecho."

Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Era verdad, si él no me hubiese encontrado en ese momento me hubiera lanzado sin contemplaciones sobre el vagabundo. Me hubiese convertido en una asesina.

"Pero no lo hice." Le conteste. "Y no pienso matar a ningún humano, nunca. Prefiero morirme de sed." Le declare orgullosamente.

"En realidad no morirás de sed nunca. Pero si te sentirás débil y agotada todo el tiempo. En algún punto dejara de importarte e iras a buscar sangre. No podrás evitarlo, Bella. Sera mejor que te acostumbre de una vez."

Me senté en el piso y recargue mi espalda y cabeza sobre la pared. Había sido una noche demasiado larga. Y lo peor es que así sería de ahora en adelante. Nunca dormiría, nunca olvidaría. Sería un eterno estupor hasta que me reencontrara con Edward. Solo hasta ese momento podría disfrutar de mi eternidad junto con él, como tanto había deseado.

" ¿Por qué te resistes tanto a aceptarlo?" susurro Erick mientras se acomodaba lentamente junto a mi, sentándose a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"No lo hare. Es todo lo que debes saber."

" ¿Es por ellos?." Me pregunto calladamente. Supuse que hablaba sobre Edward y su familia. " ¿Qué relación tenias con ese vampiro?."

"Mejor dime que hacías tu en Forks, ¿Por qué me llevaste contigo? ¿Qué sabes de Lillian." Le pregunte cambiando su jugada. No estaba dispuesta a dar más información de la necesaria. No era seguro y no podía confiar en él.

Erick suspiro frustrado, llevo sus manos a su cabello alborotándolo un poco. Me imagine que mi actitud lo frustraba, pero ¿Cómo comportarme de otra manera? Me tenían como prisionera, y el me consideraba una propiedad. Odiaba eso.

Soltó un bufido y me miro a los ojos fijamente.

"No tengo porque contarte nada."

"Entonces yo tampoco." Le respondí. Aparte mi cara de su rostro y me limite a observar la habitación. Erick no se movió ni un centímetro. Su mirada me recorría centímetro a centímetro. Ya me tenia harta. Echa una nueva ojeada sobre la habitación. Observe la suave cama y la mesita de noche a su lado. El teléfono no había sido desconectado. ¡Excelente! Si tan solo me dejara sola unos segundos…

Ante la falta de ideas me limite a cerrar los ojos y a colocar mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Me sentía abatida y extenuada. Extrañaba a Edward.

Edward PV.

No teníamos opciones. Solo éramos mis hermanos y yo contra cinco vampiros, que eran mucho más poderosos que nosotros. No podíamos acudir a los Volturi, podría ser mucho peor. Su precio podría ser demasiado alto. Y ya que Jacob y su manada quedaron descartados, solo nos quedaba una opción: Los Denali.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras vislumbraba la solución. Tal vez en esta ocasión estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos. Después de todo no se trataba de una alianza con licántropos, sino de una lucha contra otros seres de nuestra especie. Tanya siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, y qué decir de la amistad con Carlisle. Inclusive habían aceptado ir a mi boda. Excepto Irina, claro estaba.

Pero por falta de opciones tendríamos que intentarlo. Estaría dispuesto a rogarles de rodillas de ser necesario. Todo con tal de recuperar a Bella.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde nuestra decisión y estábamos rumbo a Alaska.

Mantenía a Lillian a mi lado todo el tiempo. Me causaba repulsión su presencia, pero era la única forma de mantenerla quieta. Ella seria nuestro señuelo. Estaba seguro que en algún momento nos seria de utilidad.

A lo largo de las horas, Alice me había mostrado imágenes de mi Bella, lo cual me provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado me encantaba su cambio físico. Se veía deslumbrante. Ansiaba tanto poder tocarla, abrazarla y besarla. Ansiaba jalarla hasta mis brazos y llevármela lejos de donde la mantenían.

Y me impresionaba el hecho de que mi Bella había mostrado una fortaleza extraordinaria. Una fortaleza que yo sabía bien que poseía, pero que nunca creí atestiguar. Mi novia había estado a punto de asesinar a un hombre para alimentarse. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el tal Erick. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue su determinación de no hacerlo. A pesar del inmenso dolor que sufría, Bella se había negado a alimentarse. Se había impuesto valientemente a ese grupo de vampiros. En realidad mis sentimientos hacia ella no hubiesen cambiado de haberse alimentado de ese hombre. Era una terrible debilidad en la que todos caímos en algún momento. Pero si me hubiese sentido terrible por su dolor, por su remordimiento al terminar con una vida, independientemente de quien se tratara. Por lo que me sentía sumamente orgulloso de ella por su determinación.

Pero por otro lado sentía rabia…

Nos habían arrebatado el nuevo comienzo de Bella. Uno en el que yo debí participar a cada momento, como ambos habíamos deseado.

Yo había deseado estar a su lado, acompañarla durante el terrible proceso de transformación. Procurar que su incomodidad fuera menor, y sujetar su mano y acariciar su rostro cada segundo de esos tres días. Estar ahí cuando abriera los ojos por primera vez. Observar sus pupilas dilatarse ante la expectativa de este nuevo mundo que se presentaba para ella.

Y lo más importante: acompañarla en su primera cacería. Odiaba el hecho de que Bella sufriera por la sed. Ella era demasiado noble como para dañar a alguien. Lo había demostrado, y en verdad me sentía feliz por su fuerza de voluntad. Pero eso no aminoraba el dolor ni lo hacía soportable. Bella necesitaba beber. Y el tal Erick y su grupito no estaban ayudando en nada.

Odiaba a ese sujeto. Tenía que ser totalmente sincero, si agradecí que hubiese salvado a Bella. Si no fuera por él, ella ya no existiría. Estaría muerta. Y yo ya no tendría ningún motivo para continuar. Pero detestaba que la mantuviera captiva. Que se creyera con poder sobre ella por haberla transformado. Bella no era propiedad de nadie. ¡Mucho menos de un ególatra vampiro!

Escuche un bufido de Lillian, corriendo a pocos centímetros de mi lado. En ese momento desee sujetar su cuello y arrancarlo, machacar su cuerpo en mil pedazos.

Ella había destruido a mi Bella, había apagado su hermosa vida. La que por tanto tiempo luche por conservar. Era aun peor que Victoria.

_Tranquilízate. _ Escuche la mente de Jasper a pocos metros tras de mí. _ Conserva ese odio y esa fuerza para después. Lo necesitaras._ Me aseguro. Y tenía razón. En este momento lo primordial era rescatar a Bella. Y después me encargaría de Lillian, lenta y dolorosamente…

Erick PV.

Ya habían pasado 18 horas desde que Bella había despertado, y aun se negaba a alimentarse. Habíamos tratado de convencerla en numerosas ocasiones, especialmente Cynthia, quien parecía haber tomado aprecio por Bella. Pero la chica simplemente se negaba a alimentarse.

Su fuerza de voluntad era impresionante, debía reconocerlo. Jamás había conocido una chica asi. La más parecida había sido Jazmín, pero sus circunstancias habían sido distintas. Ahora lamentaba más que nunca lo que le había hecho. Ella no lo merecía…

Escuche un nuevo gemido de Bella, mientras se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la habitación. Había pasado toda la noche y gran parte del día de esa manera. Y hasta cierto punto era entretenido mirarla.

Se veía tan hermosa ahora que era como nosotros. No podía dejar de mirarla. A donde fuera que sus pasos la llevaran, mis ojos la seguían. Me tenía deslumbrado.

Ansiaba tanto acercarme a ella y besarla, tocarla. Me estaba volviendo loco, y lo peor es que la chica ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de mi deseo por ella. Pero tampoco quería exactamente forzar las cosas. Deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes esta vez. Anhelaba una relación diferente, y estaba seguro que con Bella lo conseguiría. Ella era especial, podía sentirlo.

Bella se recostó sobre la cama dando un largo suspiro. Se quedo absorta mirando el techo de la habitación. Estaba pensativa, y eso me tenía preocupado. ¿Se sentiría molesta conmigo por tenerla aquí? ¿Estaría pensado en el, en ese vampiro? ¿En como regresar a su lado? La sola idea me hacia enfurecer. No deseaba que nadie más ocupara sus pensamientos. No era justo ya que ella me pertenecía. Yo la había creado, y era mía. Era inaceptable su amor por alguien más. Pero tenía la suficiente experiencia en el mundo para saber que la violencia y la imposición no eran formas de conseguir cariño. A Bella tendría que conquistarla, sacarle de la mente a ese vampiro poco a poco, seducirla. Y con ella aquí tendría todas las oportunidades del mundo. ¡Claro que lo conseguiría!.

Me acerque a ella lentamente y me acurruque a su lado. Bella bufo frustrada y se separo bruscamente, sentándose en la cama.

" ¿Te molesta mi presencia?." Le pregunte divertido.

"No eres mi persona favorita en estos momentos."

"Pues deberías acostumbrarte. Vas a estar mucho tiempo conmigo?"

Bella mordió su labio inferior. Parecía ser una reacción cuando estaba frustrada. Ya comenzaba a reconocer sus gestos y era bastante entretenido.

"No entiendo porque la molestia."

Bella se incorporo de un salto y me miro desafiante.

" ¿Pretendes que este contenta cuando me tienen encerrada en esta habitación sin mi consentimiento, sin saber que harán conmigo, muerta de sed…"

"Hey, cálmate. Ya entendí." Alce mis palmas al aire en señal de calma. Tal vez debería ser más permisivo con ella. Después de todo su mundo había cambiado en tan solo unos días. Era normal su frustración.

"Una respuesta a la vez." Comencé lentamente, como si le hablara a una chiquilla malcriada.

"En primer lugar estamos aquí porque necesitamos escondernos. No es solo por ti. Estos días han estado soleados y no podemos movernos con entera libertad. Pero no nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo así que no te preocupes. Y tercero, no estarías muerta de sed si te hubieses alimentado como te dijimos." Le regañé una vez más.

"Y te vuelvo a decir que no me importa. No lo hare a su manera."

"Si, ya se. Con animales solamente. Eres tan ridícula." Me burle de ella. Aunque me impresionaba su voluntad, parecía inquebrantable.

Me quede inmóvil pensado por algunos segundos. Tal vez lo que Bella necesitaba era un incentivo. Si tan solo probara la sangre una vez, no volvería a dejarla. Pero ¿cómo conseguir que bebiera de un humano si se negaba a acercarse a ellos?. De pronto una loca idea me cruzo por la mente. ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de conseguir sangre humana saludable sin realmente asesinar a uno?

¡Claro, en el banco de sangre un hospital!

Era una idea extraña, siempre habíamos conseguido la sangre en forma tradicional pero ¿Por qué no intentarlo?. Además, sería una excelente opción para la reticente Bella, ya que técnicamente no lastimaría a nadie, y por primera vez probaría verdadera sangre. Seguro después de eso cambiaria de opinión y dejaría estas sandeces de alimentarse de animales.

Me incorporé a toda prisa de la cama y me acerque a la puerta. Necesitaría la ayuda de Cynthia en esto.

"Quédate donde estas, ahora vuelvo." Le sugería Bella. Ella solo alzo su pulgar en señal de entendimiento. Parecía concentrada en algo, pero no adivinaba que era.

Pase por la habitación de de Tom y Amber. Ambos se encontraban demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en mi. Típico.

Seguí hasta topar con la de Cynthia y Gustave. Ellos solo se encontraban acomodados en el sillón viendo la televisión.

" ¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto ella.

"Necesito un favor."

" ¿Otro? Me debes muchos estos días." Me sonrió ella.

"Necesito que me ayudes a robar sangre de un hospital. Es para Bella."

Ambos se miraron y después giraron su rostro burlonamente hacia mí.

"Tiene que ser una broma." Me insinuó Gustave.

"No." Suspire pesadamente. "No lo es." Me acerque hacia ellos derrotado y me senté al lado de Cynthia.

"Bella se niega a beber, y parece estar decidida. No puede continuar así, se está haciendo daño."

"En algún momento cederá, ten calma."

"Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más tomara esto. Y la verdad prefiero que nos vayamos todos de aquí, Tengo un mal presentimiento, y llevamos mucho tiempo atorados aquí." Le respondí a mi hermana.

"Eso es cierto. Tom también está molesto por ello." Respondió en su lugar Gustave.

"Además." Continúe. "Creo que si Bella prueba la sangre humana también se hará adicta a ella y se decidirá a cazar con mostros. Solo necesita un pequeño aliciente." Le sonreí.

Cynthia asintió suavemente su cabeza en señal de comprensión.

"Tiene sentido. Pero ¿te das cuenta de todas las molestias que nos estamos tomando por ella?." Me respondió inquisitivamente.

"Pensé que te agradaba." Me justifique mientras rascaba mi mentón en forma nerviosa.

"Y así es. Solo digo que te preocupas demasiado por ella. No quiero que termines como la última vez." Me dijo ella mientras tomaba cariñosamente mi hombro.

"Se que no sucederá. Ella es distinta." Le respondí con más confianza de la que en realidad sentía. Ya que la incertidumbre por los sentimientos de Bella me volvía loco.

"Entonces, ¿Haremos una visita al hospital?." Me sonrió.

"Si, necesito que me acompañes. Puede que necesitemos tu "don" para algo." Le conteste sonriendo también.

"Por cierto. Me preocupa que no haya podido detener a Bella la otra noche. No puedo moverla ni inmovilizarla ni un solo segundo. Eso no me gusta nada." Pregono Cynthia, quien no disfrutaba de que Bella fuera la excepción a su don.

"A mi también me preocupa. Tal vez ella también tenga algún "don" en especial, ¿no crees?."

Respondí pensado en mi nueva chica. Otro misterio que resolver con ella. Pero eso me hacia añorarla más. Me confirmaba lo especial que era.

"Entonces tu espéranos aquí, y cuida que Bella no salga de la habitación." Le pidió cariñosamente Cynthia a su novio.

"Descuiden, me daré cuenta si intenta salir del cuarto." Aseguro Gustave. El y Cynthia se me besaron por algunos segundos antes de separarse.

Me acerque a la habitación de Bella una vez más para avisarle que saldría.

La encontré en la cama, observando atentamente el techo otra vez. No me gustaba su actitud, era como si planeara algo.

"Saldre por unos minutos con Cynthia. No te muevas de aquí." Le sugerí a Bella.

" ¿A dónde vas?." Me pregunto ella.

"Lo sabras cuando regrese." Le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta. No tenia sentido trancarla, esperaba que la chica no intentara alguna tontería.

Corrí a lado de mi hermana y no adentramos en la calle. Esperaba que esta sorpresa me acercara mas a Bella.

Bella PV.

Se había ido, ¡se había ido! Al fin unos segundos sola.

En un principio pensé escapar otra vez. Pero con Gustave, Amber y Tom tan cerca sería una tontería. Además seguro no me lo perdonarían esta vez. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia si quería mantenerme con vida.

Durante toda la tarde había observado un lindo objeto brillante al lado de la cama, en la mesita de noche. El teléfono. Pero gracias a la acosadora presencia de Erick ni soñar en acercarme. Pero esta era mi oportunidad, tendía que serla. Por fortuna Erick no lo había desconectado ni nada por el estilo. No parecía sospechar que un simple teléfono provocara mi liberación.

Me acomode tranquilamente en la cama, sabiendo que ellos podían escuchar cada movimiento, si es que prestaban mucha atención.

Me senté en la orilla y subí a lo más alto el volumen de la televisión. Deje pasar algunos minutos, suponiendo que ellos se acostumbraran al sonido y no lo tomaran como algo sospechoso.

Después, con lentitud tome la bocina del teléfono y con suavidad marque el número de la casa de los Cullen.

Juro que su fuese humana mi corazón se saldría del pecho en ese instante. Me sentía a morir de los nervios.

Los segundos en los que marcaba la línea eran eternos.

" ¿Hola?." Me contesto la melodiosa voz de Carlisle.

"Soy Bella" conteste con inmensa alegría.

" ¡Bella! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escucharte." Me contesto sinceramente.

_¿Es Bella? ¡En verdad!_

Alcance a escuchar otra voz junto a la de Carlisle, ¡Era Jake! ¡Había vuelto!. Sonreí al pensar en mi amigo a salvo en casa de los Cullen. Anhelaba tanto saber sobre mis seres queridos y sobre Edward…

Pero mi felicidad se esfumo cuando escuche la puerta de Tom abrirse repentinamente.

"Me tienen en Prince Rupert." Le indiqué a Carlisle antes de colgar el teléfono. No pude escuchar su respuesta, pero confiaba en que hubiese escuchado.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando a un furibundo Tom.

" ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Con quién hablabas?." Me rugió Tom.

"Nada, no estoy haciendo nada." Le conteste valientemente.

"No mientas, te escuche." Dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi.

"Estás loco." Le conteste de vuelta.

Pero lo único que sentí fueron sus imponentes brazos lanzándome al piso, estrellándome contra la cerámica rompiéndola en pedazos. Estaba perdida…

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	26. Recuperando la fe

**LA SAGA DE CREPÚSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.**

**HOLA! DE NUEVO ME TIENEN POR ACÁ CON UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO. LA VERDAD YA NO TENGO EXCUSAS PARA DEJAR TANTO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR, SALVO LAS DE COSTUMBRE: TRABAJO. Y POR SUPUESTO MI FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, QUE SIEMPRE SE TOMA VACACIONES. ME SIENTO MUY APENADA CON USTEDES POR TANTO TIEMPO, PERO SI AUN TIENEN GANAS DE LEER LA HISTORIA, SE LOS AGRADECER MUCHO. SE QUE PARECE QUE VA LENTO, Y MUCHAS YA QUIEREN JUNTAR DE NUEVO A EDWARD Y BELLA, Y CRÉANME, YO TAMBIÉN! PERO QUIERO EXPLORAR UNA FACETA DE BELLA LEJOS DE LOS CULLEN. NO SERA POR MUCHO TIEMPO, LO PROMETO. **

**TAMBIÉN LES AVISO QUE SUBÍ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SERA CLASIFICACIÓN "M", ASÍ QUE SI SON MENORES DE EDAD, NO PASEN POR AHÍ. (NO ES MAS FUERTE QUE OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE HAN LEÍDO EN FANFICTION, PERO MEJOR PREVENIR QUE LAMENTAR, JAJA) Y SI TIENE GANAS, DE LEERLA SE LOS AGRADECERÉ MUCHO.**

**YA SABEN QUE RECIBO COMENTARIOS, APLAUSOS Y TOMATAZOS, LO QUE QUIERAN DARME. **

**LES PROMETO LEERNOS MUY PRONTO. BESOS!**

El único amor.

Capitulo 26.- Recuperando la fe.

Bella PV.

" ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!." Le grite con fiereza a Tom, ignorando por un momento de donde había provenido el valor para hacerlo. Me tenia atrapada contra el piso, con su cuerpo sobre el mío presionando fuertemente, y sus brazos sujetando los míos. Sus ojos irradiaban tanto odio que me sobrecogió.

Pero recordé de pronto que no debía dejarme llevar por el miedo. Tom no tenía poderes como Erick y Cynthia, y tampoco podría igualar mi fuerza como neófita… Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

Con fuerza patee su costado con la planta de mis pies. El acto hizo que Tom se retirara por algunos metros, aterrizando ágilmente en el piso, pero sin causarle daño alguno. Pero me encanto la atónita mirada que me dirigió. Nunca pensó que me defendería. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mandar y a ser obedecido que jamás imagino que una simple chica como yo me revelaría.

"No tienes derecho a tratarme así. No he hecho nada malo." Le susurre.

" ¿Qué intentabas hacer?." Me pregunto.

"Nada. Simplemente eres un paranoico."

"No creas que me trago ese cuento. Te tengo muy vigilada. No sé lo que planeas, pero te advierto que estoy sobre ti."

" ¿Me estas amenazando?." Le rete.

"No te pases de lista. Puedo acabar contigo en un solo minuto." Amenazo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mi cuello y lo apretaba con una sola mano.

"Yo no estaría tan segura. Como te acabo de demostrar no soy débil como parezco." El comentario lo desanimo por un par de segundos, aunque trato de ocultarlo pude verlo en sus ojos. El sabía que era verdad, por lo menos ahora era más fuerte que el.

"Además." Proseguí. "No querrás tener problemas con Erick, ¿no es cierto? ¿Te arriesgarías a quedarte sin tu mano derecha por lastimarme?." Me burle, sabía que me la jugaba con esto, pero contaba con que Erick seguiría de mi lado. O por lo menos eso había demostrado los últimos días, salvándome de Lillian y ahora protegiéndome de él.

"Maldita bruja." Bufo Erick irritado antes de liberar mi cuello.

Respire un par de veces para tranquilizarme. Cuando menos Tom había entendido mi punto.

"Saben, ¿Por qué no mejor olvidamos este asunto? No ha pasado nada." Sugirió tímidamente Gustave, quien se encontraba a pocos pasos tras de Tom, observando todo.

"Por mi, estoy bien dispuesta. No ha sido nada." Le conteste.

Tom me perforo con sus ojos por un instante antes de esbozar una diabólica sonrisa.

"Ya lo veremos. Ya lo veremos." Me respondió antes de desaparecer por la puerta junto con Gustave.

En cuanto los perdí de vista cubrí mi boca con mis manos para evitar gritar de alegría. Sin embargo no evita dar un par de ridículos brincos en señal de triunfo ¡Había podido comunicarme con Carlisle! Había escuchado su voz.

Eso era lo que me había dado fuerza para enfrentarme a Tom. El escuchar al menos por un segundo la voz de Carlisle me había dado fuerza. El saber que a pesar de todo no estaba sola. Los Cullen y Edward estaban ahí para mí, y estaban buscándome. No me abandonarían nunca. Edward no me abandonaría nunca.

Los hermosos ojos de Edward brillaron en mi cabeza. Necesitaba tanto de él.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Por un instante considere en escapar. Sin los lados fuertes del equipo, Erick y Cynthia obviamente, tal vez podría escapar a los dos mentecatos. Tom solo era el líder simbólicamente, pero no poseía poder alguno. Gustave parecía bastante cobarde, y la otra chica parecía muy distraída. Me tomaría unos minutos perderme de vista.

Pero después recordé lo siguiente, No estaba segura de en qué momento volverían Erick y Cynthia. Y si me atrapaban tal vez no tendrían consideración conmigo. Después de todo se estaban tomando muchas molestias por mí. Y si los ponía en mi contra estaría perdida. No. Tendría que pensar en otra idea.

Por lo pronto, contra toda mi voluntad me quedaría aquí. Había muchas cosas que no me cuadraban en esta "familia". Tom por alguna razón era el líder. Pero no era tan fuerte y poderoso. Sin embargo Tom y el resto lo obedecían. Aunque tal vez ya no lo respetaban.

Con el paso de las horas, y las actitudes de Tom y Erick pude percatarme de que hay serias rupturas en su relación. ¿Qué seria mas conveniente?

¿Poner en contra a Erick y a Tom? O ¿por otra parte hacer que Tom confiara más en mi?

¡Maldición!

No tenía ni idea de cómo proceder. Me sentía como un alfil cercado por los reyes blanco y negro del ajedrez. ¿Cómo protegerme? ¿Cómo acabar con los dos reyes?

Me echa a la cama y cubrí con la almohada mi cabeza, como si eso refrenara mi dolor e impaciencia. Además el ardor de garganta no me dejaba ni un segundo tranquila. Deje de respirar, pensando que tal vez si no aspirara el aroma de las cosas me sentiría mejor. Y es que ahora era capaz de apreciar cada olor, cada sabor. La vida allá afuera me llamaba, casi podía decir que me cantaba esperando que yo la probara. Que yo probara la sangre. Enloquecería de un momento a otro, podía sentirlo. La cólera acabaría conmigo pronto. Y era justo ahora cuando necesitaba de mi plena cordura.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…..

El crujir de la puerta corto todos mis pensamientos.

Erick entro vacilante, con dos bolsas en las manos. Recorrió con los ojos la habitación antes de fijarse en mi, recostada sobre la cama.

"¿Qué paso aquí?". Pregunto, refiriéndose naturalmente a la porcelana rota que anteriormente había adornado la habitación.

"Tuve un ligero berrinche. Es todo." Le respondí, rememorando mi pequeña promesa a Tom y Gustave. _Aquí no había ocurrido nada_. Tal vez en su momento se lo diría a Erick, pero no ahora. Buscaría la oportunidad más conveniente.

" ¡Ja! Te dije que desde un principio que necesitabas alimentarte. Si me hubieses hecho caso…" comenzó nuevamente a canturrear.

"Bueno, ¿y a que va todo esto? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué traes en las manos?." Comencé a sentirme realmente ansiosa al verlo. Me parecía increíble que de verdad me diera gusto que estuviera de vuelta. Comprándolo con Tom, era comparar el cielo y el infierno.

"Pues, ya que la señorita se niega asistir al restaurante, pedí comida para llevar." Me contesto Erick burlonamente. ¿Qué diablos quería decir?.

Respire nuevamente, demasiado curiosa por sus palabras. Y no debí hacerlo. El olor a sangre lleno mis fosas nasales. Una deliciosa, aunque fría sangre…

" ¿Qué hiciste?" le recrimine, incorporándome de un sentón.

"No mate a nadie si es lo que piensas. En realidad fue a un hospital y robe del banco de sangre." Sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Mira. Por ahora deja tus tonterías de cazar a_ Bambie_. En este momento es literalmente imposible salir al bosque a buscar animales. Te traje esto para que pruebes la sangre de verdad y sepas de lo que te estás perdiendo." Lo mire anonadada mientras me hablaba. "Además, técnicamente no estás lastimando a nadie ya que esta sangre fue donada por humanos. Claro, no con la intención de alimentar vampiros, pero finalmente fue dada voluntariamente. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?."

Continué mirando la bolsa de sangre. Físicamente no parecía apetitosa, pero su olor incrementaba mi ardor en la garganta.

"Haremos esto de la forma correcta." Sonrió Erick sintiendo que comenzaba a ganar la batalla. Efectivamente, mi lado fuerte comenzaba a ceder ante el impulso de beber. Guardo algunas de las bolsas de sangre en el mini refrigerador del cuarto, lo cual me pareció ligeramente repulsivo. Y después salió de la habitación y fue a la de Cynthia. Escuche pedirle que le prestara el microondas de su habitación. ¿Microondas? ¡Qué rayos!.

Erick volvió a los pocos minutos con dos de las bolsas de sangre en la manos. Y ¡Oh por Dios! Qué diferencia. El olor se magnifico, acentuando mi deseo de beber. Casi podía degustar en mis encías el sabor de la sangre.

"Supongo que sabrá mejor así que fría. Ojala te animes pronto a probarla del envase natural." Se rio. "Es exquisita. No podrás dejarla."

Vertió una de las bolsas en un vaso de cristal y lo puso frente a mí. La tentación era demasiada.

Y ¿si la probara? Solo esta vez…

No, no podía hacerlo. Me jure a mi misma jamás probar la sangre humana. Temía que me gustara demasiado como para dejarla. No quería dañar a nadie. Me lo debía a mi misma y a Edward.

Pero tal vez solo un poco para apagar la sed…

¡No! No podía…

¡Diablos! Me tape la cara con ambas manos.

" ¿Por qué me haces esto?." Le murmure a Erick. El percibió mi frustración y alejo momentáneamente el vaso de mi.

"Bella. Esto es por tu bien, aunque no lo creas. Tienes que alimentarte. No estarás bien por mucho tiempo si no lo haces. Tu estado empeorara día con día. Debes de beber." Y me volvió a ofrecer el vaso.

Me fue imposible soportar un segundo más y lo tome en mis manos. Lo observe unos cuantos segundos, como si fuese el elixir de la vida. Literalmente me llamaba a probarla. Cerré los ojos y comencé a beber. Solo un pequeño sorbo, conteniéndome.

El alivio en mi garganta fue instantáneo. Apago el fuego que me aquejaba. Fue maravilloso. El sabor enajeno todos mis sentidos, devolviéndome la sensación a mi cuerpo. Era indescriptible el alivio. No me contuve y bebí el resto del vaso. En cuanto me lo hube terminado, le pedí mas. Erick sonrió triunfalmente antes de volver a llenar el vaso.

Y lo bebí de inmediato.

Y así fueron otros cuatro vasos más.

Finalmente me sentí saciada, no completamente, pero fue una mejoría contundente. Ame la satisfacción de mi cuerpo. Me devolvió la tranquilidad y ligereza que creía perdidas.

"Buena chica." Rio gentilmente Erick. " ¿Ya ves que no fue tan malo?."

Retiro con cuidado el vaso de mis manos y lo coloco en la mesita de noche. Después se acerco de nuevo hacia donde yo estaba y con su dedo pulgar limpio el borde de mis labios, ligeramente manchados de sangre. El roce fue eléctrico. Y el también lo percibió, sus labios se curvaron dulcemente.

Y me percate de algo que no había notado en todos estos días. Retire su mano de mi rostro y la sostuve entre las mías. El tacto no era duro ni frio como yo recordaba con Edward. Al contrario, era suave y cálido. ¿Cómo era posible?.

La sensación era bastante agradable y cómoda. Palmee durante varios segundos la mano de Erick, quien se mostraba sumamente complacido por animarme a tocarlo por primera vez. Por sentirlo en verdad. No de forma hostil y ruda, sino amistosa. La gire en ambas direcciones y aprecie cada centímetro de ella, tocándola con cuidado. Era tan bonita.

" ¿Cómo es posible?" le pregunte.

"Cómo es posible ¿Qué?." Me contesto el sonriendo. Apenas note que Erick había cerrado los ojos.

"Que te sientas suave y cálido." Le conteste. Erick abrió los ojos y me contemplo de nuevo.

"Para los humanos somos duros y fríos. Pero para el resto de nuestra especia somos cálidos y suaves. Supongo porque estamos hechos de lo mismo. No hay diferencia para nosotros." Me explico.

"Eso me parece genial." Le sonreí.

Y Erick se acerco hacia mi oído, sentí su respiración a su lado, provocándome ligeras cosquillas.

"No te imaginas todas las sensaciones que te esperan, Bella. Todo lo que habías sentido como humana te parecerá vacio en comparación. Todo será más emocionante y lo sentirás con mayor amplitud. Tus sentidos se despertaran. Todo será fascinante. El beber sangre, el correr, saltar, nadar, tocar, besar, abrazar… hacer el amor." Al decir esto deposito un beso en mi cuello, lo que provoco que diera un salto hacia atrás, apartándolo de mi lado.

Rio ligeramente, encantado con mi sorpresa.

"Me sorprende que seas tan tímida. Es muy gracioso."

A mí no me pareció nada gracioso.

"Pero sabré esperar. Tu sola pedirás por mí, Bella." Y sin mas se aparto de mi lado y se acerco a la puerta.

"Voy a decirle a Cynthia que nuestra misión fue un éxito." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Cerró la puerta a su paso, aunque no tenía mucho sentido. Era fácil escucharlos desde aquí.

Me senté en la cama, meditando un poco sus palabras: _Todo será más emocionante y lo sentirás con mayor amplitud. Tus sentidos se despertaran. Todo será fascinante. El beber sangre, el correr, saltar, nadar, tocar, besar, abrazar… hacer el amor._

Y la verdad sonreí al imaginar vivir todas estas cosas. Saborear todo estos aspectos de mi nueva vida, con mi Edward.

Imagine lo que sería besar sus labios sintiendo por primera vez calidez y suavidad. Como seria recibir su abrazo sobre mi cuerpo, y poder oprimirlo en contra mío, sin ningún temor a ser lastimada. Y lo genial que sería hacer el amor con él. Dejar fluir todo nuestro deseo sin limitación alguna, disfrutando palmo a palmo de nuestro cuerpo sin restricción.

En verdad, no podía esperar a amar así a Edward.

Edward PV.

Me sentí dichoso cuando Carlisle llamo diciendo que Bella se había comunicado con él. ¡No podía creerlo! M pequeña Bella estaba bien. Y ahora teníamos un punto donde buscarla. Claro, si no era que dejaban antes la ciudad. Pero era un comienzo. Alice había sido capaz de mostrarme más y más imágenes de mi Bella a lo largo del día. Cada vez más claras y nítidas. Incluso imágenes de Erick y del resto de los vampiros. Vampiros que aborrecía cada vez más. La tenían cautiva, sin oportunidad de escapar.

Y por si fuera poco, los celos por culpa de Erick me carcomían. Estaba totalmente seguro del amor de Bella, pero ese individuo no la dejaba en paz ni un solo instante. La vigilaba cada segundo del dia, y eso me volvía loco. El se sentía su dueño, cuando no tenía ni un solo derecho sobre ella, incluso aunque la hubiese transformado, Bella no le pertenecía. No podía esperar a arrancarla de sus garras y devolverla a la vida que habíamos planeado.

Era doloroso ver lo que me estaba perdiendo. Bella me necesitaba más que nunca en su vida, y yo sin poder hacer nada. No podía acompañarla en esta etapa tan difícil, ni compartir su sufrimiento ni apoyarla.

En ocasiones me preguntaba como repercutiría todo esto en el carácter de Bella. ¿Seguiría siendo la misma? ¿Cambiarían sus convicciones y sus sentimientos? Una nueva perspectiva sobre la vida, sin nuestras restricciones, sin límites ni remordimientos se desplegaba ante ella. Y era una perspectiva seductora, y sencilla. ¿Acogería los instintos de esa nueva familia?

Bella era inteligente, pero la situación que enfrentaba en este momento era extremadamente complicada. Demasiada presión sobre ella, y ningún apoyo. Demasiado conflicto interior. Temía que esto pudiera alterarla definitivamente.

No cambiaria lo que yo siento por ella, pero me mataba saber que estaba sola.

Después de mucho deambular por fin habíamos llegado con los Denali. Era la única forma de ampliar nuestro grupo y tener mayores posibilidades de recuperar a Bella. No estaba seguro de que tan difícil fuese convencerlos, pero rogaría de ser necesario. Tanya siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, e incluso su familia estuvo dispuesta a recibir a Lillian antes de que su verdadera personalidad se revelara.

Lillian revoloteaba a mí alrededor, inquieta. La confusión en su cabeza me aturdía aun más. No dejaba de pensar en mí, en una posible relación conmigo y en que yo estuviera enamorado de ella. En mi familia y sobre todo con Esme, quien había sido muy atenta con ella. Ni dejaba de pensar en cómo había destruido a mi Bella y como lo había disfrutado. Sus recuerdos me daban aun mas ganas de asesinarla. Pero tenía que aguantar, solo un poco más. Ella pagaría muy pronto.

" ¿Quién tocara el timbre?." Se burlo Emmet cuando nos ubicamos de frente en la casa de los Denali. Un precioso y grande hogar en medio de la nieve. No necesitamos hacer nada, ya que ellos sintieron nuestra presencia. Dos segundos después Kate abrió la puerta.

"En verdad están aquí. ¡No saben cuánto me alegra!" se aventó literalmente sobre mi y sobre Emmet. Mi hermano comenzó a reír jocosamente, alegrándose de su bienvenida. Yo correspondí solo con una sonrisa, demasiado triste para mayores demostraciones de afecto.

"Alicer, Jasper y Rosalie. También me encanta verlos." Alice la abrazo ligeramente, mientras que Rosalie y Jasper solo asintieron. Ellos también estaban nerviosos. Preocupados por lo que vendría.

Escuchamos un suave gemido por detrás, que era Lillian tratando de hacerse notar.

"Y esta chica ¿es?." Pregunto animadamente Kate.

"Nuestra pesadilla viviente: Lillian." Le respondió Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos.

Kate la analizo arriba abajo, apreciando cada detalle. Le pareció muy bonita, pero bastante desagradable.

"Así que tu eres la famosa Lillian. No eres como imaginaba." Sonrió juguetonamente Kate. Lillian solo bufo de fastidio.

"Pero pasen. Tenemos mucho que hablar, por lo que veo." Se acomodo a un lado de la puerta dejándonos pasar. Mis hermanos entraron resueltamente, dejándonos al final. Tuve que dar un ligero empujón a Lillian para que pasara.

Entramos a la cómoda y estilizada estancia. Mis hermanos y yo nos acomodamos sin percatarnos de ello en un semicírculo alrededor de la sala. Estábamos tensos. Mantuve a Lillian a mi lado para evitar que hiciera una imprudencia. Y ella lo sabía, pero le encantaba sentirme a su lado. Me hizo sentir enfermo. No podía creer que aun me deseara.

Irina descendió primero, observándonos con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentí su dolor y frustración hacia nosotros. Aun estaba dolida por Laurent, y no nos había perdonado, aun nos culpaba. Eso me preocupo, pues esperaba tenerlos a todos de nuestro lado. Pero momentos después se relajo, tratando de disimular sus sentimientos. Se acerco y nos saludo cordialmente. Pero me hice una nota mental de no dejar pasar sus pensamientos. Podrían perjudicarnos en un futuro cercano.

A su lado bajaron Carmen y Eleazar, con una notable mejoría. Su alegría de vernos fue natural y espontanea. Sentí cariño real, de verdadera familia. Ellos se dedicaron a dar a mis hermanos un abrazo hasta que Tanya decidió unírsenos.

Trato de ser discreta, pero su mente me reveló lo mucho que se había esmerado en su aspecto al saber que yo vendría a verla.

Yo siempre le había gustado a Tanya. Lo sabía y ella me lo había dicho. No había timidez ni restricciones en su forma de ser. Era franca y directa. Y siempre se lo agradecí. Así como su sensatez cuando hacía mucho tiempo había dejado claro mis sentimientos por ella. No hubo dolor ni reproches, solo una conexión entre nosotros, una notoria amistad. Una amistad que finalmente tomaría su prueba final.

Pero claro, eso no le impidió darme un "amistoso" abrazo en cuanto termino con mis hermanos. Y yo estaba tan falto de esperanzas, que lo devolví. Era agradable sentir un poco de calidez entre tanto dolor.

"Te he extrañado mucho." Me susurro, aunque obviamente todos podían oírnos.

"Igual" le respondí.

"Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Bella."

Trague amargamente, recordando los preciosos ojos cafés que jamás volvería a ver.

"Pero de alguna forma presiento que todo va a salir bien. Ya verás." Me aseguro dulcemente. Tomo una de sus manos y de forma cuidadosa y dulce rozo mi mejilla.

Ese segundo de calma se enturbio al escuchar el potente rugir de Lillian, quien ahora se ubicaba a un lado de Tanya, mirándola ferozmente. La mente de Lillian grito "_ ¡Mío!"_

"Suéltalo." Le ordeno Lillian.

Tanya sonrió socarronamente, y libero mi piel de su mano. Se giro para observarla mejor. Y de la misma forma que Kate, considero a Lillian bella, pero insoportable. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a darla una orden a Tanya? Yo no era nada suyo, jamás lo seria.

"Me imagino que tu eres la culpable de todo ¿no es así?" Respondió ella, intentando acercarse unos cuantos centímetros más a ella.

Sujete a Lillian por ambos brazos cuando me percate que planeaba echarse encima sobre Tanya. La sujete con fuerza, sin precaución y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. No me agradaba tenerla cerca, pero de esa forma evitaba que huyera y lastimara a Tanya.

Tanya abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaban una reacción tan ridícula por parte de Lillian.

El resto de mi familia se agrupo a nuestro lado, manteniéndonos firmes.

"Creo que sería un buen momento para explicar." Eleazar sugirió, manteniendo su voz amable, pero firme. Nos indico que nos sentáramos. No tuve más remedio que abrazar a Lillian. Con lo cual se tranquilizo.

" ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Carmen en esta ocasión, tomando lugar a un lado de Eleazar.

Y así, tras un suspiro comencé a relatarles todo. Suponía que Carlisle les habría informado algo, pero era mejor que escucharan una versión más precisa como la mía, con lujo de detalles.

Les relate como la conocimos, cuando casi mata a Bella la primera vez que la ve, fuera de su casa.

Como Lillian nos había relatado su "triste" historia con su anterior novio y su clan.

La forma en que mi familia y yo la acogimos y tratamos como una más. Incluso como preparamos una habitación para ella y como Alice la consintió llevándola de compras.

Cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando Lillian ataco a Bella, y posteriormente a Rosalie.

Hasta culminar con la muerte de mi pequeña en sus manos, y su secuestro. Y quienes y como la mantenían captiva desde entonces.

Los Denali me observaron sorprendidos. Incluso Irina pareció lamentarse de nuestra situación. De ser capaz de llorar lo hubiera hecho. Me quebrara cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido Bella. Tanya incluso deseo tomar mi mano para confortarme, pero se abstuvo por Lillian.

"No imaginábamos esta situación. No sabes cuánto lo lamentamos." Susurro Carmen.

"Nosotros nos preparábamos para ir a Forks a su boda cuando Carlisle nos telefoneo. En verdad estamos consternados por ti." Indico Tanya. Su mente parecía gentil y sincera.

" Y ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?." Pregunto finalmente Eleazar. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Jasper tranquilizo un poco el ambiente, para facilitar las cosas, y se lo agradecí.

"Necesitamos su ayuda para rescatar a Bella." Comenzó Alice con su cantarina voz.

La familia Denali nos observo por algunos segundos. Sus mentes eran un revoltijo de emociones. Por una parte deseaban ayudarnos ya que sentían un enorme aprecio por nosotros, sobre todo por Carlisle. Pero por otro lado era demasiado riesgo. El saber que el clan contrario poseía poderes como fuego los había amedrentado. No los culpaba. Pero sin ellos no teníamos opción.

"Pues, Edward. Tenemos que pensarlo." Contesto Eleazar sin más preámbulo. De cualquier forma yo conocía sus ideas.

"Créeme, deseamos ayudarte. Pero el riesgo que corremos es demasiado. Sabemos que el tiempo es poco por la seguridad de Bella. Pero permítenos contestarte mañana por la noche." Aseguro Carmen. Deseaba gritarles en ese momento que los necesitaba ahora, que cada segundo perdía mas a Bella. Pero siendo realistas tendría que esperar. Y como siempre tomar de la mano una de las virtudes que el tiempo regala, la paciencia.

"Esta bien. Lo comprendo." Les respondí.

"Yo no tengo nada que pensar." Soltó de repente Tanya. "Yo los ayudare de cualquier forma. Edward es mi amigo."

Asentí en agradecimiento. Era un alivio pensar que por lo menos contábamos con ella.

"Nosotros estaremos arriba. Necesitamos pensarlo bien, y no te enfades Edward, pero saber que escuchas lo que pensamos no ayuda mucho." Me sonrió Kate.

Le devolví la sonrisa sin muchas ganas.

"Pero ustedes quédense aquí en la planta baja. Y pueden salir cuando gusten. Estarán muy bien instalados. Y mañana por la noche nos tendrán con ustedes." Aseguro Eleazar.

"Gracias." Le respondió Alice.

Los vampiros se retiraron hacia el piso superior. Pero yo estaba cansado. Aparte a Lillian de mi lado y la deje a cargo de Emmet y Rosalie.

Me dirigí hacia la salida. Necesitaba caminar un rato, ya que los nervios me carcomían. Tal vez debería cazar algo. El panorama era precioso, la etérea nieve en todo su esplendor. Era tranquilizante en cierta forma.

Aquí vine la primera vez que conocí a Bella, cuando me fui forzado a huir de ella y de su embriagante aroma. Aquí medite sobre mi vida y sobre lo que haría en ella. Y encontré la respuesta adecuada: amar a Bella. Tal vez el patrón se repetiría, y se me presentaría la oportunidad de rescatarla. No podía perder la esperanza, pero se esfumaba poco a poco.

"Ten calma. Por favor." Me susurro Alice, quien se encontraba tras de mi junto con Jasper.

" ¿Has visto algo? ¿Qué decidirán?." La interrogue. Estaba desesperado por respuestas.

"Nada aun. No han tomado su decisión. Están demasiado confundidos. Se debaten entre el cariño por Carlisle y por el peligro de enfrentar el clan de Erick. Pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien."

" ¿Fe? ¿Así nada mas?." Me burle.

" ¡Claro!. Edward, no creo que después de todo lo que han pasado tu y Bella terminen separados. Creo que es una especia de prueba para ustedes, una que tienen que superar para estar siempre juntos." Me tomo Alice del brazo.

"No sabía que eras tan romántica." Le sonreí, aferrándome a su pequeña mano.

"Además. Recuerda que Bella ahora es como nosotros. No la perdiste indefinidamente. Ella es fuerte. Estoy seguro de que si los Denali no nos ayudan, igual podremos rescatarla de alguna otra forma, o incluso Bella misma pueda escapar. Solo tienes que ser paciente." Pregono Jasper.

Me solté del agarre de mi hermana.

"Es que ya no tengo paciencia. Se esta terminando. Ella debería estar conmigo ahora. Deberíamos estar casados y de luna de miel. Debería ser yo quien la transformara, y la apoyara a cada paso de esta nueva vida. ¡No ese maldito!" tome enorme roca que se encontraba a mi paso y la avente arroje con fuerza.

"Por culpa de esa." Indique señalando a Lillian en el interior de la casa. "Ese malnacido me está robando un tiempo precioso con Bella. Ella no debería pasar por esto sin mi. Sin nosotros. ¿Crees que no me preocupa las consecuencias que esto tendrá en Bella?" revente contra mis hermanos, quienes no se perturbaron por mi cambio de ánimo.

" ¿Cambiarían tus sentimientos por ella?." Pregunto Jasper, ligeramente alarmado.

"Jamás. Pero todos sabemos lo difícil de esta etapa. No quiero que ella sufra. Si cede a sus instintos se arrepentirá el resto de su vida." Le respondí.

"Ella estará bien. Se ha manejado de maravilla hasta ahora. Tu mismo lo has visto en mis visiones, Edward. Ella es mas fuerte de lo que habíamos imaginado. Lo lograra. Lo mismo que nosotros lo lograremos. Ten calma. Todo pasara." Me aseguro Alice mientras de regalaba un dulce abrazo. Si no fuera por mi familia estaría vuelto loco. Me gire hacia Jasper.

" ¿Crees que podríamos hacer trampa?. Ya sabes, enfundarles valor. Solo un poco." Le indique a Jasper, refiriéndome a su asombroso poder emocional sobre los Denali. Sonrió animadamente.

"Dalo por hecho. Pero será algo sutil, no quiero que se den cuenta." Me murmuro alegremente. Los tres reímos un poco.

Teniéndolos a mi lado me sentía más fuerte, y de una u otra forma recuperaríamos a Bella.

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, SE LOS PROMETO!**


End file.
